Viva México!
by Roni S. Evans
Summary: RollPlay Yaoi/Shonen-ai: UkxUs / Frxuk / EspxMx/ EspxRom / UkxMx / UsxMx Y mas... La historia no completamente canon de como la nueva españa México pasa sus dias como nación independiente. Con intervenciones de Francia, America e Inglaterra :D
1. Chapter 1

México era un país deseado por todos, tanto como por las riquezas naturales que poseía y la gran actividad económica que podía abusar cualquier país, Fue conquistado por España siendo muy pequeño, ahora España esta de visita en México para ver como va su nueva España

ant.-he venido a verte México

mx-Señor españa...Bienvenido

Ant-como ha ido todo últimamente...estas estudiando español?

mx- como usted ordeno señor...La construcción de los templos esta lista y los nuevos cantos esperan ser aprobados por usted

ant.- [esta sentado y mex a lado] *lo toma del brazo y hace que se siente en sus piernas y toma su rostro* me alegra que todo este bien, tu siempre tienes mucho mas que dar

mx-*en las piernas de España, mueve su rostro para que no lo toque* si el señor romano nos be se molestará

Ant- esta vez no vino el *lo mira fijamente*

mx-...*le regresa la mirada* tengo trabajo que hacer, pero esta en su casa *se levanta*

Ant- que es más importante en estos momentos que yo?

Mx-no es... *aprieta los dientes y se queda parado* yo...no se que...

ant-se levanta, que es lo que quieres decir * lo mira desafiantemente* te he enseñado que mientras estés a mi disposición tendrás cosas buenas

Mx- *Baja la cabeza y suspira* si señor...que...que quisiera que yo hiciera?

ant- dime, Tan desagradable soy? hubieras preferido ser conquistado por otro?

Mx- *muy rápido casi inconciente* por supuesto que no! es decir...no

ant-*toma la cara de mex con ambas manos* dime porque respondiste así, te castigare si veo que estas mintiendo

mx- no estoy mintiendo...*toma las manos de Antonio para después pasar por sus brazos hasta su pecho* usted lo sabe bien

ant-quiero oírlo de tu boca

mx- no me es...desagradable *mira hacia el suelo sonrojado* no toleraría ser conquistado por alguien mas que usted

ant- *toma a mex y lo sienta en sus piernas quedando totalmente de frente con las piernas bien abiertas, abre la camisa de México y toma a mex por las caderas*

Mx- *se sonroja al quedar en esta posición y pone sus manos en el pecho de Antonio empujándolo queriendo crear distancia entre los dos* que hace?

Ant- acaso no te gusta *susurra en su oído y con un tono súper sexseh* Eduardo ?

Mx- *al escuchar su nombre se intenta levantar rápidamente pero las manos de Antonio lo sujetan* nn-no! suelteme

Ant-Y que fue entonces lo de hace rato? *toma firmemente a México y le quita la camisa, y empieza a besar su pecho y su cuello *

Mx- agh, lo que, *sigue queriendo empujarlo* lo que tu querías oír!

Ant- sabes bien que en fuerza no me ganas...entonces porque te resistes? *se mueven y caen al suelo, Antonio arriba of course* eres mas atractivo de lo que piensas *besa el cuello de mex*

Mx- *sigue forcejeando pero realmente una parte de el ya empieza a reaccionar haciendo que se sonroje mas* ANTONIO! YA BASTA

ant- tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario * pone su mano en su zona feliz xD *

Mx- *se queda quieto al sentir la mano de Antonio*no...Suéltame!

Ant- nunca antes te habían tocado cierto? *mete su mano dentro del pantalón de mex y empieza a tocarlo perversamente 3 *

mx- hmmm *hunde su rostro en el cuello de Antonio intentando no gemir* basta, no me agrada esto

ant-*lo hace mas fuerte* cualquiera se da cuenta de que mientes

Mx-ah *sujeta la camisa de Antonio con sus dos manos sin poder reprimir sus gemidos directo en el oído de Antonio* yo no, no..agh

Ant- zonas que nunca habían sido tocadas...es deliciosa esa sensación pero tú dirás que es lo que te gusta más..* quita su mano, desabrocha el pantalón de mex y dirige su boca a su zona feliz*

Mx- que...que haces? No *intenta cerrar sus piernas y cubrirse con sus manos* no quiero esto! *muy bajito* asi no

ant- entonces...dime de que forma y lo haré

Mx- *cierra sus piernas* no quiero que hagas esto!

Ant-*viéndose molesto* entonces de que forma?

Mx- no quiero que sea solo porque romano no se encuentra aquí!

ant- lo hago porque lo quiero...porque por algo te conquiste

Mx- y porque lo hiciste, porque me conquistaste, porque me quieres ahora?

ant-tienes todo lo que alguien quiere solo eso tienes un encanto que no notas pero que emana de ti un encanto incontenible que no podía esperar mas para hacerte verdaderamente mío

Mx-...soy tu trofeo?

ant- eres mío solo eso

mx- *relajándose se queda quieto un segundo* tuyo...*relaja sus piernas y se queda sentado enfrente de Antonio*

ant- mío *besa su mejilla*

Mx- * lo abraza* tuyo...

ant- cualquiera te hubiese dejado deshecho, tu todavía tienes recuerdos

mx-recuerdos de...Antonio

ant-sigues siendo tu, pero bajo mi supervisión

Mx- *toma su rostro y se acerca a el, presionando su frente con la de el, casi besándolo* Antonio...

ant- dime México * lo mira fijamente*

mx- *le da un beso muy breve y después suspira mirándolo fijamente* independencia

Ant *visiblemente súper molesto* INDEPENDENCIA? No la necesitas!

Mx- *se separa de el se ajusta sus pantalones y se arregla la camisa y chaqueta* y tu que sabes de eso! Realmente no te importa lo que me pase a MI, para ti no tengo mas valor que una urna que se pone encima de la chimenea! siempre has sido tu, tu, tu!

ant-no pienso dejarte ir... tienes que recordar quien es el que manda aquí cierto?* lo toma de la cintura fuertemente*

mx- *pasa su mano a su espalda y saca un cuchillo de pedernal que pone en el cuello de España* no es una pregunta esta vez Antonio, no me quedare mas tiempo contigo bajo tu dominio

ant-podías haber crecido mas...podías crecer bajo mi protección y decides enfrentarte a un mundo nuevo tu solo

Mx-esa es mi decisión, una que espero respetes, pero si eso es algo que no puedes hacer entonces estoy dispuesto a pelear *quita el cuchillo del cuello de Antonio* ya no soy tu pequeño Eduardo, Antonio...

ant- ten tu independecia, pero recuerda que sin mi no serias quien eres, y que te será difícil encontrar alguien que de verdad te apoye como yo, todos ya tienen a alguien todos menos tu

mex- si...inclusive tu

ant-tu lo has dicho, independízate, pero ahora estas solo, siempre te lo he dicho eres encantador, mucho mas que otros países y por esa misma razón les costara trabajo acercarte a ti

ant-regreso a España por ultima vez *se va a su barco*


	2. Chapter 2

Después de conseguir su independencia México estaba débil y ciertamente deprimido, a pesar de todos los abusos que Antonio le había propiciado el era lo mas cercano a un ser querido para el, agobiado decide ir hacia su vieja casa enfrente del mar, siempre podía contar con que el le diera una respuesta a sus problemas...

mx- sin Antonio no estoy seguro de que hacer de ahora en adelante...que es eso *mira unas velas negras* Antonio dijo algo sobre velas negras...PIRATAS! En mis playas? Carajo carajo carajo aún no me recupero del todo de la última pelea...esta ebrio? *con cara de wtf baja hasta la playa donde estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el capitán Arthur Kirkland* Er...hola?

uk- Uh...pensé que aquí no había nadie, yo soy el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, encantado *sonríe* [a pesar de andar hasta las chanclas esta de buenas y bastante accesible ]

mx- Umm, igualmente, soy Eduardo García , México y esta es mi casa

uk- que casa tan hermosa tienes...en la mía casi siempre llueve y en ocasiones es un poco...gris, tu casa se ve acogedora*sonríe encantadoramente*

mx- *sonrojándose un poco* Eres...bienvenido de quedarte el tiempo que quieras *Señala un sendero* si sigues por ahí llegaras a mi residencia

uk-gracias...desembarcare y después te alcanzo , ojala no sea molestia

Mx- *sonriendo* por supuesto que no...iré a preparar tu habitación, solo sigue derecho no hay pierde

Uk. te lo agradezco, eres muy gentil *sonríe mas xD *

mx- *baja la cabeza y asiente efusivamente para después irse por el sendero y empezar a arreglar la habitación de uk* ...que diablos estoy haciendo, por lo que sé podría asesinarme mientras duermo _

Uk-*toca la puerta* Eduardo?

mx- *sonrojándose al oír su nombre de su boca* Arthur? que bien, llegaste, esta es tu habitación, tiene vista a la playa y la brisa realmente refresca, es bueno cuando el clima es como el día de hoy

Uk-Gracias...tu hablas español eres de España supongo

Mx- Ahm *mirando hacia otro lado* no...ya no

Uk- discúlpame creo que es incomodo para ti...te contare algo divertido, yo soy pirata porque me encanta esa sensación de libertad combinada con peligro, estando así todos los días agradezco estar vivo

mx- *se sienta en la cama* entiendo lo que es querer sentirse libre aunque llegue a ser peligroso, es realmente algo fantástico

Uk te gustaría viajar en mi barco?

Mx- de verdad?

Uk claro! y mientras viajamos podríamos tomar un poco

Mx- errr...claro! Te gustaría probar algunos licores regionales? aunque son algo fuertes...

Uk-OK! * se van al barco navegan un rato sintiéndose felices, empiezan a tomar* sabes Eduardo...una de las razones por las que también soy pirata es que no tengo a nadie que me espere cuando llegue...nunca nadie esta en el puerto cuando yo llego

Mx- *ya con unas copas, OK, botellas encima le sirve otra a uk* no te creo! Debes de tener miles esperando a que llegues!

Uk- de verdad que no...amor...es tan difícil de conseguir *mira a lo lejos* digo lo mismo de ti Eduardo debes de tener fila esperando por ti

mx- pfff..., para nada *se apoya espalda con espalda con uk* antes de Antonio vivía con mis padres en esta región, después llego el...me enseño muchas cosas pero realmente no dejaba que nadie se acercará demasiado...estos son mis primeros pasos en el mundo yo solo

uk- eres muy lindo no tardaras en encontrar a alguien...pero ya tengo años así y se que lo mas probable es que me quede así

mx- heh, gracias Arthur, pero nadie quiere un mocoso insolente sin experiencia en nada

uk- te digo...hic...eres lindo, tienes un territorio hermoso y basto, y experiencia muchos matarían por enseñarte, y hasta el momento no has sido insolente conmigo *sonríe*

Mx- *viendo su botella de tequila* lo estarías tu? es decir, estarías dispuesto a enseñarme tu?

uk-estaría dispuesto si tu estas dispuesto hic

mx-estoy dispuesto si tu lo estas

uk-*besa suavemente a mex* yo lo estoy

mx- *cierra los ojos con el beso y los mantiene así un momento* perfecto *le hecha los brazos al cuello a uk y lo besa de nuevo*

uk*empieza a subirle la intensidad al beso, y comienza a tocar a mex por encima de la ropa*

mx- *encantado con todas las sensaciones solo se deja tocar por uk gimiendo en el beso sin separarse de el*

uk- *detiene el beso, comienza a abrirse su camisa y toma las manos de mex y las pone sobre su pecho* usa tus instintos

mx- instinto *pasa sus manos por los costados de Arthur hasta su espalda baja para después subir lentamente la punta de sus dedos por su espina dorsal hasta su nuca*

Uk-*se retuerce por lo k hizo mex* a eso me refería con instintos... *quita la camisa de mex y al llegar al botón del pantalón se detiene* puedo?

mx- *mirando a uk fascinado solo asiente sin encontrar aliento para hablar correctamente*uhum

uk* pone a México boca arriba, quita su pantalón y besa sexsehmente su cadera, sus piernas, hasta llegar a la zona feliz donde comienza a hacer su trabajo*

mx- ah *abriendo mas sus piernas para darle lugar a uk pone su mano en su nuca y acaricia su cabello y nuca suspirando sin poder contener sus gemidos*

Uk* sigue un rato mas haciendo k México se ponga bien hot, luego se detiene y uk se acuesta* si de verdad quieres que te enseñe...algo con lo que siempre ganaras es esto...estando arriba...hic

mx- arriba? porque? * se acerca a uk y acaricia su vientre haciendo circulitos*

uk-siento que..te seria extraño que yo estuviese arriba tan dominante...quiero demostrar que no te haré daño...por eso arriba

mx- *lo besa y mientras continua el beso pasa una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de uk* gracias...*apoya su rostro en su hombro*

uk-*toma la cadera de mex con sus manos* hazlo cuando te sientas listo...esta bien si quieres detenerte

mx- *niega con la cabeza *esta perfecto así *apoyándose en sus rodillas y poniendo las manos en el abdomen de uk se acomoda encima de el suspirando y gimiendo suavemente*

uk* con una mano toma el rostro de mex y lo acerca para besarlo* tu única obligación ahora es disfrutar*lo besa de nuevo*

mx- *cuando escucha esto se le salen unas lagrimas mezcla de placer, dolor y ternura* Arthur

uk-no te sientas triste...una sonrisa te queda mejor *sonríe*

mx- no estoy triste es solo que...*se agacha para besar su cuello* se siente demasiado bien no ser solo un trofeo

Uk- no lo eres...*gemidito por el beso del cuello* continuamos?

Mx- *asiente con la cabeza* si...

Uk-*toma de nuevo a México por la cadera, para que baje mas, después empieza marcarle el ritmo y en poco rato México empieza hacerlo solo* ahhh...México de...verdad nunca habías estado con...nadie? lo haces demasiado bien para ser tu 1era vez *gime mas*

mx- *siguiendo el ritmo de uk moviendo su cadera acariciando las manos de uk* instinto natural

Uk-*los dos empiezan a sentir mucho mas [por tanto alcohol] encuentran ese ritmo perfecto, a uk le excita México...como se mueve, que gestos hace, encanto natural *

México esta extasiado con uk y las sensaciones que le muestra, a eso le suma el hecho de que ha sido la primera persona que lo ha visto como algo mas que un trofeo. incrementa la velocidad de sus movimientos para después aprisionar a uk entre sus piernas y empezar a masajear sus costados

Uk-no es que*gime* siempre sea así pero...*GEMIDOTE* lo haces tan bien k no creo durar mucho...*mirada perdida y gemido ahogado*

mx- no es que ah yo sea así pero...*se acerca a su oído* quiero que termines dentro

Uk-U/u *escuchar a México decir eso lo prender mas, toma a México y cambian lugares, uk arriba mex abajo, uk empieza a moverse mas rápido y mas fuerte * mexi...co eres tan...ahhh increíble

Mx- *no podía ni responder el cambio de posiciones había echo que Arthur tocara cierto punto dentro de el que lo hacia enloquecer* Arthur!

Uk- e...Eduardo no grites...si no terminare más pronto..* uk va cambiando los ritmos, pero en cada cambio lo hace cada vez mas fuerte, a uk se le prende el foco y piensa "que pasara si mientras estoy en eso toco su zona feliz" así que...mientras sigue con las embestidas con una mano comienza a tocar la entrepierna de mex*

Mx- *abre los ojos al sentir a la mano de Arthur* si tocas ahí me..me...*se concentra para aguantar un poco mas y cierra las piernas alrededor de Arthur clavando sus uñas en su espalda*

Uk-te...ah...te gusta? como quieres que lo haga?

mx- *intentando jalar aire no se suelta de la espalda de Arthur* me encanta, solo no te detengaaghs

Uk *empieza a estremecerse* ya...ya me voy a correr.. ahhh México...ah *sube la intensidad y pasión al Max*

Mx-ah ah Arthur! (sentir el calor de Arthur es suficiente para que el también llegue al máximo de su pasión arqueando su espalda y clavando sus uñas por toda la espalda de Arthur)

uk*momento culminante* ahhh... se acuesta junto a mex

Mx- *intentando agarrar aliento* eso fue...

uk-algo k nunca había sentido

Mx- *sonríe* puedo tomar eso como un "fue bueno"?

uk-no puede tomarlo como un fue bueno, fue un...excelente, tienes instinto ...

mx- *se voltea y se recuesta en el pecho de uk* no me imagino mejor instructor que tu

Esa noche terminaron quedándose dormidos en el barco de Uk después de platicar un buen rato, en la mañana al despertar regresaron a casa de México pensando en pasar unos días juntos, pero cuando llegaron a la playa ven un pequeño barco anclado son sus hombres que lo habían estado buscando, había llegado una carta urgente de casa, sus enemigos estaban atacando y corrían peligro sus territorios y Uk tiene que despedirse de México.

Mx- regresarás verdad?

uk- *toma su rostro y lo besa* ten por seguro que oirás de mi pronto

Mex- *ve como uk se aleja en su barco* ARTHUR... ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO HASTA AHORA! * lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza*

uk- *con su porte de galán en cubierta no alcanza a oír a México* adiós Eduardo...lo siento *cuando esta lo suficientemente lejos pasa a inclinarse sobre la borda y expulsar todo el contenido de su estomago*

Despues de muchos meses sin tener palabra alguna de Uk México comienza a inbestigar lo mas que puede sobre el, intentando aprender lo mas que pueda de su compañero. Poco después en una conferencia de naciones se reencuentra con Arthur

mx- * corre a verlo muy emocionado* Arthur! No pensé que estarías aquí!

uk- * lo reconoce* yo...*voltea recordando las cosas* creo que me confundes con alguien

mx- no eso es imposible, eres el capitán Arthur Kirkland *se sonroja un poco* te reconocería donde fuera

uk- *toma a México y lo lleva a un cuarto solo* quisiera pedirte una disculpa... en esa ocasión pasaba por tiempos difíciles, no sabia lo que hacia... no puedo corresponderte, tengo que pedirte por favor que lo olvides...por favor

mx- que? pero...tu dijiste que era especial yo he esperado todo este tiempo solo para verte y hablarte...te espere a ti

uk- no niego que eres especial...pero yo tenia asuntos con una persona que...prácticamente me ha absorbido[us] no era mi intención hacerte daño

mx- dijiste que no tenias a nadie...que estabas solo y yo...yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido para creerte...solo fui otra conquista en tu lista, no es cierto? capitán Kirkland

Uk-no es así, no fuiste otra conquista...sonara mal decirlo en estos momentos pero eres especial, en ese entonces deje mi vida de pirata por quien me absorbió...un hermano pequeño...

Mx- y si es solo tu hermano ¿que tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿porque es mas importante que lo que sucedió? se que tu sentiste lo mismo que yo eso no puede fingirse!

uk *sonrojado* se k ni tu ni yo fingimos, el es todo lo k tengo hasta ahora...quizás solo sea mi hermano pequeño pero no puedo quitarle la vista de encima podría ser invadido... y tengo que estar ahí para protegerlo

Mx- *toma su mano* podemos hacer que funcione! *la pone contra su pecho* quiero estar contigo Arthur...no me importa que tenga que hacer eso es lo que quiero

uk- no puedo...de verdad lo siento se que lo k hice estuvo mal...me la pase muy bien contigo pero...seria hipócrita si aceptara lo que me pides

mx- entonces esto es todo...me dejaras así como así, pretendiendo que no paso nada? lo dejaremos todo como un calentón? una cosa de una sola noche...una cogida espectacular? eso es todo?

Uk-de verdad no puedo México! lo siento...me avergüenzo de mi poca falta de voluntad, me deje llevar demasiado... sin tener en cuenta que este día llegaría

mx- claro...como gustes, rogar es algo que puedo hacer solo hasta cierto punto y creo que ya lo alcanzamos...si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir me boy

uk- no sabes cuanto lo lamento...*lo abraza de repente* nunca dudes que eres especial... lamento no poder corresponderte...lo lamento * lo suelta y sale de cuarto *

Mx- Arthur...*se apoya contra la puerta y se deja caer al suelo juntando sus rodillas al pecho soltando unas cuantas lagrimas* para nada todo para nada!

Francia- *entrando al cuarto donde estaba México* Eh aquí es la siguiente platica? *be a México* ¿Estas bien?

mx- Si, solo…*alza la mirada que denotaba que había estado llorando anteriormente* podrías...dejarme solo un momento no me siento del todo bien

fr- claro...discúlpame, ojala pronto te sientas mejor* le limpia unas cuantas lagrimas de la cara* ah y un regalo de Francia ni Chan para que te mejores * le da una rosa y se va *

Mx- *Toma la rosa y se queda pensando* Arthur...*avienta la rosa, se levanta y va a lavarse*

Mas tarde en la reunión...

mx- *encuentra a Francia y va con el* gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor, soy México

Fr- Yo soy Francia mucho gusto, ¿eres nuevo verdad?

mx- si, realmente si, casi acabo de independizarme de España

fr. Ohhh de España...que bueno que te independizaste! es bueno ver nuevas caras por aquí 3 así será mas divertido todo

mx- que no eres hermano o algo así de España? como te da gusto que uno de sus "lacayos" haya escapado?

Fr-a veces somos como hermanos...y claro me da gusto que te hayas separado de el! Ya tiene suficiente!

mx- *viéndolo de arriba a abajo* ...Eres raro *en eso entra Arthur al cuarto haciendo que de nuevo México se sienta enfermo* disculpa tengo que irme

fr- * piensa* que chico tan extraño... pero viéndolo de cerca es bastante lindo, estúpido España como deja ir algo así

Durante la reunión de los países, mex no deja de observar a Uk...el cual se siente observado...*acaba la reunión*

mex-*se acerca rápido a uk sin que nadie los vea* solo quiero decirte que eres todo un hipócrita...pretendiendo ser tan serio...cuando yo te conozco mas que todo ellos, Arthur Kirkland eres todo un mentiroso

Uk- *suspira* escucha Eduardo no niego que me he portado terrible contigo y mi comportamiento no tiene excusa, pero eso no justifica que ahora me abordes de esta manera diciendo esas cosas, tu eres la misma persona que eras en ese entonces?...intenta entender eso!

Méx.-yo soy y seré siempre el mismo...se que fui un tonto al dejarme llevar así...pero tu como te atreves a hacer cosas que en un futuro no podrás controlar!Y también que descaro el simplemente olvidarlo y ya! Tú no sabes lo que es sentir lo que siento ahora!

Uk- tienes razón no lo sé, eso no debería de darte una señal de que simplemente no soy el indicado para ti? no puedo...quererte de la forma en que necesitas, ni siquiera en ese entonces hubiera sido posible! por el bien de los dos *pone su mano en el hombro de México* olvida tu también lo que paso...

Mex -*súper encabronado lo toma de la ropa y lo avienta en el suelo se sube encima de el* SIMPLEMENTE NO ES JUSTO ARTHUR NO ES JUSTO!*Comienza a llorar, se detiene un momento y comienza darle golpes en el pecho(fuertes)*NO SE VALE!...OLVIDAR TODO? LO HARE ...LO HARE! Pero TU NO ME OLVIDARAS A MI!

Uk- *tirado en el suelo intenta detener los golpes de México* esperaesperaespera DETENTE! *Le da una cachetada y detiene sus manos* que diablos ocurre contigo? No puedes hacerme esto sin importar que haya pasado no se cuanto tiempo atrás!

Mex-CLARO QUE PUEDO MIRAME!*Se zafa y el toma las muñecas de Arthur y lo sostiene en el suelo* CREES QUE ES POCO QUE HAYA ESPERADO POR TI TANTO TIEMPO Y CUANDO TE VEO ME DICES QUE LO OLVIDE? CREES QUE ES ALGO TAN LIGERO!

Uk- *se intenta zafar pero mex lo tiene muy bien sujeto* NADIE TE PIDIO QUE ESPERARAS POR MI! BIEN SABIAS QUE PODRIA NUNCA BOLBER A BERTE! QUE HUBIERAS ECHO ESPERAR POR SIEMPRE? NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO LO QUE DICES

Mx-algún día lo entenderás!Un día sentirás querer esperar toda una vida para ver a alguien de quien estas enamorado! Tiene sentido enamorarse! Espere tanto tanto por esto * lo besa rápidamente* pero ahora ya no me enseñas esa sonrisa después de que te beso...*comienza a llorar y sus lagrimas caen en el rostro de Arthur* no es motivo suficiente para estar así?

Hus- *se relaja un poco y se logra soltar de México y lo abraza* solo fue un día en una muy larga vida, y mas pronto de lo que piensas será así para ti también, me olvidaras y seguirás adelante con alguien mucho mejor que yo *limpia el rostro de México* lo que te dije, todo lo que te dije lo dije enserio, eres muy especial,*lo abraza mas fuerte* y cualquiera de los que están afuera moriría por estar contigo...solo tienes que salir y averiguarlo

Mx-*lo abraza muy fuerte*ARTHUR!*Llora en su hombro*solo me enamore...solo fue eso...fuiste tan...lindo conmigo que no pude evitarlo...no pude!*lo abraza mas fuerte*

uk- *acariciando su cabello* y por el resto de mi vida me sabre de los hombres mas afortunados del planeta, pero porque te aprecio y te respeto es que no puedo mentirte *besa su frente* nunca dudes que fuiste importante en mi vida Eduardo

mex-tu eres importante en la mía Arthur...pero prometo entender que no podemos ser nada mas*sonríe tristemente* lo prometo pero por favor siempre recuérdame * lo besa súper fucking rico y apasionadamente* mi beso de despedida capitán Kirkland...hasta pronto

uk- *lo ve irse y pone su mano en su boca sonrojándose*...maldito mocoso sabe besar


	3. Chapter 3

Unos años después de la invasión Francesa en México. El jefe de mex (Porfirio Días) que a pesar de todo, es fan de las cosas francesas. Manda a mex a casa de Francia a que aprenda de su cultura por unos meses.

Se escucha el timbre de la puerta de Francia

Fr- ya voy! *Abre* AH México! Que te trae por aquí?

mx- *le enseña una carta de su jefe y el jefe de Francia* aparentemente tengo que vivir aquí un par de meses

fr-*lee la carta* valla...te aseguro que después de un tiempo no dudaras en querer regresar *se ríe xD *

mx- claro, claro, y donde puedo poner mis cosas *señala a un LAARGO cargamento de tequila y salsa*

Fr-puedes dejarlas en la cocina, es muy grande; te gusta cocinar?

mx- *pasando a la cocina de Francia dejando sus cosas* si, bastante de hecho

Fr-MI ESPECIALIDAD ES EL AMOR!nada hace mas feliz a la gente que la comida, nadie se resiste a ella...tal como yo *risa *

Mx- …eres algún tipo de casanova?

fr- el primero de la historia

mx- hum, que me puedes contar sobre de eso

fr-mmm por ejemplo por mi experiencia se que tu tienes encanto natural, pero puedes serlo 200% mas con el entrenamiento adecuado

Mx- que tipo de entrenamiento sería ese?

Fr- saber cual es tu fuerte y aprovecharlo, todo se basa en ese principio único, tu por ejemplo tienes un rostro que con la expresión adecuada puedes hacer que no te quiten la vista de encima...podrás poner a babear a quien tu quieras te lo aseguro!

Mx- ...podrías enseñarme a hacer eso?

Fr- Claro! Además por lo que veo... la comida se te da no es así? Esos son puntos extras! Nadie quiere comer la asquerosa comida de UK ...por eso la comida en un extra!

mx- *escucha el nombre de UK y baja la mirada* si...nadie quiere...eso...*alza la mirada y be a Francia y sonríe* te gustaría que prepare algo para cenar? como agradecimiento por tenerme de invitado en tu casa?

Fr- veamos tus cualidades culinarias y mientras comemos te explicare mas del encanto natural!

mx- *sacando cosas del refrí empezando a cocinar mientras Francia se sienta en la mesita de la cocina* bien, te escucho

fr-el encanto del que te hablo es porque eres todavía joven, tienes todo como debe ser, y en pocas palabras tienes una cara sincera y hermosa, no se te ven malas intenciones y eso a los demás se les hace muy atractivo

Mx- *dejando hervir barias cosas mientras corta algunas otras* eres gay?

Fr-yo doy amor a quien lo necesite...mi casa (refiriéndose al país) es el lugar perfecto para un romance!

mx- *bajito* ósea que si *tono normal* eso no es amor, es tener el conteo de hormonas demasiado alto. Es decir, nunca has tenido la necesidad imperiosa de simplemente pertenecer a otra persona y a una solamente? y que esa persona te pertenezca a ti?

Fr-claro que la tengo...pero esa persona no ha llegado aun, por eso...entre mas amor de, de entre todos mi amante estará ahí !

Mx- no te preocupa el hecho de que puedas no notarlo entre tanta gente? o que le moleste que lo hayas tratado como un "amante mas" antes de darte cuenta?

fr-aunque no lo creas me preocupa, espero poder notarlo *le sonríe*

Mx- supongo que mientras estés consciente...no harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás luego...casi esta listo, y dime, que buscas en ese "amante perfecto"?

Fr- me gustaría que cocine delicioso pero diferente a mi, que sea cariñoso y honesto conmigo, xD seria estupendo que fuera increíblemente apasionado!

Mx- alguna otra cosa? no sé, físico, gustos...manías extrañas? comes 4 tiempos o 3?

Fr-físico...me gustan un poco más pequeños que yo, de cabello castaño a negro, con una linda sonrisa y piel suave , como en 4 tiempos xD y tu México que quisieras de un amante?

mx- *Recordando a Arthur* creo que si tuviera un tipo sería alguien un poco...no lo sé, aventurero, que no le tenga miedo a las cosas pero que al mismo tiempo sea dulce y gentil *primer tiempo, sopa de lima*

Fr-*la prueba* WOAH MEXICO ESTO ES DELICIOSO! Es algo tan *come* me encanta es tan diferente a lo que preparo yo...de vedad tienes el encanto natural del que te hablo!

Mx- no comas tan rápido o no podrás probar lo que sigue...crees que tengo oportunidades en estos asuntos?

Fr- apostaría mi cabeza por ello! 3 No me pidas cosas imposibles como esas! Me encantó la sopa!

mx- no lo sé, he tendió experiencias un tanto amargas con eso *segundo tiempo, arroz rojo con plátano macho frito*

Fr-España no sabía lo que tenia, estoy seguro de que puedes convertirte en un excelente amante! Te ayudare !

Mx- *recordando las palabras de Arthur después de su noche de xxx* como puedes ayudarme en algo así? y no comas tan rápido! el siguiente plato es pesado!

fr-puedo ayudarte ya lo veras, solo que *come mas lento* hay una parte que de verdad es imposible que te ayude...una parte fundamental para ser un buen amante...sexo y ser tan bueno que tu te vuelvas adictivo

Mx- * se le queda viendo* quieres que me haga ninfomano?

Fr-no es eso...el punto es k si te vuelves bueno en el sexo...serás inolvidable! Además...no me digas que eres virgen y que no te gusta hacerlo?

Mx- *le quita el plato a Francia* no soy virgen *3 tiempo mole!* Y me gusta solo que...

Fr-solo que..? *comienza a comer y después del 4to bocado se da cuenta de que pica y toma mas agua xD *

mx- no es mejor...ser recordado como algo mas que como un muy buen acostón?...un trofeo de una noche?

fr- y quien dijo que darías tus encantos pronto? el secreto es darse a desear...y una vez que sepas que es el indicado puedes hacerlo, si la persona que escoges no resiste y solo quiere tu cuerpo no será la indicada, pero quien te espere no te tomara como trofeo de una noche

mx- *se sonroja* pero si estas seguro que la persona es bueno...confiable o demasiado lindo o realmente encantador *empieza a fantasearse con Arthur*

Fr- solo tienes que ser tu...hay mucha gente buena pero el hecho de que sea confiable no quiere decir que es el adecuado para ti

Mx- como sabes quien es el indicado? pensé saberlo pero...

fr- poco a poca la vida te dará pistas sobre el indicado, solo tienes que poner atención en ti mismo y en las reacciones de los demás

Mx- las reacciones de los demás? como?

fr-notaras que alguien se interesa por ti por como te mira, su tono de voz al hablarte, expresión corporal...todo eso te dice todo de las personas incluso a quien le caes mal jajá jajá pero el objetivo es buscar un amante

Mx- bien...sabes de alguien que pudiera ser un buen candidato? *Nota q el plato d Francia esta vacío* postre?

Fr-conozco un buen candidato para ti...es joven, extrovertido, tu dime cuando quisieras ir a conocerlo! Y si quiero postre!todo la demás comida estuvo magnifica así que el postre debe ser una delicia

mx- joven y extrovertido...no se, yo no soy tan...extrovertido que digamos *le sirve un plato de arroz con leche*

Fr-tan solo conócelo...a pesar de todo es buen chico veras que te agradara * se lleva una cucharada a la boca* pero que delicia!

mx- muy bien muy bien, cuando quieras presentármelo iré, *le limpia la comisura de la boca con una servilleta* que bueno que te guste, era de las especialidades de mamá

Fr-cocinas delicioso!Es una comida muy interesante!

mx- viniendo de ti lo tomare como un autentico cumplido, mi jefe ama tu comida y yo también

Fr-mañana yo cocinare para ti que te parece?

mx- claro! eso me gustaría mucho! y ya que me enseñaras a conquistar, seducir y...bueno, que puedo hacer para compensártelo

Fr-basta con que seas buen estudiante y buen compañero ;D

Mx- *pensando en lo que quiso decir con compañero* bien...haré mi mejor esfuerzo, creo...

Fr- se que lo harás, de las noticias que he visto te esfuerzas mucho!

mx- *calentando café y chocolate* no tengo opción realmente...sin el apoyo de Antonio salir adelante ha sido difícil, tengo que esforzarme

Las semanas pasan y al cabo de tres meses y medio Francia le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe a méxico, como seducir con la mirada, como descifrar por comportamiento a una persona, el tono de voz adecuado al hablar...todo

Fr- México has completado tu entrenamiento!

Mx- *rayitos resplandecientes* genial! Admito que esas prácticas en Barcelona casi hacen que desista pero fue muy divertido Francis!

fr- y ahora el paso final... hoy iremos a presentarte con tu primer presa

Mx- a quien has escogido?

Fr- ya lo verás...

Francia y México viajan y llegan a la casa de us*

us- *escucha que tocan a la puerta* ah! Francia ni-san...ojala hubieras llamado estoy en unos cuantos apuros que...*be a México* hola

mex-Ho...hola mucho gusto soy mex* sonríe lindamente*

Fr-hola us como has estado!*Lo abraza e intenta besarlo* no quieres formar parte de Francia ni Chan?

Us- *pone sus manos entre Francia y el* definitivamente no! Bueno, pasen, ya que están aquí relajémosnos un poco *voltea a ver a México* nunca antes te había visto, eres de por aquí?

Mex-de hecho mi país esta a lado del tuyo...* mira a us y piensa "el ...tiene cierto parecido con uk...pero su cabello es mas rubio y su ojos son azules y es mas grande...*

Fr-entremos entremos!

us- *arreglándose la camisa y el cabello lo mas rápida y discretamente que puede los pasa al comedor* llegan en mal momento no tengo nada preparado y el jefe me presiona mucho

mex-no te preocupes...si es que no te incomoda podría preparar algo de comer

Fr-no te arrepentirás tiene una comida deliciosa!

us- en lo absoluto, me harías un gran favor *le muestra el camino a la cocina* usa lo que gustes y no te preocupes por nada *regresa con Francia* bien, cual es la trampa

Fr- OH por dios me ofendes...que tipo de trampa habría de tener presentarte a un amigo, estas solo por aquí no?

Us- el idiota de uk te mandó no es cierto? estoy perfectamente bien aquí...solo...*be su casa echa un desmadre como si se acabara de mudar* *sigh* si lo vencí puedo hacer esto solo!

fr-hace cuanto que no comes bien? te ves tan delgado que poco falta para que desaparezcas... solo te presento a alguien que vive cerca de aquí para que se hagan compañía

Us- eso suena demasiado oportuno! ¬¬ que un chico igual de joven que yo de casualidad este disponible para hacerme compañía! y que además sabe cocinar!

fr- intenta llevarte bien un poco con el si? si a final de cuentas no te agrada el regresara a su casa sin decir nada

us-...juras que esto no es una trampa de el? (el siendo uk)

fr- lo juro y si no es así prometo vender todas mis tierras

Us- júralo sobre tu colección privada que tienes bajo tu colchón!

Fr-está bien esta bien lo juro!

Us- bien, en ese caso te creo...*le llega un olor desde la cocina muy rico* que huele?

fr-la deliciosa comida de México...ven vamos a la cocina*

mx- *removiendo algo en una cacerola los be entrar* hey, ya casi esta listo así que prepárense para comer, uno de tus favoritos Francia

Fr-Cochinita! México te luces xD! *babea*

mx- *voltea a ver a us y sonríe* ojala también te guste...América

Us-Gra..Gracias * se chiveo por la sonrisa de mex* a comer! * Como se come esto México? con los dedos?

mx- si estuviera mas fría podrías, pero usa un tenedor y esto *le da tortillas* Francia, no exageres con los tacos esta vez y dajale algo a us

Fr- peropero...es tan rica!*ya esta comiéndose un taco*

mx- *sirve un poco de agua de jamaica* también hay chiles habaneros que traje de mi casa, pero son muy picantes así que tengan cuidado, aquí tienes *le da un baso a us y al dárselo roza ligeramente la mano de Alfred con su dedo*

Us-*siente el roce* gracias México! *empieza a comerse el taco* mmmmm está elisosa [esta deliciosa] unca bia coido sto [nunca habia comido esto ]

mx- *se sienta a la mesa y los acompaña a comer* me alegra que les haya gustado, como postre rápido hay dulce de nata y canela enfriándose

Fr- estoy molesto contigo México... yo...yo he subido de peso comiendo tu comida es tan sabrosa que podría estar comiendo todo el día!

mx- deberías hacer mas ejercicio entonces! yo como esto y tu comida todos los días y no subo de peso como cierta persona que necesito que le hiciera un orificio mas a su cinturón

Fr-T3T México eres tan cruel !

Us. Ajajá xD mex sabias que los héroes no subimos de peso?

Mx- *volteándolo a ver interesado* de verdad? aunque coman comida deliciosa todos los días?

us-claro! yo soy un héroe y se nota solo con verme tengo una figura esplendida mira![que inocente te ves us xD ] * se quita la playera y hace una pose*

mx- *al inicio se sonroja, pero recuerda su entrenamiento* no lo sé...creo que podría mejorar un poco *se levanta y se pone enfrente de el tocando sus costados por su cadera* justo aquí, debería ser mas firme

Us-*ligeramente sonrojado* yo...lo que pasa es que el entrenamiento de esa zona empieza mañana por eso! *se pone de nuevo la camisa *

Mx- bien! me dejaras supervisar los resultados de esa área? *sonrisa picara*

Us-por supuesto ya veras que en poco tiempo ahí estará firme!

Fr-bueno queridos jóvenes... yo me voy, us te encargo a México y México pórtate bien con us* echa mirada de sedúcelo como yo te enseñe* vendré a visitarlos pronto...hasta luego!

Mx- uh...*be salir a Francia y luego a us* quieres...postre?

Us- si si me encantan los postres!

Mx- *sonriendo va al refrí y saca el postre ya frío sirviéndole un poco a us y a el* hay mas si gustas

Us-*prueba el postre* Umm! Está delicioso que es?

Mx- es nata. Básicamente leche y algo de canela *se sienta apoyado en su brazo sobre la mesa viendo a us*

Us-esto si es sabroso! los postres de Arthur saben raro... *sigue comiendo como niño*

Mx- *se sorprende un poco d oír el nombre de Arthur* Arthur...Kirkland? Inglaterra?

Us-si, ese Arthur Kirkland, lo conoces?

Mx- *voltea a otro lado* no realmente...Que relación tienes con el? *Sonrisa de interesado*

Us-bueno el es mi..amigo creo *se queda pensativo*

Mx- *se arrima mas a el* crees? porque no me platicas un poco de eso...

us-*un poco apenado* es que es una historia ...un poco triste, aunque ya es diferente

Mx- Creo que sé un poco de ella, oía cosas desde la casa de Antonio y últimamente en la de Francia, pero...De verdad me gustaría mucho oírla de ti *pone su mano sobre la de us*

us-*sonríe* Francis y Arthur me encontraron cuando era un niño, escogí quedarme con Arthur porque lo veía como alguien "lindo" bueno

Mx- entonces tú...tú eres...el hermano de Arthur?

us- pues en ese tiempo éramos hermanos...pero el era tan sobreprotector que decidí independizarme de el

Mx- pero teniendo una relación así con el, como puedes dudar de que son amigos?

Us-Arthur es muy extraño! en un momento esta molestándome pero en otro momento se comporta muy bien conmigo ...quizás todavía sigue sentido por aquella vez

Mx- *se voltea a ver la ventana* Arthur dejo muchas cosas por ti...No creo que debas dudar de si tiene afecto por ti, mas bien duda de que tanto se permite demostrar ese afecto

us-Arthur es muy extraño "me hace confundirme"

Mx- "eso nadie lo niega" *Se levanta* porque no te ayudo a poner en orden algunas cosas en tu cosa y me platicas mas sobre eso, posiblemente llegaremos a una conclusión?

us-*agarra una almohada del sillón y la abraza* la conclusión es que es un idiota y su comida sabe mal *sigue comiendo postre*

Mx- *sentándose junto a el en el sillón terminando de arreglar la sala* Si sigues comiendo eso te pondrás "mas" gordo.

us-uhmmm pero comer me hace sentirme tranquilo y feliz

Mx- hay otras cosas que te hacen sentir así...*se pone junto a el y se apoya en su brazo* porque te afecta tanto la situación con uk?

Us-es que no se si me odia o que! pero nunca me dice nada

Mx- ...y que si te odia?

Us*con cara algo depre* no...se que haría ...pero no podría verlo nunca mas

Mx- solo porque te odia? Antonio me odia, aprendes a bibir con este tipo de cosas, además *le pasa el brazo por los hombros* que no eres el héroe?

us-claro que lo soy! pero...cuando era niño lo quería tanto y el era tan dedicado conmigo, y es aparte de mi no aguantaría saber que Arthur me odia

Mx- *suspira un poco desesperado y voltea el rostro de us y comienza a besar suavemente las comisuras de los labios de us y luego sus labios* hay cosas peores que ser odiado por alguien

Us-* se sorprende y separa un poco a mex*co...como que?

Mx- *sube su mano al rostro d us y acaricia su mejilla y labios con su pulgar* que te olvidé por otra persona...

us-pero el...no podría olvidarse de mí, soy como su hermano...o amigo *queda pensativo*

Mx- no creo que el te olvidé *se sube en sus piernas* digo que el piense que lo olvides...Eso le pondrá las cosas mas claras

Us-*Mirada inocente* como?

Mx- *comienza a besar el cuello d us* eres su hermano, su amigo o...*sube la playera d us metiendo su mano por debajo de ella* lo que sea, eres importante, pero si sabe que tienes a "alguien mas"...Reaccionará, y te dirá las cosas que tu quieres oír

Us-me quieres ayudar mex *lo mira fijamente* a saber que piensa Arthur de mi?

Mx- "estoy sobre sus piernas con una mano debajo de su playera y pregunta eso..." bueno *Sonríe*

Us-*lo abraza* gracias México!

Mx- *le regresa el abrazo* claro, todo por un amigo

us- entonces el plan es ir con el y nos damos un abrazo! y nos vemos felices *cara de mira mi magnifico plan*

Mx- eso podría ser un poco obvio, que tal si...

*unas semanas después*

Mx- *al teléfono con Francis* Recuerda Francia que no debes de decir NADA de esto a nadie, en especial a uk

Fr.-uhmmm esta bien México "porque me dice entonces? O me estará hablando en doble sentido? quizás es doble sentido y si quiere que diga algo..."

Mx- Gracias Francia, por tus consejos, tengo que irme, Alfred casi llega y tengo que hacer de comer

Fr-que te valla bien en todo...vendrás pronto?

Mx- no creo, te avisaré, adiós! *cuelga*

fr-*llama por teléfono a UK*

Uk- *contesta* si?

Fr-como estas cejon!

Uk- agh, que demonios quieres?

Fr-bueno no es para molestar...pero como ha estado tu hermanito?

Uk- No he hablado con el y lo único que sé es por los chismes que insistes en decirme, así que que quieres?

Fr- el anda con quien menos esperaba...supongo que recuerdas a México..

Uk- EH? *Se le cae el teléfono* "Eduardo?" *toma el teléfono* eso no es posible imbecil

fr-según tengo entendido, llevan ya tiempo viviendo juntos

Uk- hace unas semanas me dijiste que apenas estaban saliendo y no sabias quien era!

fr-error mío, ya viven juntos, y nunca lo había visto de frente

uk- ...tengo cosas que hacer, no me hables por asuntos de este tipo

fr-deberías cuidar mas a tu hermanito, según sé México es lo contrario a Alfred...el no es tan inocente

uk- *alcanza a oír lo ultimo que dice Francia y le cuelga el teléfono todo rojo recordando la noche del barco* Eduardo que demonios estas haciendo *marca rápidamente el número de Alfred*

Us-*contesta* Mexico?

Uk-...ENTONCES ES CIERTO QUE ESTAS VIVIENDO CON MEXICO?

Us- a…Arthur? uhmmm si porque ?

uk- eres...demasiado joven para bibir con alguien! o tener ese tipo de relación con alguien!

Us- ya soy mayor de edad Arthur! México y yo nos llevamos bien y hacemos todo lo que una pareja debe de hacer!

Uk- to...todo *se sonroja* eres un infante, que podrías saber de cosas de pareja...

Us-ya no soy un niño! Hacemos de todo, salimos por ahí, vive en mi casa, hacemos las compras, platicamos mucho y tenemos sexo ! Como cualquier pareja!

Uk- COMO QUE TIENEN SEXO TU QUE PUEDES SABER DEL SEXO!

Us- si quieres puedo enviarte alguno de nuestros video para que veas que SI SE QUE ES Y COMO SE HACE! NO SOY UN NIÑO ARTHUR!

Uk- VIDEOS? QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE! NO TE CRIE PARA QUE TE COMPORTES DE ESA MANERA!...ES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA TI ESE CHICO!

Us-no es una mala influencia!Ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo…me apoya y escucha, es muy amable conmigo!

Uk- no entiendes que el solo quiere aprovecharse de ti? ...yo me preocupo por ti y me doy cuenta de estas cosas

Us- EL NO ME HA PEDIDO NADA HASTA AHORA! De que habría de aprovecharse de mí?

Uk- son...cosas que no entenderías! Podrías solo confiar en mí?

Us- confío mas en lo que he vivido con el ! Si estoy con el no estaré solo como hasta ahora, por eso estoy con el!

Uk-...Tu nunca has estado solo idiota "siempre he estado yo..."

Us-quien ha estado conmigo eh?

Uk-...olvidalo *cuelga*

Us-*marca a uk* "ese idiota!"

uk- *Deja que la contestadota conteste*

Us-colgaste porque no es tan importante lo que le pase a tu hermano menor? De seguro no tienes el valor suficiente para decirme lo que andas pensando, ERES UN COBARDE ARTHUR!

Uk- *se enoja y contesta* Y TU QUE? Me desviví por ti por décadas! y te atreves a preguntar "quien ha estado a mi lado" SIEMPRE HE ESTADO JUNTO A TI IMBECIL!

Us-*con la voz algo quebrada* y entonces... que tenia antes yo que te desvivías por mi? Porque ahora no? Si...* hablando a duras penas* si me odias solo dímelo...

Uk- "esta llorando?" no...no llores Alfred, jamás podría odiarte

Us-*llorando* entonces porque tonto! Porque ya no me haces caso!

Uk- Tu fuiste el que quiso irse! Que se suponía que hiciera? Solo hice lo que me pediste! te deje ir

us-solo quería crecer por mi mismo, pero no quería que te alejaras, y además... a cada rato extrañamente a veces preguntas por mi y otras veces parece como si realmente me odiaras ... COMO DEBO REACCIONAR A ESO!¡

Uk- y que mas quieres que haga si tu nunca me dijiste nada para quitarme la idea de que me detestas? Solo puedo saber de ti por otras personas! sabes que tanto odio eso! y todo por tu maldita idea de "crecer por ti mismo"

Us- PUES NO TE DETESTO! Pero tú a mi si!

Uk- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! Siempre fuiste mi UNICA prioridad! *mas bajito* Aún ahora

Us- exacto FUI ! Y ahora no se porque me detestas, no me hablas y a veces parece lo contrario! NUNCA HABLAS CLARO!

uk- AUN ERES MI -UNICA- PRIORIDAD! y la única razón por la que no hablo contigo es porque siempre terminas gritándome y diciendo cosas hirientes! no porque no te extrañe o tenga deseos de verte, todo es TU culpa

Us- PORQUE MI CULPA! Tú no me hablas claro y si no me lo dices bien no entiendo! GRITO XK NO TE ENTIENDO!

Uk- Y EN LUGAR DE GRITAR PORQUE NO SIMPLEMENTE PREGUNTAS?

Us -QUE SIENTES POR MI!

uk- *lo toma por sorpresa la pregunta y se sonroja* ...Te quiero

Us- lo ves! Ni siquiera oí nada!

Uk- *se cubre la cara con su mano libre* agh! me harás repetirlo realmente?

Us- me dijiste que preguntara y pregunte, si hablas tan bajito NO SE OYE!

Uk- tus eres el que siempre esta gritando! TE QUIERO GRANDISIMO IMBECIL! AHORA ME ESCUCHAS?

Us-ah...como tu hermano...

Uk- *lo suficientemente alto para que us escuchara pero sin gritar* no...lo sé

Us-*shockeado* co...como dijiste? entonces de que otra forma? es como amigo?

Uk- agh no lo sé! Que me dices de ti! Hablas de que nunca digo nada, pero tampoco tú has dicho nada...

us-*completamente rojo* desde que era niño siempre sentí algo especial por ti...no era amor de hermano, ni de amigo...*voz nerviosa*yo te amo Arthur

Uk- Alfred...yo...me tengo que ir.

Us-pero Arthur...

Uk- lo siento, prometo llamar mas seguido ahm...lo siento *cuelga*

Us-*llorando* " eres un tonto Arthur! ...no dijiste nada..no te importo nada de lo que dije"

Mx- *llega a la casa de hacer las compras* Alfred estas a...que pasa?

Us-lo odio... LO ODIO!

Mx- que? a Arthur? que paso?

Us- le dije lo que pensaba...y el idiota no dijo nada, me colgó sin decir nada mas * se agarra la cara y esta molesto-triste* LO ODIO!

mx- *se pone enfrente de us y le quita las manos del rostro y besa sus parpados* eso es mejor, créeme

us- no se lo perdonare...junte toda mi fuerza para decirle y me ignoro...me las vas a pagar Arthur

mx- Que quieres hacer al respecto?

us- no tengo ni idea como que hacerle...

mx- Recuerdas como has estado pidiéndome "jodiendome" con que te ceda mi territorio?

us- que tiene que ver eso ahora?

mx- Que...Tal vez tenga una solución para nuestros problemas! *lo sienta en el sofá y se sienta enfrente de el* Te dejare tener -algo- de lo que quieres de mis territorios, pero tu tienes que retirar tus tropas *lo ve feo* Claro que sabía lo que ibas a hacer, no eres para nada sigiloso

us- eran mis tropas secretas como te diste cuenta!

mx- Difícil no notarlo, entonces...Que te parece?

us- me serviría tener mas territorio pero sigo sin entender en que ayudaría tener territorio para darle una lección a Arthur

mx- Para que este tipo de trato y para que sea mas fácil, tendríamos que casarnos "que se la crea que se la crea"

us- seria mas fácil que me dijeras que estas enamorado de mi y que no quieres que este con Arthur...pero ayudara ...casémonos !

mx- "ególatra" *lo abraza* Se supone que no deberías de entender de esas cosas *sonríe* serás mi esposo Alfred Johnes?

us-acepto!, cierto! se supone que cuando alguien se casa lo besas *besa a mex*

mx- *sigue el beso de us* y también le das un anillo...

us- habrá que hacer unos

mx- también tendré que enseñarte...Cosas de esposos *acariciando su cuello abre la camisa d us y le sonríe*

us-esto.. también es parte del matrimonio* sonrojado*

mx- *besa su cuello y lo recuesta en el sofá* Créeme que será de tus partes favoritas...

us-no se nada de esto! yo todavía no...*reacciona* bueno solo han sido unas cuantas veces ...

Mx- Se exactamente cuantas veces lo has hecho ...*le abre el pantalón* pero está bien...Yo haré todo *comienza a lamer desde su vientre bajando a su entrepierna*

us-*toma a mex por los hombros* espera ESPERA! No es *nervioso* necesario hacerlo hoy verdad porque no lo dejamos para después ya es algo tarde y... mañana tengo que ir a ver a... a...a Egipto!

mx- *alzando la ceja* odias Egipto, y sé que mañana no tienes nada que hacer *se acuesta encima de el* Que pasa Alfred?

us-*mas nervioso* ajajá dije Egipto? quería decir... Australia!

mx- Tienes miedo?

us- claro que no! "solo que nunca lo he hecho.."

mx- y porque tiemblas? *Acaricia su rostro* No te agrado? *carita tierna*

us- si me agradas, pero..*bajito*jamás lo he hecho

Mx- no tiene nada de malo eso...Crees que te lastimaría?

us- no creo...

mx- *Sonríe* no lo haría, yo te quiero, y si no fueras importante no haría esto contigo

us- b...bueno

mx- confias en mi?

us*asiente con la cabeza*

mx- te sentirás bien, tu solo disfruta...*le termina de bajar los boxers* ahm...esto será difícil

us-*se espanta*porque? Hay algo malo conmigo?

mx- en lo absoluto, esta demasiado bien...

us- pero…Dijiste que seria difícil! A que te refieres?

mx- ...*se sonroja* olvídalo Alfred, no pasa nada malo contigo

us-uh OK * cierra los ojos pensando que eso significaba ya no haremos nada *

mx- *comienza a masajear de arriba a abajo a us *quédate así por un segundo...

us- pe...*cierra los ojos, después de unos cuantos seg. la mano de mex empieza a hacer efecto* ahhh *le tiemblan las piernas*

mx- shh *intentando calmarlo* sabes que se esta sintiendo bien *acaricia con una mano su pierna y con la otra su entrepierna* Esta bien que te sientas así

us-*gime fuerte* es que...ahhhh...nadie lo había hecho ahhhmmm antes

mx- *sube hasta su boca y lo besa* No pierdas detalle...Nadie olvida su primera vez *se separa de us y despacio se quita su ropa para después pasar una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera de us* Esto puede que se sienta raro...

us-*mira a mex* estas seguro?

mx- *le sonríe y asiente* Te acostumbraras y te gustará...*va bajando lentamente acostumbrándose al tamaño de us gimiendo suavemente*

Us-AHHHH *apretando fuertemente las piernas de mex* esto...

mx- *sigue bajando lentamente sujetando las manos de us sobre sus piernas* esto...?

us- se siente bien pero...porque estas tan estrecho?

mx- ah...*se sonroja* idiota *lo besa al estilo de Francis con todo el equipo*

us-*se sonroja, y por el apasionado beso us se excita mas...provocando que Sears este a su máximo tamaño* aahhhhhh porque...porque cada vez estas mas pequeño!

mx- AGH...no...Ah...*se encorva sobre si mismo* solo…mueve un poco tu cadera hacia mi *presionando el pecho de us comienza a moverse de arriba a abajo encima de el*

us-*se mueve y toma a mex por la cadera, comienza amoverse pero al parecer esta haciéndolo demasiado profundo* ahhmmm Eduardo...esta bien…así?

mx- *sin alcanzar a agarrar aire respira muy agitado* ma...mas lento, solo un poco...ah

us-bien...*baja su ritmo para hacerlo lento* así?

mx- ah perfecto...*hace para atrás su cabeza y es el quien sube un poco su ritmo encima de us moviendo su cadera y torso, tomando las manos de us para que lo sujetara con mas fuerza la cadera*

us-me gusta cuando...haces eso * gime cada vez que mex sube*

mx- claro que te gusta ah...*sube cada vez mas dejándose caer con mas fuerza* mas rápido Alfred

us-deja pruebo algo...*se gira dejando a mex abajo y el arriba, toma las piernas de mex y las separa, y comienza a moverse rápidamente *

mx- AGH! ah Alfred ah! *sujeta los costados del sofá, no le sale la voz* "demasiado rápido demasiado -demasiado-!"

us-*sigue moviéndose rápido , apretando las piernas de mex* ahhhh! Eduardo! *se detiene* ahhh...se siente...genial

mx- ah...ah..."genial se detuvo..." *sin aire*

us- lo hago de nuevo...así?

mx-...eh?

us-"creo que fue un si" *toma a mex de nuevo y lo hace de nuevo demasiado rápido* ahhh...ahhh

mx- ah! *Se queja de dolor* Alfred...*lo jala y comienza a morder su cuello y acariciar su espalda intentando encontrar un punto especial para que termine*

us-*mex llega a un punto en su cuello que lo prende incontrolable mente* ahhhh! *siente un escalofrío pero sigue haciéndolo fuerte* yo…ya no puedo..*mex de nuevo muerde esa parte* ahhhmmmm * cierra los ojos y embiste fuerte a mex y termina explosivamente * ahhh…ahhh

mx- Agh! "Por fin!" ah...Te agradan...Estas cosas de casados?

us- están...bastante bien * se sienta en el sillón* con quien fue tu primera vez Eduardo?

*empieza a poner cara de sueño*

mx- ahm...*lo ve con sueño* vamos a la cama Alfred, pareces cansado *lo ayuda a levantarse para ir a la habitación*

us-*ya con los ojos algo cerrados* con quien fue? dime!

mx- *medio arrastrándolo al cuarto lo tira en la cama y lo cubre con una manta* Es mejor que no lo sepas

us-* a punto de quedarse dormido* te enseño bien...*sonríe y se duerme *

mx- heh...si supieras...*sale de la habitación hacia el suyo se mete a la tina* Arthur Kirkland...Maestro de sexo extraordinare... Pagarás por lo que me hiciste...


	4. Chapter 4

Un rumor de Alfred viendo a otra persona llega a oídos de Uk, Habían quedado desde hace meses para salir, y Arthur le habla a Alfred para confirmar…

Uk- "como que un inesperado? habíamos planeado esto desde hace meses"

Us- "si...lo siento Uk " *a lo lejos se escucha una boz diciendo "América!"*

Uk -...estas con alguien mas?

Us-eh? *se pone nervioso* no.. no es nada debo irme *y antes de colgar la misma voz de oye diciendo "porque me dejaste solo? sigamos en ... y no se alcanza a oír las ultimas palabras*

Uk- ¿solo? sigamos...Que cosa? con quien esta ese bastardo! Meses planeándolo todo y luego sale con esto! que no me esta diciendo! *Sale a casa de Alfred*

En casa de Alfred los encuentra botellas por todos lados cartas tiradas, Las camisas de Alfred y Eduardo sueltas, sin aliento y México sobre America. Al oír que se abre la puerta voltean a ver a Uk que esta todo pasmado

Uk-...un imprevisto eh?

Us- Uk , no es lo que parece de verdad *con la voz de alguien un tanto mareado* "

Uk-entonces que es exactamente? es esto lo que haces con todos tus invitados?"

Mx- *se sienta sonriendo* no es su culpa realmente yo insistí en esto!

Uk-Tu no tienes porque meterte...aun si tu fuiste quien hizo que América decidiera no ir...*mira a América* yo no te haría eso jamás *se da la vuelta y se va *"

Us- *se levanta rápidamente y va tras el abrazándolo por detrás (en realidad mas se cae y cae medio sobre el abrazándolo) * deja de ser un grandísimo idiota y escúchame

Uk- *viendo hacia otro lado, con los puños cerrados* lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido

Us- ok, te amo

Uk- yo...no puedo creer en las palabras de alguien que se nota que ha estado con otra persona, no te creo

Us- *abraza mas fuerte a Uk y apoya su frente en su hombro* no he estado con nadie mas que contigo en toda mi vida"

Uk- como se que es verdad?

Us- estoy a la mitad de la noche, debajo de la lluvia, diciendo que te amo... ¿porque lo diría amenos que fuera cierto?

uk - quizas solo te burlas de mi..."jaja estupido britanico" algo asi

Us- crees que seria capaz de hacerte eso! ¿Que se necesita para que me creas?

Uk- que tu cuerpo hable por ti ...

Us- *voltea a Uk y susurra en su oído* entiendes que no puedes retractarte una vez que haya comenzado?

uk- porque habria de retractarme?

Us- no lo se...*comienza a subir sus manos por la espalda de Uk mientras con sus labios va delineando la línea de la mandíbula de Arthur deteniéndose un momento al llegar a la garganta para pasar al cuello y morderlo levemente*

Uk -ah... justamente para ver eso ¬¬ quien te enseño todo esto! deberias ser mas... mmm... inexperto

*Us-...ES INSTINTO! Y años de ver TUS revistas raras cuando no veías

Uk- o/Ó qu... QUE! *se sonroja y se tapa la cara con sus manos*

Us- *toma sus manos y lo jala dentro de la casa hasta su habitación pasando por alto un muy desmayado México* eres una molestia! Una grangranGRAN molestia! Te digo que te amo y todo lo que puedes decir es "no te creo" y "deberías ser menos experimentado"? tengo que recordarme quien fié mi primer beso!

Uk- quien fue tu primer beso?

Us-...no te hagas, fuiste tu, esa noche en mi habitación? entraste y pensabas que estaba durmiendo...

Uk- no puede evitarlo! * lo abrza y se ragarga en el pecho de us*

Us- *lo abraza firmemente apoyando su mano en la nuca de Uk* lo que siento...Es mutuo, cierto?

Uk- claro que si tonto! como te lo demuestro!

Us- *lo suelta* confiando en mi, quedándote junto a mi...y un beso no sería tan malo

Uk- *poniéndose rojo* siempre he estado junto a ti y nunca he querido separarme* le da un *

Us- *siguiendo el beso hasta empujar a Uk contra el colchón de su cama* confiaras en mi

*mientras sube su mano por debajo de la camisa de Uk acariciando su abdomen y cadera*

Uk- solo si tu lo haces *toma por la cadera a us*

Us- * muerde el cuello de Uk mientras que con sus manos desabrocha su cinturón y pantalón* me crees cuando te digo que no tengo nada que ver con nadie mas?

Uk-te creo * empieza a poner esa cara de uke hot k tiene*

mx-*viéndolos desde la ventana de la casa abrazarse, sale bastante molesto* Alfred, ¿que diablos estas haciendo?

us-*se sorprende* me…uhm estoy hablando con Arthur!

mx- *se cruza de brazos* No soy estupido Alfred, me doy perfecta cuenta de las cosas...Y tu Arthur, te das cuenta de las cosas?

Us-estamos hablando de nosotros dos!es...le decía que lo quiero!

Mx- *sonríe* si? Le conteste de nuestro matrimonio?

Uk-matrimonio? TU Y ALFRED?Que dem... EXPLIQUENME!

Us -ARTHUR eso fue... hummm... *se queda con la cabeza baja* fue...

mx- *se acerca a Uk* Veras he encontrado que tienes razón...Alfred es una persona que absorbe por completo tu tiempo, definitivamente alguien por la que dejarías todo a un lado...*le sonríe se apoya contra Us*

Uk-pero matrimonio? que necesidad tienes de casarte con el?

Mx- Necesidad? Casi ninguna, es conveniente y es bastante divertido pensar que ahora estoy casado con la razón de que te fuiste...Simplemente eso *le da un beso a us* Alfred, entra en la casa

Us- pero México! También me.. engañaste a mi *cara de he sido engañado*

mx- *le sonríe* no le ibas a hacer lo mismo a el? Es la única razón de que accedieras al trato, lastimarlo por lo que te hizo? Deberías agradecerme, evidentemente mi plan funciono o no estaría aquí...

us- *piensa que lo que dice mex es verdad* necesitamos hablar *mira firmemente a mex* adentro

mx- claro *be a Uk y le sonríe cruelmente para después entrar a la casa*

us-EXIJO EL DIVORCIO!

mx- no seas exagerado *se tira en el sofá* Sin el tratado del matrimonio todos nuestros contratos, incluido el de comercio y petrolero, quedan anulados, caerías en bancarrota rápidamente

us-pero…ya no podemos estar casados! No basta un simple tratado? Además...también me mentiste ...

mx-...Porque no podemos seguir casados? Porque Uk de repente apareció? ...No entiendes nada Alfred, nada en lo absoluto

Us-que es lo que no entiendo? y si! Es porque Arthur apareció... ya sabias que sentía algo por el!

Mx- *se desespera* EL NO MERECE SER FELIZ! POR ESO ESQUE NO PERMITIRE QUE VAYAS CON EL! *se levanta y va rápidamente a su cuarto azotando la puerta*

Us-*rápidamente va hacia el cuarto y abre la puerta* QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DE ARTHUR EL NO TE HA HECHO NADA!

Mx- CLARO QUE HA HECHO! ...Tú no sabes nada Alfred, jamás comprenderás que tipo de persona es Arthur kirkland

Us-*se acerca mas a mex y lo toma por los hombros* que te hizo Eduardo?

mx- ...no puedo decirte

us-pero tan grave fue que... hiciste todo eso para lastimarlo? si tanto es tu odio por lo que hizo porque no lo mataste?

mx- porque...*baja su cabeza* porque no puedo hacerlo...*aprieta los puños*

us- debes odiarlo mucho...Lo que sea que haya hecho no creo que lo que haya hecho haya sido por lastimarte ...

mx- Tal vez no pero...Lo hizo y simplemente no podía dejar las cosas como estaban *se suelta de Alfred y se desliza hacia abajo apoyado en la pared quedando sentado contra ella* Lo siento mucho Alfred

us- te perdonare solo esta vez...de una u otra manera me pude acercar a Arthur *cara de im in love* y el es mi idiota

mx- tal para cual...*se quita el anillo de su dedo y se lo entrega a us* Arreglare que manden los papeles de divorcio a tu oficina

Us- *toma el anillo* Gracias México…

*en casa de Francia suena el teléfono, así que pone mute en su película *

Mx-oui? Suis France?

mx- Francis soy yo

Fr- México? Hace mucho que no oigo de ti! Como van las cosas con Alfred?

Mx- Escucha…Necesito un favor y que no hagas preguntas. En un rato puede que Uk se aparezca en tu puerta algo alterado…Déjalo entrar.

Fr- ptf que tierno y que patético Uk jajaja Muy bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, lo entretendré un rato.

Mx- Gracias…Intenta ser amable ¿si? Créeme, ya le hice pasar un rato suficientemente malo.

Fr- claro, claro...Con la condición que luego me cuentes bien que paso

Mx-...tal vez *cuelga*

-Días mas tarde en casa de Francis…-

Fr-oui? ah...Alfred...debiste haber llamado, no es el mejor momento

Us- pero... quise venir contigo …

Fr-si veras es que...el problema es... *dentro de la casa se escucha el sonido de muchas cosas rompiéndose y un alarido de alguien evidentemente EBRIO* ...tengo visitas

Us-q...quien esta aquí Francia? *voltea a ver su casa y esta extrañamente desordenada y no de un día ni dos

Fr-n...nadie, si pudieras regresar otro día...seria muy bueno veras, esta un poco (el eufemismo del siglo) ebrio *dentro de la casa* "FRANCIS DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? AUN QUEDAN MUCHAS BOTELLAS QUE TERMINAR! ...DONDE METISTE EL RON?"

Us-Arthur? * Uk va hacia donde esta Francia y se queda mirando a Us...* Tu...tu maldito! *Empieza a llorar*[Esta pero si bien ahogado, hasta las chanclas, perdido y todo eso xD ] MALDITO ALFRED! ME ENGAÑASTE SOLO POR UN... UN ESTUPIDO MOCOSO ENCANTADORAMENTE SALVAJE!EL HASTA BEBE TEQUILA Y yo... hic... yo... yo solo...*llora mas fuerte* TEEE! SOLO TEEEE!

Us-aaah, Arthur no llores...no me molesta que bebas té! el té es...bueno es una reverenda porquería peroperopero es parte de quien eres y...y adoro quien eres!, miramira *Saca los papeles de divorcio*"

Uk-mira los papeles... *llora mas* SOY TAN MALO! FUI TAN MALO Y SOY TAN MALO! AHORA...HIC...HICE QUE TE DIVORCIARS DE TU...BEBE TEQUILA QUE...HIC...TIENE ENCANTO DE BAILARINA EXOTICA! NO QUIERO HIC INTERFERIR!* chilla mas fuerte*

Us-...ARTHUR DEJA DE LLORAR Y ESCUCHAME POR UN SEGUNDO! *lo toma de los hombros* yo te quiero a TI, no a ese mocoso con...encanto de bailarina exótica _uuu a ti, el estirado, adicto al te y al ron, que siempre tiene que tener la razón y el control de todo SOLO a ti

Uk-HIC...NO SE...NO...QUE DIJISTE? YO...BAILARINA EXOTICA...ESA...DIGO ESE MEXICO...NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA TU ESPOSA! *CHILLA* ERES MIO! Y HARE QUE HIC LO SEPAS MOCOSO MALEDUCA..HIC..DO! * se empieza a quitar la camisa y queda con una imagen medio...uh de boxers y calcetines y se abalanza sobre us lo tira y el queda encima de us lo toma de su chamarra y empieza a besarlo y a gritar* ES MI ALFRED! HIC MIOOOO MALDITA BAILARINA EXOTICA! HIC MIOOOOOOO *CHILLA*

Us-demonios Arthur detente un segundo! *lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a su habitación habitual en casa de Francia, topándose con toda clase de desastres y rupturas, y la única razón de que Uk fuera tan calmado es que estaba a unos pocos pasos de perder el conocimiento, llegando a su cuarto, us cierra la puerta tras de si y sienta a Uk al borde de la cama y se arrodilla frente a el* eres una completa molestia lo sabes? Rompiste todo en casa de Francia y no escuchas ni una sola palabra de lo que digo!"

Uk-*El ver molesto a us lo quita de su trance de británico gritón * Yo... Alfred te amo te amo...eres el amor de mi vida y te amo tanto pero ese México me quito lo único que de verdad quiero

Us-*suspirando pesadamente se sienta junto a el y lo abraza* nadie podrá quitarte eso...nadie me podrá quitar eso a mi...Yo...opino lo mismo de ti

Uk-* chilla* AAAAAALFREDDD TE EXTRAÑO!

Us-yo también te extraño...*limpiando el rostro de Uk* sabes, México me hizo darme cuenta de que, tenia que justificar mi reputación entiendes? tomar acción y...y...y realmente ir tras lo que quiero y lo que quiero eres tu y...lo que intento decirte es...!

Uk-besa a us "aunque en un momento hic pretendí que solo era tu hermano mayor, desde siempre sentí algo especial por ti...el amor es un sentimiento que hic se queda corto para expresar lo que siento por ti

Us-*sin realmente pensarlo* cásate conmigo!

Uk-que no... Mas bien tu deberías casarte conmigo? Hic *de algún lugar saco una botella de ron*

Us- no...no, tu conmigo! Yo traigo el anillo! *saca un anillo mejor que el que le dio a mexico*

Uk-Que mal informado hic* bebe ron* estas us...en todo caso que no sabes que tienes que arrodillarte?

Us-...bien *se arrodilla y le muestra el anillo* Arthur...te casarías conmigo?

Uk-* bebe mas ron de un solo trago* claro...*lo besa y le echa su aliento alcohólico* te amo *extensión del aliento alcohólico*

Us-...Arthur yo te amo pero...APESTAS VE Y DATE UN MALDITO BAÑO Y DEJA DE BEBER CON UN DEMONIO! *lo avienta dentro de la bañera*

Uk-*lo jala junto con el* No sabias que es hic peligroso dejar que un borracho se bañe solo...podría ahogarme ...mas

Us-...bien *abre el agua en la bañera y mientras se va llenando lentamente va quitándole la ropa a Uk* eres un viejo ebrio, sabias eso

Uk-hic... quien debería sentirse mas mal? hic...ser un viejo ebrio... hic...o amar locamente a uno?

Us-"...bastardo egocéntrico" *cierra el agua y hecha algo de jabón en una esponja para después masajear el cuerpo de Uk* ...es cierto que te extrañe

Uk-hic…Alfred…Solo quiero decir en alto que…Esto me tomo tanto tiempo porque tenía miedo de que si te lo decía, aún así te irías de nuevo. Solo por eso, no porque no te amara…

Us- *lo besa* No me iré…Ya no. Promesa de héroe


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred con toda la buena voluntad de la que era capaz de convocar decide juntar a Inglaterra y México para que pudieran solucionar sus diferencias. Convenciendo a Arthur de que toman unas vacaciones, lo manda a esperarlo en un punto intermedio de su destino sin decirle cual es, y a México le pide pasar unos días en su casa de playa.

Uk-*llegando a su "punto intermedio"* "...fuck…este sitio se me hace familiar..." Eduardo?

Mx- *se pone a la defensiva* Capitán Arthur kirkland...que tormenta te trae por aquí?

uk- tormenta...llamada Alfred Jones...

mx- estoy esperándolo, vendrá pronto?

uk- el me mando a mi... el esta en otro lugar dudo que quiera venir podrías llamarle si quieres

mx- heh, cual es el punto, si no vendrá no vendrá, siempre ha sido así...bueno, conoces el camino de regreso, que tengas una buena vida capitán kirkland *se da la vuelta para irse*

uk- Eduardo *lo toma de la mano* tienes...dinero que me prestes?

mx- *se zafa de Arthur* como? la ultima vez que estuviste en mi casa venias cargado de oro, ahora me pides -a mi- dinero? *con cara de no pinches mames* además, nunca sales de tu rincón oscuro sin unos cuantos cientos en tu bolsillo

uk- lo que pasa... al parecer perdieron mi maleta... y us me dijo que dejara mi dinero en la casa y no tengo absolutamente nada

mx- Eres una molestia...supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, sígueme, seguro recuerdas mi casa, o tu memoria selectiva también la ha olvidado? *no vino el ardido*

uk- que carácter tan feo tienes...

mx- *apresura la marcha y susurra* dice el que se acuesta conmigo y se va...*mas alto* apresúrate que esta apunto de llover

uk- si... "estupido us...si supiera que tan gran error fue mandarme aquí..."

después de caminar un tramo ya empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lo que prometía ser una tremenda tormenta, apenas llegaron a casa de México completamente empapados cuando el primer trueno cayo cerca de ahí

mx- te traeré ropa seca, puedes esperar en la sala, esta por ahí derecho *le señala la sala y va por la ropa*

uk-gracias *esta súper incomodo, por la situación y porque esta todo mojado, se quita la camisa, los zapatos y calcetines *

mx- *regresa con ropa seca para uk y un impermeable para el* puedes ocupar la habitación que gustes, la tormenta durara un rato y puede que se vaya la electricidad pero hay suficientes velas en la cocina

uk- si te molesta tanto la situación dime y veré en donde me quedo tampoco quiero ser un perro muerto y que me veas así cada que estoy frente a ti

mx- *ve hacia otro lado* "debiste haber pensado eso antes"...no tengo problemas con que te quedes aquí, pero debo de ir a revisar los alrededores para que la noche sea segura, no quisiera que entrara algún animal y te devorara *sale a la tormenta* podría morir pobre animal...

uk-que lindo...*Uk se mete a bañar, y se pone ropa limpia, del viaje esta algo cansado se acuesta en la cama "en que lio me metiste alfred..." se queda dormido*

a media noche llega Eduardo a casa después de haber intentado contactar a Alfred durante mas de dos horas sin resultado alguno, esta mojado, cansado y herido por un árbol que con el aire intento atacarlo salvajemente, mientras sube las escaleras hacia su habitación se despoja de su ropa que estaba escurriendo, entra a su habitación y coge lo primero que be seco para dormir y colapsa en la cama sin darse cuente que ya había alguien ahí...

uk- "hmm" *empieza a despertarse* mex? *Algo confundido y dormido, nota [y se despierta mas] que mex esta rasguñado con esas cortaditas pequeñas pero que como les sale sangre* donde tienes un botiquín mex?

mx- uhmmm? *mas dormido que despierto* baño (q esta en el baño)

Uk-*va al baño y revolviendo unas cuentas cosas encuentra el botiquín, saca bolitas de algodón, alcohol y curitas, empieza a limpiar las heridas de mex pero por el cochino alcohol despierta...*

mx- auauauau! Duele baboso! *Se da cuenta de la situación* que paso?...

Uk-pasa por si no has notado estas algo lastimado... si no te limpias bien podrías tener una infección en las heridas *nota que hay un rasguño desde su cuello, pero no ve la continuación * quítate la playera mex

mx- *be a otro lado* eso suena familiar...*se la quita dejando ver un rasguño enorme desde su cuello hasta su pecho que sigue goteando sangre* estoy...mareado

uk- *le da una almohada* muérdela o tápate la cara con ella pero aguanta este si te va a doler *lo limpia*

mx- *aprieta la almohada con las manos apretando los dientes gimiendo calladamente* agh...arthur...

uk-ya esta...*pone curitas por todos lados* estas pálido...quieres algo de comer ?

mx- *Recordando las miles de advertencias de Alfred y Francis* n..no, solo...*se recuesta* necesito dormir un poco...*toma la manga de la pijama de Arthur* gracias

uk- o caliento algo de tu comida...dime lo que sea que necesites

mx- solo podrías...quedarte? *empieza a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido sin soltar la manga de Arthur*

uk-"con el así...nada malo pasara" *se recuesta a lado de mex y tapa a los dos con las cobijas*

mx- *sintiendo a Arthur cerca se acurruca de inmediato en su pecho* duele...mi pecho

uk-descuida pronto sanara, no hay herida que no cierre a cierto tiempo*se deja que mex se le acurruque*

mx- menos tu...*se queda dormido encima de Arthur apretándolo fuertemente mientras entra en calor*

uk-*nota lo que dice mex* incluso algún día también yo... ya lo veras*se acomoda mas y se queda dormido a lado de mex*

uk*dormido* zzzz

mx- *se despierta por un agudo dolor en el pecho* carajo...hmmm *nota que esta sobre algo...un Arthur!* ...pta madre...*se da vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda y toca su herida que estaba sangrando, susurra para no despertarlo* porque será que siempre que viene termino seriamente herido...*se levanta y va al baño para limpiar la herida*

uk-*México se movió tanto que lo despertó, va detrás de el y toca su hombro* México tu herida esta bien? te curo?

mx- *sonríe inconscientemente al ver la cara de Arthur de acabado de despertar* nah, estaré bien, regresa a la cama es temprano aún *toma una aguja de su botiquín* ahm...será mejor que te voltees, esto no será lindo

uk-esta bien...pero ten cuidado *cara de preocupado, después vuelve a la cama pero no puede dormir así que da vueltas*

mx- *regresa a la cama después de haber cosido la herida a la antigua, con aguja, hilo, alcohol y mucho tequila* no puedes dormir? *todo pálido y cansado y con aroma de "quiero mas tequila"*

uk- no...No se porque no podré, has estado bebiendo?

mx- *se abre la camisa enseñándole la herida* has intentado coserte algo así sin un trago? *se recuesta en la cama* creo que no...

uk-quizás no lo entienda exactamente, pero *se abre la camisa* tengo algunas cicatrices que fueron cerradas con un metal al rojo vivo...y también tenia que tomar algo

mx- *voltea a ver las cicatrices* ron, cierto? *se baja un poco el pantalón enseñándole otra larga cicatriz en la cadera* rasguño de jaguar, en medio de la nada, tuve que improvisar

Uk-valla *impresionado* con que lo hiciste?

mx- *se sube el pantalón* hormigas

uk- para ver sido de ese modo *toca su cicatriz* sano muy bien

mx- son hormigas muy grandes, dejas que te muerda y arrancas la cabeza, es casi imposible de desprender, mejor que una sutura...*toma la mano de Arthur y se acerca mas a el* cual es la peor que tienes?

uk- tengo dos, una aquí en la espalda *se la enseña* fue la ultima bala que Alfred tiro hacia mi...unos cuantos centímetros mas abajo y estaría muerto, y esta *se quita los pantalones [no nota lo que hace xD] esta de aquí 15 centímetros fue profunda y... lo curioso es que no recuerdo como me la hice

mx- * se sonroja un poco* no eres la persona mas brillante cuando estas ebrio, y tienes problemas de memoria selectiva *pasa la mano por la espalda de Uk* creo que debo agradecer que Alfred tenga pésima puntería...

uk-yo mas que nadie lo agradezco, y la peor que tienes cual es?

mx- *se quita la camisa por completo y se pone de espaldas mostrando una cicatriz de lado a lado* Antonio cuando me conoció *se voltea de lado y enseña su costado por su costilla* Francia...cuando sabía pelear

uk-*tocando la espalda de mex*esos tontos te han hecho mucho daño...pero no te preocupes muchas veces ya les he dado su merecido

mx- *sonríe* si, lo sé...*se voltea para acostarse en su espalda y mirar el techo* no les guardo rencor realmente...en especial al saber que tuvieron lo que merecían. Antonio perdió la mayoría de su comercio cuando me fui...sin contar que le mande una carta muy detallada a romano de como era España cuando el no estaba. y demostrarle a Francia que un ejercito de "campesinos con palas" era mejor que su mejor ejercito fue la mejor victoria.

uk-es lo bueno de estar por aquí... no tienes que lidiar con tantas personas, allá de una u otra forma todos buscan problemas y no queda mas que dominar o ser dominado

mx- no conoces a Alfred? con el es "my way or the highway" no tengo mucha opción mas que hacer lo que me pide...sin importar que tan idiota sea lo que pida y por cierto...*se sonroja* gracias

uk-tienes razón...pero a fin de cuentas es un niño grandote... y por lo que sea que hayas pedido gracias, de nada *sonrisa cute*

mx- *le pega despacio en la cabeza despeinándolo mas* no digas de nada sin saber porque...por ayudarme esa vez con Francia, sé que intentaste que me dejara tranquilo y también...gracias por ayudarme anoche

Uk- pues...de nada, y gracias por ayudarme a mi... bien podrías haberme dejado en el aeropuerto

mx- *Se le queda viendo a los ojos* bien sabes que eso no es verdad...*se voltea* intenta dormir, la tormenta no pasará pronto y no hay demasiado que hacer de todas formas

uk- eso intentare * se tapa y voltea hacia un lado y dice en voz un poco mas baja de la normal* es muy entretenido platicar contigo

mx- *sonríe y se acurruca mas en las sabanas* descansa Arthur

Pasaba del medio día cuando México despertó de nuevo, Arthur seguía durmiendo profundamente a su lado como era de esperarse tras el viaje tan largo que hizo el otro día y además de la caminata que le hizo tomar para llegar a su casa, con un poco de sentimiento de culpa Eduardo se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para prepararle el desayuno

mx-...eres-un-completo-idiota, viene, se acuesta contigo y te tira, años después regresa y con una platica y una sonrisa te levantas para hacerle el desayuno, perfecto...

uk-*escucha algo de ruido en la cocina y decide pararse, trae el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre..* Me...México que haces? *cara de niño cute recién despertado*

mx- *se sorprende de escuchar a Arthur en la cocina y voltea a verlo con su carita toa cute y suspira inconscientemente* desayuno, en un segundo estará listo

uk- uhm *asiente con la cabeza, se voltea y empieza a poner la mesa para el desayuno algo lentamente porque acaba de despertar*

mx- *viendo a Arthur poner la mesa se sorprende viendo todos sus movimientos fijamente y se voltea para atender la comida* me alegra que hayas podido dormir al final

Uk-*ya esta mas despierto* si…en cierto momento de la noche sentí frío un rato, pero después sentí una calida sensación por mi cuerpo tan relajante que por eso pude dormir.

mx- *recordando que en la noche había sentido temblar a Uk y se había acercado a abrazarlo* en...serio? curioso, *le sirve un plato de sopa* te ayudara con el frío

uk-gracias México, estoy seguro de que estará delicioso * se queda sentado sin probar la comida , mirando a México*

mx- *se queda igual viendo a Uk =momento incomodo/cute* Arthur...

uk- yo..*ve a mex* no comeré nada hasta que también te sientes a comer

mx- *sale de su trance* uhm si...*toma un plato y se sienta con Arthur* porque no me cuentas de cuando torturabas a Antonio en tu época de pirata!

uk- fue una época donde yo era joven y aventurero...España en ese entonces intentaba darme problemas también por eso tantos roces...tuve que darle su merecido varias veces para que entendiera, es divertido pelear con el ...

mx- y estuviste casado con Francia...*Cara de "tuviste que disfrutar "algo" de eso*

Uk-*nota la indirecta y se sonroja mucho* YO NO ESTUVE ASI CON EL! Es un pervertido...y quería que estuviera abajo...abajo de el jamás!

mx- *se apoya en la mesa y sonríe pícaramente* pero abajo de Alfred si?

uk *sonrojado todavía* por supuesto que no...no es mi tipo yo prefiero * una micro enésima de segundo voltea a ver a mex* de otro tipo de físico

mx- *sin notar esto* aha...por eso cuando te enteraste de que me casé con el te encelaste furicamente

uk – y como no hacerlo ...

mx- *se sorprende* a que te refieres?

uk-* nota que metió la pata* yo... lo decía por... por…*se queda pensando*

mx- *sonríe* no importa, olvidemos eso...y que te gustaría hacer hoy? con la lluvia así no podemos salir de la casa pero seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo que hacer

uk- es tu casa...creo que debes tener algo por ahí que podamos hacer...

mx- hmmm...creo que la ultima vez que vino América dejo algunos de sus juegos de mesa

Tras terminar de desayunar México lleva a Uk al salón de juegos, entre muchos juegos algo estupidos que dejo Alfred la última vez que fue encontró "truth or dare, now with intensity marker!"

mx- que dice capitán kirkland? se siente capaz de superar mis retos?

uk- no hay reto insuperable para Arthur Kirkland *dice su nombre con orgullo xD*

mx- claro claro, eso lo veremos * se sientan en el suelo con el juego entre los dos* bien, comienzas, verdad nivel bajo o reto nivel medio?

uk-medio! *cara de yo puedo con todo*

mx- muy bien *se queda pensando* tienes que ir al armario y traerme la ropa interior que estés usando ahora mismo

uk- ropa interior...3 suenas como un pervertido diciendo eso.. pero acepto * se va al baño, se quita a ropa interior y se viste de nuevo* listo *enseña su ropa interior y la aviente frente a mex*

mx- *sonrisa maquiavélica* perfecto, muy bien *guarda la ropa interior en su bolsillo* me quedare con esto por un segundo...que ofreces?

uk-verdad...nivel medio * levanta la ceja*

Mx- acepto, que quieres saber?

uk- que te gusta de mi ?

mx- *Se sonroja y ve a otro lado sonriendo* tenias que preguntar eso no? pues...en parte que siempre tienes algo interesante que contar, tu lado aventurero, aunque es divertido verte como todo un "don" hm...tu sonrisa y...y...*Se sonroja mas* y ya

uk- *con mirada insinuante* con esa cara tan roja nadie se cree que solo sea eso... pero esta bien continuemos...

mx- ¬¬** verdad nivel alto

uk- acepto lil' mexico

mx- ¿del 1 al 10 que tan buena fue la noche que pasaste conmigo?

uk eeeeerrr * blush al maximo* d...de..*voltea a ver al suelo* qui...quince

mx- *sonriendo* heh, ahora quien está rojo, tu turno

uk- reto medio ...3

mx- a sus ordenes *en tono sexy* mi capitán

uk *un poco sonrojado por lo que dijo mex* veamos... una buena simulación de cuando estas teniendo un orgasmo en voz alta

mx- *alzando las cejas* seguro que podrás tolerarlo?

uk-practicas todos los días para ser bueno en eso? ya dije que lo hagas

mx- bien, *se pone a gatas enfrente de Arthur y se pone junto a su oído y comienza a respirar agitadamente* hmmmmm aghhhh a...ahrthur...ahhhh, mas...ma...aaaahhh AGHHHH

Uk-"que imbecil soy para que le pedi hacer eso ..." y..ya es suficiente sigues tu anda rápido "solo así lo callare"

mx- *sonríe diabólicamente* reto, nivel alto

uk-acepto! "no soy ningún cobarde"

mx- *sigue con su sonrisa y lo be fijamente a los ojos* déjame sentarme en tus piernas *pensando que Arthur le agrada demasiado escuchar así a México...eso seria un problema*

uk- solo dejar que te sientes? "ojala que...no note a mi amigo xD "

mx- aha, solo dejar que me siente

uk- a…adelante

mx- *en lugar de sentarse normalmente en las piernas de Arthur pasa una pierna a cada lado de el quedando frente a frente con el, mientras que para no irse para atrás pasaba sus brazos por su cuello* ...hola*baja la mirada y sonríe* eleven velas?

Uk-*" y…ya ya puedemos [si esta tartamudeando] puede...podemos continuar?

mx- *sonríe* cuando quieras podemos "continuar" *énfasis en continuar como en "lo que tu quieras"*

uk-m..m...voy rápido al baño no tardo "si no me salgo un momento, acabare explotando..." *va al baño tarda unos 5 min y regresa* verdad nivel alto

mx- *recostado en el suelo voltea a ver a Arthur* que diablos te tardo tanto? ô_o

uk-que te importa! "bajar las velas que tu subiste!" aceptas o no!

mx- si, si acepto, cielos, que genio, ya cásate...

uk-ese día que fue lo que mas te gusto que te hiciera, explícalo bien

mx- ...te han dicho que eres mas pervertido que Francia!

uk- y tu que! eres el opuesto a un santo

mx- claro que soy un santo*se queda pensando* bueno...tienes un gesto cuando estoy arriba, me tomas de la cadera y presionas mientras me subes y bajas, no se que punto presionas pero es...wow

uk-tu turno "no subas vela...no subas "

mx- verdad, nivel alto

uk- suelta la pregunta

mx- has conocido a alguien que bese mejor que yo?

uk-no por el momento *voltea la mirada a otro lado*

mx- *baja la mirada* ahm, tu turno...

uk-verdad alto..muy alto

mx-...acepto *ve a los ojos a Arthur* te diré lo que quieras

uk-de que forma puede alguien quitarte esa seguridad de yo puedo con todo a la hora de XXX y hacer que te vuelvas incontrolable

mx- supongo que se necesitaría...ser el capitán Arthur kirkland *be a otro lado* no se me ocurre otra cosa

uk- tu...turno

mx- reto nivel alto...muy alto*imitando a Arthur*

uk- no te burles...acepto!

mx- tienes que...resistir no responder un beso mío

uk-*cierra los ojos*

mx- *sin pensarlo va con Arthur y lo toma del rostro besando primero levemente la comisura de sus labios para después presionar con fuerza sus labios contra los de el mientras acaricia su rostro*

uk-* siente el beso de mex...y de verdad hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para no responderlo * "con esos labios tan suaves que se mueven tan bien...es una tortura no poder responder...dios que cosas ando pensando" *presiona mucho los ojos y se pone tensa*

mx- *sintiendo como se va tensando deja caer sus manos por los costados de Arthur mientras deja escapar un suspiro en el beso mientras acaricia con su lengua el labio inferior de Arthur*

uk-*le empieza a temblar el cuerpo, y cuando mex se separa un poco..* ya...ya si lo logre ...

mx- *sonrie un poco al ver el esfuerzo que le tomo* tu turno...*le roba un pico en los labios*

uk-reto alto

mx- lo tomo

uk-no te excites pase lo que pase

mx- uhm? *con carita de inocencia*

Arthur ya esta al dente... se abalanza sobre mex y va directo a su cuello comienza a besarlo, a pasar su lengua, con una mano baja a la entrepierna de México y comienza a tocarlo por encima de su pantalón

mx- *por el impulso de uk cae al suelo quedando recostado con Arthur encima, al sentir sus labios en su cuello recuerda el reto y cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos la mano de Arthur en su entrepierna* no me ganaras kirkland * "piensa en algo feo piensa en algo feo..."*

uk-ya no me aguanto...*de su cuello empieza a bajar y desabrocha su camisa, besa su pecho de una forma que da anotar lo hot que ya esta, se separa por un momento y baja su mano cerca del pantalón de mex y mete su mano directo al lugar feliz de mex para empezar a tocarlo mas directamente, y mira directamente a los ojos de mex *

mx- *se sorprende un poco y le regresa la mirada a Arthur* agh...sigues jugando o es...algo mas?

uk-yo*ruborizado* no lo se...*no se detiene*

mx- Arthur...*toma el rostro de Arthur y sin aguantarse mas lo besa con fuerza presionando tan duro que el dolor se mezcla con el alivio de besarlo de nuevo mientras que abre mas sus piernas para acomodar a uk en medio*

uk- saca su mano del pantalón ,como mex abrió mas las piernas acomoda a mex en posición de lets fuck , pero aun tiene el pantalón puesto y comienza a moverse como si lo estuviera haciendo, pero solo esta presionando su cadera contra la de México *

mx- *pasando por debajo de los brazos de Arthur los suyos lo jala hacia el gimiendo en su oído sintiendo como con cada embestida empujaba su cadera contra la de el* ahh mas

uk-ya no puedo aguantar haciéndolo solo así...* comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de México, luego se quita su ropa*

mx- *observando como se quita la ropa Arthur extasiándose al reconocer cada curva de su cuerpo, lamiendo sus labios en anticipación cuando un viejo habito lo regreso a la realidad, quería ajustar sus lentes para ver mejor...* ...me odio a mi mismo, Arthur...

uk *nota que mex pone cara de molestia [y a nadie le gusta XXX con alguien enojado]* que sucede mex?*deteniéndose antes de dar el tiro de gracia*

Mx- *suspira y lo empuja un poco* yo...

uk * se separa * creo que estoy haciendo todo mal otra vez...lo..lamento *se tapa la cara con su mano*

mx- *Lo abraza y lo apoya en su hombro* Alfred es mi ex y mas importante mi amigo y tu...*lo abraza mas fuerte* no quiero hacer nada que haga que desaparezcas como la ultima vez, sin importar cuanto desee esto

uk-*abrazando tmb a mex* estoy confundido... Esta Alfred...pero también estas tu...ni siquiera yo mismo me logro entender

mx- hay algo que nunca te dije suficiente *se acomoda en el abrazo de uk* ...te quiero, demasiado

uk-hay algo que quiero que sepas...*toma su rostro con ambas manos* tu y solo TU tienes algo que me descontrola no puedo evitar sentir ese algo, eres como una droga...

mx- *sintiendo un agradable escalofrío al oír el "solo tu" pone su mano sobre la de uk* y Alfred?

uk-como explicarte eso…es una extraña relación, el siente algo por mi y yo por el, ambos somos tan engreídos que no decimos nada, pero ambos conocemos la parte suave del otro mas que otra persona...

mx- Mientes terriblemente Kirkland, todos saben que ustedes dos están juntos…Aunque intentes ocultarlo Alfred lo hace bastante fácil de ver...*Sonríe viendo para otro lado* es posible que yo sea tu droga pero...para ti Alfred es tu "razón" ...lo fue cuando te fuiste de aquí la primera vez y lo sigue siendo ahora

uk-lo es...y por eso me confundo, me siento mal... si ya tengo lo que quiero...porque no me resisto si estas enfrente?

mx- porque...*le roba un beso rápido* eres estupido?

uk-*voltea a ver a mex con cara de estoy confundido*...quizás si sea un estupido

mx- solo por este viaje, solo por este viaje se mío y no de el, *lo abraza con mas fuerza* el regresará y te tendrá por siempre...otra vez

uk-*abraza a mex* se que te hago daño al estar así... lo se y pedir disculpas no arregla nada, pero cuando me abrazas no puedo mas que abrazarte también...solo este viaje

mx- *se separa un poco y lo besa* mío *se aprieta contra el mientras lo vuelve a besar*

uk- tuyo...puedes ser mío solo esta vez Eduardo?


	6. Chapter 6

mx- *se separa un poco y lo besa* mío *se aprieta contra el mientras lo vuelve a besar*

uk- tuyo...puedes ser mío solo esta vez Eduardo?

mx- *asiente con la cabeza y apoya su frente contra la de uk* si...*sonríe* solo no te acostumbres *y contradiciéndose completamente abraza a uk*

uk-*abraza mex e inhala el aroma de mex* porque..hueles tan bien siempre? no se que aroma es...pero huele rico

mx- *Se acuerda de Francis y que le dijo lo mismo se acurruca mas en el hombro de uk* no es cierto!

uk-claro que es verdad...* con su mano mueve la cabeza de mex dejando su cuello expuesto, uk acerca su cara al cuello de mex y lo huele* aquí huele delicioso

mx- *se sonroja y dice bajo* solo para locos pervertidos...(como tu y Francis...)

uk- pues hueles rico aunque no lo creas * le da un beso en el cuello*

mx- hmm...*se acerca a su oído y susurra en la voz que sabe que prende a uk* fuck me

mx- *muerde el lóbulo de su oreja* pero sabes que quieres hacerlo

uk- se que lo quiero hacer...pero si me hablas así..me desconcentro, como quieres empezar ?*lo mira de forma sexy como diciendo en un momento conocerás de nuevo al capitán Arthur kirkland*

mx- *sonríe recordando el juego que dejaron hace un momento* usted ponga el reto capitán, sabe que acabare aceptando

uk- reto nivel alto... préndeme en menos de 4 minutos

mx- *alza la ceja* 4 minutos? *sonríe y se acerca a gatas a uk restregándose contra el* recuerdo haberlo echo en menos de un minuto solo diciendo a tu oído "hmm Arthur" pero si eso quieres...*comienza a lamer suavemente la línea del cuello de Arthur* eso te daré

*se acomoda poniendo su mano entre las piernas de Arthur sin llegar a tocarlo, apenas rozando el material de su pantalón y estirando su torso y cuello comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello y clavícula mientras que con su pierna entre las suyas se movía de atrás para adelante y cada de vez en cuando movía su mano un poco como por accidente rozando cada vez mas cerca de esa parte* te quiero ahora mismo

uk-eso fue...menos de 3 minutos ,*toma a mex y lo acomoda a la dog style, entra lentamente y se queda quieto* podría quedarme aquí sintiéndote todo el día

mx- *apoyando su torso en el suelo sujetando la alfombra* agh, muévete idiota

uk-*embiste a México y no se detiene* puedes decir idiota cuanto hago *lo hace un poco mas fuerte* esto?

mx- aggh *roza con su pecho el suelo y le duele* idiota, espera un segundo

uk- *se detiene* lo lamento...* vuelve a retomar el acto y lo hace de esa forma que es lento y sexseh al mismo tiempo* así esta mejor?

mx- agh, espera * se separa de el y se recuesta en su costado mientras jala la mano de uk poniéndola en su pierna para que la moviera dándole a entender su idea* no quiero que te midas esta vez

uk-te refieres a que...yo

mx- *Se sonroja un poco y asiente* de esa forma no habrá problema alguno

uk- *se acomoda y sostiene la pierna de mex, comienza a moverse un ritmo no muy rápido, los primeros 3 min. esta atento a ver en que parte mex reacciona mas* veo que... te gusta cuando presiono aquí

mx- *sintiendo la misma presión en su cadera le tiemblan las piernas y se encorva un poco* ahhhh nno

uk- dime donde * lo va haciendo lentamente* aquí? * Se mueve mas a fondo* aquí? ...yo quiero que lo disfrutes

mx- ahhh *toma la mano de Arthur y la mueve encima de su cadera* mas rápido

uk- a tus ordenes * lo hace mas rápido* ojala pudieras notar...la forma en que se mueve tu cuerpo cuando lo estoy haciendo, esa expresión que tienes ahora mismo...

mx- *apretando la mano de Arthur mientras que siente como el ritmo va aumentando* siempre agh eres así de observador? *baja la mano de Arthur hasta su parte feliz *

uk- * no deja de moverse y mientras comienza a mover con su mano la parte feliz de mex* soy observador, podría decirte mas cosas... como que esos dos lunares fueron puestos ahí para ser provocativos, y me encanta como se ven *sigue moviéndose , apretando y moviendo la parte feliz*

mx- hnnn*se sonroja mas y deja soltar un gemido especialmente fuerte al sentir una embestida de uk al tiempo que apretaba con mas fuerza y velocidad* Arthur me...agh me

uk* apretando y moviéndose velozmente* y sabes que me excita mas?tu voz, suena excitante ...como si te encanta lo que estoy haciendo ah mex...hnn ahh

mx- "y es que me encanta!" *Aprieta mas la alfombra debajo de el al sentir mas y mas profundo a uk intenta hablar pero nada sale de su garganta, cuando por fin lo logra sale en un tono entrecortado pero claro* adentro, vente adentro

uk-*super blush* ah Eduardo...me estas...apretando tan fuerte ahhh*se mueve mas rápido* como me encanta estar así...contigo ahhhh * yo... voy a ... ahhhh *lo hace mas fuerte* me...ve...* uk no acaba la frase y pasa lo k tiene que pasar, pero se sigue moviendo pero un poco mas lento* ahhhh!

mx- *Sentir el calor y las embestidas suaves mezcladas con la consistencia de Arthur son suficientes para hacer terminar a Eduardo en la mano de Arthur para después quedarse quieto intentando jalar aire para poder hablar* como es que...siempre que te veo quedo casi inconsciente por un orgasmo?

uk-de verdad? * va reduciendo poco a poco el ritmo hasta que sale, se recuesta a lado de mex*

mx- uh-hum *se voltea a ver a Arthur a los ojos* Arthur...

uk-dime...que sucede?

mx-...tengo hambre

uk-preparamos algo de comer? *sonríe *

mx- en un segundo *lo abraza* cinco minutos mas...además no hay luz y seguramente tropezaras y caerás y te romperás la cadera como el viejo que eres

uk-ese viejo acaba de hacer que tengas un orgasmo...

mx- *lo besa rápidamente* eso solo te hace un anciano asalta cunas

uk-y tu un niño precoz...19 años... y te mueves y haces cosas que parece que hiciste una maestría de esto

mx- pues...no es tan alejado de la realidad...y además! sabes que edad tenia cuando te conocí? Tenia 14, catorce. *Le pega en la nariz con la punta del dedo* sabias eso acaso?

uk- te...TENIAS 14? Yo creí que eras mas grande...

mx- eres un abusador de menores *pone cara tierna y sube sus brazos defensivamente*

uk-con mayor razón...no tenias que haberte dejado XXX y menos a esa edad...*bajito* aunque...estuviste increíble esa noche

mx- *sube las cejas* claro que estuve increíble, además no te oí quejarte porque no te gustara...*pasa su mano por el abdomen de uk dejándola un poco mas abajo de su ombligo y se acomoda en su hombro mordiéndolo suavemente pero dejando una marca* te adoro anciano depravado

uk- * el esta acostado y toma a mex para que quede encima de el frente a frente* esa noche...y este día...he tenido el mejor sexo en mi vida...eres increíble *dice eso sexymente en el oído de mex, y con sus dos manos le agarra el trasero* y tienes un trasero muy bonito

mx- para eso es pero se pide! *pone su mano en la boca de Arthur sonrojándose* pero gracias...ojala pudiera decir lo mismo en ambos aspectos

uk-a que te refieres con eso *haciéndose el ofendido*

mx- *besa la comisura de su boca* es broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio ...Ey, te gustaría tomar algo?

y mex le presenta a uk algo maravilloso llamado tequila

mex- veo que te gustaron las bebidas que te di a probar, ricas no? algún día me presentaras a esos amigos que siempre están contigo?

uk- *hick*! Fantásticas! en casa no tenemos nada parecido *hick* rawnrawn segurro? porrke algunosh de ellos no les agradan los eStraños

mex-pues ya lo veremos no! quizás yo también pueda presentarte a mis amigos

us- *lo voltea a ver sorprendido* también...también viajas con amigos! Eso es imposible, nunca he sentido ninguna presencia cuando estoy contigo!

mex- por supuesto que no sientes nada! es por su seguridad y para no molestar las presencias en sus propios terrenos *saca un amuleto* con esto hago que pase desapercibido

us- *lo toma y lo be* nunca he visto algo similar...eso significa que tus amigos son pequeños, como mis hadas?

mex-exacto, los mas grandes tienes que quedarse para proteger a la gente

us- que tan grandes son?

mex-mmm su cabeza es del tamaño de un carro grande y es muy largo

mex- así es el mas grande

uk- estas bromeando cierto? ni siquiera mi dragón es tan grande!

mex- claro que no bromeo! es Quetzlcoatl... una serpiente emplumada y es enorme

uk- muy bien! *tomando su ultima trago de tequila* enséñame!

mex- ok ok pero puedes caminar?

uk *se levanta* por supuesto!...*se cae*

mex- uhm... dejémoslo para mañana en la mañana te parece? mientras vallamos a dormir

uk- *ya dormido en el suelo * ...tu abajo...

mex- ... *lo carga y lo lleva a la cama*

-Al dia siguiente-

uk-*escucha las bellas aves, el clima soleado y el mar rompiendo en las tranquilas playas de mexico* ...MI CABEZAAAAAAAAAAAAA

mex- buenos días Arthur! en un momento estará tu desayuno

uk -*en una esquinita con su aura asesina* con que diablos me drogaste? esto es la muerte!

mex- no exageres! además con mi deliciosa comida se te quitara en un momento [esta de buenas]* sirve los chilaquiles*

uk-*be los chilaquiles como diciendo wtf es esto pero toma una probada* ...no saben nada mal...

mex- *viéndolo fijamente* no mientas se que son deliciosos!

uk- *comiendo rápidamente sin sentir el chile XD* no exageres! ...AGUA! *ya sintio el chilepower*

mex- quieres de tamarindo, horchata o jamaica?

uk- de que? lo que sea damedamedame!

mex- tienes que elegir una!

uk- bien...esa blanca!

mex- *hace como que se la va a dar* ahhhh olvide los hielos! * se da la vuelta*

uk- PIEDAAAD!*toma la pierna de México*

mex- era broma toma *se la da*

uk *se la toma d un solo trago* hm...sabe bien, y ya no siento ardor, que era?

mex- se llama agua de horchata y es arroz y canela

uk- como diablos se les ocurrió hacer eso...sabe muy bien! y...mi cabeza ya no duele, ni tengo nauseas

mex- te dije que te sentirías mejor hoy, come una alegría *le da una alegría* también sabe bien *sonríe*

uk- *masticando* si...de que esta echo?

mex- de amaranto

uk- que...que haremos hoy?

mex- ayer dijiste que querías conocer a un amigo mío

uk- Oh cierto...recuerdo algo de eso. Me lo mostraras?

mex- claro que si, debe de estar en las ruinas , vete cómodo y con ropa fresca en este lugar hace mucho calor

uk- bien, te sigo, donde iremos?

mex- solo sígueme...ah y no vallas a pisar las iguanas *se lo lleva a caminar hasta unas ruinas*

uk *pensando "que es una iguana!" *sigue a México hasta las ruinas enfrente del mar* wow...asombroso! como en egipto! solo he oído de su construcción pero...realmente se siente su energía

mex- que bueno que te guste, *lo lleva cerca de unas ruinas* espera *va hacia otro lugar y pronuncia cosas que uk no entiende y sale Quetzlcoatl* mira uk!

uk- *con cara de omfg!* Realmente es...es impresionante! es agresivo?

mex- por supuesto que no, el protege a mi gente *pone cara que da miedo y dice en tono malvado* a no ser que tengas otras intenciones al venir aquí (momento de suspenso)

uk- *siente el suspenso* n...no _u solo me interesa saber mas de tu cultura

mex- jajajja ven acércate!

uk- *duda un segundo pero después se acerca * esta bien...si lo toco?

mex- claro, *toma a uk de la mano y lo jala hasta Quetz.*

uk- *toca las plumas de Quetz y sonríe* es realmente bello...y suave, curioso pensando que es tan grande

mex- le agradas!

uk- quisiera presentarte entonces a uno de mis amigas *saca una joya extraña de color verde y tras decir un breve encantamiento sale un dragón que al ver a Quetzlcoatl se esconde detrás de uk* ...valiente dragón, esta bien Charlie, es un amigo

Mex- wow! Que bonito! *pone le mano como si fuera a darle algo de comer para que se acerque*

uk- *voltea a ver a su dragón y le asiente con la cabeza* puedes ir

dragón Charlie - *va con México y se pone frente a Quetzlcoatl*

Mex-*toma al dragón y lo acaricia, luego lo pone frente a Quetz. para que se conozcan , al cabo de un rato se pierden el miedo y empiezan a jugar*

*a jugar de forma muy extraña...*

uk-...que le esta haciendo tu víbora a mi dragón...porque...porque le hace eso? OYE QUITATELE DE ENCIMA!

Mex-solo están jugando! no le hace nada mira !

uk- ...tu víbora se faja a mi dragón

Mex- Uy... bueno tu dragón se deja así que supongo que les gusta

uk- !

Mex-solo pregúntale a tu dragón dejado si es que no le gusta

uk- por supuesto que no! *sonrojándose* y no le digas dejado, tu víbora tiene el mismo encanto de bailarina exótica que tu

Mex- por supuesto que tiene ese mismo encanto! tan solo mira que rápido sedujo a tu dragón! Todos ustedes europeos son tan fáciles...Jamás lograrían ser fuertes de voluntad y decisión, ser guerrero jaguar esta fuera de sus posibilidades, por supuesto!

uk- por supuesto que puedo hacerme guerrero jaguar! he sido cruzado, he sido pirata...esto no será mas difícil que todo eso!

mx- seguro? esto es lo que me diferencia de todos los demás guerreros...cuando te haces guerrero jaguar no solo eres guerrero en este mundo, también en el que sigue *poniendo la daga de ónix en el cuello de uk* eres capaz de soportar esa responsabilidad?

uk- claro que estoy listo! *Hablando un poco mas bajo* no pasara nada extraño cierto?

mx- *dándole una bolita de peyote* quien sabe...eso es cosa tuya y de los del otro lado, mastica eso

uk- *mastica* ojala no pase...*empieza a sentirse raro* nada extraño *se siente súper raro*

mx- *poniendo una almohada detrás d uk* es mejor si te recuestas, sino la caída puede ser fea...te veo del otro lado

uk se recuesta y todos los sonidos rodeándole se intensifican hasta el punto de agobiarlo, intenta cubrirse los oídos pero nada de esto funcione sigue oyéndoles intenta gritar, pero el solo no se escucha solo ese sonido incesante de voces, murmullos y cuando pensaba que estaba apunto de desmayarse todo se calma, abre los ojos y esta en la sala de estar de su casa, es medio día y las cortinas blancas se mueven con el viento, una suave melodía de piano esta sonando al fondo, su té sigue caliente y enfrente de el esta alguien, pero no puede distinguirlo

?- si no te apresuras tu té se enfriara

uk- donde...donde estoy?

?- estas en el punto intermedio, estas apunto de hacer una decisión Arthur...si seguir y encontrarte con tu verdadera realidad o regresar...y seguir feliz en la ignorancia. Es tu decisión

uk- a que te refieres con ignorancia? siempre he vivido en la verdadera realidad

?- esa es la ignorancia a la que me refiero. Estas a lado de la persona que supuestamente amas, y no confías en esa persona. Dices conocer lo que quieres y sin embargo te niegas tus deseos mas intensos, Con todo eso no puedes ver que hay mas allá

uk- deseos mas intensos *los piensa* yo... ese tipo de cosas no pueden hacerse, es algo que esta mal!

?- *señala a una puerta que se abre detrás de el* entonces decides regresar? seguir en tu feliz ignorancia y lo que esta "bien" ...o *se abre una puerta a lado de uk* iras a enfrentarlos?

-momento de tension-

?-cual es tu decision?

uk- los enfrentare * camina hacia alla*

al pasar la puerta uk siente un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo deja en el suelo unos segundos, al levantarse y al ver hacia enfrente se queda congelado en su lugar

Uk sigue en el lugar donde estaba, pero de pronto todo de repente se pone negro no ve absolutamente nada, de pronto una voz se escucha a lo lejos " enfrenta tus deseos mas grandes, libérate de la presión de llevarlos dentro todo el tiempo, se libre, empieza a ser tu mismo" [suena a platica de autosuperación] , de repente lo deslumbra una luz blanca la cual va bajando su intensidad hasta ser una luz muy tenue que deja ver un cuarto amplio sin ventanas, solo un baúl, una puerta, una lámpara que da esa luz tenue y una cama

Mientras uk se acerca a la cama una figura aparece sobre de ella, una figura mas que conocida para el...

uk-A...Alfred?

us- *respirando pesado recostado en la cama con sus ojos cerrados* Ar...Arthur no...no vengas!

uk- por...porque! Estas bien!

us-NO NO BENGAS! Por favor detente...

?- *desde un oscuro lugar solo suena su voz* este es el deseo mas profundo de tu corazón, no sientes la familiaridad? tu sueño mas tortuosamente preciado?

uk-*se queda pensativo* yo...es algo que quiero pero...no es el verdadero Alfred verdad?

?- eso es algo que tu decidirás mas adelante...

Uk toma eso como un si y se acerca mas, ve a Alfred atado de manos de pies y con los ojos venados

Us- Alfred? *con un tono desesperado buscando respuesta*

us- *escuchando la voz de uk se hace un ovillo lo mejor que puede* PORFAVOR! Hare...Hare lo que quieras solo...no sigas

uk- *se sienta a lado de donde esta us* que no siga que? *toma la cara de us con una mano ya empezando a sentirse su tono firme*

us- *tensándose inmediatamente al sentir su mano* no me lastimes mas...duele

uk-*uk se recarga encima de us, firmemente voltea su cabeza hacia un lado para dejar expuesto su cuello y lo muerde*como me pides eso con ese tono de voz tan erótico? es imposible hacerlo

us- *gimiendo y moviéndose debajo de el* aaagh nno hagas eso! yo no estoy hacienda nada!

uk- y que has de hacer si no te hago caso? estas aquí tan vulnerable* mientras decía eso va pasando su dedo presionando el pecho de us* , luego recuerda que en su fantasía había un baúl, saca una navaja, regresa a us y corta la venda de sus ojos con la navaja

uk-quiero ver tu rostro con cada cosa que haga*pasa la navaja cerca de la mejilla de us* y empieza a cortar la camisa de us hasta dejarla con muchas tiras te gusta?*dice con tono dominante*

us- *cerrando los ojos mientras siente como su camisa es destrozada* n-no! Detente por favor!

uk- te parece si seguimos con esto? *con la navaja apunta al vientre de us*

us- *quedándose quieto pero sin dejar de temblar* no...no otra vez, PORFAVOR DEJAME IR! INGLATERRA!

uk-acaso no te gusta? la mezcla de dolor placer y miedo? yo creo que eso excita *con la navaja hace como si fuera a apuñalarlo pero le da a la cama*

us- *se queda viendo a uk fijamente y luego a la navaja junto a el* yo...yo no...no quiero esto, no quiero que me toques

uk- no quieres que te toque? yo creo que...*pone su pierna entre las de us y la sube hasta su entre pierna sintiendo...algo* eso no es verdad, creo que te estas acostumbrando muy bien a todo esto

us- *sus ojos empiezan a tener ganas de soltar lagrimas* N..no Arthur yo...yo..no me toques!Es por miedo!Es por miedo que esta así! NO ME TOQUES MAS PORFAVOR!

uk- heh, el miedo no hace esto *saca la navaja del colchón y corta el cinturón y botón de los pantalones de us metiendo su mano* ciertamente...es por otra razón

us-*bajito y con voz temblorosa* es miedo es miedo...Arthur tu no eres así...por favor ...que te pasa!

uk- *apretando y frotando con mas fuerza mientras sube al cuello de us* tu, tu eres la razón de todo esto, mereces esto *muerde su clavícula hasta que puede saborear su sangre*

us- AHHHGGGG *toma aire* Arthur no...no Arthur *tiembla* no puedo estar así mas! si haces esto por venganza por algo que hice *tiembla mas fuerte* perdóname perdóname!

uk- NO! *se levanta por un segundo solo para dejarse caer con las manos sobre los hombros de us presionándolo contra la cama* NO TE PERDONARE! no aún por lo menos, tienes que entender...*lo toma de los hombros y lo voltea quedando us de espaldas a uk* lo que me hiciste pasar...*con la navaja traza una línea por la espina de us*

us-*entre sollozos* no era mi intención hacerte daño! perdóname Arthur!*tiembla* te daré lo que quieras pero déjame ya...*mas débilmente* déjame ya por favor Arthur...tu no eres así...

uk- *se quita su cinturón y lo pone al rededor de el cuello de us ajustándolo para que le ahogue cuando tire de el* quiero tu vida, estas dispuesto a dármela?

us-*apenas puede hablar* yo...te puedo...dar..Tierras...din...Dinero... *empieza a toser*

uk- *tira mas del cinturón y baja a su oído* tierras que desaparecen, dinero que flictua, yo lo que quiero es tener tu vida en mis manos, y poder si así lo deseo terminar con ella

us- *juntando fuerzas para poder gritar* si es...lo que quieres...*tose* MATAME YA! *en voz baja* Arthur...creí que...eras...otro tipo de persona

uk- no...aún no * se levanta en sus rodillas y jala de la correa* vamos ponte a gatas!

us-*tambaleando se pone a gatas* por lo que mas quieras...déjame...déjame

uk- *lo toma de su cadera mientras desliza sus pantalones fuera y se presiona contra el presionando su espalda para que su rostro quedara presionado contra el colchón* tu eras...*bajándose los pantalones y bastante excitado entra en us por la fuerza inclinándose sobre de el tirando del cinturón* lo que mas amaba

us-grita pero su grito se escucha ahogado por el colchón, y comienza a tener espasmos por el dolor*

us-DETENTE DETENTE!

uk- no *sigue entrando y saliendo de us sujetando firmemente la correa, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de us haciendo que sangre y manche el colchón* tienes que sentir el dolor que yo sentí

*us hace una mezcla de gritos fuertes con unos pocos gemidos*

us-aaaah! yo..yo...también te...quiero *dice muy bajito*

uk- *escuchando esto incrementa su velocidad sujetando mas fuerte las caderas de us y tira mas fuerte del cinturón* no es verdad no es verdad NO ES VERDAD!

us-*con voz temblorosa* lo..lo es..es cierto

uk- no...no lo es...aggh * con un ultimo tirón del cinturón y una ultima embestida uk termina y escucha el tronar del cuello de us*...al...Alfred?

Us- no responde, solo se nota que tiembla muy fuerte y k tiene apretadas las manos

uk- ! Alfred! * se separa de el y lo voltea quitándole el cinturón de su cuello* dime algo...

us-*intenta hablar* ar..Arthur * tiembla fuerte de nuevo* se empieza a notar que esta por desmayarse

uk- no...nonononono no de nuevo no. dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera! (lo sostiene en sus brazos)

us- Arthur...te..*muere*

uk- Alfred?...Alfred? *lo sacude* hey...hey, despierta, DESPIERTA ALFRED!

?-ahora comprendes el porque de tu sueño?

uk-*empieza a llorar y a gritar enojado* POR ESO...POR ESO NO KERIA...NO DEBIA...ACABARIA MURIENDO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO! * ido* y ya...ya no lo tengo...yo mismo...yo mismo lo mate

?- y porque mataste lo que mas amabas? porque lo llevaste al punto donde no hay regreso?

uk- *ido* venganza estupida...deseo de someterlo a mi voluntad...que fuera mío aunque no quisiera...

?- aunque no quisiera...Ahora mismo el esta dispuesto a estar a tu lado, es su deseo, romperás ese deseo? alejaras lo que ya tienes? lo someterás a -tus- decisiones?

uk-lo protegeré de los demás, y eliminare el deseo de tenerlo aunque no quiera...así lo protegeré de mi mismo

?-...que harás cuando te des cuenta de que el desea ser tuyo y pertenecer a ti?

uk- amarlo y cuidarlo...es lo único que quiero con el

?- puedes regresar ahora guerrero

mx- *sacudiendo con fuerza a uk* hey! idiota despierta! si te quedas demasiado tiempo no podrás regresar!

uk-uhh...ame..rica * se incorpora y se sienta sujetándose la cabeza*

mex- hey, estas bien? *le da un poco de agua* solo refréscate pero no la bebas o vomitaras

uk- dime...que paso cuando tu hiciste tu prueba México?

mex- ...quieres la verdad?

uk- no preguntaría si quisiera oír una mentira

mex- pues bien...honestamente no recuerdo ni un solo minuto de eso *carita sonriente de mexicano*

uk-*mirando tristemente* quizás yo...recuerdo demasiado

mex- lo importante es que...hayas aprendido de lo que sea que viste, sin importar que tan crudo pudo haber sido

*se escucha el ruido de la maleza moviéndose y de la nada sale un todo terreno con las placas us rlz*

us- hey! su héroe americano esta aquí!

uk- necesito hablar contigo u n momento *le dice a México* ya que me drogaste y tuve un mal momento... necesito u casa por un día entero

mx- eh? *voltea a ver a us y luego a uk* quieres...MI casa para...CON EL? "despues de haberlo hecho anoche conmigo!"

uk- pero en que situación lo hice! es lo menos que me debes!

mx- lo ultimo que te debo! situación! eres...eres...ERES UN *inserte aquí todo el repertorio mexicano de insultos seguido de un buen golpe a la mandíbula*

uk -aaahhhgg! * se agarra la cara* es verdad Eduardo! Haber pasado por la prueba esa...de verdad me dejo traumado! Me la debes!

mx- NO QUIERO VERTE DE NUEBO EN MI VIDA! Alfred, llévate a tu "cosa" de mi casa!

uk- no seas tan berrinchudo Eduardo! * molesto*

mx- *lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo acerca a el susurrando en su oído* yo no te quería aquí en primer lugar, te deje quedarte en mi casa, te hice de desayunarte -acostaste- conmigo aunque te dije que no era bueno, que no quería sentir eso de nuevo y ahora quieres -MI- casa para acostarte con Alfred? *lo avienta* debí de haberte dejado bajo la tormenta

uk- yo no te dije que lo hicieras! Porque se te doblan las piernas cuando se trata de mi!

mx- porque aparentemente soy un imbecil!

us- *por fin reacciona* oigan oigan! Que pasa aquí! La ultima vez no se llevaban pero no se agarraban a golpes!

uk- eres un idiota us! Como se te ocurrió el brillante plan de mandarme aquí!quizás comiste una hamburguesa echada a perder ¬¬

us- ahora resulta que el idiota soy yo! Pensé que los dos serian mas civilizados! que le hiciste a México?

uk- yo no le hice nada!"que no quisiera"

us- el no reacciona así a menos que hayas hecho algo muy malo así que discúlpate!

mx- olvídalo us, no lo hará y aunque lo hiciera no aceptaría la disculpa *toma sus cosas del suelo* estoy seguro que recuerdas como salir de mi casa, "capitán kirkland" es experto en eso *se da la vuelta y camina hacia su casa*

uk-*agarra una piedra chica y se la avienta a mex, le da en la espalda* EN SERIO LO SIENTO pero... TU ERES UN MOCOSO DE MAL GENIO!ME RECUERDAS A US!

mx- *se encabrona mas de lo que ya estaba y dice algo en su idioma original haciendo que una rama de palmera se caiga encima de uk* ...te odio *y sigue caminando*

uk-*debajo de la palmera*MOCOSO COBARDE!

us- *se inclina junto a el* crees que sea demasiado inteligente gritarle eso en su propia casa donde no conoces el territorio y el si y tiene conocidos y tu no?...pensé que eras mejor estratega

uk- no me importa que digas Alfred ¬¬...*gritando* UN DIA ME LAS PAGARAS MEXICO!

*se escucha un gruñido cerca*

us-...Arthur...CALLATE!

*lo jala del brazo para sacarlo de debajo de la palmera escuchando que los gruñidos se acercaban mas*

uk- me encantan las buenas ideas que tienes de repente eres genial us...*sarcasmo*

us- AGH! *lo empuja* eres intolerable uk! te quedas solo! *se sube a su mega vehiculo todo terreno* OJALA TE COMA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTE GRUÑENDO!

Uk-*notando su metida de pata* no... Espera Alfred no me dejes solo en esta jungla extraña!

us- *se arranca dejándolo atrás solo queda una maleta detrás de el*

uk- no se porque soy tan explosivo... bueno...no es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar que no conozco...

se escucha el moverse de unas hierbas cercanas a el y un fuerte viendo llega desde la costa, presagiando que la tormenta aun no terminaba

uk- dios...me hubiera peleado cuando llegara a casa...

de entre la maleza sale un jaguar adulto (gatito) que comienza a rodear a uk

uk-para que deje de ser pirata! Necesito una espada! *le empieza a dar pánico*

gruñéndole se agazapa listo para saltar encima de el cuando de un lugar arriba de ellos cae un pequeño cuchillo de pedernal haciendo que el jaguar mire hacia esa dirección y luego hacia Arthur sin romper contacto visual con el

us- *llegando con su todo terreno abre la puerta* Arthur?

uk- aquí estoy Alfred! *no deja de mirar al jaguar*

Gira la cabeza hacia donde esta Alfred y rápidamente se lanza sobre uk arañando su costado y luego sale disparado hacia la selva

us- ¿estas bien!

uk- agh... dentro de todo bien.. *sonríe y se voltea a ver * uhm bueno no tanto...

us- *corre con el* México me mando un mensaje advirtiéndome de la tormenta que nos apresuráramos por eso regrese *cubre con su chaqueta la herida de uk* tienes suerte

uk-gracias por venir Alfred..." y aun en estas circunstancias que mex me podía haber dejado...de una forma indirecta me ayuda"

us- *carga a uk dentro del carro* algún día se lo agradecerás DEBIDAMENTE a México, si por mi hubiera sido te dejaba a gruñir tu solo...vamos a casa antes de que te pongas peor, aunque realmente no es tan profunda la herida

uk-prometo un día disculparme debidamente...me sorprende que tu y mex sean tan berrinchudos

us- *intentando mantener la calma y manejar lo mas rápido posible ya que uk esta sangrando bastante* no lo somos, tu eres el insoportable, me sorprende que el jaguar no te haya matado

Uk-entonces por mi culpa ustedes dos son berrinchudos?

* pone cara de me duele*

us- *pone presión en la herida* precisamente, eres un anciano demasiado gruñón que saca de quicio, casi llegamos...

uk- aaggh! no aprietes tanto! además no soy tan viejo! solo tengo 20

uk- si no aprieto fuerte te desangras, que prefieres? *se estaciona derrapando en el pequeño helipuerto de mex donde su helicóptero esperaba* puedes caminar?

uk- no... ayúdame un poco Alfred

us- *Sale del vehiculo y lo carga hasta llegar al helicóptero* eres un idiota, un gran idiota! mas te vale no morir *después de vendar con lo que puede las heridas se sienta en el asiento del piloto y enciende el helicóptero* es enserio, jamás te lo perdonaría

uk- je... odias el te y los scones entonces porque no me lo perdonarías?

us- porque lo que odio es el té y los scones, a ti te amo, ahora cállate estaremos en casa pronto y te llevare al hospital confía en mi, soy el héroe después de todo...

uk- eres tan tu... por eso también te amo Alfred

us- FUCK! te estas muriendo de verdad! *vuela aun mas rápido e inconsciente que antes llegando al hospital para que atendieran a uk* UK NO TE ATREBAS A MORIR! SOY EL HEROE Y TE RESCATE NO PUEDES MORIR!

Uk- Alfred...Eduard...*se desmaya*

mientras que todo esto se desarrollaba en México caía una gran tormenta aun mayor que la anterior, pero Eduardo caminaba entre la maleza buscando el punto donde había sido atacado Arthur, de la tierra saca el cuchillo de pedernal y lo pone en su cinturón

mx-...no me importa si te adoro, te odio ahora mismo


	7. Chapter 7

Todo el hospital estaba en silencio, Alfred hacia un buen rato que había regresado a su casa para dormir un poco y arreglarse, Arthur estaba instalado en un cuarto para el solo recuperándose de sus heridas, el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada y la puerta de su cuarto se abre silenciosamente  
mx- *se sienta en la cama junto a Arthur mirándolo fijamente*

uk-*abre los ojos y solo ve una sombra* uhmmm?

mx- sigues vivo, eso es...oportuno

uk- Eduard..Do? no planeo morir pronto...

mx- perfecto, necesito que sigas vivo

uk- necesito?

Mx- *Se acerca mas* por el momento

uk-lo que me refería es porque TU necesitas que YO siga vivo?

mx- heh ...no te basta con saber que es así?

uk-no me gusta quedarme con dudas de las cosas..."quizás sea mal habito"

mx- no has aprendido aún capitán kirkland...que rara vez diré algo que no quiera decir?

uk-no te estoy obligando a decirlo, solo preguntaba

mx- claro Arthur, tu nunca "obligas" pero si coaccionas...debí dejar que te comiera el jaguar, darías menos problemas

uk-aunque esas palabras salgan de tu boca yo se que las verdaderas que piensas no las dices, pero no puedes evitar ciertas cosas como cierto cuchillo que sale de repente que me ayudo a sobrevivir...

mx- *se levanta y se inca junto la cabecera de la cama d uk* que te hace pensar...*se acerca mas a el* que sabes lo que estoy pensando?

uk- solo son cosas que presiento *lo mira* tu también puedes presentir ese tipo de cosas, somos casi un libro abierto para cada quien, eso te asusta?

mx- asustar?...*se hace para atrás y jala una lámpara de piso que había junto la cama, encendiéndola pero direccionándola inmediatamente hacia el suelo para que solo iluminara de su torso para abajo, dejando su rostro en sombras* si, bastante, pero no por las razones que tu crees

uk- que te asusta?

mx- *se comienza a desabrochar la camisa* eso es otra cosa que no diré

uk-contigo es como hablarle a la pared en ciertas ocasiones

mx- cállate *desliza la camisa por sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto y lentamente baja su mano hacia su abdomen hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocha

uk-*se queda mirándolo fijamente*

mx- *desabrocha sus pantalones y el ruido del monitor cardiaco toma su atención* te emociona esto capitán?

uk- claro que no! El medicamento causa taquicardia...

mx- *se sube a la cama y se pone a gatas sobre de el bajando su rostro hasta el oído de uk* bien dijiste...eres como un libro abierto *le da un suave beso en la mejilla* sé bien lo que te mueve

uk-si lo sabes entonces para que preguntas *mira hacia otro lado*

mx- porque no? *sube hasta la boca de uk rozando su piel con sus labios, asaltándolo con la calidez de su aliento pero sin llegarlo a tocar*

uk-oye...porque estas haciendo esto? *ligeramente sacado de onda por pensar que lo iba a besar*

mx- porque esto...*sonriendo pone su índice sobre los labios de uk para callarlo y luego toma sus muñecas atándolas por encima de su cabeza en la cabecera de su cama* te mueve

uk-insolente...*aumenta su ritmo cardiaco y se da a notar la maquinita esa*

mx- *Escuchando a la maquinita* tal vez...*con la yema de sus dedos acaricia apenas los labios de uk y va delineando desde la mandíbula hasta su cuello, pasando por todos los sitios que sabe que lo harán jadear, hasta su pecho pero sin nunca llegar a terminar de presionarlo* sientes esto Arthur?

uk-ah...muy poco *cierra los ojos*

mx- lo suficiente para que...reacciones aquí *pasa su rodilla entre las piernas de uk* o no? *sigue bajando hasta sus costados rozándolo delicadamente*

uk-ya..Basta... vete a *pausa* dormir a tu casa!

mx- *bruscamente le cubre la boca con su mano libre* y sin embargo...*presiona mas la entrepierna de uk* no lo llegas a sentir por completo

uk- uhmmm * extrañamente cuando mex le tapo la boca su ritmo aumenta aun mas*

mx- *empieza a respirar agitadamente cerca del oído de uk quitando suavemente su mano de su boca y bajándola con la otra continuando tocando de la misma manera su pecho, piernas y todo lo que podía* dime que piensas Arthur

uk-es desesperante...que solo toques y hagas cosas porque ya sabes que tipo de reacción tengo *respira profundamente* ahh

mx- desesperante...doloroso tal vez? *Sube hasta su boca y lo besa apenas presionando sus labios con los de el* tortuoso?

uk- cruel también es una buena palabra...

mx- crueldad? *sonríe y baja hacia su entre pierna y lame suavemente por todo lo largo solo lo suficiente para dejarlo húmedo y que sienta su respirar en la piel* no...

uk- ahhhh México...basta!

mx- *con su pierna sigue rozando la entrepierna de uk * lo que hiciste lo fue* da un suave beso en el cuello d uk tan suave que casi no lo sintió y baja de nuevo a su entre pierna para pasar su mano a milímetros de distancia de uk subiéndola de arriba a abajo pero sin tocarlo* eso si fue cruel...

uk-yo...tenia un motivo ahhh *en su cara se le empieza a ver desesperación *"ya que lo haga bien..."

mx- un motivo? Sabes que Arthur...realmente no importa* desata una de las manos de Arthur y la toma por la muñeca y la pasa cerca de su pecho pero sin que lo toque tomándolo con fuerza * lo que hiciste...comparado con lo que yo te haré...* la va bajando la mano d uk hasta su entrepierna de la misma forma mientras escucha sus gemidos *no será... *siente como Arthur se estremece casi al máximo* absolutamente nada...

uk- ahhh*entre gemidos* y...porque*le tiemblan las piernas de aguantarse* te enfado tanto...eso?

mx- tu no...*toma su muñeca con fuerza y luego la avienta bruscamente mirándolo a los ojos* no serás nada...*se acomoda la ropa* eso te lo garantizo kirkland.

uk- espera! * intenta agarrar a mex*

mx- *se mueve y evita que lo toque* recuérdalo * se sale dando un portazo dejándolo medio amarrado a la cabecera*

uk-" me dejo casi a punto de querer terminar...además...no sabe que tortura fue haber tenido todas esas visiones extrañas con Alfred en ese cuarto"


	8. Chapter 8

*Suena el teléfono en casa de México* hola?

us-México... uhm quería pedirte un favor muy grande

mx- us? que necesitas?

us-podrías venir a prepararme algo de comer?

mx-...dame una buena razón para viajar miles de kilómetros y gastar un viaje de avión solo para hacerte algo de comer?

us- es que tengo hambre! *Dice todo rápido y desesperado*estaba viviendo con uk pero luego empezó a decir de cosas y me enoje y como vivíamos por allá comíamos comida de Francia y ya que estoy en mi casa no hay nada de comer! Solo escucha! *Pone la bocina cerca de su estomago y suena* y yo se que cocinas delicioso!

mx- *recordando cierto plan que puso en marcha tiempo atrás* bueno...de verdad suenas desesperado, bien voy para allá, pero tu pagaras mis gastos

us- no importa! solo veeeen tengo mucha hambree

mx- ok ok, boy para allá *cuelga* hasta que los dos reaccionaron...*sale a casa de us lo mas rápido que le dan sus pies, llega a su casa con una gran maleta* us, ábreme!

us- *abre la puerta* ya trajiste comida?

mx- mejor! *abre su maleta y saca una botella y se la pone en el pecho* disfrútala mientras que te preparo algo genial

us-pero pero a mi no me gusta esto! me gusta mas la coca cola...*ve la botella con cara de fuchi*

mx- *desde la cocina* es bebida de hombres! pero si no te sientes capaz...

us- claro que soy capaz!si tu puedes con eso yo puedo mucho mas! *abre la botella*

mx- *empezando a cocinar le llega el aroma a us* podrías añadir algo de soda a eso...hay una que sabe bien en mi maleta, porque no la pruebas así?

us- deberías haber empezado por ahí! *Revuelve y empieza a tomar* Um sabe bien! *toma mas

mx- *ba a la sala con solo unos aperitivos* entonces, te peleaste con uk...necesitas mucho de esto us, *le sirve mas* será noche de chicos que te parece?

us- genial! que haremos?

mx- básicamente? *Se sirve un trago* chupar, comer y quejarnos

us- *sonrie* hecho! Pero trae mas comida!

mx- seh seh, se esta cocinando, ten paciencia 

*1 hr después*  
mx- *con una baraja en la mano aventándosela a us medio riéndose* okokok, pero pero vamos! Que diablos le ves! Es un cejón aburrido con pretensiones!

us- es que ...de verdad es lindo!Tan tierno y tan...tan DESGRACIADO Y ENGREIDO! Nunca entiende nada!

mx- "eso no te lo discuto" de donde le ves lo tierno y lo lindo? Si entendí bien tu problema el se puso en su posición de "yo estoy bien tu mal, yo si puedo, tu no, soy listo tu imbecil" y tu eres ps...TU! America! no lo necesitas *se acerca a el y toma su celular sin que se de cuenta*

Us-YA LO SE! No lo necesito... EL NECESITA MI GRANDEZA!

mx- EXACTO! ERES DEMASIADO HOMBRE PARA EL! *Azota la botella vacía contra la mesa*...que dices si voy por otra botella?

us- ya nos la acabamos?SI...MAS!

mx- bien bien espera +se levanta tambaleándose y va a la cocina por otra botella* Arthur esta en Inglaterra...hará por lo menos una hora, hora y media...si, es suficiente *manda un msj de texto desde el cel de Alfred diciéndole que lo sentía y que necesitaban hablar y que de verdad lo extrañaba, que si podían verse en casa de us, después de unos segundos un "voy para allá" apareció en la pantalla* perfecto...*toma la botella y regresa junto a us* Alfred

us- uhmmm estos mini vasitos no sirven! No serian mejor unos más grandeees?

mx- hm intentemos esto, has jugado juegos de bebidas?

us- no...Como se juega?

mx- tienes tres componentes, tequila *pone la botella en su mano* sal *se lame la mano y se embarra para ponerse la sal en el cuello* y limón, das un chupe al tequila, lames la sal y tomas el limón para hacer el "shot"

Us- wow * queda flasheado por la sabiduria de mex*

mx- así que...*hace a un lado su cabeza para darle mas espacio* vas...

us- a ver...* hace todo el proceso tequila-sal-limón* WAAAHHHH! *pausa* uhhmmm sabes muchas cosas mexico...

mx- naw, solo algunas hey Alfred...

us- si? * mirada algo mareada y completamente desinhibido*

mx- *lo toma de la nuca y lo voltea para besarlo con fuerza*

us- ummm * cierra los ojos y se deja querer*

mx- *lo recuesta contra el suelo quedando a gatas sobre el* tu mereces algo mejor *comienza a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus costados* mucho mas que el

us-* abraza a mex* yo..yo se que si pero el a veces no es tan malo

mx- no? *comienza a darle besos en la mejilla, labios, parpados y frente dejándose abrazar por el* si te hace llorar creo que si lo es...*comienza a desabrochar la camisa de us*

us-cuando estoy contigo me siento...ah*lo rozo la mano de mex* tan increíble e importante...

mx- eres increíble *comienza a besar su pecho* e importante...eres Alfred f Johnes, América...

us- Eduardo...me siento tan seguro contigo*besa a mex*

mx- *continua el beso mientras que acaricia su rostro y costados desabrochando su cinturón* déjame...borrarlo de ti Alfred, déjame quitarlo de tu sistema

us-*se agarra fuerte a mex* quítalo de mi...solo has que se me olvide todo de el!

mx- olvídate de el *lo voltea con dirección a la puerta boca abajo mientras baja sus pantalones* eso es algo que puedo darte *besa su espalda mientras hace que se ponga a gatas enfrente de el*

us- ahhhmm México es…Espera yo nunca he...

mx- *comienza a tocar la entrepierna de us y besa su hombro* no te preocupes, hare que lo disfrutes

us- mmmm esta bien... pero no lo hagas tan rápido…

mx-solo haré lo que me pidas... *se pone en posición detrás de us masajeándolo para prepararlo* nunca te lastimaría

us- *se deja tocar* ahhh Eduardo... tu de verdad que eres...muy cuidadoso.. y hasta gentil...

mx- como agh...*despacio va entrando en el* no serlo *lo abraza por la espalda besando suavemente su espalda* eres demasiado lindo para no serlo

us-ah México...esto se siente..muy bien

mx- *cuando siente que esta completamente dentro* te sentirás aun mejor *be hacia la puerta de entrada* "y yo tmb"...*comienza a moverse lentamente*

… ahhh México...uhmmmm*us sigue gimiendo a cada embestida de mex*

mx- *va agarrando mas fuerza y velocidad conforme ve que se acostumbra us tomándolo de la cintura* América...

us-sigue así México...*presiona sus propias manos* ahhh ahhmmm

mx- *lo empuja un poco contra la mesita de centro para que se sostenga de algo mientras que lo enviste con mas fuerza* agh sostente ahí *comienza a levantar la cadera de us con cada envestida para tocar puntos mas dentro de su cuerpo*

uk-*llega y abre la puerta, esta en el recibidor y a lo lejos escucha los gemidos de us, silenciosamente va hacia donde escucha eso y ve a México y a us en su momento * " Eduardo... y us?"  
us-AHHHHH México...ahhhmm ahhh justo así como lo hiciste...mas por favor...!

mx- *escucha la puerta de entrada cerrarse* Alfred agh *sujeta con mas fuerza la cadera de us y lo "zarandea" mas mientras lo enviste mas y mas rápido* soy mejor que el?

Us-SI! ERES...AHHHHMMM MEJOR QUE... *esta en medio de un orgasmo que uk alcanza a ver en su rostro* ARTHUR... AHHHH MAS FUERTE MAS FUERTE!

mx- dilo agh dilo mas fuerte*se agarra del borde de la mesa enfrente de us y del sofá detrás de el para darle las ultimas envestidas con fuerza mordiendo su cuello y hombros *

Us-ERES MEJOR QUE ARTHUR!* us acaba y suelta un grito-gemido por tanto placer, no puede dejar de gemir...

uk-"que demonios significa esto!* encabronadisimo sale de donde esta un poco y hace contacto visual con mex

mx- *sube la mirada hasta la puerta y ve la cara sorprendida de Arthur y sonríe envistiendo por ultima vez a us antes de terminar en el* Alfred...gracias * lo besa brevemente para después acomodarlo junto al sofá para cubrirlo, mientras que us se queda dormido, toma su ropa y se viste rápidamente* ya puede salir capitán kirkland

uk-* toma del brazo a mex* dime que significa esto! tu y Alfred... *se molesta mas* DIME QUE PASA!

mx- heh veras...* se suelta y toma del suelo la camisa de Alfred que se había manchado de ...Alfred * ya estamos a mano* le pone la camisa en el pecho a Arthur y camina fuera de la sala*

uk-"no acabo de entender que paso, ni porque...ese maldito mocoso...se XXX a Alfred"

mx- *ya cerca de la puerta* solo otra cosa capitán

uk- que cosa? *ya molesto e indignado*

mx- tu no...puedes pedirle ninguna explicación a us, eso es amenos que quieras otra pelea aun mayor con el

uk- como debería lidiar con esto? no tengo ni idea que decirle o que hacer! Solo debo de aceptar que tuvieron sexo en su casa?

mx- el no recordará nada de esto, así que cualquier cosa que quisieras decirle el solo lo verá como una prueba mas de que no confías en el...es por eso que empezó todo este problema, o no?

uk-como que no recordara? Que le hiciste? si todo esto fue por lo de aquella vez...lo siento

mx- que sientes Arthur? *Se apoya contra la pared cruzando los brazos* porque realmente no creo que entiendas

uk-haber metido la pata en esa ocasión, fue lo peor que pudo haber salido de mi boca

mx- te acogí en mi casa, dormiste en mi cama, te confesé -en calidad de amigo- que a pesar de todo lo que habías echo antes tenias un lugar especial conmigo...te acostaste conmigo y luego piensas que es buena idea pedir MI casa para acostarte con OTRA persona? ...si, realmente fue lo peor que pudiste haber dicho

uk- se que lo fue...* mira hacia otro lado* de nuevo te digo que lo siento... pero era necesario verlos a los dos en medio de eso?

mx- necesario? no, satisfactorio para mi? bastante, si te hace sentir mejor, tuve que embriagarlo bastante y el no te llamo, fui yo

uk-*toma de los hombros a mex* y que querías probar? que me equivoque al decir eso? si es que quieres andar con us deberías de decirlo directamente

mx- *se molesta mas y mira a uk directo a los ojos apretando los puños* si lo quisiera ya lo tendría, te debería quedar claro...tu de verdad no entiendes nada, cierto Arthur? *masajea sus sienes con su pulgar y dedo medio* lo que quería era que sintieras lo que yo sentí, que -entiendas- que no puedes hacerme esto cada vez que entras de nuevo en mi vida, que no tienes ningún -derecho- a hacerme sentir todo esto y después ignorarlo, que no puedes -ENAMORARME- y lastimarme de esta manera...

uk- claro que ya sentí lo que sentiste! Esa sensación me queda clara por eso me estoy disculpando! Y yo…*apenas le cae en 20* tu estas...enamorado de mi ...de verdad?

mx- *se da cuenta de que se lo dijo con todas sus letras*...estamos a mano kirkland *sale de la casa*

uk-*abre la puerta y sigue rápidamente a mex y lo toma del brazo intenta decirle algo pero su cerebro se desconecto y se queda en silencio tomándolo del brazo *

mx- *se queda mirando a Arthur por un segundo y le dice suavemente * déjame ir...

uk- si...* no lo suelta*

mx- *pone su mano sobre la de Uk* pero...?

uk-todo tu me confundes *lo mira fijamente*

mx- lo sé...tu tmb a mi *mueve la mano de uk de su brazo* pero no justifica que me sienta así de mal

uk-*de nuevo lo toma del brazo* es que... DE VERDAD ME CONFUNDES! Cuando pienso que te he entendido te vuelves diferente...casi hasta el punto de ser un poco bipolar...no lo entiendo!

mx- Lo dice el que dice que ese chico de allá *refiriéndose a us* es su vida y esta aquí evitando que me vaya! quien es el bipolar? yo solo reacciono a lo que me haces Arthur! ...Si no lo hiciera-

uk-estoy aquí evitando que te vallas porque no entiendo si ya sabes que siento por Alfred sigues aun cerca de mi!Era para que me hubieras olvidado y me hubieras mandado muy lejos! eso es lo que no logro explicarme!

mx- y tu si tienes a Alfred porque sigues acostándote conmigo? puedes explicarte eso?

uk- eso es...un algo que me mueve cuando te veo...y me mueve porque tu sigues aquí...responde también lo que pregunte...

mx- *mira a otro lado* no

uk-lo ves es lo que no entiendo!no quieres hablar de ciertas cosas pero te vengas por cosas que yo hice, si te vengas es porque hay algo que no me estas diciendo...de vedad no se que es lo que quieres

mx- *sin querer verlo* puedes soltarme ya?

uk-*suelta a mex para después tomarlo del rostro y hacer que se vean* solo dilo -NO TE VUELVAS A ATRAVESAR EN MI CAMINO NO QUIERO VERTE MAS- es lo único que necesito , te dejare ir y no volverás a saber de mi

mx- *intenta empujar a uk y desvía la mirada* no!

Uk-*vuelve a tomarlo fuerte* vamos dilo! Si tanto es tu odio dilo NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA DILO!

mx- *lo toma de las muñecas* TE ODIO!

uk-sigues sin decir nada...*se zafa y lo acorrala a la pared con sus brazos* un te odio no es un no quiero saber nada mas de ti... O DICES QUE NO ME QUIERES VER NUNCA O ME DICES QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!

mx- TE QUIERO A TI ...*lo toma de los costados y apoya su cabeza en su hombro* te odio por esto kirkland enserio que si

uk- odias decirlo?

mx- ...tambien

uk-*se recarga en mex * -te odio por esto- a que te referías "que debería de decirle? que debería de hacer?"

mx- te odio por...obligarme a decirlo en alto...eso solo lo hace real, te odio porque eres un cretino, insensible, patán y hasta ahora solo has sabido lastimarme...

uk- *suelta a mex y se recarga en la pared y se deja caer para quedar sentado con las piernas encogidas y baja la cabeza, aprieta sus puños* creo que...lo soy todo eso que dijiste...

mx-*viendo hacia otra parte* ...puedo irme ya?

uk-* se pone de pie, toma a mex y lo pone de espaldas a el* VETE Y NO TE VUELVAS A PARAR CERCA DE AQUI "menos daño le hare estando lo mas lejos de el..."

mx- *se queda quieto un segundo y luego medio voltea a ver a uk sonriendo de lado* si fuera tan simple como eso...para cualquiera de los dos * empieza a caminar*

uk- NO ESOY BROMEANDO!*Va hacia mex y le mete tremendo guamazo * NO ME IMPORTA QUE PASE CONTIGO! déjame en paz y lárgate! "solo necesitamos alejarnos y esto se solucionara...es la única forma...lo siento Eduardo"

mx- *se incorpora y ahora es el quien logra darle un buen golpe a la quijada a Arthur para luego golpear su costado mas específicamente su riñón* créeme kirkland...*lo empuja lejos de ahí* tu serás el que me busque, no yo

uk-no planeo hacerlo...tengo a Alfred

mx- eso espero, por nuestro bien *se va de ahí dejando a Arthur en el suelo*


	9. Chapter 9

Después de los incidentes pasados con Arthur y Alfred, México decidió pasar unos días en casa de Francia relajándose lo más que pudiera. Esos días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. En algún punto de ese tiempo, las cosas con Francis habían cambiado, los silencios incomodos cada día eran más comunes y los roces casuales causaban que los dos se separaran del otro rápidamente intentando ignorarlos. Si esto era culpa de todo lo que había pasado y que se sintiera tan seguro y cómodo con Francis o solamente por sus hormonas era algo que todavía no quería ponerse a pensar.

Francis no estaba en casa momento y decidió ir a pasear por la casa que ya conocía tan bien, tras unos minutos de deambular sin sentido se encontró en el sótano, rodeado de muchos viejos recuerdos fotos de Francis, en una cajita de metal dorado encontró varias de ellos dos, ropa vieja, tiliches y triques, pero fue una pequeña caja al fondo lo que llamo su atención, era de madera, bellamente tallada e incrustada con piedras. Era grande y pesada, parecía algo que debería estar arriba junto con los demás tesoros de Francis. Al abrirla lo primero que saltaba a la vista eran unas grandes iniciales F y J en hoja de oro y adentro cartas, muchísimas cartas al levantarlas pudo ver que algunas eran de hace muchísimo tiempo, las mas viejas que estaban atadas juntas estaban rotas y desgastadas, algunas ni siquiera tenían la escritura de Francis, era mas delicada y femenina... México tomo la mas reciente y la leyó de pies a cabeza sorprendiéndose de las palabras que se encontraban ahí, no porque fueran extrañas o ajenas a Francis, sino porque de cierto modo parecían autenticas, sinceras...Con un súbito enojo cerro la caja y subió a su habitación donde empezó a hacer maletas.

*se escucha la puerta de entrada*

Fr-México ya llegue! donde estas*se escucha que camina por ahí*

mx- *escucha la puerta y se apresura a meter todas sus cosas y sale al corredor apurándose por salir de la casa* que no me vea que no me vea que no me vea

fr- México, si no sales ya me comeré este delicioso queso que trajiste!

mx- * se detiene escuchando que esta mas cerca de lo que pensó* demonios, ve a la izquierda a la izquierda *se escuchan pasos que se acercan* carajo...

Fr-México ya te vi... que andabas haciendo por aquí?

mx- yo...tengo que regresar a casa, me voy Francis

fr. pero...

mx- ...lo siento mucho, pero enserio, tu sabes cosas de trabajo y eso...

Fr- lo entiendo...pero...Mm... hasta luego

mx- *da unos pasos hasta la salida y luego se detiene* quien es Joanne?

Fr-*pone una mirada un poco melancólica* Joanne... ella era mi compañera me hizo crecer mucho, es la chica mas especial que conozco tenia todo belleza, carácter, madera de líder...*hace una pausa*

mx- *lo voltea a ver un poco melancólico* la amas aún, verdad?

fr- NO...no es eso, ella en si solo me quería por ser el representante de mi país, pero aunque yo le hice ver de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron lo que sentía por ella nunca lo acepto "Francis eres maravilloso pero, debes enfocarte en tu país no en una chica...yo me enfoco en que este país mejore" eso me dijo

mx- *deja su maleta y va hacia el con una mano en la cintura* entonces porque cada año le escribes una carta? no creo que sea algo que hagas porque si

fr- ¬¬ con que andabas de metiche... le escribo porque ella me ha ayudado mucho en el progreso de mi país...y porque ella es ahora mi mejor amiga

mx- guardas una copia de todas las cartas que le escribes, las que te ha mandado y además nunca me habías contado de ella, y las palabras que le escribes no son de mejores amigos

fr- dios eres peor que un detective...yo la quiero, ella me quiere, pero somos amigos...además yo ya no aguanto ser su amor no realizado yo de verdad ya quiero ser solo amigos

mx- *se le queda viendo* no te creo, tu nunca quieres ser -solo- amigos *mira hacia otro lado* menos de una chica eres peor que un conejo en plena primavera

fr- soy un conejo decente...el que sea como soy no significa que no quiera tener a nadie a mi lado para siempre

mx- entonces*lo mira* ...realmente no la amas ni*se acerca mas a el, están casi pegados* ...nada por el estilo?

fr-tan seguro como que Arthur no posee sentido del gusto

mx- cierto...*sin realmente entender porque abraza a Francia quedando su cabeza en el pecho de el, escuchando su palpitar* Arthur es un impedido culinario

fr-no es su culpa no tener papilas gustativas...perdónalo *recarga su barbilla en la cabeza de mex* uhmmm tu cabello siempre huele rico

mx- hay muchas cosas que no se si podré perdonarle a Arthur...*se aprieta mas al pecho de Francis tirando de la espalda de su chaqueta* no huele rico, huele a mi shampoo y a mi

fr-Inglaterra es un tonto chiquillo orgulloso pero se que no es malo, y si huele rico es porque huele a ti

mx- Francis...*se acurruca mas en su pecho* que esta pasando con nosotros dos? *al terminar de decir esto escucha como el palpitar de Francia se acelera y se tensa un poco para después sujetar los hombros de Eduardo fuertemente*

fr-exactamente no se lo que es pero *los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos* me estoy empezando a sentir muy a gusto contigo México

mx- *se sonroja un poco* no me...no me gusta demasiado...*se separa de el y toma su mano en la suya* tengo miedo de sentirlo de nuevo. todo lo que me enseñaste me ha ayudado muchísimo, a saber que quiero de mi mismo y de otras personas pero contigo nada de eso aplica!

fr-pero no soy tan complicado, además sin que tu y yo nos diéramos cuenta mi subconsciente no pudo mas...llevo días soñando contigo pero...igualmente tengo miedo

mx- cierto, no eres complicado pero lo que me haces sentir si lo es, hice maletas en menos de una hora porque encontré unas viejas cartas! y...y espera, sueñas conmigo? *se suelta y se sonroja*

fr-27 días contando el sueño de hoy...es tu culpa por ser tan...tu

mx- *mira a otro lado* no seas idiota...porque no me lo habías dicho?

fr-crees que es fácil decir ` hoy soñé que tocaba hasta el ultimo rincón de tu cuerpo mientras escuchaba " Francis" salir de tu boca? ´

mx- ...REALMENTE SOÑASTE `ESO´ CONMIGO? *Se mega sonroja y se pone a pasear enfrente de el* bueno... ¿que tal era?

fr-hasta donde recuerdo todo estaba bien...no puedo juzgar porque lo mas que he visto realmente de ti es tu pecho descubierto todo lo demás fue imaginación extrema

mx- imaginación extrema...Francis solo tengo una pregunta...*se acerca a el y lentamente pasa sus manos desde el pecho de Francis hasta su cuello acariciando su nuca* me lastimaras tu también?

fr-quien dejaría a ir algo que es deseable todos los días de la vida?

mx- *sin aguantarlo mas lo besa de lleno en la boca, apenas dándose cuenta de que tantas ganas tenia de hacerlo deteniéndose solo para decirle muy suavemente* te quiero ahora mismo

fr- eres mas enérgico que yo...vamos *entre besos apasionados van dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo, al llegar a la habitación solo les queda el pantalón a los dos 3 * be...besas muy bien"

mx- *sonriendo en el beso lo tira en la cama* lo sé *se sienta en la cadera de Francis y comienza a desabrochar su pantalón*

fr-eres mas sexy de lo que imagine y de lo que soñaba...tan suave por todas partes...eres una delicia que vale la pena comer poco a poco* empieza a besarlo y después a su cuello y pecho

mx- Francis...*suspira y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio a Francia de besar y acariciar todo lo que quiera XD*

fr-*sigue besando todo el torso de México hasta llegar a su ombligo*desabrocha todo y lo deja en boxers* México alguna vez te han...?

mx- "...Arthur" *se sonroja un poco y niega con la cabeza* no, no se ha presentado ocasión

fr- hoy es tu día...*deja a mex con traje de recién nacido, empieza dando besos cerca de la cadera, de vez en cuando da unos leves mordiscos al vientre de mex, después de un rato de andar jugando comienza su ardua labor y empieza con un ritmo bastante enérgico*

mx- *al inicio recostado sobre la cama sintiendo los besos y mordidas de Francis sujetando las sabanas de la cama conforme Francis se acercaba a ese punto, pero al sentir la boca de Francis y su ritmo enérgico no pudo contenerse mas dejando salir suaves gemidos y su respiración se hizo pesada apretando las sabanas a su alrededor*

fr-*se separa un momento* dime como quieres que lo haga México

mx- *se sonroja con este pensamiento* no te detengas! *toma las manos de Francia y las coloca en su cadera* mas lento

fr-*sigue con su labor haciéndolo como México quiere mas lento, disfrutando cada parte de Eduardo, lleva un ritmo lento pero que empieza a poner a México bastante hot...*

mx- *enterrando un poco las uñas en los hombros de Francis* mas...un poco mas rápido *baja la mano de Francis hacia su muslo interno*

fr-*sube mas la velocidad, comienza a acariciar los muslos de México pero después con sus manos hace que México abra mas las piernas dejando ver todo y así teniendo mas acceso*

mx- *Gimiendo con las caricias de Francis casi grita cuando abrió sus piernas, que dejo temblando a cada lado de la cabeza de Francis* Francis...mas

fr-*sube el ritmo para que se haga mas potente y también se ayuda con la mano, con la otra sigue acariciando a mex pero al mismo tiempo no deja que cierre las piernas*

mx- *sin aguantar mas sigue gimiendo y suspirando moviendo inconscientemente su cadera encorvándose hacia enfrente para acariciar la espalda y nuca de Francis* si sigues así...me...meeeee

fr-*al escuchar que México esta a punto de no poder mas sube un poco mas el ritmo, pero empieza hacerlo de forma apasionada como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo, Francis comienza a gemir levemente toda la situación lo ha puesto súper mega hot...*

mx- *sin saber si estaba diciendo o pensándolo* para para para para AGH! Francis! *sujeta con fuerza el cabello de la nuca de Francia y se deja llevar por el placer del momento*

fr-*levanta el rostro* y bien...del 1 al 10 ?

mx- *toma el rostro de Francis y lo besa apasionadamente sintiendo el sabor de su boca y la textura de sus labios para después romperlo y apoyar su frente contra la de el* 12

fr-la siguiente vez será de 15 *lo besa*

mx- *rodea su cuello y lo jala para quedar recostado sobre la cama con Francis encima* hm no prometas lo que no cumplirás *sonríe traviesamente*

fr-puedo probarlo hoy mismo para que veas que no miento* sonríe y besa al labio inferior de mex*

mx- *sonríe aún mas y acaricia sus costados con sus piernas* suena interesante...

fr-*suena el timbre* Umm estúpido timbre…bueno será algún vendedor...*sonríe a mex y se pone encima de el y le da un beso en el cuello*

mx- ummm... *pone su mano en la nuca de Francis guiándolo por su cuerpo* ahí...*suena el timbre* los mataré lo juro

fr.*besa cada lugar por donde mex lo guía =suena el timbre mas veces=* estúpido timbre!

mx- *suspira y se incorpora* iré a matar a quien sea que este a la puerta,¿ espera un poco de acuerdo? *se pone lo primero que encuentra*

=sigue sonando el timbre=

fr- mátalo bien por mi *se queda sentado pero se pone algo de ropa *

mx- *Baja y abre la puerta* Alfred? que demonios haces aquí?

us- Eduardo? Francis y tú hicieron pijamada?

mx- ...* se termina de cerrar la camisa que resultaba ser de Francis* Si Alfred, hicimos pijamada...que quieres?

us- aprovechando que estas tu y Francis me gustaría hablarles de algo muy importante !

mx- estábamos a la mitad de algo importante sabes...No podría ser en otro momento?

Us-nada que no puedan hacer después! *se acerca a mex y le dice en voz baja como diciendo un secreto* el héroe se casara...

mx- eh? *Se separa un poco de us*...FRANCIS! ALFRED ESTA AQUI, PODRIAS BAJAR...AHORA?

fr-*sorprendido se viste un poco mejor y baja* que sucede?

mx- *señalando a us* dice que se casará, debe ser un virus o algo así...

fr- ehhh?

us- Sip... me casare pronto, es verdad!

mx- Es otro arreglo para intentar expandirte? *Se acerca mas a Francia alejándose de el*

Us-no es por expansión...es por que en verdad amo a esa persona!

mx- Y quien es la pobre alma en desgracia en cuestión?

us- ah! Viene por ahí cierren los ojos! Juro que se sorprenderán!

mx- ...*quita a Alfred de enfrente para ver quien era* ese no es...  
uk- *llega con us* Alfred, el idiota del vino esta en casa? *ve a mex* tú...

us- *toma a Arthur y lo pone frente a mex * abran los ojos!

mx- *se queda quieto viendo a uk* nunca los cerré...Arthur kirkland? Te casarás con Arthur "fucking" kirkland?  
uk-Tienes algún problema con eso?

fr- Con Arthur! Pe...pero es un idiota  
us- PUES SERA MI IDIOTA! *abraza a uk*

mx- *Bajito* tu idiota...*en tono normal sonríe y ve a los dos* Creo que son tal para cual. Las dos personas en todo el planeta sin sentido común o papilas gustativas

us-lo hare comer hamburguesas todos los días! *besa a Arthur, sonríe*

uk- *Se deja besar y lo abraza viendo a Mx* como quiera que sea es un hecho que esto ocurrirá a pesar de lo que digan...Alfred solo quiso venir a avisarte Francis, por cierto, tú *a mex* que haces aquí? No estas lejos de tu casa?

fr-*hecha una mirada sexy a mex* vino a hacer ejercicio a mi casa ...

mx- *se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado acomodándose el cabello*  
uk- *mira a mx de arriba a abajo notando los pequeños detalles que delataban que estaban haciendo* Heh, Si cobraras por todas las veces que haces "ejercicio" ya hubieras pagado tu deuda, no crees?

fr- QUE TE PASA EH! No puedes venir a mi casa a insultar a nadie! *lo toma de la ropa y le suelta un golpe a la cara*

mx- *separa a uk de fr empujando a fr un poco hacia atrás, toma a uk de las solapas de su abrigo y le mete un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago haciendo que se encorve, se agacha para susurrarle* Ni juntando todo el dinero que te debo lograrías comprar mas tiempo, el tiempo que se te terminara cuando Alfred decida que no le gusta su juguete nuevo *lo tira al suelo* y ni juntando con todos los que te has acostado lograríamos juntar una onza de afecto por ti...Quien es la ramera en ese caso? *se da la vuelta y se mete a la casa*

us-* se arrodilla con uk* eres un tonto para que le dices eso a mex!

fr-aprende a cerrar la boca Kirkland, y mas con quien sabes que puede dejarte callado

uk- *se apoya en Alfred para levantarse* vámonos de aquí Alfred *mira a Francis* Deberías tener cuidado de con quien te juntas Bonnefoy.

fr-el solo reacciona cuando alguien *mira a Arthur* tiene la boca demasiado floja, ponle bozal a tu perro Alfred

us- Arthur no es un perro...pero hare que se calle..

uk- *voltea a ver feo a Alfred* VAMONOS DE AQUI IDIOTA! *lo jala del brazo fuera del patio de Francia*

fr-*cierra la puerta* México?

mx- arriba *estaba empacando unas cuantas cosas+

fr- *va al cuarto de México* Arthur siempre ha sido un estúpido

mx- Eso no lo debate nadie...*toma su maleta* Pienso ir a embriagarme como si no hubiera un mañana *le avienta una botella de tequila* vienes?

fr- claro , solo me vestiré * va a cambiarse *  
=mientras tanto uk y us =

us- que demonios te pasa Arthur? Porque tenias que ser tan grosero!

uk- *buscando el ron entre unos libros* porque me saca de quicio ese maldito mocoso! Por eso! y que no se supone que como mi marido tienes que defenderme!

us- no puedo defenderte si tu eres el que esta atacando! Que te saca de quicio de mex?

uk- *encontrando el ron lo abre y lo bebe directo de la botella* TODO! No se! solamente no lo tolero!

us- no digas tonterías Arthur! Que te ha hecho para que seas así de grosero con el?

uk- *se tira en el sofá sin dejar de tomar* y a ti te interesa porque...

us-porque nos vamos a casar...si se trata de que me dices las cosas a medias no me gusta ese trato... dime que te molesta de Eduardo

uk-...Me encantaría poder decírtelo, pero ni yo entiendo que tiene que me pone así...

us-hasta tu sabes que eso es mentira...Yo se que siempre hay una razón para cuando te comportas así iré a comer algo.. te dejare pensar *sale de la habitación*

uk- *Suspira tomando otro sorbo de ron* porque estoy celoso...*Se levanta y va con us abrazándolo por la espalda* Porque no dejo de pensar que estuvo -casado- contigo, que en algún momento te abrazo, te beso y...eso me molesta.

us-*se deja abrazar* eso fue en el pasado Arthur...Eduardo solo me cae bien, y tú sabes bien porque me case con el…

uk- *abre un poco la camisa d us metiendo mano* podemos dejar de hablar de el?

us. claro* voltea y besa muy suave los labios de uk*

Mientras que Francis y Eduardo se van a una islita virgen con suficiente alcohol como para ponerse ebrios un mes entero

Mx-¿porque lo hiciste? porque me seguiste el juego! Yo no estaba jugando!

fr- yo quería y tu querías no? Que estuvo mal en eso?* con todo el tono de un borracho*

mx- las razones por las que tu querías y yo quiero! *hic* ya nadie se deja violar por ti así que nada mas quedo yo?

fr- NO ES POR ESO HIIIIIC tu eres... tu eres una persona maravillosa...tanto que no me pude resistir

mx- *lo pica con una botella bacía* tu le dices eso a todos! NO TE OLVIDES QUE ME ENSEÑASTE A HACERLO!

fr- pero esta vez es verdad! Aunque suene a que siempre lo digo...esta vez y solo contigo lo haría estaría dispuesto a decir que eres mío y yo tuyo!

mx- *se le va el tequila* eh? quieres conmigo?

fr- no lo habías notado?

mx- ah...no

fr- creo que todavía te hace falta aprender mas cosas...OBVIO QUE QUIERO CONTIGO * lo besa*

mx- *sigue el beso para después echarle los brazos al cuello, cuando recuerda q es Francia jala su cabello de su nuca para hacer un poco de espacio entre ellos* es tu culpa por ser tan Frances

fr- porque es mi culpa ser Frances?solo soy así

mx- nunca se cuando hablas enserio! Además porque nunca me dijiste nada? podríamos haber estado haciendo cosas mucho mejores que pasarme la tarde maldiciendo a Arthur!

fr-te estuve insinuando muy explícitamente las cosas! Y...Lo que te dijo solo fue porque esta imbécil, no lo tomes tan enserio.

mx- claro que no hiciste nada!...y olvídalo *se da la vuelta y saca el tequila grande* No solo fue por lo que dijo, pero no diré nada mas!

fr- esta bien no lo digas... iré a romperle su ***** y a meterle *** en ****** por andar de ******* ! ahorita regreso

mx- *lo agarra de las piernas haciendo que se caiga y luego se sube sobre de el quedando sobre su pecho* prométeme que JAMAS le harás daño a Arthur!

fr- lo prometo... pero solo porque tu me lo pides... que es esto? Primero lo maldices y luego que no le haga nada?

mx- *aprieta mas la tela de la ropa d Francis* es...complicado*sigh* sin importar q haya echo después fue así como mi primer amor es...es un idiota pero es mi idiota solo yo puedo matarlo...bueno, tal vez ni siquiera eso...*se acurruca en el pecho de Francis y comienza a sollozar*

fr- valla era lo...ultimo que esperaba tu y Uk...*lo abraza*

mx- ya no lo quiero Francis! enserio que no! Pero pero...PORQUE SE TIENE QUE CASAR CON ALFRED?

fr-porque... siempre se han querido

mx-*se queda quieto en Francia* ouch...

fr- en un principio yo quería adueñarme de us pero no se porque razón el escogió al cejón

*echando leña al fuego* eran inseparables pero uk fue demasiado sobre protector y eso ya no le gusto a us

mx- cuando conocí a Arthur fue tan...increíble, yo acababa de separarme de Antonio y no pude evitarlo me enamore como un idiota, se fue poco después y me prometió regresar por mi pero...cuando lo volví a ver dijo que le era imposible, que tenía a alguien que proteger, lo odie como no tienes idea pero porque era tan odiosamente inolvidable, heh...mas adelante, después de que me presentaras a Alfred me enteré que fue por el que Arthur nunca regresó...fue perfecto Francis, simplemente perfecto lo lleve al altar sin dudarlo, por el pretexto que fuera, quería quitarle su razón como el me la quito a mi...Alfred solo me dio el pretexto perfecto.

fr- *mirando a mex sorprendido* por eso...de repente tenia lentes

mx-...un acuerdo idiota...pero efectivo, mas adelante cuando me mandaste con ellos al ver la cara de Arthur cuando le dije que Alfred era mi esposo...fue...casi tan bueno como la noche que pasamos juntos, solo que...mas frío

fr-y* mirándolo* todavía quieres andar con el... o con us?

mx- si quisiera eso ya estaría planeando como hacerlo, en lugar estoy hasta la madre encima de ti...con quien crees que quiero estar?

fr- con el tequila definitivamente

mx- no te oigo quejarte *acomodándose en su pecho* Arthur...ya pasó. Cuando vino a tu casa llorando por lo que pasó conmigo y Us, esta tarde cuando lo vi besándolo, cuando dijo esas palabras… entendí que era suficiente...además de un pequeño incidente con peyote *sonrisa interna* pero...no es normal que me sienta un poco solo? *entierra su cara en la ropa de Francis haciéndole cosquillas*

fr- oye! sabes que eso me da cosquillas! *se hace bolita*

mx- *al momento que se hace bolita queda a su alcance y "atrapa" sus labios en un beso que comienza lento y va subiendo cada ves mas hasta terminar los dos recostados en la arena de la playa* perdóname

fr- a ti no se te puede negar nada...*lo abraza y besa su cuello*

mx- *sonríe mientras pone su mano en la nuca de Francis* ni siquiera tu corazón?

fr- todo lo que quieras tómalo

mx- te quiero a ti *lo jala para que lo vea a los ojos* pero no solo esto que estamos haciendo quiero exclusividad en todo lo demás también

fr- tendrás que ponerme cinturón de castidad... pero con mi ración diaria de mex, creo que no lo necesitare

mx- *pasa a besar su cuello y muerde la oreja de Francia mientras le susurra* si me engañas juro que mi venganza será peor que la que le dí a kirkland

fr- se que me dejarías muerto y en estado vegetativo...además ya te dije no conozco nada mejor que tu

mx- mas te vale, ahora ven acá Francés pervertido, recuerdo que hubieron cosas que jamás te decidiste a enseñarme...

fr-ese tipo de cosas quizás es mejor que no las aprendas...

mx- *carita de inocencia* por que no?

fr- por tanta inocencia...esas técnicas me las enseño mi abuelo roma... son técnicas milenarias con las cuales podrías ser el mejor seductor de todos los tiempos

mx- inocencia Francis? no escuchaste todo lo que te acabo de contar...además, si gane tu corazón creo que no estoy demasiado lejos de ese titulo *beso*

fr- tienes razón...pero ya te dije si te enseño eso...un día podrías matarme de exceso de placer

mx- *se detiene imaginando eso* ...idiota


	10. Chapter 10

A los pocos meses de anunciar su compromiso con Alfred , Arthur Kirkland se ve en la precaria situación de tener que convivir todos los días con su prometido, no es que no le agradara tenerlo cerca y estar con el, pero las pequeñas peleas entre ellas no eran poco comunes, ni que todas ellas se juntaran en una gran pelea, que por su puesto el no iba a perder…Como es que Alfred f. Jones logró correrlo de su propia casa era un misterio del que no quería buscar la respuesta. Por el momento lo único que quería era un trago, un buen trago de ron…o whiskey, y ya que esta en eso, porque no los dos. Un Bourbon sonaba bastante atractivo…Después de mas tragos de los que podía recordar el cantinero le recomienda llamar a alguien para que lo recoja.

Uk- cierran pronto y no hay nadie que m ayude...porque Alfred está...BUAH, OTRA DE RON! * En su desesperación le pide ayuda a Francis*

Msj de Uk a Fr-ven por mí

Msj de Fr a Uk-...seguro que quieres que YO vaya?"

Msj de Uk a Fr- -sino quisiera porque te lo pediría?"

Ms de Uk a Fr-...bien, ¿donde estas?"

Mx- *entrando al bar buscando a Uk con la mirada sin encontrarlo va con un mesero preguntando por un rubio cejón un poco idiota*

Mesero- ah si, al final de la barra

uk- tu, dame mas *mira su vaso* de lo que sea..!mientras tenga...Alco...alcohol

mx- si no sabe tomar no entiendo porque lo hace...Arthur *pone su mano en su hombro*

uk- Francia porque tardaste tanto? *Voltea* tu...que haces aquí jovencito salvaje con encanto de bailarina exótica? * Mientras dice eso mueve mucho la cabeza*

mx- sabes perfectamente como me llamo, y tu me pediste que viniera por ti! *toma el rostro de Uk entre sus manos* si haces eso vomitaras, bebiste demasiado hace dos botellas atrás

uk- yooo le pedí a Francis que viniera... no a ti Edu * mareo*Eduardo ..

mx- bueno, soy todo lo que tienes ahora mismo, vamos...*le ayuda a levantarse* pronto te sentirás muy enfermo

uk-No...No!* se resiste* déjame aquí...le hablare a Antonio... o a alguien mas no me gusta estar contigo "no me gusta estar contigo porque no me resisto a tus encantos..."

mx- *Se queda quieto un segundo y baja la mirada*...si eso quieres bien, pero antes te llevaré a tu casa no vine desde casa de Francis hasta acá para nada, vamos *lo levanta y pasa el brazo de Arthur por sus hombros y el suyo alrededor de su cintura para sujetarlo bien*

uk-contigo es imposible...*se sonroja*

mx- si, si, yo se, encanto de bailarina exótica, camina kirkland *lo saca del bar y lo lleva a rastras a su casa* llaves

uk-en mi bolsillo izquierdo de atrás

mx- *se sonroja* claro, tenía que ser...*sujetándolo por la cintura para que no se cayera y apoyándolo contra el, Eduardo pasa su mano desde la cintura hasta la bolsa trasera de Arthur buscando las llaves* seguro que están aquí?

uk-si...ahí estaban ...creo

mx- *sigh* "eso no suena convincente* pasa de el bolsillo izquierdo al derecho sin encontrar nada* checare en los bolsillos delanteros pero quédate quieto o te caerás *pasa su mano al bolsillo delantero de Arthur rozando su pierna y entrepierna en el proceso* creo que aquí están

uk-oye...*notablemente sonrojado* no era necesario buscar tan a fondo... *pone cara de "aunque fue sin querer se sintió tan bien..."*

mx- *se sonroja y medio avienta a Arthur contra la pared para abrir la puerta* no fue adrede *logra abrir la puerta* bien, ahí tienes, llama a quien quieras ahora

uk- podrías...ayudarme a llegar a mi cama?

mx- pensé que no te agradaba estar conmigo *sin embargo comienza a pasar sus brazos como antes para ayudar a Arthur* preferirías llamar a Antonio no?

Uk-no sabes a lo que me refería con eso? *caminando raramente*

mx- que...mi compañía te desagrada? *lo ayuda a pasar por la puerta cerrándola tras de el encaminándose a las escaleras* tendrás que decirme a donde ir

uk-no...De hecho no me gusta porque me agradas...demasiado

mx- *lo empuja contra el barandal de la escalera golpeándolo en las costillas* oh, lo siento perdí el equilibrio...creo que estas mas ebrio de lo que pensé *llegan hasta arriba de las escaleras* a donde kirkland?

uk-siempre...*pausa de borracho* has olido muy bien...por eso es peligroso cuando estas cerca

mx- claro, eso dices siempre...*comienza a caminar* solo dime cual es la puerta de tu habitación para irme, Francis regresa en la mañana y tengo que estar ahí

uk -Porque es verdad...Francis ya sabe que te gusta que te acaricien aquí? * toca suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de México*

mx- *se sonroja y aleja a Arthur* no...no hagas eso

uk- veo que todavía te gusta...se nota en tus mejillas un lindo color rojo claro * lo mira como diciendo te traigo ganas*

mx- *se hace para atrás chocando con pared* tuve suficiente me voy a casa con Francis *poniendo énfasis en casa y Francis* no pienso seguirte el juego mas tiempo kirkland

uk-*como puede se quita la camisa y desabrocha el 1er botón de su pantalón* muchas gracias entonces * lo abraza , al despegarse de mex nota que uk inhala su aroma *

mx- *viendo de pies a cabezas a Arthur se queda fijo en sus ojos* porque tenías que llamarme? porque tenias que decir todo esto? Porque cuando por fin he logrado dejarte a un lado?

uk-Yo pensé que estaba hablando con Francis y digo todo esto por que es imposible no decirlo cuando te veo...

mx- es ridículo pensar que tengas en cuenta a alguien mas que a ti o a Alfred *avienta las llaves de Arthur a sus pies* eres un maldito egoísta, incluso ahora diciendo eso

uk-tienes razón...pero tu tienes la culpa por venir sabiendo lo que pienso de ti, cuando sabes que no me controlo...y tu lo sabes

mx- que yo lo sé? ese día que me dejaste en una habitación completamente solo, llorando, si me hubieras llamado cinco minutos después hubiera ido sin pensarlo, y no lo hiciste, Me viste con Alfred y dijiste que no querías volver a verme en lo que te restaba de vida, me insultaste en casa de Francis, llegaste hasta el punto de negar alguna relación conmigo, ¿Que crees, que pueda sacar de eso?

uk- Si Alfred no existiera sin duda estaría contigo...siento cosas por ti que no controlo y que no deberían de existir pero ahí están *lo mira fijamente* cada vez que te veo lo recuerdo…cada día que los dos nos descontrolamos sin importar nada

mx- *niega con la cabeza * tengo a Francis, ya paso tu tiempo, ya no tienes derechos sobre mi *susurrando* pero...

uk-pero... ? *lo mira *

mx- *lo mira y sin aguantarlo mas toma su rostro y lo besa fuertemente estrellando su boca contra la de el * pero eres tú *lo besa de nuevo*

uk- * el beso se torna apasionado, sus labios se rozan cambiando posiciones ,es un beso apasionado que deja poco aliento* los dos...nos atraemos fatalmente, no deberíamos estar juntos pero somos como imanes, en ocasiones nos alejamos y con esa misma intensidad...volvemos a estar juntos de nuevo..

mx- *pasa sus manos por debajo de su camisa sin dejar de besarlo* eso suena a un pretexto *lo va jalando hasta chocar con pared y después girarlo para sostener las muñecas de Arthur contra ella y atacar su cuello mientras susurra en su oído* capitán kirkland...

uk- sabes bien que esa atracción existe...*mueve su cabeza para dejar completamente expuesto su cuello* ah...*se deja querer*

mx- esto dejó de ser atracción hace mucho...*besa y muerde su clavícula al tiempo que con su rodilla presiona la entrepierna de Arthur* es una obsesión

uk- no pude haberlo dicho ahhhh mejor...* suelta una de su manos y comienza a tocar por encima del pantalón la entrepierna de mex*

mx- *se acerca mas a Arthur tomándolo de la cintura* lléveme a su habitación capitán

uk-*lo lleva a la habitación caminando mientras se besan avienta a mex a la cama , quita su ropa y en cada pedazo de piel que descubre la besando ese lugar...quita sus pantalones, su ropa interior, pasa su lengua por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna* te gusta así?

mx- *se medio incorpora apoyándose en la cama d uk acariciando su cabello* continua

uk-*mira a mex fijamente con una de esas miradas perversas, besa su cadera y sube hasta el oído de mex en ingles británico let's do something wild...like...*lo dice mas sexseh y bajito pero audible* sixty-nine...

mx- *tras escuchar esto siente un escalofrío placentero recorrer su espalda y sonríe en satisfacción, lo toma del rostro y recorre sus labios con su lengua para después besarlo brevemente mordiendo su labio* bien * se desliza por el cuerpo de Arthur acariciando su piel mientras se voltea para acomodarse mejor y darle lugar* veremos si puedes con esto...

uk- * los dos toman su posición , Arthur empieza recorriéndolo solo con su legua mientras mex va directo al grano y lo introduce en su boca haciendo movimientos con u cabeza* ah...tu boca es tan caliente...*por los movimientos de mex uk se pone mas duro* que hare contigo...*Uk comienza succionar a mex , aun teniéndolo en la boca sigue moviendo su lengua* que te parece..?

mx- hmmmm *a modo de respuesta México pasa su mano al muslo interno de uk y empezo a frotarlo mientras succionaba con fuerza rodeándolo subiendo y bajando jugando con su lengua* tu que crees que me parece? *lo besa en la punta ligeramente*

uk-ahh...*sus piernas tiemblan por lo que mex hace* tu...ahh.. tienes una boca insaciable y deliciosa *uk vuelve con mex succionando moviendo su boca haciendo presión con sus labios dejando a mex completamente lubricado, mientras continua con el vaivén con su cabeza con una mano aprieta la base para aumentar sensaciones*

mx- hmmm! * sin poder evitarlo saca a Arthur de su boca y gime fuertemente* Arthur mas *"inspirado" por las acciones de Arthur México también baja hasta la base pasando su lengua hasta llegar a la punta para de nuevo introducirlo todo en su boca y después sacarlo rápidamente mientras que con su mano lo frota de arriba a abajo y apretando y soltando intercaladamente*

uk-*sigue con ese ritmo sin despegarse de mex pero mex puede sentir sus gemidos y la respiración de Eduardo, mientras lo tiene dentro pasa su lengua al rededor de la punta saboreando completamente a mex, uk cierra sus ojos para disfrutar la boca de México "dios...que forma de mover los labios y la lengua...y que mirada mas perversa se le ve al estar devorándome"

mx- *sintiendo la respiración entre cortada de Arthur sobre su piel suspira y lo saca de su boca para comenzar a dar lengüetadas en la puntas siguiendo el ritmo de la boca de Arthur mientras con una mano frota y con la otra acaricia el abdomen y piernas de Arthur*

uk- mex...quieres arriba o abajo?

mx- arriba...

uk-vamos...* Uk se acomoda bien, acerca a mex para besarlo* cuando quieras...

mx- *pasa una rodilla a un costado de Arthur rozando casi sin intención su piel, y mientras se acomoda encima de Arthur se encorva para poder besarlo profundamente y luego otros mas cortos * dime que me quieres

uk-*lo toma por el cuello y lo acerca a el * México te amo... te deseo tanto todo esto es tan increíble... que no puedo distinguirlo de un sueño, te amo * lo besa de nuevo *

mx- *soltando lagrimas sigue el beso mientras comienza a moverse encima de Uk* Arthur mi Arthur * acaricia su mejilla sin dejar de moverse*

uk- *se incorpora para quedar sentado en la cama con mex rodeándolo con las piernas , lo abraza y le dice al oído * sigue mex...hazlo como te guste, devórame , complácete conmigo ...lo que mas me gusta es verte gozándome tal y como quieres *gime por los movimientos de mex*

mx- *lo rodea con sus piernas y le hecha los brazos al cuello sin dejar nada de espacio entre ellos mientras que sigue moviendo su cadera cada vez mas rápido sintiendo mas y mas fricción en sus vientres* no me dejes Arthur *pasa sus labios por la piel perlada del cuello de Uk presionando apenas para besarlo* no de nuevo

uk- disfruta todo mex...* comienza moverse también, lo toma mas fuertemente * ahhh * lo besa*

mx-*sigue el beso mientras que siente como Arthur lo toma de las caderas empujándolo hacia abajo haciendo cada embestida mas profunda* aaaagh...Arthur...no mas, no puedo mas...

uk- déjate llevar...no te contengas * sigue embistiendo profunda y rápidamente* disfruta ahhhh * se nota que Arthur tmb ya anda en las ultimas y que esta bien prendido* ahhh México

mx- Mio, eres mío *apoyándose en sus rodillas y en los hombros de Arthur se levanta un poco para de nuevo dejarse caer sobre el acompasando cada movimiento con una ola de gemidos sin siquiera intentar sofocarlos* Arthur

uk- Eduardo eres increíble, cada movimiento y expresión...adictivo y...agh delicioso *embiste fuerte a mex* ahhh Eduardo * lo abraza*

mx- hmmmaah *escuchando su nombre de boca de Arthur fue suficiente para dar el ultimo estimulo que necesitaba para terminar con fuerza entre los dos dejándolo sin voz mas que para gritar el nombre de su amante mientras arquea su espalda*

uk- Edua...ahhhh * México al terminar se contrae tan fuertemente que hace imposible contenerse, solo da un poco de tiempo de dar 3 embestidas fuertes, estimulándolo al máximo haciéndolo terminar* dios...*sus piernas comienzan a temblar* eres increíble Eduardo

mx-si... *apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de uk* pero no por las razones que tu piensas *se separa de el y se recuesta a lado de el cubriéndose con la almohada* todo es tu culpa!

uk- mi culpa? * mirando sorprendido*

mx- *sin quitarse la almohada de la cara* lo adoro Arthur, enserio que si! pero...pero simplemente no puedo olvidarte! Sin importar que me hagas en el momento en el que me digas `ven´ ahí estaré...

uk-*besa a mex tiernamente* y yo no puedo dejar de soñar contigo por mas que he intentado...

mx- *toma su rostro y lo besa de nuevo mientras cierra los ojos apoyando su frente contra la de el* pero jamás dejaras a Alfred...a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar con ustedes dos *lo abraza y se acomoda en su pecho *

uk-... y tu ya estas con Francis puede que a veces sea algo extraño pero... si de verdad te quiere te querrá mas de lo que yo pueda *lo besa de nuevo* siempre estaré aquí cuando me lo pidas..

mx- lo sé, Francis y yo *sonríe inconscientemente*no importa...y yo sé que a pesar de sus actitudes infantiles Alfred simplemente te adora y...es la persona correcta para ti...pero...

uk*pone su mano en la mejilla de mex* si? * Mirada comprensiva cute *

mx- pero también de vez en cuando quiero pensar en ti como antes, como si fueras mío *lo abraza enterrando su cara en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro* aunque sea por una noche...y el sexo es fantástico no quiero que termine...de nuevo

uk- y si nos vemos...una vez al mes?

mx- una vez al mes?...y Alfred y Francis?

uk- no planeamos dejarlos...pero esta atracción mortal que tenemos tu y yo no podemos ignorarla

mx- ...Con una condición capitán kirkland

uk- dime

mx- quiero la noche entera, nada de "te veo, te beso, te coj* y te dejo" ...quiero "estar" contigo no solo...hacer esto

uk- acepto...entonces con una vez al mes te parece bien?

mx- *se encoje de hombros* No...Pero es lo más que podemos tener sin levantar sospechas

uk- si... tu no sientes extraño por Francis?

mx- agh! *Se pone la almohada d nuevo en la cara* claro que me siento extraño! estoy usando todo lo que el me enseño alguna vez en tantos sentidos que me dan nauseas

uk- tengo que decir que me...da algo de inquietud que en algún momento ya no quieras seguir con esto...al pasar mas tiempo me conocerás mas y me inquieta que...ya no te agrade tanto

mx- ...*lo golpea con la almohada en la cara* anciano egoísta depresivo, hace mucho tiempo cuando me dejaste llorando como quinceañera me dedique a aprender hasta lo que no te imaginas de ti...y aquí me tienes.

uk- que tanto anduviste investigando?

mx- *sonrisa malévola* de todo un poco

uk- dime Eduardo!

mx- hm cuando eras pequeño estuviste al cuidado de Francis...así que supongo que de ahí viene lo pervertido…la época de las guerras santas, de tus conquistas por todo el mundo, fuiste la mayor potencia en Europa, pasando por tu época rebelde de pirata, tu "desliz" conmigo...y claro Alfred...sin contar que de hecho te casaste con Francis...no estoy seguro si quiero imaginar eso aunque...

uk-*sonrojado* N-NO PASO NADA! Fue un...estupido acuerdo nada mas

mx- siempre dices eso pero *Se sube en su cadera y le susurra* nadie se mueve así sin pasar antes por Francis bonnefoy...

uk- yo... en ese entonces tenia solo 14 años

mx- ô_o es tradición quitar la inocencia a chicos de 14 años o algo?

uk- quizás solo sea coincidencia... PERO FUE MUY MUY POCAS VECES! Pero de cualquier modo aprendí...ese bastardo pervertido

mx- *se acuesta encima de uk* porque te gusto Arthur? por lo que sabes de mi soy un mocoso precoz vengativo que se caso con el amor de tu vida para hacerte sufrir, se acostó con el para probar un punto y ahora engaño a Francis que es lo mas cercano que he tenido a una "relación estable"

uk- te conocí en un momento muy vulnerable de tu vida, estabas tan enfocado en otras cosas que no te diste tiempo de ocultar tu verdadero yo, vi que eras tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo, que tenias tantas cosas que dar...te vi molesto con Antonio , se que cuando alguien te hace algo no dudas en hacer que lo pague, eres divertido o serio depende en que situación te encuentres ...pero eres absolutamente encantador... por eso

mx- *se queda quieto encima de Arthur meditando lo que había dicho mientras siente como le acaricia el cabello en su nuca para terminar suspirando y rodeándolo con sus piernas* o tal vez solo eres un pervertido que le gusto y ya

uk- puedes pensar lo que gustes... yo te hago la misma pregunta que tengo yo que te llama tanto la atención?

mx- que eres fantástico en la cama, duérmete *se acurruca sin querer decir mas*

uk-vamos dime una mejor explicación que esa...o no te dejare dormir * empieza darle besos en el cuello*

mx- *mueve su cuello y se deja querer* sobreestimas mi capacidad de dormir en cualquier lado *cierra los ojos*

uk-que tan seguro estas de eso? *sigue besándolo y empieza a pasar su mano por su pecho*

mx- bastante, además...si sigues así terminaras mas frustrado tu que yo

uk-dilo...Eduardo *susurrando* por favor hazlo por mi * lo sigue toqueteando*

mx- hmmmmm *se da la vuelta y le da la espalda* me gustas porque...

uk- por que...*lo abraza*

mx- *sigh* porque eres valiente, inteligente, un tanto sarcástico y oscuro pero...también eres muy dulce y cariñoso cuando estamos juntos, mas que nada adoro ese contraste de saber que eres muy firme con todos pero conmigo...aunque sea por unos minutos no eres así...

uk-sabes a mi que me encanta? me encanta la forma que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo *lo abraza mega tierna cariñosamente* te amo Eduardo

mx- *se voltea dentro del abrazo para quedar frente a frente* no te creo...como te hago sentir?

uk-es verdad.., contigo me siento libre de ser como soy, me arrancas una sonrisa cada vez que te veo, y cuando te abrazo así me inunda una cálida sensación de la cual no me quiero separar, eres increíble *lo abraza mas*

mx- creo que sigues ebrio *le da un beso* sigues sabiendo a alcohol...duerme un poco

uk- es verdad lo que te digo *se pone un poco triste* aunque creo que siempre pensaras que bromeo o que estoy borracho...

mx- me debatirás que siempre que lo has dicho has estado ebrio?

uk-*se sienta en una orilla de la cama* es porque siempre... tengo el triple de valor así, con gusto te lo diré cuando no este ebrio

mx- *lo jala del cuello y lo acuesta en la cama* acepto, mañana cuando este solo te hablare y tendrás que decírmelo estando sobrio

uk*acostado en la cama boca abajo ocultando su cara* ya veras que lo hare

mx- *viendo que se deprimió se acuesta junto a el y comienza a picar su mejilla* Ey...capitán kirkland

Uk-*sin moverse* hhmmm ?

mx- *se acerca mas a el* quieres oír un secreto?

uk* se voltea un poco* cual?

mx- *lo be a los ojos* besas mejor que Francis

uk-*se vuelve a poner la cara en la almohada* pero si ese Frances hasta invento su propio beso...todo mundo dice "que bien besa Francis bonnefoy "

mx- y exactamente a cuantas de esas personas has besado? *le quita la almohada a Uk y lo besa aprovechando la sorpresa inicial para entrar en su boca*

uk*se sorprende al principio y después continua el beso, tan apasionado esta que su corazón se acelera tanto que hasta México puede sentir su latido*

mx- *al sentir que le responde se sube sobre el sin romper el beso comenzando a jugar con el peleando por control*

uk- *se separa un momento* ha espera Eduardo...yo

mx- *le pone el dedo en los labios y le muerde el labio inferior* ese...fue un beso Frances, y te aseguro que...*lame los labios de Uk* eres mejor que Francis

uk-*completamente sonrojado* deja de decir cosas así en ese tono Eduardo ...

mx- que tono Arthur? *sonrisa malévola*

uk-ese tono tan provocativo que usas... y luego tu cara con esa sonrisa atrevida...*se tapa la cara de tan sonrojado que esta *

mx- *se recuesta junto a el y con su mano pasa por debajo de la almohada el cuello de uk, buscando un punto especial, hasta que lo escucha gemir* Lo encontré

uk- ahhmm ah...que me hiciste?

mx- *le quita la almohada de la cara y le sonríe* Algo que descubrí cuando estabas dormido en tu barco, justo aquí *le hace a un lado su rostro y toca debajo de la línea de su mandíbula* tienes un lunar

uk- un lunar...ni siquiera yo lo habia visto…cuando tocaste ahi...se siento muy bien " ese lunar al parecer es mi boton de encendido..."

mx- *se sube un poco sobre de el para lamer un poco ese punto y después besarlo* creo que "bien" seria quedarse corto...

uk- *gime incontrolablemente*ahhhhmm ahhh espe ahhh hhnnn

mx- jajaajajaja Arthur! *se acuesta boca arriba a lado de el* No tienes ningún sentido de autocontrol

uk-claro que tengo!pero... no se porque ahi no

mx- claroclaro arthur *en tono condescendiente*

uk- y tu que me dices de esto? *con su mano toca el vientre de mex y luego va hacia su cadera derecha hasta cierta cicatriz*

mx- agh...*pone su mano sobre la de Arthur* Que haces? *sonrojado*

uk-aquella vez en tu casa...cuando alfred me envio sin yo saber nada te lastimaste*se acerca al oido de mex* y en tu cadera quedo una cicatriz en forma de K...*tono super sexy y tocando la cicatriz* propiedad de Kirkland

mx- *voltea su rostro para quedar frente a frente con Arthur sonrojándose mas* que...conveniente...No toques ahí...

uk-*en el oido de mex con su tono hot* es la marca de que eres mio *lo besa y luego va bajando hasta llegar a la cadera y empieza a besar su cicatriz* MIO

mx- uhmm *pone su mano en su boca viendo hacia abajo a Arthur mas sonrojado aún* hnn Arthur...*intentando no gemir*

uk- dime...*voltea a verlo mientras con su lengua delinea la forma de K *

mx- si no agh...estas dispuesto a terminar no hagas eso...

uk-me detendre si me respondes que se siente * sigue besando la cicatriz de mex*

mx- AGH! maldito fetichista! *se intenta dar vuelta pero Arthur lo sujeta de la cadera mordiendo y lamiendo mas fuerte esa área* okokok! Se siente...un escalofrío por toda mi espalda y se extiende por mi cadera a mis piernas...Siento todo lo que haces en ese punto por todo mi cuerpo

uk-*sonrie y se acuesta boca arriba a lado de mex* me encanta oirte decir esas cosas *lo besa*

mx- Eres un fetichista pervertido que abusa de mi inocencia

uk-si quieres me voy para siempre... a quien le gustaria estar con un fetichista pervertido abusador de inocentes

mx- Aparentemente a mi *lo abraza por el abdomen* Te golpeare cada vez que digas que te iras para siempre

uk-uhm esta bien...y sobre ser fetichista... eso te pasa por ser tan atractivo

mx- *se comienza a reír y se baja de Arthur para comenzar a vestirse* tengo que irme ya...

uk-* se levanta y abraza a México* me encantaría que no te fueras...y este mes se me hará largo *toma la cara de mex y besa su mejilla*

mx- veras que no tanto, vas a llamar a Alfred y te disculparas por ser un imbecil, bastardo insensible e intentaras arreglar las cosas *le sonríe* de acuerdo?

uk- lo hare… de repente te ves tan calculador nunca se que pasa por tu cabeza Eduardo...*sonríe*

mx- y nunca lo sabrás realmente *besa su frente* duérmete Arthur, mañana te hablare cuando estés sobrio

uk*va y se acuesta en su cama y medio dormido le dice a mex*pero como me gustaría saber...que pasa por tu cabeza *se queda dormido*

mx- *ya en la puerta suspira be por ultima vez a Arthur* lo peor es que...casi siempre solo pasas tu por mi cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11 Extra 1 Sexolimpiadas

Este es el primero en una serie de extras en el ficc :3 seran historias cortas con alto contenido lemon, sin-sentido y mucha ebriedad. Normalmente no afectaran en el curso de la historia y estan diseñados para pasar el tiempo y divertirnos. Todos los que en el titulo diga "Extra..." Seran asi el resto es su ficc de siempre. Cualquier duda o comentario manden un review. Recuerden que pueden seguir este ficc tambien en mi pagina de deviantart que esta en mi perfil y la anexo porque no .com/ , ahi podran ver las bellas ilustraciones de la madrina de este ficc, berseker. :3 Gracias por su apoyo y les aseguro que intento responder todos los reviews pero de repente se me aloca ff y no me deja responder _** pero leo TODOS. Ahora ya las dejo con el extra!

* * *

SEXOLIMPICS

Son las olimpiadas donde los m ximos exponentes del sexo se juntan con sus parejas para debatirse el titulo de la mejor pareja!

Francia- Jap n no lo hace mal, pero M xico tiene mas dominio con los labios Grecia- hum...  
Uk- cierto, el siempre fue bueno en ese sentido *silencio*  
fr- *** REPITE ESO us- *desde abajo* COMO SABES ESOOO?  
us- y a mi porque no me alaban ;o;  
fr- es que us...eres muy uhm impaciente y te falta control uk- *asintiendo* es lo que yo siempre digo! no es una paleta, es algo para tratar con delicadeza y cari o us-como quieres que piense en una paleta cuando estoy con tu ****** ? uk- *se sonroja* mi punto exactamente! no es una paleta! tr talo como tal! imbecil mx- ja-j no sabes satisfacer a tu chic!  
us- claro que puedo pero... como competir contigo si ya se lo que sabes hacer!  
uk- COMO QUE SABES LO QUE PUEDE HACER!  
mx- supongo que tienes raz n, y adem s de todo tienes CERO autocontrol us- es que...ser un h roe es tan cansado que en esos momentos no puedo preocuparme por autocontrol!  
mx- nada! *Zape* hasta Arthur dur mas que t ! aunque Francis...

us- ya no me recuerdes que ya estuviste con uk! mx- y que? tambi n contigo! y a ninguno los o quejarse...de que no les gustar  
fr- *hacia uk* de todas las cosas que mas gordas me caen de ti es que tu estrenaste a M xico 3.. estupido cej n  
uk- *sonriendo* enserio? siempre pens que hab a sido Antonio! digo, el menciono algo as pero...eso iba mas all de instinto! _uu su boca...*Se alando su boca con el ndice* tienes idea de lo que es su boca? *se sonroja*  
Fr-claro que se lo que puede hacer cada noche demuestra lo que sabe y cada d a mejora!

Us-apoyo eso de que cada d a mejora.../ *Se voltean Francia y uk a ver a us* QUE!  
mex-estuve casado con el un tiempo... como buena esposa debo de hacer mis deberes us- nadie se puede negar lo siento uk!  
uk- lo interesante es como tienes un punto de comparaci n Alfred f. johnes! sigues haci ndolo con el! *celoso*  
mex-claro que no, pero lo que no te aseguro es que tu y Alfred ya no sue en conmigo *mirada perv insinuante*  
uk- *acord ndose de un sue o que tubo el otro d a con M xico se sonroja* eso...eso...QUE IMPERTINENTE ERES MOCOSO SALVAJE CON ENCANTO DE BAILARINA EXOTICA!  
mex- *en tono sexseh* gracias por admitir que tengo encanto * lo rodea con los brazos y se acerca lentamente como si fuera a besarlo pero lo besa en la mejilla rozando la comisura de los labios*  
uk- me...me...*siente el beso cerca de los labios* pero...*pasa su mano por la nuca de M xico y lo acerca para robarle el beso pero...*  
us- *Golpeando a Uk de un lado* MALDITO BASTARDO INFIEL!  
uk- AGH! Es... ese mexicano esta hasta el tope de feromonas! Es imposible con este mocoso salvaje!  
us- claro que no! No me ves a mi queriendo besarlo ni saltar su pierna!  
fr-*zape* CONTROLATE CEJON! Tu ya tienes a tu vaquerita sin autocontrol!  
us- yeme tu! * a quien le dices vaquerita sin autocontrol!  
mx- *mirando hacia otro lado roz ndose los labios con los dedos* bueno, es cierto que te encanta hacerlo con tu atuendo de vaquero y no tienes autocontrol, por lo menos conmigo nunca dur mas de quince minutos  
Fr-*cara de burla* 15 minutos...! xD  
uk- cuando yo lo hago yo duro mas!  
mex- TU? A ATHUR! ARTHUR DEBERIA HACERTELO A TI!  
us- (a M xico) y tu que tienes que andar opinando en mis relaciones con MI esposa! Que tu seas un peque ete que siempre le toca estar abajo no es mi culpa!  
mx- Tu no aguantar as aguantaste que YO estuviera arriba! si no aguantas cuando estoy abajo... y ciertamente NO AGUANTARIAS que Arthur estuviera arriba! Seguramente si se pone abajo es por consideraci n a ti!  
us- es verdad eso Arthur? Estas abajo porque me consideras...es eso... tienes miedo de lastimarme? uk- ehhhh, si, si eso es mx- admit moslo, el nico mocoso en ese sentido aqu eres T ! (a us) ni siquiera valoras las experiencias de Arthur por escasas que sean!  
us- claro que valoro a uk!  
fr- *admirando la pelea desde su silla con su copa de vino y un plato de caracoles* deber a de intervenir o dejarlos pelear as ...aunque sea por el cej n es demasiado divertido, los dejare continuar mex- no lo haces! Eres muy malagradecido! y si despu s lo quieres consolar... con 15 minutos no basta!a puesto a que no sabes cuanto puede durar Arthur haci ndolo!  
us- CLARO QUE LO S ! Me s todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, sus man as y sus puntos vitales! SE DONDE QUEDA CADA RINCON DE LONDRES Y OXFORD! y se que puede durar mas de una hora! mx- pffft! una hora! Conmigo fue TODA LA NOCHE! Empezamos poco despu s del anochecer y apenas dormimos cuando el sol iba saliendo! LO RECUERDO PERFECTO!  
uk- *viendo a us que se le hab a quedando viendo con cara de perrito apaleado* eso fue...ahm...FU CULPA DE TU COMIDA RARA!  
Us-ERES UN TONTO ARTHUR!*corre a un rinconcito* uk- peroperopero...YO SOY EL INSATISFECHO ABNEGADO PORQUE TE AMO MALDITO MOCOSO IMBECIL! *va tras el*  
mx- *los be irse corriendo y se sienta en la silla de uk q esta junto a Francia* ...perd n  
Fr- no entiendo porque defiendes tanto a ese cej n...*mira fijamente a mex* todav a sientes algo por el verdad...se nota cuando lo miras y cuando lo defiendes mx- *Toma su mano* no puedo evitarlo...es esa parte del primer amor que nunca se deja...no estoy seguro de poder dejarlo, estas molesto?  
fr- un poco... espero alg n d a hacer que ya no lo recuerdes tanto* besa la mano de mex* mx- *lo jala y lo besa en la comisura de los labios* has echo que vuelva a sentir esa emoci n por estar con alguien, que quiera estar siempre con otra persona, de hacer cosas...*sonr e* divertidas con esa persona, haces que quiera sonre r. y eso es algo que Arthur no ha hecho en much simo tiempo y que jam s podr volver a hacer fr- de verdad tan bueno es en eso ese cej n? ...cualquiera pensar a que seria tan malo como su comida  
mx- * mira hacia otro lado* que bien puede traer que hablamos de eso...*se queda pensando...recuerda a Arthur...se sonroja...se esta emocionando*  
fr- quiz s ning n bien pero... mi orgullo Frances no me deja tranquilo  
mx- *sigue pensando y se sigue emocionando* no pienso compararlos si es lo que me pides  
fr-M xico...*lo besa* siento extra o de verte mirando a Arthur con esos ojos y que tu mirada hacia Alfred sea de -yo lo har a mas feliz que tu-...siento extra o ver eso  
mx- *sonr e y se levanta de la silla de Arthur para sentarse en las piernas de Francia con una pierna a cada lado "mont ndolo"* estas celoso?  
fr- como no estarlo!si se trata de ti apostar a que hasta el cej n tendr a una pizca del celos al verme contigo  
mx- Um...*desabrocha el primer bot n de Francia* yo har a mas feliz a Arthur pero...*pasa sus manos por los costados de Francis* yo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz a ti  
fr-*toma con las 2 manos la cadera de M xico* cada d a contigo es diferente , divertido y lo peor adictivo *lo besa* tu eres adictivo  
mx- *toma las manos de Francia y las pone en su abdomen* quiero hacerlo aqu mismo *sigue desabrochando la camisa de Francis mientras que lo recorre con la mirada lami ndose los labios* s calo de mi cabeza  
fr- aqu mismo...me encanta que no te detengas por hacerlo donde sea lo hace mas interesante * empieza a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa para despu s quitarse la suya* ya que mencionaste que lo saque de tu cabeza tendr que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo*besa su cuello*  
mx- *pone su mano en la nuca de fr* tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo...*se desliza para enfrente presionando su cadera con la de fr*  
fr- *comienza a tocar a mex con su mano r tmicamente, mientras besa fuertemente a M xico casi dej ndolo sin aire mientras al mismo tiempo con la mano lleva un ritmo fuerte haciendo casi imposible gemir *  
mx- *entre besos* no es...justo * con su mano busca la entre pierna de Francia y comienza a acariciar sus muslos y abdomen mientras mueve su cadera contra el*  
fr- que...ah...no es justo? * sigue moviendo su mano, se separa de mex y se recarga en la silla para ver mejor a mex * siempre me pregunto que tienes tu que tus caderas se mueven tan provocativamente...  
mx- *se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y en sus rodillas para alzarse un poco de Francia y acomodarse mejor* instinto? *con una mano toma las manos de Francia y las pone en su cadera como dici ndole "vas"* encanto ex tico?  
fr- quiz s todo eso ahh* acomoda a M xico y empieza la acci n xD francis is in M xico! se queda un momento quieto* deber a moverme? *se recarga en la silla* me encanta ver siempre como te pones cuando empiezo a moverme...*lo embiste unas cuantas veces* mx- agh *clava las u as en los hombros de Francia y comienza a moverse junto con el* eres un...anciano pervertido fr-y tu un jovencito precoz lleno de energ a...eso dicen tus movimientos provocativos...y cuando me muevo as *se mueve un poco mas r pido* puedo escuchar claramente como tu coraz n se acelera de lo mucho que te gusta  
mx- *se sonroja aun mas, pero sonr e y se acerca al o do de Francia para solar una ola de gemidos ante esos movimientos* y yo...siento lo que pasa cuando me escuchas tan cerca *besa ligeramente su cuello para volver a gemir por una envestida de Francia*  
*los dos agarran mas ritmo, mas fuerza, un sudor ligero los empieza a cubrir, M xico gime a todo volumen cerca de Francis*  
mx- mas mas mas *cierra las piernas al rededor de la cintura de Francis para que no le de espacio a separaci n besando su cuello y mordi ndolo cuando son demasiado las envestidas de Francis*  
fr- ahhhh M xico...si te tensas tanto acabare pronto...*toma a mex y lo saca un momento para despu s entrar de nuevo en una fuerte envestida, le dice al o do* que se siente sentir todo as de repente?  
mx- idiota...*le tiemblan las rodillas as que realmente no tiene soporte alguno y cae de lleno en las piernas de francis* ah...se siente...  
fr- dilo...*se mueve mas fuerte* o lo repito para que recuerdes bien? *lo vuele a repetir *  
mx- AHH *se apoya en los hombros de Francis soltando unas lagrimas (d placer claro) * yah noo...  
fr- solo te pido que lo digas o de nuevo lo repito?*hace como que lo va a volver a hacer para que mex diga *  
mx- *jalando aire se acerca al o do de Francia* se siente fant stico sentirte todo en mi tan r pido y firme  
fr-contigo de este modo..ahh...no queda mas que tener un buen final...*se mueve mas r pido y fuerte, besando a M xico y despu s mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, lo rodea con los brazos para controlar mas todo y hacerlo mas fuerte* te gusta as Eduardo?  
mx- *abrazando a francis para seguirle el ritmo mientras lucha por jalar aire* Fran...Francis *con sus piernas temblando lo rodea con ellas para dar un poco mas de impulso a su cadera *  
Fr- mi nombre entre tus gemidos ex ticos...no hace mas que prenderme mas * sube al m ximo el ritmo, tanto que el gime tambi n todo lo que puede, al estar tan cerca los dos pueden sentir el agitado palpitar del otro* M xico...ya casi voy...a terminar  
mx- Francis! *apretando lo m ximo con sus rodillas y piernas los costados de Francia y ara ando su espalda M xico termina violentamente entre los dos*  
fr-*casi inmediatamente Francis termina tambi n con una envestida r pida y profunda despu s de un gemido suyo... relaja los brazos - cada vez que lo hacemos...parece que tengo un orgasmo diferente  
mx- te contestare...algo inteligente cuando recuerde como *jala aire* pasar oxigeno a mi cerebro *se deja caer sobre Francis* me has dejado paral tico idiota  
fr- ser s el primer paral tico que ha quedado as del placer de un orgasmo...  
mx- *besa brevemente los labios de Francia* es enserio no siento mis piernas, ay dame a levantarme fr- te ayudare cuando yo sienta las m as... mx- *se apoya en el respaldo de la silla para incorporarse un poco y separarse de Francis, pero aun as se sienta en sus piernas* ya no estas celoso?  
fr-un poco...pero con este tipo de platicas se me quitan los celos...arremedando a mex "se siente fant stico sentirte todo en mi tan r pido y firme" as ya no hay celos...  
mx-...mu rete Frances odioso *sin embargo lo abraza*  
fr- no puedo morir...si no quien te har a todo esto? *lo abraza*  
mx- quieres la lista en orden alfab tico o de habilidad? *lo abraza mas fuerte* francis, creo que te amo  
fr- igual yo...

* * *

us- *corriendo indignado* "novato yo...como me dicen eso yo...claro que soy bueno! " * us se anda escapando de uk, un rato camina por los alrededores "que digan lo que quieran...alg n d a hare que se callen! Pero ver que dicen ahora...*us decide regresar, pero entra por una puerta diferente que da a un sal n cerca de donde estaban Francis y M xico, us puede verlos de cerca pero ellos a el no* " que...hacen. " *us ve la espalda de mex, alcanza a ver todo, las embestidas que le da Francis a mex, incluso puede o r un poco de los gemidos de ambos *  
uk- *buscando a Alfred por todos lados* donde se habr metido ese imbecil, yo que culpa tengo de lo que diga M xico...y mas si tiene raz n! ...supongo que deb haberlo defendido mas...* ve la espalda de us y se acerca corriendo* Alfred! hey, quer a dis...* ve a mex y Francia qued ndose quieto un segundo* son...Francia y M xico?  
us* voltea sorprendido* Ar...Arthur? ehm si...son Francia y M xico *se sonroja* c como hacen eso sin preocuparse...si alguien los vera  
uk- *se queda mirando fijamente a mx y francia, presta especial atenci n en como M xico en brazos de Francia arquea su espalda y grita su nombre, una parte de el se siente molesto, terriblemente molesto y lo nico que atina a hacer es empujar a Alfred por los hombros contra la pared y comenzar a atacar su cuello besando y mordiendo con fuerza* quieres que te ense e a hacerlo sin preocupaci n alguna?  
us-ahh que? yo yo no quiero hmmm ah detente Arthur...  
uk- *sin dejar de besar su cuello baja su mano hasta los pantalones de Alfred sintiendo su mentira* si no quieres porque estas tan excitado?  
us-yo...no se como te ahh ahm haces llamar caballero, viejo pervertido *sonrojado, despu s de decir eso besa a Arthur *  
uk- *sin quitar la mano de la entrepierna de Alfred lo toca por encima de la ropa frotando y bes ndolo con fuerza muerde su labio inferior haci ndolo sangrar, lame la sangre de su labio* eres m o *se inclina hacia su o do mordiendo su cuello dejando una marca* no tolerare que est s con otra persona jam s...*sube su rodilla para presionar con fuerza el muslo de us mientras frota su vientre*  
us-ahh ... d jame hacer algo tambi n... * mete su mano en al pantal n de Arthur* estas muy...duro hoy*se lo dice vi ndolo a los ojos *  
uk- *sonr e y lame los labios de us r pidamente* que har s al respecto?  
us-me parece que no hemos echo esto... * abre su pantal n y el de Alfred, con su mano sujeta a ambos y empieza a mover su mano*  
uk-hmmm *se recarga en la pared viendo a Alfred jugar con el* estas ardiendo *con su mano toma la barbilla de Alfred haciendo que lo mire* me encantas  
us-y decimos que Francia es el pervertido...ahhh ..que bien se siente...rozarte as *besa a uk*  
uk- heh, si amas a tu pareja no es perversi n...*lame desde la clav cula hasta el o do de us donde lo besa en la mand bula* es deleite  
us-que cosas dices Arthur ...hay que hacerlo.. ya no aguanto un minuto mas * toma Alfred de la ropa y se acerca a besarlo primero siente con sus propios labios el labio superior de Alfred, luego el inferior, para despu s terminar con un beso atrevido en la boca de Arthur*  
uk- *sigue el beso mientras se apoya en la pared y jala mas a Alfred hacia el poniendo sus manos en sus muslos mientras que sube su pierna para rodearlo con ella* aqu , contra la pared lev ntame us-no...*se voltea d ndole la espalda a Arthur* solo esta vez te dejare hacerlo un momento... " que tan bueno ser de esta forma? tengo miedo "  
uk- *sonr e y con fuerza pone a Alfred contra la pared tomando su cadera pegando a el* te amo Alfred *se inclina sobre la espalda de Alfred y da suaves besos en su nuca mientras entra lentamente en el* rel jate  
us-"estoyrelajadoestoyrelajado"uhm no tengas miedo Alfred...*con sus manos alcanza a tomar a Arthur por la cadera para que entre todo* ahhhhh ahhh* gime pesada mente y sus piernas tiemblan*  
uk- agh *sintiendo que Alfred iba a caer lo sujeta por el abdomen bajo para que no cayera presionando un punto en especial que hace gemir a Alfred* que bien te sientes *gira un poco su rostro y lo besa suavemente mientras empieza a moverse*  
us-*suelta un gemido sexseh* AAAHHHMMM ..tu...tienes una forma que...roza en un AAHM AHH lugar que me hace sentir extra o... * mira a Arthur con una expresi n tierna dejando ver que si es su primera vez* yo de verdad te quiero Arthur  
uk- te amo Alfred, te amo *comienza a tocar la entrepierna de Alfred mientras enviste mas fuerte en el sujet ndolo fuerte con su mano libre*  
us-ahhh espera espera! "sintiendo dos cosas a la vez...acabare muriendo / " ahhhh  
uk- no puedo *lo tiene por completo contra la pared separando sus piernas guiando su cadera con sus manos presionando sus costados subiendo y bajando* no puedo dejarte  
us-*recordando de repente la parte de novato* lo siento...por no ser tan bueno XXX como mex *pone cara triste *  
uk- no lo menciones *lo abraza y lo logra levantar un poco para luego dejarlo caer haciendo mucho mas profundas las ultimas envestidas* no ahora *muerde su cuello* no nunca  
us-ahh .. pero es extra a esa situaci n y yo...te amo mas de lo que se debe amar *se le salen unas cuantas lagrimas* ahhh  
uk- d jame terminar adentro Alfred *besa su cuello y muerde el l bulo de su oreja y vuelve a presionar esa parte tan sensible en su abdomen*  
us-AHHH hazlo...Arthur ahhhh ya no puedo mas... me voy a...AHHHH! * termina*  
uk- Alfred *al sentir el calor de Alfred en su mano y su estremecimiento es suficiente para terminar el tambi n entre una serie de violentas embestidas para terminar presionando todo su peso contra Alfred besa sus hombros* nunca dudes que te amo idiota, eres lo nico bueno que realmente tengo us-*se separa se Arthur* de verdad...? lo nico bueno *us ataca a uk con su mirada linda cuteosa sincera esa miradita que tenia cuando era ni o*  
uk- *lo abraza con fuerza* eres mi vida grand simo imbecil, porque no puedes darte cuenta de estas cosas tu solo?  
us-*con su misma cara*pero.. me gusta que me lo digas!  
uk- crees que me casar a contigo sino fuera as *lo jala hacia el* as que ya sabes  
us- uhum ...* voltea y nota algo* eeee...ellos no han acabado...aunque el ritmo que llevan es muy fuerte  
uk- *sonrie a us* porque no vas por nuestras cosas y nos vamos a casa? te esperare aqu us-si...ah arthur cuando lleguemos puedo hacerlo yo?  
uk- ehm...ya veremos, vamos, esta empezando a oscurecer y no quiero llegar tan tarde  
us-tienes miedo a que te roben? no te preocupes nadie roba cosas viejas  
uk- solo apres rate o nada de sexo esta noche!  
us. ya voy...por eso andas conmigo solo yo aguanto tu mal genio...*le da una nalgada* verdad?  
uk- *se sonroja* uh, c llate imbecil y ve por las cosas  
us- bien que te gusta viejo pervertido... Arthur se queda quito viendo como se va Alfred, una vez que esta fuera de vista voltea hac a Francis y Eduardo que estaban en el cl max de sus actos, todo el lugar se hab a quedado en completo silencio excepto por sus gemidos, de manera que cuando Eduardo grito el nombre de Francis llego hasta donde estaba el.  
uk-...yo sab a que alg n d a terminar as encontrando a alguien mas pero...  
el sonido de pasos a lo lejos y un lejano susurro colapsaron en la mente de Arthur era Eduardo, y estaba diciendo "te amo" sonaba extraño sin su nombre siguiendo esas palabras...No fue hasta que Alfred regreso gritando su nombre que salio de su ensimismamiento, volteo a verlo y sin decir una palabra lo abrazo hundiendo en su rostro en su pecho apretando los dientes


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Roni aqui esperando que hayan disfrutado del primer x-tra el que sigue ya esta cocinado y se servira dentro de poco tiempo -w- Los dejo con la actualizacion del jueves y nos vemos en los comentarios de abajo.**

* * *

En Inglaterra...Arthur se paseaba de un lado para el otro incapaz de olvidar la voz de Eduardo gimiendo en brazos de Francis, pero mas tortuoso, la forma en que le dijo que lo amaba. No había sido la primera vez que decía eso, estaba seguro y algo le decía que no seria de las últimas..

Uk- "Sentí algo extraño de ver a mex así con Francia...y eso de decirle te amo, pero como puedo sentir celos si ya tengo a Alfred, eso es imposible..."

Mensajes de celular a celular

Mx-Uk: Ey, sé que dijimos que nos veríamos hoy, pero Francis quieres llevarme a no se donde, tendrá que ser luego.  
Uk-Mx: Ok de todos modos tmb tenia un asunto temprano|| "_de verdad será amor? Ese maldito Frances no sabe amar, no puede darle lo que mex necesita"_  
Mx-Uk: Ok, hm, estas molesto? Desde la ultima semana estas raro  
Uk-Mx: No es nada! Solo q no entiendo que tiene Francis que yo no tenga "mex es demasiado bueno para el zoquete de Francis...No debería molestarme por eso  
Mx-Uk: No es algo que tenga, es algo que no tiene, no tiene un COMPROMISO con nadie mas que YO, me voy a Paris.  
Uk-Mx: bien, que te vaya bien en Paris, ahora que tu tienes un compromiso serio supongo que ya no nos veremos mas...ojala todo te salga bien  
Mx-Uk: de que hablas? Y yo que? No puedes decidir eso x tu cuenta!  
Uk-Mx: Tu tmb tienes 1 compromiso, tu que opinas entonces?|| _"tendría que ser una decisión fácil para el, ya es completamente de Francis"_  
Mx-Uk: Arthur...Te amo, no te basta saber eso para seguir a mi lado?  
Uk-Mx: Pero a el tmb lo amas no? Eso le dijiste cuando estabas XXXX el otro día, y...me molesta! Demasiado!|| _"No tengo idea de que pensar o de que decirle pero AGH"_  
Mx-Uk: Tu...voyerista pervertido! Me viste XXX con Francis? Eres un idiota! Te mereces que me hayas oído, y si, LO AMO, y tu amas a us! Estamos iguales.  
Uk-Mx: Ya se eso! Pero no entiendo por que me pides opinión sobre eso entonces? Si lo amas tanto seguro no extrañaras a un pervertido idiota como yo  
mx-uk: No seas estupido! Siguiendo tu lógica por amar a us tu no me amarías, y se que lo haces, no es cierto?  
Uk-Mx: Q lógica hay q usar nosotros? Amamos a alguien pero aún así nos amamos, me muero de celos al verte con Francis, y saber que también estuviste con Alfred se me hace raro...  
Mx-Uk: por quien sientes mas celos al pensar que dormí con Alfred? Por el o por mi? Cierto. No hay lógica y eso es de lo que mas me gusta de ti.  
Uk-Mx: Siento más celos de ti que de Alfred, no me gusta compartir algo mío y ya te he compartido, a us tmb...me encantaría q uds fueran 1, así solo amaría a una sola persona.  
Mx-Uk: Y que crees que siento yo? Te adore desde que te vi y ahora con Francis…no me quiero separar de el pero...Eres tu  
Uk-Mx: Lo mismo digo yo, eres tu, y aunque quisiera deshacerme de ese sentimiento cada vez que te veo hay algo que me provocas y no puedo controlar y estos celos...  
Mx-Uk: Te casas en poco tiempo...Tienes hasta ese día, lo que decidas lo respetare. Pero Arthur bien sabes que jamás dejaras a us ni yo dejare a Francis.  
Uk-Mx: Tu lo has dicho, no dejare a us ni tu a Francis, pero tu me has dicho hace poco que me amas y yo también te amo Eduardo...Que haremos al respecto?  
Mx-Uk: Lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, te casaras, Francis me acaba de pedir que vivamos juntos, asi que me mudare con el, los amaremos y nos tendremos cuando podamos, y para ellos solo seremos amigos.  
Uk-Mx: Nos tendremos cuando podamos, yo acepto, pero tmb quiero que sepas que tú no eres 'El otro' Tú eres muy especial para mi Eduardo.  
Mx-Uk: Gracias...No sabes cuanto significa para mí. Tengo que irme. Te amo.

* * *

**Que tal? Es un santo desmadre la relacion entre uk y mx pero es tan divertido de verlo...En fin, tiempo de reviews. Algunos de sus reviews no tienen "remitente" así que solo comentare de su contenido. Hm EspañaxMéxico, definitivamente hay una buena razón de porque hubieron dos intentos de independencia. Uno delicado, gentil, politico y la siguiente la que conocemos y que dejo a Antonio sin mas alternativa que dejar ir a Eduardo. Así que no descartamos la idea / Linky, si las olimpiadas fueran como las escribimos entonces el mundo seria un lugar mejor/ Lemon francia y méxico, servida y hay bondage (gentle) en el horizonte./ Doki-chan lo mismo senti al inicio, pero cuando empeze, soy muy fan del UsxUk pero cuando segui leyendo de todos los favores de uk a mx no pude resistirme a la idea./ MistNebbiaNebel y -w-**Vale-chan-w** el drama apenas comienza.../**

**Sigan leyendo y nos vemos pronto! Roni out.**


	13. Chapter 13 Extra 2 TRIO USUKMX

**Mis queridas yaoistas! Este es el segundo x-tra de este ficc y...vamos, todas estabamos esperando esto xD Espero disfruten y las veo al final~**

* * *

Ese momento del año donde Alfred sentia un saber agridulce en sus labios llegaba de nuevo, solo que este año era distinto, este año la causa de ese sabor agridulce habia aceptado casarse con el, y queria hacer algo especial conmemorando eso...¿Pero que?

us- "ya pronto será el cumpleaños de Arthur...pero...no se que regalarle! 3 no le gustan los videojuegos...y creo que le vendría mejor algún regalo romántico pero yo no se nada de eso! Ah ya se le diré a Francis, uhm pero es muy indiscreto...creo que...México es una buena opción" * va a casa de mex y toca la puerta*

mx- si es Francis juro que correré a buscar refugio...*abre la puerta* Alfred? que haciendo por acá?

us- hola México... *cara de perrito* vengo a pedirte ayuda..si me podrías ayudar?

mx- pero querido ex marido, en que necesitas mi ayuda ? *se apoya en el marco de la puerta*

us- lo que pasa...es que pronto es el cumpleaños de Arthur…El año pasado le regale un psp pero no le gusta jugar mucho así que pensé que quizás le guste algo mas...romántico

mx- "el cumpleaños de Arthur?" ahm...si, claro, porque no? ahora mismo?

us- si me puedes ayudar México? ó3o

mx- seh seh, *toma algunas cosas de la mesita junto a la puerta y sale* vamos, creo que mientras mas pronto mejor

*en el Centro comercial *

us- a donde iremos México ?

mx- bueno, eso depende de ti, dices que quieres algo romántico pero...en que sentido romántico, puede ser de muchas maneras, por ejemplo *lo jala enfrente de las tiendas* romance puede ser...regalarle un juego de té nuevo, sabrá que tomas en cuenta sus gustos, un libro de su tema favorito, un cd de la música que mas disfruta, su película favorita en edición especial sabrá que lo escuchas, ropa interior sabrá que ahm...tu sabes, eso va también para juguetes y accesorios

us-mmmm si tu fueras yo, que le regalarías?

mx- *se sonroja* ahm...no lo se Alfred, no tengo la relación que tu tienes con el, pero...bueno...algo que demuestre como me siento con el, así que...como te sientes con el?

us-se que en un momento fui algo extremista con el...pero el es lo que mas quiero en todos los sentidos *sonrisita cute*

mx- hmmm además de ti, que es lo que uk ama mas que nada en el mundo?

us-uhm *se ve algo incomodo* "es obvio...tener sexo contigo, si no, no diría tu nombre cuando duerme..." no lo se

mx- *se sienta en una banquita de por ahí y lo ve* claro que sabes, es tu "prometido" no?

us- . si lo se pero no lo diré...* voltea a otro lado*

mx- *suspirando* bien bien, entonces solo toma ese "algo" y encuentra un objeto que se relacione con eso, ponle un moño y dáselo

us-te verías estupido con moño...

mx- *se sonroja y lo be con cara de "muérete"* de que demonios hablas?

us-querías que dijera! uk a veces dice tu nombre mientras duerme! por eso creo que hay algo de ti que le gusta mucho!

mx- "que dice que?" bueno, tal vez pero _u no significa que sea la segunda cosa que mas ame en este mundo! además todos decimos tonterías cuando dormimos, Francis dice "pudín"

us-conozco a Arthur... y deberías escucharlo *se acerca al oído de mex e imita lo que dice uk* así lo dice!

mx- *se mega sonroja y empuja a Alfred* no hagas eso tarados! ...y que quieres hacer al respecto?

us-ya te dije que no te veras bien con moño, no puedo regalarte ...supongo que tendrá que ser otra cosa

mx- tal vez podríamos...regalarle los dos algo...

us- que cosa? o.o dime!

mx- te parecería inapropiado un threesome?

us- algo de tres? Que es eso?

mx- ô_o como alguien tan pervertido como uk cría alguien tan inocente como tu? ménage au trois? threesome? UN TRIO! XXX uk, tu y yo

us- tiene poco que le conozco esa parte!Incluso hasta cuando yo era adolescente Arthur nunca fue ni menciono nada pervertido! Y como dices eso! tu yo y uk...haciéndolo...eso es *lo piensa* no tan mala idea

mx- si estas seguro estoy dispuesto...bajo la condición que Francis nunca se entere de eso por supuesto!

us y yo estaré dispuesto si solo es esta ocasión y nunca lo mencionas a nadie!

mx- de acuerdo! pero creo que tendré que prepararte un poco para esta odisea...

us- Como que prepararme?

mx- si no has cambiado desde cuando nos casamos...necesitas practicar ciertas cosas y aprender unas nuevas. Quieres que sea bueno para uk no? además de preparar un buen "escenario" *imaginándose toda la noche*

us- he mejorado! Según tu que me hace falta mejorar?

mx- *Recordando* tu tiempo de duración, como haces los orales, como presionas ciertos puntos en el cuerpo, además no es tan agradable que después de todo simplemente te ruedes y te duermas, el juego previo también necesita practica...

us- pero cuando acabo de XXX me da sueño! asi soy! Entonces, enséñame!  
- En el cumpleaños de Arthur

us*-llama a mex temprano* México recuerda que nos vemos aquí a las 10 pm...vendare los ojos de Arthur, luego entramos los dos... y empieza un double mouth pleasure ok?

mx- claro claro, hiciste todo lo que te dije para el cuarto y que todo este listo cierto?

us- si, yo pasare el día con uk, y luego el verdadero plato fuerte...

mx- perfecto, solo tengo que hacer unos cuantos arreglos por acá y salgo para allá, no lo canses demasiado queremos que esto dure

us- ok ! cambio y fuera

mx- ok...recuerda tus lecciones...se ilocalizable pero sin levantar sospechas *llama a Francis y mientras espera a que conteste empieza a raspar su garganta*

fr-Bonjour Francis al habla?

mx- *con voz ronca* =cof= hola master perv

fr- mi dulce croisant estas enfermo?

mx- =cofcof= solo un poco, para eso te hablaba, como acostumbras hablarme en la noche te aviso que me dormiré temprano para estar bien para pasado mañana contigo, así que solo espera un poco de acuerdo?

fr- no quieres que valla contigo? para cuidarte...y que no estés solo

mx- honestamente si, y me encantaría que vinieras con esa sopa que haces que sabe a pollo pero no es pollo pero no tienes defensas contra los virus de aquí y terminarías medio muerto, créeme me paso cuando conocí a España.

Fr-bueno...te puedo llamar en la mañana para ver como amaneciste?

Mx- =sniff= me encantará oírte cuando despierte, pero yo te hablo a ti, sabes que duermo pesado, cuando estoy enfermo parezco muerto

fr- esta bien...cuídate mucho Eduardo...no quiero que nada malo te pase

mx- "...que oportuno suena eso" nada me pasará...estaré bien Francis, no te preocupes tanto...=cof=

fr- *le manda un beso por teléfono* cuídate mucho, te amo 3

mx- también yo, hasta mañana *cuelga* siiiiiiiiiigh...OK, celular para que me localice Alfred listo, preparar mi cuarto con cosas de enfermo por si Francis aparece listo, boletos de avión (pagados en cash) listo, efectivo listo...solo falta...gatito! *Corre el jaguar con su amo* mata al que se acerque a la puerta, si es Francis solo mantenlo a raya, de acuerdo? *sale de casa hacia la casa de uk y us...*

us- uhm voy al baño uk espera!* manda msj a mex* "todo va de acuerdo al plan, llegamos a la casa en 2 horas"

mx- *en el avión checa su reloj y contesta* OK, te espero dentro de la habitación, así que venda los ojos antes a uk

us- te tengo una sorpresa Arthur...pero necesito que estés tranquilo y que te dejes vendar los ojos...de acuerdo?

uk- vendarme los ojos?...es una sorpresa estupida/cruel como acostumbras cierto! dios sabía que estabas siendo demasiado atento para ser cierto!

us-juro que no sera nada malo! estuve preparando esto desde hace vario tiempo dame una oportunidad arthur!

uk- *suspira* bien, de acuerdo...*cierra los ojos* adelante y juro que te golpeare si me haces caer o algo parecido

us- juro que no! * le venda los ojos y lo lleva al cuarto* quédate aquí y espérame... * lo acuesta en la cama*

mx- *parado en la puerta sale un segundo con us susurrando para que no lo escuche* ok, esto es lo que haremos, tu pon el cd que te di y vete a cambiar mientras que yo ahm...comienzo

us- * va a cambiarse rápido *

mx- *entra al cuarto y suspira al ver a Arthur, se sube a la cama y sin decir palabra comienza a tocar con la yema de sus dedos los labios de Arthur , bajando su rostro para inhalar el aroma de su cuello, mientras baja su mano hasta la hebilla de su pantalón para desabrocharla*

uk-hmm de esto...es la sorpresa Alfred?

mx- *sin querer rebelar aun la sorpresa sonríe y con un dedo presiona los labios de Arthur para que guarde silencio mientras termina de quitarle los pantalones justo cuando llega Alfred a su lado*

us-relájate Arthur...no importa que sientas *comienza a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Arthur *mira a mex haciéndole la señal de que tmb lo toque*

mx- *sube hasta el cuello de Arthur para comenzar a besarlo respirando cerca de su oído mientras sigue las caricias de Alfred en su pecho*

uk- qu..que es esto? hay ...alguien

us- te dije que no te preocupes*besa la mejilla de Arthur* además aquí se nota que te esta gustando... *toca su entrepierna*

mx- *sonriendo be a Alfred para darle la señal de que empiece el oral pleasure, baja los boxers de uk y poniéndose a su nivel primero da suaves lamidas a la punta mientras masajea su abdomen de arriba a abajo*

us- *baja a acompañar a mex, toca las piernas de uk, y lame tmb la zona feliz de uk*

mx- *toma la mano de us para que entre los dos comiencen a frotar de arriba a abajo a uk mientras que siguen humedeciendo esa área con sus lamidas*

uk- ahhh *su cadera se mueve por las sensaciones* ahhh esp...espera us...me pone nervioso no saber...ahhh quien es...

mx- *dejando a us continuando su labor sube hasta el rostro de uk donde comienza un camino de besos empezando por su pecho, subiendo a su garganta y cuello hasta llegar a su oído* feliz cumpleaños capitán kirkland *le da otro beso en su mejilla*

uk- *se quita la venda de los ojos y sorprendido dice..* Me...Xico?

mx- *sonrie y lo besa brevemente* nos tienes a los dos por una noche

uk-a los dos...*mira a Alfred y luego a mex* " esto será...mortal con los dos aquí..."

mx- esperemos que puedas *ba bajando mientras dice esto hasta llegar hasta donde esta us y hace que lo mire* soportarlo *primero lame los labios de us limpiándolo y luego lo besa con fuerza*

uk- " si hacen ese tipo de cosas... hoy acabare muriendo por estar mas excitado de lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar" * yo soy el del cumpleaños...* toma a us y lo besa, luego toma a mex y lo besa tmb*

mx- *rompe el beso y voltea a ver a Alfred* enséñale que aprendiste para el, Alfred * se arrastra enfrente de uk pasando una pierna a cada lado de sus piernas entreabiertas quedando a plena vista de Arthur* te gustará lo garantizo...Alfred *lo be como diciéndole "vas"*

uk- *abraza a mex y comienza a besarlo y a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, se acerca a su oído y dice* entonces puedo...hacerlo?

mx- *mientras que lo besa pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Arthur acercándolo mas a el, cuando siente las palabras d uk contra su piel siente un agradable escalofrío y asiente presionando su cuerpo al de uk* puedes

uk- *toma la cadera de mex y va entrando lentamente hasta llegar a fondo, y se queda quieto* que sientes?

mx- *apoyado su frente en el hombro de uk* ah tu que crees que siento? *aprieta con fuerza los hombros de uk* muévete

uk-solo por hoy podrías decirlo...es mi regalo a fin de cuentas no? * comienza a moverse*

mx- *lo rodea por el cuello con sus brazos mientras se acerca mas a el* siento...*se sonroja* calor, un calor que me llena y agh se extiende, *lo besa mordiendo su labio* siento que me quemas

us- *dice a mex* yo tmb estoy aquí... se acomoda a un costado y empieza a hacerle mouth pleasure a mex

mx-ah? *siente la boca de Alfred y jalando aire se recuesta en la cama por completo*Alfred...

us-*sigue con el mouth pleasure a mex* aprendí bien?

mx- *jadeando arqueando su espalda * ah aha...uno de los dos...mas agh despacio

us- *se levanta y va hacia el oido de uk* eso... significa que quiere mas * pero ahora es mi turno, *le hace señal a mex de que se quite* es un plan de los dos... * le da a entender la pose de us atras uk en medio y mex después de uk * a ver que se siente

mx- *jala un poco hacia adelante a uk para darle espacio a us* se sentirá bien...adelante alfred

us- primero yo...y luego puedes empezar con mex...* va entrando poco a poco* ahh estas muy…puedes empezar con mex...

mx- Arthur *lo jala como puede para besarlo mientras que Arthur se inclina sobre de el susurra en su oído* no te midas, has lo que quieras por hoy

us-*empieza a moverse* ahhm ahhh * presiona la cadera de uk*

uk- *sintiendo la presión en la cadera por us jadea un poco, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar y ceder ante el peso haciendo que entrara violentamente en México* agh dios...esto es...  
mx- *sintiendo de súbito a uk araña su espalda rodeándolos con sus piernas* ah...ah...

us- ahhh cuando me muevo yo...ustedes dos lo sienten? *empuja un poco mas*

mx- mas *sintiendo como se mecían encima de el uk y us* mas rápido Alfred

us- * agarra ritmo mas fuerte * ahhhh Arthur estas apretándome mas de lo normal...ahhh

uk- que agh...esperabas *apoyándose en sus manos a cada lado del rostro de mx y en sus rodillas como puede mientras que embiste al ritmo impuesto por Alfred a México* sigue así

us- porque ese..."que esperabas?" ahhh ahhmm ahh

uk- agh sentirte a ti...*toma las muñecas de México y las pone sobre su cabeza apretándolas con fuerza* sentirlo a el es...casi demasiado

us- nosotros queremos volverte loco...* hace seña a mex para que lleve a cabo una técnica secreta *

mx- *con las muñecas y brazos restringidos se levanta lo mas que puede que es cerca del oído de Arthur y comienza a gemir primero suave y luego mas fuerte según las embestidas se aceleraban*agh Arthur...a...adentro

us- * se acerca mas al oído de Arthur y comienza gemirle, y embiste mas fuerte cada vez* ahhh Arthur Arthur todo esto...se siente tan bien...ahhhh ahhm ahhh!

mx- *con sus piernas empuja mas a Alfred para que casi caiga encima de uk y araña la espalda de uk al sentirlo caer sobre el* adentro Arthur vente dentro  
uk- basta me van a...a...a...

tanto us como mex comienzan a llevar un ritmo completamente salvaje...dejando a uk prácticamente disfrutando todo, haciéndolo una mezcla de sensaciones, dejándolo confundido si será mejor ser seme con México a ser uke con Alfred ...

uk-Alfred yo agh... *termina entre gemidos de us y México peleando por cada bocanada de aire sujetando con fuerza las muñecas de México casi lastimándolo* Eduardo...  
mx- *Al sentir el calor de uk dentro de el, su peso combinado junto el de Alfred y el dolor en sus muñecas son suficientes para que el también termine gimiendo de placer*

us- *siente el cuerpo de uk cansado * yo aquí sigo... *continua arremetiendo fuerte y profundamente* ahhh Arthur...aprietas tanto ... ahhh me co... ahhh! *termina en uk*

uk- *sobre México completamente exhausto le da un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios susurrando solo para que el lo escuche* gracias...  
mx- *tomando la mano de Arthur que ya lo había soltado entrelaza sus dedos y le susurra de igual manera* te amo...

us- * se avienta encima de los dos quedando hasta arriba del sándwich* que hacen?

mx- *sintiendo el peso de los dos* AGH! muriendo de asfixia , bájate idiota!

us- porque todos me dicen gordo si no lo estoy! * se quita *

mx- *empuja levemente a Arthur* también tu uk, agh necesito aire...*voltea a ver a Alfred* eras mas delgado cuando te casaste conmigo y fornido...y enérgico

us- TODAVIA ESTOY DELGADO FORNIDO Y ENERGICO!ya aumente mi rendimiento ya lo viste!

mx- sehsehseh, pero pensando que me tuviste de maestro era de esperarse..."seguro que en cuanto se acomode bien se queda dormido" *voltea a ver a uk* tu que opinas?

uk- yo...u/ú todavía...no acaba mi orgasmo...

mx- ô_o no se si estar halagado o asustado...tu que...*voltea a ver a Alfred pero efectivamente ya estaba dormido profundamente detrás de uk* heh, sin importar cuanto aprenda creo que siempre pasará eso...

uk. *Suelta varios gemidos ligeros* dios... todavía no? 3

mx- *se pone enfrente de el y soba ligeramente sus costados para después abrazarlo* te gusto tu regalo?

uk- puedo decir que... es lo que siempre quise, tener a los dos en un momento así

mx- hm...pensé que sería difícil compartirte en ese sentido y lo fue pero...por tu cara ahora mismo creo que valió la pena *acaricia su mejilla* us me dijo que tu a veces dormido me llamas en sueños

uk- eh...*mega blush* yo solo, he, ah...han sido muy pocas veces

mx- *rasguña un poco su cadera* no tienes que mentirme kirkland, sé que lo haces y mas seguido de lo que Alfred se da cuenta...como quiera que sea *lo abraza* yo también te llamo

uk-*besa a México* me encantaría que todos los días fueran mi cumpleaños... y que estuvieras conmigo

mx- *de un buró toma un dulce y se lo da a uk en la boca* yo también...duerme un poco *el dulce hace que Arthur se ponga somnoliento hasta que se queda dormido*

uk- uhmmm *empieza a moverse para despertar* ahhh *se estira y abre poco a poco los ojos * Bloody hell…*despierta bien* " que noche...mi cadera" * voltea y ve a us completamente dormido, luego recuerda que mex tmb estuvo ahi y se voltea, pero no lo ve, en su parte de la cama esta un post it "revisa tu mail capitán kirkland " * va al cuarto de a lado y abre su lap y su correo*

Mail de Mx a Uk- "Arthur: Te escribo desde el avión camino a casa, lamento no poder quedarme mas tiempo pero es mejor así realmente. Francis espera mi llamada en la mañana y Arthur estará deseoso de pasar otro día contigo. El creerá que todo lo que pasó ayer fue un loco sueño y que te ha dado de regalo un juego nuevo de té (que encontraras en la mesa de la cocina)  
No se bien como...empezar a describir lo que fue ayer para mi. El placer y diversión contra el tedio de tener que saber que te he compartido, aún no sé cual es mas fuerte, pero...Quiero que sepas que si te hace feliz, cualquier cosa que sea lo haré.  
Feliz cumpleaños capitan Kirkland.  
Eduardo"

uk * mando correo a mex*  
Eduardo, para empezar te agradezco lo mucho que te preocupas por mi, y te agradezco que me hayas permitido esta experiencia a lado de ambos, se que tuvo que ser difícil y extraño verme también con Alfred, pero hiciste que este cumpleaños haya sido inolvidable, eres increíble... me queda la duda de porque has hecho que Alfred pierda la memoria? De nuevo gracias por todo Eduardo, no creo que Francis quiera compartirte para tu cumpleaños cierto? "

msj de mx a uk: creo que preferiría comer tu comida a compartirme contigo. (Así que no dejemos que se entere) y sobre Alfred...Te ama demasiado pero su corazón sigue siendo joven en muchos sentidos. A la larga le lastimaría el hecho de que te ha visto besarme y acariciarme de la misma forma que a el. Considéralo una cortesía y parte de mi regalo para ti...Es una forma de que jamás tengas que despedirte de el. "Porque simplemente soy un imbecil, por eso..." -Pensando esto mx

msj de uk a mex : Gracias de nuevo...si estuvieras a mi lado te abrazaría fuertemente, eres muy amable y sabes manejar bien ciertas situaciones ,es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti,...gracias Eduardo

Mx- *sentado en el avión guarda su celular y durmió un rato camino a casa, al llegar al viejo sendero que conducía ahí notó como todo su cuerpo dolía de formas interesantes, los costados de su cadera al ser sostenido con fuerza, sus labios estaban hinchados, su cuello rojo después de mucho abuso la noche anterior y sus muñecas...* demonios Arthur...esto no será fácil de explicar si lo ve *Arthur había tomado con tal fuerza sus muñecas que se notaba a la perfección la forma de sus dedos*

mx-*cansado llego a su casa y sin importarle nada se tiro a descansar un momento cuando sonó el teléfono* hmmmm?

fr-* con un tono de voz un poco preocupado*bonjour... Eduardo?

mx- ah Francis, que pasa?

fr- bueno...quería decirte que me quede muy preocupado por ti... así que ya voy para allá estoy por subirme al avión

mx- uhum...*le cae el veinte* EH? Pe-pero ahm =cofcof= que pasará si te enfermas? ...=cof=

fr- no importa, yo te amo y aunque me enferme es mi deber cuidar de ti

mx- pe-pe-pe pero *ve sus muñecas* yo también te amo y también debo cuidar de ti y si te contagias será peor...

fr- no te preocupes por mi... iré a cuidar de ti y no me enfermare lo prometo... voy para allá traeré el desayuno tu descasa mientras

mx- pero...hola? Francis? *Se corto la llamada* ...PTA MADRE! okok, control de daños...*se quita la ropa y se be en el espejo* ...ARTHUR KIRKLAND TE MATARÉ! *su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho estaba lleno de chupetones, al bajar la mirada noto que no solo tenia marcadas las muñecas sino también la cadera, y rasguños en sus costados*

mx- piensa piensa piensa Eduardo tienes...un par de horas para cubrir todo esto, ok, los rasguños no podré quitarlos pero puedo decir que fue gatito y... los chupetones...algo frió... *corre a la cocina por una cuchara fría q siempre mantiene en el congelador y la pasa de arriba a abajo suavemente hasta que se disminuyen* ok...pueden pasar como piquetes de mosquito, que sigue...moretones...no tengo idea de que hacer con los moretones...*suena el timbre*...quien es?

fr- Eduardo ya llegue... te aviso que iré a comprar el desayuno pero ya estoy aquí, regreso en 20 minutos a lo mucho!

mx- okay, tomate tu tiempo...=cofcof= *espera hasta que se haya ido* como llego tan rápido? agh...ok, lo único que se me ocurre...*se pone un poco de árnica (plantita magica mexicana) y una pijama de manga larga y pantalón holgado* esperemos que no se note demasiado...

fr- *abre la puerta y entra al cuarto de mex. lo ve tapado y con " cara de dormido" , toma su rostro con su mano* que bien...no tienes fiebre * besa su mejilla, hare el desayuno sigue descansando Eduardo

mx- *se queda quieto en su camita haciendo que esta dormido cuando se va Francis pone su mano en su mejilla* porque diablos me duele la cara? ah si...básicamente me cayeron encima cuando Arthur me estaba besando...*sigh* si se da cuenta...me dejará?

Fr-*prepara rápidamente un desayuno gourmet xD y va con México * te traje tu desayuno... ojala con esto te sientas mejor *sonríe*

mx- *se sienta en su cama , ve a Francis y sonríe* gracias amor *comienza a comer* sabes...no siempre tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi

fr- claro que si...eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado no quiero que nada te pase...por eso te cuidare mas que a mi mismo

mx- *sonríe culposamente* no es...bueno olvídalo *termina su comida* gracias estuvo delicioso Francis

Fr-que quieres hacer hoy? podría darte un masaje para que estés mas relajado... tu dime y lo hare

mx- ! ahm no, solo...*lo jala para que quede recostado en la cama y el abrazándolo* quedémonos en la cama...

* * *

**Primero vayamos con los coments...Linky: "Quimica pasional" fuck no pude haberlo puesto mejor! XDD simplemente howt, y solo espera...habrá mas drama que en novela de television abierta MistNebbiaNebel gracias por tu apoyo x3 espero les haya gustado este extra. Ok, ahora las noticias...Tenemos mas links para que puedan seguir esta historia, en todos los sitios hay curiosidades distintas, si tienen tiempo seria genial verlas por ahí.**

FORMSPRING .me/Eduardomx

DEVIANTART .com/gallery/#viva-mexico

FACEBOOK .com/pages/Hetalia-Viva-Mexico/157099170976759?v=wall

**y porque consiento a mis lectoras...un pequeño preview del capitulo del jueves.**

Mx- *apoyado contra la pared del baño de su cuarto con Arthur entre sus piernas* Arthur!  
Uk-uhm Eduardo*besa su cuello*  
Mx- Creo que...Oficialmente no hay ni un solo cuarto de esta casa donde no lo hayamos echo


	14. Chapter 14

**Empezare diciendo que ODIO el editor de fanfiction...ok, habiendo dicho eso...Es jueves! Dia de actualizacion, preludio a un BUEN fin de semana -w- Ñamñam...Tuve un problema con este capitulo pero creo que salio bien X3 err esta escrito de una forma extraña y experimental pero sigan leyendo no se arrepentiran. Nos vemos al final del capitulo.**

* * *

Era un d a lluvioso en la casa de M xico, las olas del mar se escuchaban chocar contra las rocas, y la pesada lluvia ca a contra las ventanas haciendo que la poca luz y su juego de sombras pareciera a n m s escabroso. Pero ni Arthur ni Eduardo prestaban atenci n a la lluvia ni a los truenos, ni a la oscuridad, sus gemidos y gritos se mezclaban con ellos haci ndolos insignificantes y la oscuridad les daba la confianza de seguir sus instintos mas basicos...

_Mx- *apoyado contra la pared del ba o de su cuarto con Arthur entre sus piernas* Arthur! Uk-uhm Eduardo*besa su cuello*_  
_Mx- Creo que...Oficialmente no hay ni un solo cuarto de esta casa donde no lo hayamos echo *le da un beso en la frente relajando su cuerpo* Te dije que se oir a genial aqu Uk-si...de verdad se oye genial...*se sigue moviendo* me encanta hacerlo contigo Mx- ah...capit n kirkland *se deja acari ar y querer, mientras acaricia el cabello de Arthur pasando por su rostro* Nunca te cansas?_  
_Uk-de ti jam s*lo besa apasionadamente mx- *continua el beso sintiendo los movimientos de Arthur, escuchando sus gemidos pegar contra el azulejo* solo un poco mas...mas...hnnnh Uk- ahhhmm si no mal recuerdo... te gusta as * se empieza amover un moco mas r pido y rozando el vientre de mex y ciertos lugares mas que sabe que le gustan*_  
_Mx- agh! Arthur! *lo jala hacia el con sus piernas sintiendo mas fuerte el roce entre sus vientres y las manos de Arthur haci ndolo terminar entre los dos apoy ndose en su hombro* te quiero..._

Uk- ahhmmmmm * termina tmb* y yo a ti my lovely mexican lover Un sue o! Era solo un sue o o un recuerdo? Habia tomado demasiado Hab a alguien a su lado en la cama...

uk- *lo toma y lo carga hasta su muelle privado donde esta su barco* la noche esta perfecta te deseo tanto, mas de lo que te imaginas *lo jala y lo besa como recuerda que lo hiso esa noche*

*comienza a desvestir a uk* estas muy...activo esta noche...

uk- *se deja desvestir y comienza a desvestirlo* acaso te molesta?

no para nada...*besa a uk*

uk- *pasa sus manos por sus costados mientras lo empuja contra el mastil* muero por saber que has aprendido desde la ultima vez y...tambien hacer esto *va bajando besando desde su cuello hasta su cinturon donde lo desabrocha y baja sus pantalones saboreandose en anticipacion*

*sorprendido * uk *tiembla* esta bien...hacer esto aqui?

uk- *sin escuchar comienza a lamer y succionar la parte feliz de su compa ero ayudandose de sus manos para masajear los alrededores de esa area*

*se deja querer y empieza a gemir tan fuerte que hasta verguenza le da el escucharse tan fuerte a si mismo *AHHH AHHH ARTHUR...LO ESTAS HACIENDO TAN...AHHH BIEN

uk- *sonriendo internamente al escuchar esto sigue su tarea sin detenerse por un segundo hasta que...*

uk uk uk! ahhhh detente yo me voy... ahhh voy a ...

uk- *siente el calor llenar su boca y se separa de el un segundo para despues besarlo tomando el cabello de la nuca para dirigirlo y presionarlo contra el, susurrando en su oido* que se siente recibir un beso con tu sabor?

c..como dices eso!

uk- *lo toma de las mu ecas y lo gira empujandolo contra el mastil, apoyandose en su espalda muerde el lobulo de su oreja mientras lo toma de su cadera* no has cambiado en nada

nada en cuanto a que? *sigue sonrojado por lo d hace ratou*

uk- *comienza a pasar su mano por la espalda de us deteniendose un momento en la espalda baja (cof y mas abajo) para despues sujetar bien las mu ecas de us y empezar a prepararlo para lo que sigue* como te sientes, como me haces sentir, este descontrol y deseo desenfrenado, con nadie mas siento eso

ah*molesto por eso de "con nadie mas siento esto*...ni con america?

uk- *muerde su cuello* no arruines esto, de acuerdo? *pasa su mano de su cadera a su entre pierna sintiendo como las cosas se animaban de nuvbo* la estoy pasando demasiado bien *mueve un dedo en direcci n a la entrada * adoro como gimes. antes no lo hac as as , quiero o rte mas ahh ya detente...

*tiembla por las sensaciones* uk...

no... *mete otro* no mientras lo pidas con esa voz que adoro UK YO...YA NO PUEDO DEVERDAD NO PUEDO AHHHNN *detiene la mano de uk con la suya y la aprieta*

uk- *toma su mano y la pone en su espalda torciendola en el proceso sin querer* claro que puedes *notando ya hacia donde va la cosa*

no uk...yo nunca lo he hecho ...porfavor detente

uk- *escuchando lo q dice * que dices, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos! *aprieta un poco mas la mu eca de us* que pasa?

*grita* ARTHUR BASTA!T3T

uk- *suelta a us sorprendiendose mucho de oir su nombre * al...alfred? *toma suavemente sus hombros y lo voltea* alfred!

us-claro que soy yo...imbecil  
uk- alfred...*lo abraza* estas bien?  
us-si...pero no del todo, que fue todo eso? Tu de verdad no sabias que era yo, entonces quien pensaba que era?  
uk- eso...*lo suelta* podemos regresar a la casa? estas helado El viaje a casa de Arthur fue incomodo y silencioso, tan solo llegar, Alfred subi a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, bajando a la sala donde Arthur le esperaba con un vaso de ron.

uk- perdoname alfred, es ridiculo que tanto beb pero eso no es excusa para justificar lo que pasa  
us- justificar que casi me violas...o que casi mi violas pensando en otro?  
uk- *se sonroja* esto no...no refleja en lo absoluto mis sentimientos hac a ti alfred, tu sabes bien que es lo que siento...  
us-pero...como he de tomar una frase que dijiste.." como te sientes, como me haces sentir, este descontrol y deseo desenfrenado, con nadie mas siento eso" en especial...eso de con nadie mas siento eso *dirige la mirada a uk *  
uk- *suspira* lo que siento contigo es...completamente distinto alfred, no te negare eso. son dos personas distintas y mi relacion con los dos es distinta, es solo eso, contigo es...  
us-conmigo es...amor? se nota mucho la difrencia de placer que te hace sentir el otro comparado conmigo d  
uk- *se levanta y se sienta junto con alfred abrazandolo* contigo es amor, si,*lo abraza mas fuerte hundiendo su rostro en su hombro avergonzado* con M xico no tengo que preocuparme por absolutamente nada mas que mi propio placer, ni su seguridad, ni lo que pasar despues, solo el placer de ese momento  
Us- M xico! Te acostaste con Eduardo! M xico! No que lo odiabas y te caia mal! Era solo mentira para que no sospechara nada y pudieras ir corriendo con el y hacerlo hasta el amanecer?  
Uk- Claro que no no seas imb cil! Cuando lo conoc era distinto, ahora solo es un mocoso salvaje con encanto de bailarina ex tica y no quiero nada con el. Me basta y sobra estar contigo y lo sabes  
us-ya basta arthur! no tiene caso que digas que te bastara solo conmigo! tambien se lo que el es capaz de hace... *expresion de ching*da madre ya la cage*  
uk- que tu sabes...que? *Se levanta y va enfrente de el* dijiste que jamas dormiste con el  
us-fueron solo unas cuentas veces...desde la boda  
uk- unas...cuantas veces...cuantas exactamente?  
us-no...no lleve la cuenta  
uk-no me dijiste que te casaste con el y ademas me mentiste sobre jamas haber dormido con el! como s que no estas gozandolo mientras no estoy!  
Us- porque tu eres mas lindo que el!ademas el no me interesa  
uk. y entonces porque no me crees cuando yo te digo lo mismo si sabemos que de los dos tu eres el lindo!  
us-porque yo no ando diciendo "con nadie mas siento eso" SIEMPRE TE HE DICHO QUE TU ERES Y SERAS SIEMPRE LO QUE MAS QUIERO! EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS!  
uk- y tu tambien lo eres para mi! el solo fu algo de una noche y tu terminaste casandote con el! sabes porque razon me fu de su lado? porque razon JAMAS accedi a otra noche con el aunque el me lo ROGARA? fue por ti idiota! sola y llanamente por ti!  
us- y sabes porque termine casandome con el? porque fue en la epoca que no aceptabas que me querias a mi! y el...a pesar de todo es muy parecido a ti POR ESO!  
uk- eso...de eso es toda tu culpa, y no nos parecemos en NADA! es un mocoso salvaje con encanto de bailarina exotica que de haberlo sabido antes jamas hubiera dormido con el!  
us -claro que se parecen ! los dos son mistico misteriosos, tienen muchos secretos, son tercos como nadie mas...y son tan lindos y encantadores ...y no exageres uk si no quisieras hacerlo de nuevo con el hace rato no estarias gritando su nombre!  
uk- estaba EBRIO! y por cierto! tambien lo estaba cuando dormi con el! *deberia dejar de beber* no como tu que estabas en tus cinco sentidos! y ya que hablamos de estos asuntos que paso con la promesa que me hiciste cuando el llego a nuestras vidas eh! la has olvidado!  
us-claro que no olvidado la promesa! yo estaba en mis 5 sentidos pero estaba que moria de tristeza si alguien no estaba conmigo porque tu andabas de orgulloso!  
uk- pero eso ya paso alfred! la pregunta es, que vamos a hacer ahora mismo tu y yo ahora y en adelante! pens que lo habia dejado en claro cuando acepte tu promesa, pero si necesitas oirlo de nuevo...quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado  
us-*sentandose de nuevo y volteando hacia otro lado* claro que yo tambien quiero  
uk- *toma su mano* no quiero que haya dudas que te amo mas que a nada ni nadie, nunca, desde la primera vez que te vi...  
us- yo te vi primero y te quise primero y por eso te quiero mas  
uk- *se acerca a su rostro y sonrie* eso es imposible, tu eres el mocoso precoz de los dos us-claro que si, desde que te vi sabia que serias mi esposa algun dia  
uk-...eh? esposa? tu eres el menor, ni siquiera sabias que era una esposa  
us-quizas no sabia que era una esposa pero sabia que serias mio y que yo te haria feliz... y aunque sea menor que tu... yo soy un heroe!  
uk- ... *suspira* debo estar completamente loco *se deja caer en el sofa* pero si, me haces feliz  
us-entonces...arthur kirkland quieres ser mi esposa?  
uk- alfred f*cking johnes...si, quiero ser tu esposO  
us- esposa dilo vamos!  
uk- esposo! soy el mayor y mas experimentado mocoso precoz! *se voltea recostado en el sofa*  
us-pero yo soy el heroe por eso tu seras mi esposa! dilo! *lo besa en el cuello para que le de entre risa y placer xD *  
uk- *sube su hombro instintivamente mientras sonrie, se voltea a ver a us y susurra en su oido* solo podria ser la esposa de alfred f. johnes  
us- eso es un si?  
uk- eso es un claro que si us-ya lo has dicho! la hermosa y atractiva esposa de Alfred Jones...ARTHUR KIRKLAND..solo que...tendre que hacerte XXX a cada rato para que los dos olvidemos a mexico...

* * *

**LINKY! XD Mil gracias por mantener activo el formspring y nuestro sentido de la perversion a la otra chica (supongo) que puso otra pregunta gracias! -w-u No dejo su nombre...ok, dejo nuestra lista de links**

**Formspring (preguntas indiscretas) : .me/Eduardomx  
Deviantart(iconos y fanart de hetalia): .com/gallery/#viva-mexico  
Facebook (curiosidades) .com/pages/Hetalia-Viva-Mexico/157099170976759?v=wall  
**

**y...Si...Tengo preview del próximo extra (q aún no terminamos...) y que saldra antes del proximo jueves.**

Fr-* va hacia ellos* HEY TU! porque tan cariñoso con mi Eduardo?  
mx- *sin soltarse del extraño, rodea su cintura con una mano y voltea a ver a francis* tranquilo bonnefoy! Bajale dos rayitas a tu paranoia  
*voltea a ver a francis y luego a eduardo* entonces este es francis bonnefoy...tienes algo con los rubios Eduardo

* toma el cel y ve un mini video de francis desnudo, sin evitar ponerse muy rojo* dios mio es enorme...no se como puede vivir con esa pierna extra  
mx- *le pone la mano en la frente* no te calientes tanto con mi novio...*le susurra* me daran celos


	15. Chapter15 EXTRA 3 Francia conoce a Chile

**Hola y bintenvenidos a otro extra de este fic -w- Gracias por sus coments y preguntas en el Formspring**

* * *

Era un cálido día de verano en la capital de México, Francis iba de visita y habían salido a pasear al centro viendo tiendas y almacenes. Francis fascinado con las actividades del zócalo se separo de México por un segundo

De repente Francis ve que alguien se le acerca a mex por detrás y lo abraza pero lo mas sorprendente es que mex no se resiste o grita o algo por el estilo.  
Fr-* va hacia ellos* HEY TU! porque tan cariñoso con mi Eduardo?

mx- *sin soltarse del extraño, rodea su cintura con una mano y voltea a ver a Francis* tranquilo Bonnefoy! Bájale dos rayitas a tu paranoia

ch- *voltea a ver a Francis y luego a Eduardo* entonces este es Francis Bonnefoy...tienes algo con los rubios Eduardo

fr- hey estoy pintado? * Nota el parecido entre el y mex* quien eres tu ?

mx- Es chile, mi hermano/mejoramigo/ clon-no-tan-malvado  
Ch- o solo Manuel

Fr-es el de quien me platicaste alguna vez? *nota su metida de pata* lo siento por hablarte así pero *ve a mex* estoy tan enamorado de Eduardo ...

ch- *rodando los ojos* claroclaro, todos lo están...al menos este es celoso  
mx- *se separa de el y le da un golpecito en el hombro* sht! que tal si vamos a la casa y preparamos smoothies de margaritas?

fr-quieren que les prepare algo de comer para acompañar los smoothies? *sonrie*

mx- *a manuel* no seria tan mala idea, cocina mejor que yo...al menos tan bien como yo

ch-comida tan sabrosa como la tuya? eso tengo que verlo

mx- *toma de un brazo a fr y a Manuel d la mano* pues vamos!  
*en casa d mx*  
mx- seguro q no necesitas ayuda Francis?

fr- no, yo lo hare no te preocupes * le da un besito* estaré con ustedes en un momento *va a la cocina*

mx- *tira a Manuel a un sofá y se sienta junto a el* entonces...que haces aquí? sabias que eres un pervertido acosador y que opinas de Francis?

Ch- solo venia a visitarte y a conocer tu nuevo espécimen de tu colección mí amado Eduardo. Y que opino ya te lo dije, tienes algo con los rubios y algo me dice que lo que tiene de cuerpo es lo que le falta de cerebro

mx- *le pega d nuevo* no son "especímenes" no tengo ninguna colección y...no puedo objetar nada mas

ch-bien bien…tu novio veamos que tal esta... es absolutamente sexy no lo niego pero como que uhm bueno ya lo dije...a ti porque te gusta?

Mx- además de la parte del "absolutamente sexy"? En realidad no es tan...hmmm como parece, es algo simplón a simple vista pero realmente sabe de muchas cosas, es apasionado en todo lo que hace, me adora...y el sexo es increíble

Ch- era tan necesario decirlo? Y... que tan grande es?

mx- entonces para que preguntas cosas que te frustraran ?...*da la medida con sus manos* mas o menos

Ch-* con cara de no manches!* esa cosa... esa cosa es de ese tamaño! No te rompe ?

Mx- *se sonroja y ve a otro lado* si aguante a Alfred...no seas tan directo imbécil!

ch- no me lo puedo creer! dime que me lo enseñe! Y una pregunta... que te gusta más tamaño o técnica?

Mx- claro que no le diré eso! y técnica, definitivamente

Ch-de quien te has enamorado de su técnica? y si le puedes decir eso! Wow ... de ese tamaño y...de verdad puedes * hace la seña como de que " si te entra en la boca tmb? "

mx- del otro rubio, del primero, no Alfred y si *le pone la mano en la boca* si puedo...casi siempre

Y no le diré a mi novio que se baje los pantalones enfrente de ti!

ch-ah ya veo...y no es necesario que le digas acepto foto, video o estar escondido en el closet mientras los veo

mx- ni de broma te esconderás en mi closet mientras hacemos eso *saca su teléfono* toma

ch-* toma el cel y ve un mini video de Francis desnudo, sin evitar ponerse muy rojo* dios mío es enorme...no se como puede vivir con esa pierna extra

mx- *le pone la mano en la frente* no te calientes tanto con mi novio...*le susurra* me darán celos

Ch-me cae algo gordo tu novio pero…de verdad que esta. Muy ...MUY bien " bueno"

mx- *se acuesta en el sofá y apoya su cabeza en el regazo de Manuel* porque te cae gordo? es un amor ya que pasas la etapa de casanova-seductor-violador-bastardo sin corazón ni sentimientos-

ch- justamente porque es un casanova,seductor,violador bastardo sin corazón ni sentimientos...el ha de ser tan fiel como un conejo

mx- *suspirando* de nosotros dos yo soy el infiel...no te había comentado pero...sigo viendo al primer rubio

Ch- * bajito* sigues viendo a Arthur? Pero... pero si ya estas con este otro!

Mx- *igual de bajito* ya se! Pero hace unos meses fui a Londres a ayudarlo con algo y terminamos en su cama y luego uno de nosotros propuso un trato de vernos una vez al mes y...a veces es más q una vez al mes...

Ch-wow y hasta trato! Planeas ponerle el cuerno a Francis?

Mx- creo q ya lo estoy haciendo...

Ch- hay Eduardo... pero si ya sabes que eso esta mal! no seria mas adecuado tener solo uno? " a mi "

Mx- ya se! Y me encantaría pero no puedo irme solo con uk porqué nunca dejara a Alfred!

ch-bien bien, pero entonces como no estas con Arthur te quedaras con Francis en lo que ves a Arthur?

mx- claro que no! es decir si es la situación pero también amo a Francis

ch-los amas a los dos?ok eso complica mucho mas todo no podrás dejar ni a uno ni a otro

mx- ya lo se! me siento horrible pero *se acurruca mas* cuando veo a Arthur eso no importa

fr-*los mira acurrucados y se molesta un poco* ejem...ya esta la comida pasen a la mesa

mx- gracias Francis *se levanta y jala a Manuel* te aseguro que te gustara la comida de Francis

ch-*terminando de comer* uhm tienes razón cocina bien...pero sabes que me encanta tu comida* sonríe* solo a ti se te ocurre preparar algo de comer a las 12 de la noche, era divertido

mx- que se supone que hiciera cuando te escurrías a mi cama gruñendo que tenías hambre? me contagiabas! Recuerdas esa vez que entramos a robar las provisiones privadas de diego?

ch-jajajaj si ! Lo mejor de ese día fue ponerle los dedos en agua para que mojara la cama su cara de vergüenza el día siguiente fue genial!

mx- maldito rubio presuntuoso! se lo tenia merecido después del regalo de navidad q m dio

ch-pues una foto suya de tamaño real semidesnudo con al frase -piensa lo que quieras conmigo- no es un buen regalo ni tampoco -esa- prenda ...

mx- al menos la foto la compro la tienda porno, el vestido me hicieron usarlo! y tu no ayudaste demasiado ¬¬u ahora que lo pienso, no mereces la crema quemada de mi novio!

ch-* toma la crema quemada y empieza a comérsela* decías? además te quedo hermoso tienes todo el porte para usarlos no es mi culpa que seas lindo  
fr-*oyendo el lindo* lindo?

ch- si lo hubieras visto opinarías lo mismo  
mx- *le quita la cuchara y come su porción* no puedo verme lindo, no me veía lindo, nunca en un maldito vestido

fr- y que tan cercanos son ustedes?

mx- bastante, es mi clon

fr-en serio?Pues si se parecen bastante...

mx- me refiero a que somos muy parecidos amor, una vez Antonio comento que parecíamos gemelos o clones y se quedo el apodo

fr-desde cuando se conocen ?

mx- siempre  
ch- desde antes de Antonio

fr- ósea que son...mejores amigos ?

mx- exacto *pone su mano en el hombro de Manuel* incluso cuando me fui de casa de Antonio, Manuel vino conmigo

ch-bien no creen que es buena hora para ir a dormir? ya es un poquito tarde

ch- traigo tequila de la reserva especial...  
mx-! si quieres ir a la cama esta bien Francis, yo pienso ir por limones y la sal

fr- los acompañare un rato *sonríe*

ch- este si tolera el tequila o le paso lo q al rubio #1?  
mx- errrr...

fr- no he probado el tequila pero aquí también hay bebidas así que no creo que haya mucha diferencia

mx- *pone las cosas al centro de la mesa y besa la cabeza de Francis* si no te agrada no tienes que tomarlo

fr-claro que puedo!

ch- *bajito* eso lo dudo...*sirve para los tres* fue raro encontrarte aquí, casi nunca estas  
mx- es demasiado viaje de casa de Francis para acá *se sienta junto a Francis*

fr-en estos vasitos tomaremos? *se toma 1 de un jalón*

mx- que te parece si en cuanto caiga nos ponemos a jugar? *a Manuel*

ch-no durara...juguemos cuando caiga *sonrie*  
fr-se toma otro* esta rico...pero no me han dicho nada de los vasitos

mx- *soba la cabeza de Francis* no tienes sueño amor? *ve a Manuel* lo bueno que nunca tomaste con rubio #1

fr-*adormilado*creo que si... uhmm iré a dormir un poco y ahorita regreso

mx- corre amor, *le da una palmadita en la espalda baja cuando se levanta y se voltea a Manuel* entonces...rubios

fr-*se va a dormir*

ch-entonces si me pinto el cabello saldrás conmigo?

mx- teniendo a diego enfrente y naturalito? nah, lo siento

ch-*bajito* me sorprendió lo que me dijiste...Francis y Arthur al mismo tiempo tu ya no tienes vergüenza

mx- claro que la tengo o no estaría confesando...no les dirás verdad?

ch-soy tu hermano, el chico mas perfecto del universo...no te delataría

mx- si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirles cualquier cosa a mis chicos sin que ellos recordaran nada que les dirías? como mi hermano...

ch-mas bien me gustaría decirles algo y que siempre lo recordaran...me gustaría decirles lo increíble que eres y que tu lo único que mereces es amor

mx- *se arrima para quedar junto a el* que cursi eres Manuel *se toma otro* y si yo no recordara nada q m dirías?

ch-"te amo" eso es un secreto mi queridísimo Eduardo, además te lo he dicho miles de veces cuando estas híper borracho es una pena que no lo recuerdes

mx- ahora resulta q aguantas mas que yo...agh Manuel porque? me dejo tirado en una playa mas de dos años y luego no quiso saber nada de mi

ch-porque no supo apreciarte en ese momento * toma unos tragos mas* estúpido Arthur

mx- y ahora soy...el amante *se toma uno doble*

ch-eso es porque quieres...pero no puedes olvidarlo y ahora te enganchaste con este rubio que parece actor porno

mx- seeeeh, tiene cuerpo de actor porno...

Estaba así cuando éramos mas jóvenes?

ch- era mas delgado...definitivamente mejoro con los años... y te digo algo, tu también pareces actor porno*bajito* pero de los que van abajo

mx- *se medio recuesta en la mesa viéndolo* no se si tomarlo como cumplido o como insulto...ok, estamos hablando de que Francis cuantas veces intento imponer su imperio en mis tierras y tomar mis regiones vitales?

ch-varias veces...en ese entonces no te gustaba? nunca estuvo feo

mx- me gustaba alguien mas, y luego Arthur fucking bastard kirkland...que me saco del hoyo financiero además de darme la XXX de mi vida, pero el solo me quiere de amante...

ch-deberías de desaparecer a Alfred jones y quedarte con kirkland y luego le dices a Francis que se una y sean una pareja de 3

mx- se odian mutuamente, además todo apunta a q es mejor Francis no? siempre ha mostrado interés y hasta podemos hacerlo en lugares públicos...

ch-LUGARES PUBLICOS?  
y que falta que suban sus videos a megaporn?

mx- creo que tiene una cuenta pero si sube o nada mas baja no sé

ch-buscare sus videos un día de estos...de seguro su cuenta ha de ser -bonnefoyboy- ojala encuentre uno donde salgas tu jajajaja seria tan extraño ver eso

mx- ya se te olvido el dia que Francis me mando el vestido? No verías nada que no hayas visto ya

ch-pero puedo ponerle pausa y también bajarlo a mi celular

mx- y hacer screenshots y ringtones con nuestras voces no? pero me refería a porque seria extraño si me has visto de esa forma?

ch-*un poco serio* porque seria verte con alguien a quien ahora amas

mx-...es tan extraño que haya logrado amar a alguien?

ch-se me hace raro que lo hayas escogido a el...habiendo tantas personas mas que matarían por estar a lado tuyo " como yo" como diego

mx- nunca podría quitarte a tu amado diego y no sé, supongo que solo soy una persona de costumbres, cuantos otros rubios europeos me quedan?

ch-ese tipo rudo amante de la cerveza

mx- Ludwig? nah, nunca fue el mismo después de la segunda guerra, y nos distanciamos un poco después de que no me uní a los del eje, en fin...creo que estoy bien con Francis de momento, mientras no me de mas vestidos

ch-y si yo te doy uno te lo pondrás?

mx- tal vez

solo contigo me he sentido no tan mal de usarlos

ch-*ya algo borracho* que haces si... te digo que me beses?

mx- *lo toma de la nuca* besarte

ch- lo harías solo porque te lo pedí? aunque este tu novio dormido en el cuarto de a lado?

mx- *se alza de brazos* eres tu, lo hemos hecho miles d veces, esta bien

ch-*lo besa un rato* en si no esta bien...que hagas eso cuando estas amando a dos personas

mx- de entrada no esta bien amar a dos personas, si ya me estoy condenando porque no consentir a mi hermano?

ch- ok tu me consientes y luego que debo hacer por ti ?

mx- seguir terapeandome

ch-uhm es un buen trato *toca la cara de mex* eres lindo y peligroso ...como un gato venenoso

mx- *sonríe* un gato venenoso? de donde sacas eso *lo abraza* hm es ridículo cuanto te extrañe

ch-*lo rodea con los brazos* a que yo te extrañe mas...sabes ahora que tu actor porno esta dormido deberías de violarlo ...o hacerle trenzas en el cabello

mx-...subimos y le trenzamos el cabello?

ch- *sonríe malvadamente* trenzas súper pequeñas para que cuando se las quite tenga un cabello esponjoso y desastroso

*después de 3 horas de trenzado y otra botella de tequila después*

mx- *acostándose en la cama* creo q se infartara adora su cabello

ch-se le vera lindo esponjado *sonríe*

mx- tendré q tomar una fotografía d eso y mandársela a Arthur

ch-también quiero una copia jajaja * a mex* y ahora que hacemos?

mx- que quieres hacer?

ch- pues ya me esta dando algo de sueño... ve a la cama yo bajeare a tomar agua y subo en un rato ok ?

mx- *asiente con la cabeza y se mete bajo las cobijas* hasta mañana

fr-*medio dormido* agh... dios...* se agarra la cabeza* necesito agua * baja a la cocina por un vaso de agua, toma algo de agua y al terminar se da cuenta de que Eduardo esta dormido en la silla de la cocina,* " es el momento perfecto..." * con una mano toca su pecho y con la otra la mete directo a su zona feliz*

ch- *dormido* hnnn hm? -gemidito porno

fr-"lindo como siempre..." *sigue tocándolo y le empieza a besar el cuello*

ch- aghn asi...*se va despertando*

fr-*sube la intensidad de sus movimientos y de sus besos *hnnmm

ch- ahn! *se termina de despertar* ah que? *se voltea y ve a Francis* ESTRELLA PORNO?

fr-eh! ma...Manuel? pero…pero er...eras Eduardo !

ch- Eduardo esta dormido arriba pervertido!

fr-te ves igual que el! pensé que eras el!

además... reaccionaste como el, estabas gimiendo!

ch- por algo nos dicen que somos CLONES! y no es cierto! no gemía! y ciertamente no como Eduardo!

fr-claro que lo hacías...por eso seguí! gemías mientras te tocaba y te estaba gustando!

ch- claro que no! y aléjame esa esa-COSA! *señalando a Eiffel*

fr-me puse así porque gimes muy parecido a Eduardo...además * lo observa* para tu información estas igual * señalando su zona feliz*

ch- *se voltea para la mesa escondiendo las piernas debajo de ella* violador...que haces aquí de todas formas?

fr-baje a tomar agua *acomodándose la ropa*

ch- No prefieres café o algo así? te ves fatal

fr-creo que estaría bien..."maldita sea no se baja!"

ch- *suspirando se arregla la ropa y después de unos segundos se levanta a preparar el café completamente normal* ligero, fuerte, como combustible...?

fr-fuerte por favor

ch- *se le queda viendo* puedo preguntarte algo?  
*deja haciéndose el café y se sienta frente a Francis*

fr- si claro * comienza a echarle azúcar al café*

ch- porque le mandabas cosas a Eduardo y luego intentaste conquistarlo de tal forma que hasta llegaste a lastimarlo?

Fr-siempre me atrajo...pero la verdad es que al principio no sabio como acercarme a el, si hacia algo por las buenas me rechazaba asi que alguien me dijo "prusia" que lo intentara por las malas..

ch- y lo apuñalaste en un costado

fr-mmmm fue una estupidez...ya lo se pero quiero compensar lo que hice en estos momentos solo quiero hacerlo feliz

ch- eres...una pareja extraña para el

fr- porque lo dices?

ch- conozco lo que le gusta, no me lo imagino yendo al cine contigo, me refiero ir y ver la película, o al teatro o discutiendo música y libros, a el le gusta mucho hacer eso, trabajar con sus manos y honestamente no parece que a ti te interese nada de eso

fr-se que puede parecer que casi no me interesa nada.. pero no es así, me gusta el cine, el teatro, los libros y la música... lo que mas amo hacer es cocinar pero soy bastante culto

ch- * ô_o* cuando te dijo que era su clon realmente pensaste que era cierto...bueno, dijiste culto, no rápido de mente.

fr- a veces soy un poco lento ok? no significa que no entienda las cosas

ch- *sonriendo mientras toma su café* su fascinación con kirkland. eso si lo entendía

fr-uhm kirkland...maldito cejón tarado

ch- aû contraire, por un lado tienes al capitán kirkland que conoció poco antes de salir d casa de Antonio, intrépido, valiente, decidido e inteligente y por el otro el caballero elegante, culto, romántico...cubre todas sus necesidades intelectuales y desde que lo vio pasando por casa de Antonio le ha gustado, así que supongo que también las físicas

fr-pero le puedo ofrecer algo que el nunca le podrá dar y es mi total y entera devoción y amor hacia el

ch- tal vez...pero no olvidemos tu historial, y el de Eduardo

fr- que tiene que ver el historial?

ch- eres un maldito infiel y Eduardo se traumo por kirkland. Es una catástrofe esperando a pasar

fr-no soy un infiel porque jamás he tenido una pareja verdadera...solo me la he pasado jugando, pero a Eduardo lo amo y no lo engañaría

ch- ya veremos *deja su tasa vacía en la mesa* por tu bien espero que así sea, hasta mañana Bonnefoy

fr- así será...hasta mañana

*la mañana siguiente*  
mx- *se despierta abrazando a Manuel* hmmm, Manuel

ch-*abrazo* hnn que cosa quieres Eduardo?

mx- que hagas un trio conmigo y diego

ch-claro con gusto yo abajo de diego por favor

mx- aws no, yo quería estar debajo de diego! *Lo menea* de verdad tienes que regresar hoy?

ch-así estarás mas feliz de verme la siguiente vez... y quizás hasta me digas Manuel cásate conmigo

mx- no pienso decirle eso a nadie, la última vez que pensé en eso termine 2 años esperando en la playa *le quita el cabello de la cara* pero siempre me alegrare de verte

ch - y yo a ti pero será mejor que me valla, después de desayunar claro

mx- ok, bajemos a desayunar algo...*se empieza a vestir* Manuel...soñé o le trenzamos el cabello a Francis?

ch-eso fue real *se escucha un grito desde la habitación de Francis * lo ves? ya se dio cuenta

mx- diablos, querrá recompensa en cuerpomatix por eso...que valga la pena *saca dos cámaras y le da una Manuel* a que llego antes que tu!  
*sale corriendo al cuarto de francis*

ch- eres un tramposo! * se echa a correr siguiendo a mex*

mx- *abre la puerta de Francis tomando fotos* amor que te pa-no traes ropa *sigue tomando fotos*

ch-*empuja a mex y empieza a tomar fotos...nota ALGO* NO TRAES ROPA! MALDITO INDECENTE!

fr- Mi…MI CABELLO! MI PERFECTO Y BELLO CABELLO!

mx- ah no se ve tan mal...*otra serie de fotos*

ch-* le avienta una toalla que estaba tirada en el suelo* Creo que es mas importante que estés desnudo por ahi enseñando... tu...tus gracias! a tu cabello!

fr- *se pone la toalla alrededor de la cintura y sigue pasmado* que le paso! Esta tan...  
mx- esponjado? como melena? crispado?  
fr- T3T mi cabello!

ch- podrás tener una afro! solo habría que hacer un poco mas de crepe y quedaría un afro muy esponjoso

mx- Manuel tiene que irse, le hare el desayuno antes de que se vaya, quieres algo?  
Fr- afro...un afro...*sigue intentando recuperar su cabello*  
mx- okaaaaaaay...baja cuando estés listo *baja a la cocina con Manuel* tal vez hayamos sido un poco crueles

ch- tiene un cabello perfecto si se baña se le bajara y volverá a otra tan brillante como siempre * sonrie* es tan vanidoso si asi es con su cabello no me imagino que pasaría si de pronto amaneciera con 15 cm menos de su exuberante torre

mx- *lo sienta a la mesa* no es TAN vanidoso, ni superficial como parece, quieres algo en especial?

ch-solo dime que crees que haría con 15 cm menos? que es lo mas lindo de el Eduardo? que le ves aparte de ese físico que hace ver al David como un muchacho obeso

mx- ok, entonces lo que haya en el refrié...*sacando cosas* que haría con 15 cm menos...posiblemente encontrar una forma de compensar eso en otros aspectos...o pasarse meses inventando algo que le permita recuperar los 15 cm.

ch-pues quizás no sea tan malo... * mirando a otro lado * pero kirkland se me hace molesto

mx- Francis te cae gordo y Arthur se t hace molesto, creo que solo eres sobreprotector *le pone enfrente una carne asada y chilaquiles* no digas que no te consiento

ch- es que no lo ves como yo! * comienza comer* Arthur te ha lastimado mucho y Francis.. no creo se ve muy confiable que digamos...no creo que merezcas a alguien asi

mx- *sentándose frente a el* Francis...Haría cualquier cosa por protegerme, por que yo esté bien. Me divierto con el y al final del día sin importar que haya pasado, al llegar a casa con el me hace sentir mejor, relajado, tranquilo...Eso le veo al chico que hace parecer al David un chico obeso

ch- bien bien por eso te digo que no me cae tan mal ... * se pone en pose de el David* y yo como hago ver al David?

mx- *le pica el estomago* panza de ratón

ch-detalles detalles querido Eduardo...* se pone a lado de Eduardo y comienza a decirle un hermoso poema que no deja mucho a la imaginación con tono provocativo y al final roza levemente desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello*

mx- *sonriendo con cada palabra que dice Manuel, voltea a verlo al termino del escalofrió producido por su roce* a veces realmente creo que me desvistes con palabras

ch-a que nadie mas puede hacerte sentir eso *sonríe orgulloso* soy genial

mx- hmmm Arthur con miradas, Francis con sonrisas y caricias, tu con palabras...Creo que tengo problemas *lo empuja y lo sienta* termina tu desayuno o diego vendrá a rescatarte

ch claro que vendrá... pero por ti no por mi, sabes... te tengo una noticia, amplio una foto tuya y la tiene en su cuarto es como ... de tamaño real

mx- agh que miedo, no entiendo como puedes ser su vecino...quema esa foto en cuanto puedas *suena la alarma del reloj de Manuel* ya tienes que irte...

ch- ahhh si maldición... * deja sus platos* estuvo delicioso e te llamare pronto si? Y también espero verte mas seguido *lo besa suavemente en los labios de esa forma que es entre familia*

mx- *cierra los ojos por un segundo sujetándolo del cinturón quedándose juntos un poco mas* iré a visitarte pronto. lo prometo y ahora sabes donde encontrarme de seguro

ch- ok llámame pronto si ? * al oído* para ver como te va con tus rubios

mx- *asiente* de acuerdo *lo acompaña afuera*y tu cuídate de TU rubio

ch- ni me lo recuerdes...quiero matarlo últimamente le ha dado por andar desnudo por su casa y lo vi por error el otro día ya me quede traumado

mx- no quiero saber...cuídate clon

ch- luego le pediré fotos a diego para que te las mande con gusto... quizás hasta se depile de forma especial para ti * lo abraza* cuídate también

mx- *se termina de despedir de Manuel y sube a buscar a Francis que estaba tomando un baño de tina* como va tu cabello?

fr-creo que ya esta bien... esta bien ya ? o siguen esos rizos extraños?

mx- *se inca y hecha agua encima de la cabeza de Francis masajeando* esta perfecto *besa su espalda* también tu

fr-gracias... pero creo que me sentiría mejor si me acompañas

mx- *se quita la ropa sin que vea* y que me darás si te acompaño?

fr- lo que tu quieras Eduardo... creo que puedo darte lo que pidas

mx- hmmm *se mete a la tina enfrente de el* ya veremos q se me ocurre

fr-* sorprendido* wow...* lo abraza* que habilidad tienes para quitarte la ropa

mx- cállate! *lo abraza tmb y se acomoda para quedar encima de el* Francis...*le susurra en el oído* j t' aime

* * *

**Bueno como dije gracias por sus preguntas en el form enserio que nos dan muchas ideas y buenos ratos con ellas. Ñamñamñam, sin noticias sobresaliente esta semana, solo que cadia día esto esta mas cerca de terminar, hablo de la primera parte, claro. Aqui no me dejan poner links asi que tendre que improvisar. Mi user name de Deviantart donde tengo iconos, dibujos y comics de hetalia y claro de este ficc es "roni2690", La cuenta del formspring es "Eduardomx" o por nombre Eduardo Garcia. El facebook que nadie pela y posiblemente cerraran XD com/pages/Hetalia-Viva-Mexico/157099170976759?v=wall owo ojala las vea por esos lares y las dejo con un preview/tortura (dicen algunas) del jueves. **

fr-en tu carita se ve que esto te gusta...*le quita la ropa, toma unas esposas y se las pone en las manos y un antifaz para cubrirle los ojos, *  
mx- Francis detente *forcejea con las esposas e intenta voltearse* no me gusta esto!  
Fr-ahhh no te gusta...y esto * besa y lame el ...

**Nos vemos el jueves!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Roni aqui. Agradeciendo sus comentarios, follows y favs. Las preguntas del formspring xD y el tiempo que nos regalan para leer este ficc. Las dejo con una buena sesion de Lemon y un Arthur sintiendose principe encantado.**

* * *

Habian pasado varios meses desde que México se mudo a casa de Francis en Paris, pero entre una gran variedad de actividades y postergaciones lo más que habían conseguido era acomodar todas las cajas en la bodega y subir las cajas con su ropa al armario de Francis. Un fin de semana sin demasiado que hacer se decidieron a ponerle orden ese pequeño desastre.

Entre varias cajas y papeles, Francis encontró una caja de fierro que se le hacia conocida pero no podía ubicar. Al abrirla seria mucha sus sorpresa y placer al encontrar fotos de Eduardo en plena sesión de bondage. Se quedo tan ensimismado que no escucho cuando México abrió la puerta e iba a abrazarlo por la espalda…

mx- ¿porque estas tan caliente? *le pone la mano en la frente* te sientes mal?

Fr- En estas fotos...te ves muy sexy, tienes una expresión de 'me gusta el sexo fuerte' *se excita rápidamente*

mx- do...donde encontraste eso? "pensé que había sido un sueño por exceso de ron, tequila y kirkland"...¿Francis, estas duro?

Fr- Como no estarlo viéndote así...*Se voltea para quedar frente a frente con mx* si estas fotos son tan atrevidas...  
mx- *lo abraza por el cuello* puedes quedártelas

Fr- Gracias, pero hay algo que quiero mas que las fotos...Quiero tenerte así, quiero tenerte bien sujeto al momento de embestirte *mirada súper perv*

Mx- *siguiéndole el juego* n—no ya no hago eso *mirada cute inocentona* me harías daño

Fr- *notando el juego* vamos, veras que te gustará mucho *toma a mex y empieza a tocarlo perversamente por todos lados con sus manos y a veces con su lengua*

mx- ah no detente Francis *se deja tocar y gime cerca de su oído* no así...*ve la caja de donde había sacado las fotos, había mas cosas.*

fr- así no?...prefieres que sea con estas cosas?

mx- n...no Francis eso no, por favor *voz temblorosa*

fr-en tu carita se ve que esto te gusta...*le quita la ropa, toma unas esposas y se las pone en las manos, luego un antifaz para cubrirle los ojos, pone a mex de rodillas dándole la espalda, pone las manos en el trasero de mex y empieza a toquetearlo morbosamente *

mx- Francis detente *forcejea con las esposas e intenta * no me gusta esto!

Fr-ahhh no te gusta...y esto * besa y lame el trasero de México y de repente le da un mordisco entre doloroso y placentero*

mx- agh! *Muerde su labio para no gritar*...no, tampoco, esto es acoso sexual! violador ruin

fr- te estas poniendo mas duro por este violador ruin...* va hacia la zona x de mex empieza a lamer lentamente*

mx- ahn eso no. agh quita que seas un violador ruin agh demasiado bueno en esto *se mueve un poco en el suelo intentando alejarse de el*

fr- no te moverás..* saca de la sex box un aditamento mas, [la varillita esa para separar las piernas] y se lo pone a mex* con esto puedo verte todo *lame toda la entrepierna de mex*

mx- *ya jadeando demasiado excitado* agh ahi no  
*suena el teléfono*  
mx- *ve el teléfono y luego a Francis* debería de pedir ayuda sabe señor violador

fr-nunca * toma el teléfono y lo avienta según para desconectarlo pero solo hace que se descuelgue, mientras sigue lamiendo sexosamente a mex mientras lo toquetea xD *

mx- ahn Francis ya basta! *se retuerce haciendo sonar las cadenas de las esposas e intentando cerrar sus piernas sin éxito haciendo que esto lo prenda mas* ya no

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que al otro lado de la línea estaba...  
uk- Eduardo? estas ahí? *Escucha los gritos de mx pidiéndole a Francia que se tenga* ESTAS BIEN!

fr-se que te excita estar indefenso y a mi merced... se que te gusta * empieza mouth pleasure*

uk- *se queda en el teléfono apretándolo mucho al escuchar a Francis decir eso* QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!  
mx- ah agh fraagh nno ya ya basta no sigas aghhh voy voy a...ahh *aprieta mas las manos hiriéndose con las esposas*

fr- dejare la tortura un momento...*pone a mex boca arriba y se recarga encima de el* pídeme que la meta

uk- *se queda quieto escuchando atento*  
mx- no *jalando aire pesadamente* no lo hare

fr- dilo y la meteré despacio...si no lo haces no tengo mas remedio que ser un poco mas brusco...

mx- no pienso decirlo Francis! suéltame ya!

fr- te lo advertí * lo penetra sin preparación alguna por lo cual mex es como una chica perdiendo su virginidad*

mx- AGHH * grita y arquea su espalda mientras intenta separar sus manos en un acto reflejo mientras ve a Francis con lagrimas en los ojos* duele, sácala!

fr-AHHHHH ahhh ...cuando te lastima...puedo sentir como aprietas tan fuerte ahhh * empieza a moverse *

mx- hnn francis enserio duele! agh *sube sus brazos cubriendo su rostro* me haces daño!

fr- dentro de un rato ya no te dolerá...* se sigue moviendo* hmmm eso te pasa por ser tan lindo

mx- *pasa la cadena de las esposas por encima de la cabeza de Francis y lo jala hacia abajo susurrando en su oído* este es mi castigo por ser lindo o por traerte loco?

fr- por ambas* lo empieza a embestir mas fuerte* yo se...que te encanta el sexo...se ve en tu cara que pide mas y mas, y se nota en tu cuerpo que se mueve para encontrar el mayor placer...

mx- eres un agh depravado pervertido ahn abusador que...*araña la espalda de francia con fuerza*que-dios, no sigas francis

fr-*toma la cadera de mex con sus manos* veamos... que tanto aguantas* lo empieza a embestir realmente fuerte entrando completamente a fondo *

mx- AGH FRANCIS N...NO AGH AGH DEJA YA! *arañando su espalda mas fuerte* AHH *susurrándole* amor

fr- este golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos mientras gimes me excita tanto...es mi sonido favorito...ahhhh ah ahh

uk- *sudando, aún al teléfono* "porque no me muevo, porque no hago nada...porque no estoy ahí!"

mx- yo...yooo yooo AGHAGH *lo jala mas a el para que queden mas cerca con un hilo de voz le dice al oído* mas fuerte no pares

fr- entonces mas fuerte será...* lo hace lo mas fuerte que puede [hasta en el teléfono se escucha estruendosamente fuerte] * ahhhh asi ?ahhhh ahhhmmm como me encanta ahhh cojerte eduardo

mx- *gime con mas fuerza pero suena mas como un sollozo*  
uk- *el sollozo de mx lo saca de su mundo kinky* ok es suficiente! MORIRAS FRANCIS BONNEFOY! *Sale de su casa camino casa de Francis*

fr- Eduardo... esto es tan...delicioso que no aguantare mucho mas ...*gime sin pudor*

mx- *ya casi sin voz susurra en el oído de Francis* no aguanto mas agh mas mas

fr- con gusto...* siguiendo unos minutos mas con movimientos frenéticos Francis termina dentro de mex* AHHHHHH DIOS AHHHH ...*orgasmo de Francis *

mx- *sintiendo el calor de Francis lo jala un poco mas para sentirlo mas dentro de el para terminar entre los dos jadeando por aire junto al oído de Francis* creo que...esta ha sido...de las mejores hasta...agh, me duelen cosas que no sabía que tenía

fr- también me duele un no se que... hay que comer algo, pero…no puedo mover las piernas

mx- ni como ayudarte...un viejo pervertido me esposo y me puso una varilla en las piernas y no contento con eso destrozo mis cosas y me violo

fr- pero te gusto mucho no? deja te desamarro...* lo desamarra y quita los artilugios*

mx- *se soba las muñecas y se cubre con la camisa de Francis* aunque intente negarlo no podría *toma su rostro y lo besa para después abrazarlo* creo que tengo mal de Estocolmo

fr- te duele tu Estocolmo?

mx-...*le da palmaditas en su cabeza* ahm Francis ...*sigh* lo bueno es que eres lindo y genial en el sexo...

fr- no seas así, que es eso! Dime!

mx-pues veras *se sienta en sus piernas* el mal de Estocolmo es cuando una victima *pone sus manos en su pecho* ce moi, se enamora de su captor *lo mira* ce toi …adaptación o muerte.

fr-en ese caso...me encanta que tengas ese mal...*lo besa*

mx- je t' aime *suena el timbre de la casa seguido de fuertes toquidos* porque no vas a hacer algo de comer *lame los labios de Francis* si?

fr-esta bien* se levanta y solo se pone pants y va a hacer de comer , besa de nuevo a mex*abre por favor

mx- uhum *con solo la camisa de Francis va a contestar la puerta que estaba a punto de ser derribada* ya voy! Que día...Arthur!

uk-* al ver a mex se abalanza a el y lo abraza* Eduardo estas bien? ese imbecil te hizo daño?

mx- de que hablas? *Lo abraza un segundo y luego se suelta volteando a ver que Francis no saliera y cierra la puerta* Arthur, Francis esta aquí nos meterás en problemas!

uk- pero oí que te estaba lastimando! Te estaba haciendo cosas a la fuerza y no permitiré que te haga daño! *lo abraza de nuevo*

mx- cuando nos oíste? *acaricia su espalda y se acurruca en su hombro* el jamás me lastimaría Arthur enserio! te preocupas demasiado

uk- llame hace rato y al parecer el teléfono se descolgó... te oí como si de verdad te estuviera lastimando ese maldito... ten la confianza de decirme si te hace algo yo mismo pateare su Francés trasero por ti !

mx- Arthur, deberías de dejar de escucharnos XXX y no necesito ayuda defendiéndome, en especial de Francis *acaricia sus brazos dejando que resbale un poco las mangas de la camisa y mostrando las muñecas marcadas*

uk- no lo hago a propósito! y ya te he dicho...*mirando apenadamente* yo también te amo y me hierve la sangre si siento que alguien te esta lastimando * nota sus muñecas* lo ves! a esto es a lo que me refiero! iré a romperle su...*quiere entrar a la casa*

mx- *lo jala de detrás de los pantalones* no harás tal cosa! *lo jala tanto que se caen los dos* agh, esto solo fue parte de un juego...

uk como que juego! Explícame rápido antes de que lo golpee!

mx- bondage*se sonroja y ve a otro lado*

Uk- estu...estuviste haciendo bondage con Francis!

mx- *se cruza de brazos* nada que no haya echo antes contigo, y de hecho fueron tus estupidas fotos que te dije que NO tomaras las que empezaron todo

uk- esto paso por mi culpa! yo...*molesto* ya me voy...en poco rato no habrá nada especial conmigo porque lo habrás hecho todo con Francis

mx- agh Arthur! *Toma su rostro y le planta un buen beso mexicano mientras toma su mano y la pone en su cadera* esto es solo tuyo si lo recuerdas o estabas demasiado ebrio?

uk-*se deja llevar por el mexican kiss* pero... ya lo se... pero de verdad me siento así...que dejare de ser especial para ti ya que habrás hecho lo mismo con Francis...

mx- *sin separarse de Arthur juega con sus labios rozándolos con los suyos y besándolo* es distinto, son distintos...cada uno tiene su lugar

uk-*dejándose besar por mex* no quiero perder el mío * carita de perro triste*

mx- *pasa sus manos por la cadera de uk sin dejar de jugar y besar* si no lo perdiste cuando me dejaste que te hace pensar que lo perderás ahora que estas conmigo?

uk- no lo se... pero me da miedo* lo abraza y le causa una sensación a México de que se esta aferrando a el*

mx- *lo abraza y los sostiene firme* aquí estoy idiota, justo entre tus brazos y no me iré de aquí *besa su cuello* y...estas alzando la camisa y no traigo nada abajo

uk- eh! * le levanta la camisa* tu... /U

mx- *lo empuja* kirkland! /U *Se baja la camisa cubriéndose* bueno...terminaste de ser el príncipe encantado?

uk- por el momento me iré...ojala nos veamos pronto si? pero antes * le levanta la camisa y le hace un chupetón a lado de su K en la cadera*

mx- oh eso será divertido de explicar *pero sonríe inconscientemente* capitán kirkland...gracias por rescatarme *acariña su mejilla*

uk * abraza fuertemente a México* aunque sea extraño de explicar yo te amo Eduardo. cuando me necesites llámame

mx- no mas extraño que el que yo tmb lo haga *lo besa y lo separa un poco* siempre te necesitare idiota, pero si tengo algún problema serás el primero en saberlo...tengo que regresar

uk- *lo besa apasionadamente* mi lindo México...te protegeré siempre, no puedo permitir que alguien dañe algo tan increíble como tu

mx- *le regresa el beso y sonríe* te hablare cuando pueda verte, ahora ve "antes de que Francis se de cuenta" *se mete a la casa rápidamente y se apoya contra la puerta* ...tu quisiste tener a los dos...cállate y sigue nadando

fr- mexicoooo

mx- ...mandeeeee?

fr- quien era?

mx-...niñas...exploradoras...vendiendo ahm galletas "...aquí no hay niñas exploradoras..."

fr- y compraste?

mx- ahm nop...son mejores las tuyas

fr- bien dicho... ya esta el desayuno, pon la mesa por favor

mx- uhum *va poniendo la mesa y se sienta a esperar a Francis* Francis...que opinas de compartir?

fr-mmm nunca me ha gustado... me gusta saber que algo es completamente mio

mx- entonces compartirme a mi seria...

fr- no seria lo ultimo que quisiera compartir, es lo único que NUNCA compartiré

mx- ahm y...si alguien quisiera...tener algo como un tiempo compartido...

fr- hay alguien que quiere contigo?

mx- naw...nah, no creo, solo curiosidad

fr- no dudare en protegerte de cualquier pervertido que quiera estar contigo!

mx- *se apoya en sus manos para acomodarse y mirar a Francis* de todas las personas con las que he XXX tu eres definitivamente -EL- mas pervertido "o al menos empatado..."

fr- aun así ! te protegeré de quien sea necesario aunque muera!

mx- *empieza a comer* estas exagerando...de nuevo...olvida eso, y sobre lo de compartir, no soy "cosa" soy "alguien"

fr- pero aun así! eres lo único bueno que he tenido y no te perderé por nada

mx- que me dices de Arthur? también lo tuviste no fue bueno? *se le sale mas que lo que quiere decir* digo...

fr- *sorprendido* c…como sabes eso?

mx- *se levanta* voy a vestirme...

fr- ven aquí ...como sabes eso?

mx- *lo ve* me entere por ahí...

fr- uhm... si fue "bastante" bueno...pero me gustas mas tu

mx- hm, no es el punto *se sienta en la mesa enfrente de el* has tenido cosas geniales en tu vida Francis, y dudo que lo que tenemos ahora llegue a ser lo mejor * toma su rostro y hace que lo mire* realmente no soy tan bueno

fr- claro que lo eres! porque dices esas cosas?

mx- *sonríe* porque de los dos yo soy el realista

Fr- aun así...porque dices que no eres tan bueno? yo se que lo eres

mx- porque si...quiero ir a la parque, iré a cambiarme si?

fr-si...pero no entendiste mi punto

mx- *se voltea y lo ve* te escucho

fr- no es algo tan largo...solo es que tu de verdad eres maravilloso, una persona increíble en todo sentido... y tu dices que no eres tan bueno

mx- *se encoje de brazos* nadie es tan bueno, algún defecto he de tener

fr- quizás los tengas pero así es como me gustas y por eso te amo

mx- *sonríe* lo mismo digo, ahora apresúrate a cambiarte o jamás terminaremos de arreglar la maldita bodega.

* * *

**Pregunta a todas ustedes...Deberiamos de hacer especiales de halloween, día de muertos o los dos? Que opinan? Me encantaria escuchar sus opiniones -w- Linky...Eres mi idolo XD Los links! Que nunca salen bien pero que encontraran en mi pagina de perfil. **

**Formspring (preguntas indiscretas) : .me/Eduardomx  
Deviantart(iconos y fanart de hetalia): .com/gallery/#viva-mexico  
Facebook (curiosidades)**.?id=100001593107616

Y FUCK! SE ME OLVIDO EL PREVIEW XDD

fr- paso tiempo pero es completamente mio! tu eres solo el primer acoston que tuvo...  
uk- y no fue el ultimo que tuvimos  
fr-QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI MEXICO!  
uk- nada que el no PIDIERA y deja de decir que es "tuyo" no es una propiedad es una PERSONA y demasiado buena para estar con alguien que solo terminara engañandolo y lastimándolo


	17. Chapter 17 Extra 4 El regalo de Eduardo

**Roni aqui con otro extra para ustedes. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus preguntas. La primera parte de esta historia llega a su fin este mes, pero...habrá mas ;3 Mas info al terminar el extra  
**

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Eduardo y Francis esperando que eso borrara su comportamiento extraño y algo lejano de su novio, estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para el, lamentablemente alguien mas había tenido la misma idea

uk- *mira a la otra persona que agarro la misma caja* ah, Francia... "te odio ¬¬"

fr- que-que haces aquí cejón? *mientras le dice eso le quita la caja* bueno yo ya me voy "es mi regalo para México el no necesita nada así"

uk- *rápidamente agarra la caja de manos de Francis* comprando un regalo para la fiesta de México, Alfred me mando (mintiendo)

fr- pues tendrás que comprar otra cosa yo lo vi primero! Es algo que el quería y yo se lo voy a dar!

uk- *tirando de la caja* yo lo agarre primero! es de quien lo ve primero y ese fui yo, suelta la caja

fr- ten consideración es para mi dulce tierno y sabroso México * se la quita de las manos*

uk- agh! que hipócrita eres! *se pone enfrente de el molesto* 'dulce tierno y sabroso México' y sin embargo cuantas veces no lo heriste? y seguramente lo volverás a hacer

fr- eso fue por...porque aún no lo conocía bien, pero ahora ya es mío! " como si no supiera los roces que tuviste con el...y me dices hipócrita"

uk- no es una propiedad! que derecho tienes tu para llamarlo tuyo? cuantas veces intentaste tomarlo por la fuerza? tres? casi-lo-matas *a cada palabra le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho*

fr- yo no sabia lo que hacia! Además...para que se hace el difícil! Si desde un principio hubiera aceptado ser mío no hubiera pasado eso!

uk- y porque no quiso irse con un violador, abusador, promiscuo barato francés lo apuñalaste hasta casi matarlo? No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya dado tu merecido

fr-hay cosas que le duelen mas que eso...*dándole a entender que el no se quedaba atrás*

uk- *captando la indirecta desvía la mirada sin querer* tú que podrías entender de eso...

fr-dime tu que heridas le duelen mas a mex? las físicas o las emocionales? no lo herí tanto como parece ...

uk- *sonrisa arrogante* pero estoy seguro de que lo harás muy pronto. Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste una relación estable? la has tenido alguna vez?

fr- es la primera y no lo he engañado ni lo hare! Y que cosas no? Primero estuviste con mex... y luego mex con Alfred no te sientes mas estúpido de lo normal?

uk- porque? por haber dormido con dos de los países mas fantásticos? no deberías ser tu el que se sienta estúpido? al saber que aún después de tanto tiempo y de "tu compromiso" con el aún me siga viendo como me ve? *miradita de sabes a que mirada me refiero*

Fr-pero a pesar de eso esta CONMIGO! no eres lo suficientemente bueno para tenerlo... si no, no habría venido a mi

uk- estas seguro de eso? El se acostó conmigo a las horas de conocerme, tu intentaste obligarlo y termino derrotándote, cuanto tiempo paso para que pudieras tenerlo como yo lo tuve?

fr- paso tiempo pero es completamente mío! Tu eres solo el primer acostón que tuvo...

uk- *sonrisa engreída se acerca a Francis y le susurra al oído* y no fue el ultimo que tuvimos

fr-*enojado* QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI MEXICO!

uk- nada que el no PIDIERA *lo empuja* y deja de decir que es 'tuyo' no es una propiedad es una PERSONA y demasiado buena para estar con alguien que solo terminara engañándolo y lastimándolo

fr-de menos tengo el valor para andar bien con el...pero eso de dar falsas esperanzas lo lastima mas de lo que piensas

uk- en primera, tu que sabes de valor? te he conocido -demasiado- tiempo y nunca has echo nada que valga la pena, segunda quien dice que son 'falsas'?

fr-vas a andar con el? Bien sabes que ya tienes a Alfred... al principio cuando yo quería Alfred te interpusiste, vas a querer todo lo que yo quiero solo porque te crees mejor que yo?

mx- soy mejor que tu, siempre seré mejor que tu, y lo mejor es, Francis, que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer y lo termines alejando para siempre de tu lado, es solo cuestión de tiempo...y lo sabes

fr- pero hay algo que me alegra NO SERA NUNCA TUYO...porque ya esta Alfred, que lastima , aunque no estuviera yo...no podrías tenerlo *burlándose*

uk- *sonrisa burlona* si supieras...en fin, disfrútalo mientras dure, que conociéndote no será por mucho mas tiempo

fr- el es mío, y va a tener mi marca de que estuvo conmigo, algo que nunca olvidara!, y en algún momento dirá "Francis" yo estoy haciendo esto lo mejor que puedo y el esta feliz y es lo que a el le importa

uk- *lo mira de arriba a abajo* ni siquiera sabrás en que momento pase, ni entenderás porque, pero...no podrás mantenerlo así *se da la vuelta y sale de la tienda*

Msj de texto para Francis Bonnefoy de Arthur kirkland "Llegas tarde, el ya tiene mi marca"

Msj de fr para uk- ahhh si? en donde dice 'propiedad de el babas kirkland?' aun así yo tengo su re-ga-lo 3

uk- no debería hacer esto...se molestará conmigo pero...agh maldito imbecil!

msj para fr: me sorprende que no lo hayas visto aún, ¿no conoces a profundidad su cuerpo?

fr-msj para uk: UN DIA MORIRAS POR ASFIXIA POR TRAGARTE UN SCONE!

y…cambiaste el regalo, idiota TE ODIO ARTHUR KIRKLAND!

uk- *sonriendo* hoy ha sido un BUEN día. iré a casa *se va muy feliz a casa*

*En casa de Francia en cama con México*

mex- que demonios buscas Francis! *ya molesto de que ni se concentra por andar en la búsqueda*

fr- nada, tu quédate quieto *lo empuja del pecho para que se quede tumbado* donde estas...

mex *de momento se queda quieto y luego piensa "y yo que me ando dejando! * DIME QUE BUSCAS!

fr- *se sienta y lo toma de los brazos* es cierto que tienes una marca del cejotas? dime la verdad

mex- a que sale esto! *sonrojado* yo no tengo nada 'claro que tengo...'

fr- el imbécil ese dice que tienes una marca suya! *lo abraza* no le cabe en su pequeña cabeza que eres mio

mex-que cosas anduvieron hablando eh Francis?*voz amenazante pero se le nota que a pesar de l enojo esta nervioso por eso de la marca* además... no soy de nadie! soy de mi para mi , eres mi pareja no mi dueño!

fr- *golpe al corazón* pero...pues, el me dijo que...la primera vez que te vio no fue la única ocasión en la que ustedes XXX y que...tenias una marca suya y que...no importa *se voltea a la ventana*

mex- ya deja de andar pensando en eso!aun si pasó ya no importa *intenta cambiarle el tema de la marca*

fr- el dijo que terminaría lastimándote y alejándote de mi lado y que entonces el estaría ahí...y eso es un pensamiento que no tolero! *aprieta las manos aun dándole la espalda a mx*

mex- en este momento estoy contigo, solo disfrútame si? Y porque te molesta tanto eso?

fr- *se voltea rápidamente y abraza a México* no digas eso! jamás jamás digas eso de nuevo, el "en este momento" esta es la primera relación seria que tengo y no quiero seguirla pensando que es solo "en este momento"

mex-me refería al presente Francis...*besa la frente de Francis* yo me esfuerzo mucho para que esto salga bien ,los dos nos esforzamos...deja de preocuparte, sabes que te amo.

fr- *toma su rostro y lo besa mientras lo toma de la cadera y lo sube a sus piernas* no puedo dejar de preocuparme *pasa su mano por encima de la herida que le hizo a México* no después de todo lo que he hecho mal

mex-esas son cosas que mejor hay que evitar recordar...*sonriendo* solo ahora...no me lastimes mas

fr- *besa su cuello* nunca, te lo prometo

* * *

**Pues si. La primera parte, temporada o como quieran llamarle se termina (segun mis calculos) el 28 de este mes. Pero que es lo genial de los finales de temporada? El drama que los acompaña! xD y fuck! que si habrá drama. Bueno, en otras noticias, el link al facebook de Eduardo ya esta arreglado y sino pueden buscarlo por nombre "Eduardo mexico garcia" Ya saben que el fanfiction es una bitch con los links...Y bueno, una invitacion al formspring que cada día esta mas interesante! Cada pregunta que tienen para Eduardo enserio que me divierte y sorprende. Sigan subiendole de tono, adora la indiscrecion aunque lo niegue fervientemente. Los links son**

.com/gallery/#viva-mexico

/Eduardomx

**y el preview del capitulo del jueves...**

uk- te amo...eres tan maravilloso *lo abraza*  
mx- mi Francis  
uk-...Soy Arthur ...  
mx-... y yo dije...perdón...


	18. Chapter 18

**Roni aqui, y antes que nada ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capitulo no es apto para personas sensibles o menores de 18 años, es bajo tu responsabilidad seguir leyendo, yo he dicho y advertido. **

**Regresando al tema...como ya habia dicho hoy empieza el inicio de fin de temporada de este ficc...Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero disfruten este capitulo, y nos vemos al final con mas detalles. **

* * *

una mañana en casa de Francis

mx- *desayunando junto con Francis medio distraído viendo el reloj* hmm...estas seguro que el reloj esta bien?

fr-uhm si esta bien...a menos de que las baterías ya no sirvan

mx- *toma el brazo de Francis y checa su reloj de pulso* esta bien...es solo una mañana lenta

fr-lenta? que pasa Eduardo* lo mira fijamente*

mx- nada, tengo que salir en la tarde y no me gustaría llegar tarde eso es todo...

fr-*le da un beso en la mejilla* yo iré a comprar la comida para la semana, tu que harás?

mx- trabajo...*se voltea y besa sus labios* no se a que hora llegare así que no me esperes

fr- si se te hace demasiado tarde llámame y puedo ir por ti* lo abraza por la cintura*

mx- *se queda quieto y pone sus manos sobre las de Francis* no quiero que te desveles esperando, oíste? *se gira y acaricia su rostro* tienes que tener energías para lo que tengo preparado mañana

fr-mmm esta bien, pero llámame de que estas bien...me quedo inquieto cuando llegas muy tarde

mx- te llamo cuando llegue y a las diez, a esa hora debería tener una idea de a que hora regresare, trato?

fr- esta bien...*besa de nuevo a mex y se levanta* bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, si no me ganaran todas las cosas buenas y sabes que me encanta comer contigo cosas ricas..

mx- lo sé, yo empezare a arreglarme y eso, saldré en poco mas de una hora, crees que te alcance a ver?

fr- no creo yo ya me voy* lo abraza otra vez* cuídate mucho , y te diré un secreto*le dice al oído* te amo mas que nada

mx- ven acá *toma la nuca de Francis y lo besa lentamente como sabe que le desespera pero que fascina al mismo tiempo* te adoro, corre o no llegaras

fr-*se va*

mx- *corre escaleras arriba a preparar todo para su escapada mensual y finalmente hablarle a uk* ...Arthur?

uk- hola Eduardo*contesta algo bajito*

mx- hm, sigue ahí contigo cierto?

uk- si, en cualquier momento se ira... te mando msj. Cuando se valla, adiós* cuelga*

mx-...*avienta el teléfono contra la pared y se desploma en la cama* dice que no soy "el otro" y me trata peor que una escolta...

Pasados al rededor de 15 min...

Msj de Arthur:" Ya se fue...disculpa x no decírtelo desde el principio pero te quiero"

mx-...maldito idiota! Y yo mas! *Toma sus cosas saliendo de la casa* yo mas por adorarte sin razón!

**En casa de Arthur...*

uk-*abre la puerta, toma a mex de la cintura y lo abraza y dice en voz muy baja* te extrañe

mx- *pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Uk y lo jala hacia el* no mas que yo *le da un beso en la mejilla*

uk- quieres algo de tomar o algo así?

mx- quiero...*se suelta y cerrando la puerta va empujándolo hasta la habitación* La ventana abierta, las cortinas corridas...tu cama...y tu en ella

uk-*toma a mex y cierra los ojos, y comienza a besarlo sonríendo* creo que ni tu ni yo podemos esperar mas verdad?

mx- *sonriendo entre los besos* sabes que no puedo esperar ni un segundo mas *lo tumba en la cama recostándose sobre el*

uk-*pone sus manos en la espalda de mex, acariciándolo de forma que hace notar que tantas ganas tiene de estar con el, lo besa suavemente disfrutando la sensación de sus labios, mordiéndolos muy suavemente de vez en cuando* ah… Eduardo

mx- Arthur *cerrando los ojos y dejándose querer* te amo *acaricia su rostro y cabello respondiendo sus gestos* mas de lo que llegaras a comprender

uk-y yo... te amo de una forma que ni yo comprendo...pero es definitivamente innegable *besa a mex*

mx- *sigue el beso y lo gira para que quede el encima de el* nunca podré oír eso lo suficiente sabes...*con su índice delinea el labio inferior de Arthur y sonríe al verlo sonrojarse* ni dejare de adorar como te ves ahora

uk-*comienza a oler el cabello de mex, luego su cuello*hm Eduardo...hueles de una forma dulce inexplicable...pero sabes que me gusta mas?*se acerca a su entre pierna la baja el cierre, quita su pantalón y sus boxers* tu cara, y tu voz cuando hago esto...*comienza mouth pleasure muy muy despacito*

mx- uhnn agh sabes...*se recuesta sobre la cama por completo subiendo sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos sintiendo la boca de Arthur moviéndose sobre el * intentaba ser romántico

uk-y yo intento hacerte sentir bien...cual de las dos escoges?*mira a mex *

mx- por hoy y ahora...*lo jala para que quede sobre el* romance *sonríe* me hará sentir bien

uk-*se recuesta a lado de mex* lo que pidas*toma el rostro de mex y besa su frente*

mx- después haremos lo que gustes es solo que...*lo abraza y se apoya en su pecho* fue una mañana difícil con Francis...

uk-que sucedió?*pasa su mano por el cabello de mex*

mx- me estoy dando cuenta de ciertas cosas...cosas sobre lo que a mi me gusta y Francis solo lo complica

uk- sabes que puedes contarme como te sientes, y que te pasa...yo no lo diré a nadie, y ni opinare a menos que me lo pidas * toma la mano de mex y la aprieta suavemente*

mx- *suspira y lo besa mientras baja su mano a la entre pierna de Uk* solo...dime mas seguido que me quieres...no lo sé...*sonríe sintiendo como Arthur reacciona* quiero romance

uk-oye...*se sonroja* entonces, intentare darte romance* besa a mex mientras con su mano acaricia su rostro suavemente, delineando sus facciones, sintiendo su suave piel*

mx- *sigue el beso sin dejar de acariciarlo* solo eres así con Alfred...*besa su cuello y clavícula* y solo aveces...

*uk-y solo aveces? *besa sus mejillas*

mx- *lo suelta y sujeta su rostro con ambas manos* solo cuando estas ebrio eres así conmigo

uk- hoy no lo estoy*besa a mex * lo ves?

mx- *lo abraza y susurra en su oído* dímelo...*lo rodea con sus piernas pegando su cadera contra la de el*

uk-te amo..*pasa al otro oído* te amo...eres tan maravilloso *lo abraza*

mx- *lo besa cerrando sus ojos mientras siente como Arthur acaricia sus costados, rompe el beso y pasa a besar su hombro y abrazarlo hacia el* mi Francis

uk-...Arthur ...

mx-...*se queda de piedra* y yo dije...perdón...

uk-*se suelta y se recuesta boca arriba en la cama* lo amas y se nota Eduardo..

mx- *esta apunto de abrazarlo pero se tumba junto a el* cierto, lo amo pero...

uk-pero? que mas hay?

mx- tu, Arthur...*toma su mano* al final del día siempre estarás tu...no se porque dije su nombre

uk- curioso que todo sea tan similar...*ríe* es algo bastante inesperado

mx-similar? a que?

uk- a la forma con la que me siento con Alfred, es amor lo que sientes por Francis, y es amor lo que sientes por mi...bueno eso creo

mx- ...me gustas desde antes de dejar de ser colonia de Antonio *lo voltea a ver* ...y crees que no es amor...?

uk- era broma* besa a mex y le sonríe* igualmente tu llevas mucho tiempo gustándome...desde antes que Antonio te pusiera las manos encima, es una situación complicada

mx- *se sube encima de Uk* eres un pederasta sabias eso?

uk-tu te dejaste.../U

mx- como resistirme al capitán kirkland? era inocente e impresionable...

Uk-jamás podré olvidar esa ocasión...ese rostro tan lindo, tu voz y gemidos tan eróticos, tus caderas eran mas pequeñas...pero siempre tan lindo...

mx- *se sonroja* y...como es Alfred?

Uk-Umm el es...*con voz ultra baja*muy gentil conmigo...

mx- *aguantándose la risa* cierto...tu estas abajo con el...*se voltea en la cama dándole la espalda a Arthur riéndose lo mas quedo posible*

De repente...suena el tono de msj. del cel de Uk... "Hola cejón malhumorado, pasare a tu casa a recoger unos libros que te preste hace tiempo llego en 30 min." hora de envío 4:45

Uk-EH? Eduardo...EDUARDO que hora es?

mx- *viendo el reloj* 5:10

uk- Francis viene para acá...dijo que llegaba a las 5:15... Que hacemos?

mx-...QUE! El...el dijo que estaría en casa todo el día!

uk-me mando este msj.*se lo enseña* ya no queda tiempo !

mx- *ve el reloj* si lo hay, si nos apresuramos...*busca su ropa y se viste lo mejor que puede* te llamare tan pronto como pueda de acuerdo?

uk- OK, vete rápido! *besa a mex rápidamente mientras se viste *

mx- Ey! *Toma el rostro de Uk y lo besa profundamente* dilo una vez mas?

uk-te amo de verdad *lo besa otra vez*

mx- *sonriendo* hasta pronto *abre la puerta para salir al corredor y...* Fra...Francis...

fr-que...que haces aquí Eduardo?

mx- ahm *se acomoda la camisa y los pantalones lo mejor que puede* veras...

fr-piensa en una buena excusa...crees que no noto todo esto? Tus labios están rojos, hinchados, tu ropa y cabello desarreglados...EXPLICALO!

mx- *baja la mirada* Francis yo...no...No quería que... Perdóname

uk- *sale al escuchar el grito de Francis* Eduardo que pa-Francis, llegas antes...

fr- tu...*toma a Uk de la camisa y lo azota contra la pared* TU! NO TE BASTA CON ALFRED? O ES POR LA COSTUMBRE DE QUITARME TODO LO QUE QUIERO!

uk- * toma las manos de Francis y lo empuja de lejos de el* Y A TI QUE TE INTERESA ALFRED? YO NUNCA TE HE QUITADO -NADA- PORQUE -NADA- JAMAS HA SIDO TUYO

mx- ARTHUR! FRANCIS, YA BASTA!

fr-ESTA ME LA PAGAS KIRKLAND!SOPORTARE MUCHAS COSAS PERO...NO TOCARAS MAS A MEXICO!* empieza la repartición de guamazos*

uk- NO ES TU DECISION! *le sigue a la pelea*

mx- ya basta...*se acerca a una ventana y la rompe para llamar su atención* ES SUFICIENTE!

fr- *voltea rápidamente y acorrala a mex en la pared y el queda entre los brazos de Francis* DIMELO EDUARDO...ME DEJARAS POR EL? O SOLO JUGABAS CONMIGO?DILO!

mx- NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! Francis...Te amo. En ningún momento te mentí cuando te lo decía, y no miento ahora, de verdad te amo. *sube su mano para acariciar su mejilla* no miento cuando te digo `mi Francis´

fr- entonces que significa esto! Porque estas aqui con este imbecil kirkland!

mx- *voltea hacia otro lado*...tu sabes porque

fr-ah...por ser tu primer amor..., si es por eso porque no te quedas siempre con el *esta realmente molesto...*

mx- porque quiero estar contigo Francis! *lo abraza y susurra en su oído* porque te amo mas que a el

uk- *se les queda viendo intentando no escuchar nada de eso* "debería decir algo...o..."

fr- entonces...no te basta conmigo...*mirada de odio a uk*

mx- Francis vamos a casa...por favor? *toma las manos de Francia con las suyas apenas notando que estaba sangrando por romper la ventana*

fr- solo termino algo...*va y empieza a golpear a uk sin dejarlo defenderse, y lo golpea hasta que lo deja en el suelo escupiendo sangre* TE ODIO KIRKLAND!TE ODIO!

mx- FRANCIS! ...lo prometiste! Ya es suficiente!

uk- *sangrando en el suelo* bonnefoy *se voltea para verlo directo a los ojos y sonríe* no te lo mereces...

fr-*toma de nuevo a uk y lo levanta para ponerlo sobre la pared* PEOR PARA TI...SI ES QUE LO MERECES NUNCA PODRAS TENERLO!

mx- *toma el brazo de Francis* solo vámonos! Por favor? *se le empezaba a quebrar la voz por gritar y por contener la emoción/lagrimas*

fr-*en tono súper serio+enojado *Eduardo quédate donde quieras... yo me voy a la casa

mx- que?...pero Francis! *Lo abraza por la espalda ya sin contener las lagrimas* mi casa es contigo, quiero ir a casa!

Fr-entonces vámonos...*toma a mex de la mano y voltea a ver a uk como diciéndole 'y a fin de cuentas esta conmigo imbecil'*

mx- *le lanza una ultima mirada a Arthur y se voltea a abrazar a Francis* vámonos...

uk- *los ve salir por la puerta*...solo espero que seas mejor para el de lo que yo fui...Francis

Y el transcurso a la casa de Francis y mex fue largo y completamente en silencio...ni una palabra o alguna mirada de Francis para mex, llegando a la casa Francis va directo a la cama y se acuesta boca arriba

mx- *pasa de largo a Francis y va al pequeño baño de la habitación a lavar y vendar su mano y su cara para después hincarse junto a Francis y apoyar su rostro junto el cuerpo de Francis* Francis...

fr-uh *esta en modo 'estoy pensando todo lo que acaba de pasar'*

mx-...no sé...solo quería decir tu nombre...*recuerda lo que había pasado en cama de Arthur* me pasa seguido desde hace un tiempo

fr-y...que piensas hacer?

mx-...*se sube a la cama y se recuesta junto a el* que haremos los dos?...

fr- si quieres un 'los dos' necesito ponerte limites...esto fue una parte mi error

mx- ¿que limites propones?

Uk -no vuelves a acercarte a Arthur...nunca, NUNCA ni siquiera una llamada, mensaje, carta...NADA

mx-...y en las conferencias que se supone que debo hacer? aún tengo lazos financieros con el

Fr- siempre estaré yo cuando vallas a hacer tratados, o cosas así

mx- *suspira y toma la mano de Francis sin dejar de ver el techo* solo quiero que sepas que lo que pides es completamente absurdo, infantil y vengativo...pero acepto

fr- crees que no es suficiente por lo que hiciste?

mx- no dije eso...solo digo que es un poco utópico pensar que se puede dejar de ver definitivamente a una persona

Fr-no seria tan utópico si me dejaras matarlo...

mx- Francis...*suspira y se tira en la cama* no bromees con eso

fr-*se levanta y se pone encima de mex*no estoy bromeando...solo no le hago nada porque tu me lo pediste

mx- *se voltea debajo de el abrazando la almohada* lo sé...ya dije que acepto el trato Francis por ridículo que esto sea

fr-ridículo...es ridículo ya no ver a kirkland, entonces ve con el ANDA!*se levanta y se va hacia la puerta de la habitación*

mx- *se levanta corriendo y se cuelga del cuello de Francis* podrías dejar de ser TAN infantil? Suenas a Alfred...*se pone enfrente de el* no lo captas? ya ganaste! te escogí a ti

fr-para ti esto es infantil...pero no consideras mi situación? es la primera relación que de verdad tomo en serio, con la que de verdad me estoy comportando y pasa esto...y luego con mi persona favorita en todo el mundo...Arthur

mx- Creo que no lo pensé de esa manera *se apoya en la puerta detrás de el* ...tequila?

fr-asi me haces parecer que no soy suficiente

mx- pero lo eres...

fr-yo...no dejare que su estupido olor ande por tu cuerpo, no lo aguanto...

mx-que? Francis no hicimos nada de ese tipo "esta vez..."

fr- no me importa...se que alguna vez lo hiciste, que alguna vez pusiste *lo toma de las manos* estas manos en ese maldito

mx- agh *intenta zafarse porque Francis esta apretando su mano que tiene cortada* eso duele!

fr- y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele esto a mi!El que me hayas mentido, ESO DE VERDAD DUELE!

mx- LO SE! *se deja sostener* sé que te lastime, se que te duele y esa idea me esta matando

fr-y como piensas arreglarlo eh?

mx- Yo...*baja la mirada y suspira* acepte tus condiciones Francis...que mas quieres

fr- para ti eso basta...pues para mi no, te ame todo lo que pude y di todo lo que tenia ,todo para ti, y todavía estoy dispuesto a darlo...se te hace poco otra oportunidad?

mx- No...Que quieres de mi? sin importar que sea, lo hare

fr-tu que me ofreces?

mx- *lleva las manos de Francis que aun sostenían las suyas a su pecho* a mi, todo lo que soy, tómalo

fr-*toma a mex por los hombros y despues lo toma de la nuca,lo besa fuertemente*"y pensar que...los odiosos labios de kirkland estuvieron aqui..."

*mx- hmmm *se acerca mas a Francis tomándolo de la cintura continuando el beso lo mejor que podía ya que Francis lo presionaba con fuerza*

fr-quitate toda la ropa*mientras francis se quita su propia ropa...con una actitud bastante pesada*

mx- pero...*ve a Francis que estaba bastante molesto y suspira mientras se quita su camisa* Francis...

fr-te dije...QUITATE LA ROPA * le arrebata su camisa y desabrocha molestamente el pantalon de mex, lo avienta hacia la cama y termina de quitarle toda la ropa rapidamente*

mx- Francis no! *Lo intenta empujar o hacerse a un lado pero a cada movimiento que hace Francis lo sujeta con mas fuerza* CALMATE UN POCO!

fr-callate...*voltea a ver a mex con una mirada fria,y pone una mano en la boca de mex, mientras que con la otra le separa las piernas mientras se coloca en posicion para entrar*

mx- hm! *lo intenta golpear moviendo sus piernas pero Francis sujeta sus manos con una mano mientras con la otra sujeta una de sus piernas interponiendo su cuerpo para que no pudiera cerrarlas* "por favor no hagas esto..."

fr-*quita la mano de la boca de mex, y toma las caderas de mex casi enterrandole las uñas,y lo embiste fuerte y lo mas adentro que puede,sin dejar de verlo sin expresion alguna*

mx- AGH! *sin aguantarse mas grita de dolor soltando lagrimas sin dejar de intentar soltarse* me...me estas lastimando Francis, por favor...

fr-uhm...que mal * sale por completo y vuelve a embestirlo de la misma manera, francis toma la entrepierna de mex con una mano y comienza tocarlo fuertemente, a tanto que lo empieza a lastimar mas*

mx- duele! Detente Francis! Por favor! *Mas que placer siente dolor, mucho, siente todo el peso del cuerpo de Francis aplastándolo y sus manos tocándolo fuertemente sin vergüenza alguna, y podía sentir como empezaba a sangrar* DETENTE! DE VERDAD ME LASTIMAS

fr-que curioso...tu tmb me estabas lastimando *le separa lo mas que se puede las piernas a mex, lo embiste dejandose caer por completo,francis sigue tocando la entrepierna de mex y ha llegado al punto en que toda su piel esta lastimada y con roze le provocaba bastante dolor*

mx- no...No mas *al escuchar lo que dijo Francis, Eduardo cierra sus ojos sin querer ver esa expresión de nuevo en el, ya que sabia que era cierto, pero su cuerpo estaba en demasiado dolor soportando todo el peso de Francis y sus "caricias"* no mas...

fr-*sigue en lo suyo y a punto de terminar, embiste tan fuerte que le causa un colico en todo el vientre a mex, y a punto de terminar sale y va hacia el rostro de mex abriendole forzosamente la boca acabando en su boca sin quitar al misma cara de enojo, frustración y tristeza...*de seguro...le hacias cosas como estas a ese imbecil

mx- hn! *se intenta encorvar por el dolor que siente en el estomago pero los dedos de Francis se clavan en su cabello y nuca arañándolo sin dejarlo moverse atragantándose con Francis, teniendo que tragarlo*

fr-*se quita y se recuesta a lado de mex* todo seria mas facil si me dejaras matarlo ...

mx- *temblando a lado de el dándole la espalda* ...no preferirías matarme a mi...Francia?

fr-solo quiero matarlo a el...a ti no

mx- preferiría que fuera al revés...ugh *se encorva en posición fetal sujetando su estomago*

fr-*va hacia el otro lado de la cama* AL REVEZ?SIGUES DEFENDIENDO A ESE BASTARDO!*comienza a golpear fuertemente la cama* QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE SE TE BORRE DE LA CABEZA!* toma a mex firmemente del cabello y lo besa mordiendo su labio inferior pasando a su cuello jalando su cabello para despejarlo y morder hasta hacerlo sangrar* mio

mx- aghn! *empuja levemente a Francis y cierra los ojos* me lastimaste...*faints*

fr-seguire haciendo lo mismo...hasta que dejes de decir esa bola de estupideces 'preferiria que fuera al revez' si das la vida por el entonces que haces aqui!

*mx-hm... *al momento en que Francia lo suelta cae sobre la cama sin poder ya abrir los ojos, el agotamiento extremo físico y mental fueron demasiados*

fr- méxico?

Francis empieza a mover a mex,pero no responde, no reacciona, francis toma su pulso y es tremendamente debil...se separa un poco a la esquina de la habitacion y observa toda la escena... mexico con el rostro humedo por tanto llorar, en su boca saliva y restos de semen de francis, rasguños en su cara, nuca y en su abdomen,su entrepierna totalmente roja por tanto roze inconciente, y las sabanas cubiertas de sangre

Silencio, oscuridad y el eterno conflicto entre Arthur y Francis peleando por ganar dominio en sus pensamientos era lo único que estaba en la mente de Eduardo. Repitiendo la sucesión de eventos una y otra vez en sus sueños, diciéndose a si mismo que lo que fuera que pasará merecía eso y mas, rompió el compromiso que tenia con Francis...Francis, el rompió también su promesa ese día. Lo lastimo no solo emocionalmente. Cierto. Todo su cuerpo dolía. No lo había notado antes, parecía que habían pasado años desde esa vez...Un golpeteo constante. Posiblemente las manecillas de un reloj. Intento abrir los ojos pero la luz molestaba sus ojos. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la luz.

Estaba en el cuarto de Francis. Las sabanas parecían recién puestas y su ropa era nueva. La luz era de una lámpara cercana a su cama, era de noche pero el reloj que había escuchado antes estaba demasiado lejos para ver que hora era. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse lo mejor que podía ya que seguía bastante adolorido, intentando incorporarse en la cama. Francis no estaba en la habitación

Mx-...vaya consecuencia

A lo lejos se escuchaba movimiento en la casa,se escuchaba a alguien en una habitacion,el abrir y cerrar de una puerta, pasos y despues la puerta de la habitacion se comenzaba a abrir...

mx-"...que le diré?" *recostándose de nuevo en la cama mira hacia la puerta que iba abriéndose*

fr- *abre silenciosamente la puerta y observa que esta despierto* ya..despertaste, como te sientes?

mx- como si...*suspira y se da la vuelta lentamente* mal

fr-traje medicamentos...tomalos *le acerca un vaso con agua y varias pastillas*

mx- *mira a Francis y a la medicina y la toma*podrías...dejarme solo un momento?

fr-...estare en el cuarto de a lado..

mx- *espera a que Francis salga del cuarto y se levanta apoyándose de donde puede para buscar su ropa y vestirse, tomar algunas de sus cosas y salir al cuarto de a lado* Francia...

fr- que pa...*se da cuenta que esta vestido y trae una maleta grande, se levanta hacia el* no...méxico no te vallas

mx- No saldré de París así que no te preocupes, pero realmente no puedo estar en la misma casa que tu por el momento. *toma sus cosas y va a la puerta de salida sabiendo que Francia iba detrás de el* No se cuando llamare

Fr-se que rompi mi promesa...pero no te vallas*lo toma del brazo* en ese momento estaba...completamente alterado...lo lamento de verdad...sabes bien todo lo que siento por ti eduardo...

mx- si *sin mirarlo quita su brazo de el* y tu sabias lo que sentía en ese momento y te aprovechaste...Nos vemos Francia. *sale da la casa lo mas rápido que puede caminar*

Tras una breve caminata y un viaje en taxi Eduardo llego al plaza, ordenando una suite por tiempo indefinido a cargo de Francis bonnefoy. Era su hotel favorito, en Paris. Ahí había ido con Francis después de que decidieran que vivieran juntos...Posiblemente la habitación con mejor vista, la más romántica, pero la peor para querer olvidar lo pasado. tirandose en la cama presionando el puente de su nariz tolerando la sensación de querer llorar toma su celular marcando un número que memorizo desde hace mucho tiempo...  
mx- contesta Arthur... *contestan* Ar- *al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban gritos de us y uk, estaban peleando y posiblemente tiraron el teléfono descolgándolo en el proceso *

us- no tendria porque meter a francis si tu no hubieras metido a mex aqui! de menos ten coraje para decirme que pasa!

uk- ME ACOSTE CON EL! es eso lo que querías oír? desde antes que estuviera con Francia el era mío!

us-ja...'era tuyo' ,te molesta que te lo haya quitado...no te importo que estuviera yo? era demasiado pedir..fidelidad?

uk- tu eres la única razón por la que Francis sigue vivo y México no este aquí...así que no seas ridículo. Tu siempre fuiste mi prioridad, aún mas que el

"Aún mas que el" Eso era lo que el ya sabía pero jamás había querido admitir. Sin importar que tanto Arthur lo negará, el siempre seguiría siendo "la otra persona"

Colgó el teléfono y hundió su rostro en la suave almohada. Eran parecidas a las que tenía en su casa, junto con Francis, pero algo faltaba. Estas no olían a nada en especial. Extrañaba el aroma de Francis...Pero los golpes en su cuerpo aún dolían. La mano que se había lastimado en casa de Arthur seguía sin sanar, y todavía sentía sus manos y su mirada en el. Sin contar con las palabras de Arthur en sus oídos, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con lo que pasó con Francis, como si lastimarlo de esa forma no bastará tenia que sentirse tan mal por alguien que no lo consideraba su "mayor prioridad" No podía regresar a casa. No sabía si podría hacerlo…

* * *

**ah q intenso. erm xD Gracias por sus comentarios, preguntas etc, enserio que los tomamos en cuenta y nos dan animos e ideas para seguir con esto. :3 Esperamos verlas a todas en facebook ,formspring y devianart los links los encuentran en mi pagina de perfil y que creen? esta ves no hay preview A_Auuuu Nos vemos en unos dias! **

.

.me/Eduardomx


	19. Chapter 19 Extra 5 El restaurante

**Roni aqui, talvez esperaban un extra un tanto mas light a lo del ultimo capitulo...Pero no quiero XD así que si, es un extra pero siguiendo donde nos quedamos la última vez -w- pero esta tierno y bonito, descansemos del drama! Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Eduardo no sabía muy bien que día era, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Francis, no podía ser demasiado tiempo, casi no había hecho mas que dormir y despertar bañado en sudor y lagrimas. Su cuerpo había dejado de doler hacía un rato, o tal vez solo se había acostumbrado a sentirlo. Como quiera que sea…No tenía deseos de despertar de ese sueño.

Ya eran las últimas horas del día y despues de un arduo día de trabajo en el restaurante de Francis, Eduardo pasaba a recogerlo para ir juntos a casa

mx- *entrando a la cocina sin hacer ruido* master perv?

fr-[no nota a mex] je fermerai cette fois mais j'ai besoin de toutes les choses propres et ordonnées, c'est bon qu'esfuerzen tant [yo cerrare esta vez pero necesito todas las cosas limpias y ordenadas, es bueno que se esfuerzen tanto! ]

mx- *sonriendo se acerca hacia el y lo abraza por la espalda susurrando en su oido* mon amour ?

fr-*sorprendido* eduardo! que bon que tu es ici!(que bueno que estas aqui!) *besa en la frente de mex*

mx- *sonriendo besa la comisura de su boca* todos tus cocineros te conocen como master perv?

fr-muy poco en si,asi que no me delates..*besa su mejilla* ya casi terminamos no te desesperes *lo abraza y dice al oido* te amo

mx- *lo abraza mas fuerte y le da un beso en el cuello* yo tmb...bien, esperaré a que termines, pero espero una compensacion inmediata mas noche *muerde ligeramente el lobulo de su oreja* de acuerdo?

fr-te lo prometo *pasa un rato y poco a poco los empleados van saliendo hasta solo quedar el y francis*

mx- *jugando con un bowl lleno de chocolate que dejaron olvidado* sabes que ha sido entretenido?

fr-*arreglando cosas* que cosa?

mx- verte completamente concentrado en algo que no tenga que ver con sexo, seducción, chicas o algo similar...ven aquí un segundo *se sienta en una mesa de ahi abriendo lijeramente sus piernas*

fr-bueno...hay unas cuantas veces que puedo ser mas serio

mx- *deja a un lado el bowl y se hace hacia atras en la mesa* que tan serio?

fr-puedo ser tan serio como quiera...pero en si me gusta mas como soy cuando no soy serio

mx- Francis... *le extiende la mano para decirle "ven"*

fr-*toma de la mano a mex* que andas tramando...

mx- * lo jala hasta dejarlo enmedio de sus piernas* cierra los ojos

fr-oye a que se debe esto! *cierra los ojos*

mx- no confías en mi? *toma un poco de chocolate con sus dedos*

fr-*aprieta mas los ojos* ya lo estoy haciendo...

mx- quedate muy quieto *cubre con chocolate los labios de Francia y suavemente empieza a lamerlos*

fr-*se queda disfrutando como mex lame sus labios y comienza a subirle su ritmo cardiaco*

mx- *aun con chocolate en sus dedos empieza a embarrar el cuello y la línea de la mandíbula de Francis lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente* Francis...

fr-*empieza a agitarse ligeramente su respiracion pero anda bn dejado*dime...

mx- *pasa su mano desde le pecho de francis hasta su nuca atrayendolo hacia el le da un beso en la mejilla* te adoro

fr-*estira su mano y toca el pecho de mex* y yo...nunca pense encontrar a alguien como tu

mx- *pasa sus brazos por el cuello de francis enterrando su rostro en su hombro* me encontraste...

fr-*pasa su mano por la espalda de mex para abrazarlo* eres lo mejor...*abre los ojos y besa a mex *

mx- *continua el beso por unos segundos para despues apoyar su frente contra la de francis sonriendo* sabes a chocolate...*empieza a desabrochar su filipina*

fr-y tu sabes delicioso, mejor que el mejor platillo del mundo *lo besa*

mx- *sigue el beso mientras que se hace para atras en la mesa jalando a francis por el cuello* mange-moi?

fr- enchanté...* besa mas apasionado a mex*

mx- *continua el beso sintiendo como su respiración se va agitando mas y mas* Francis...*termina de desabrochar su filipina y pasa sus manos por debajo de esta hasta llegar a su espalda atrayendolo a el y acariciandola*

fr*-sube la playera de mex tomandolo un momento de la cadera, y despues toca su entrepierna sobre el pantalon* es tan linda esa expresion de que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo...*besa su frente*

mx- *gime un poco al sentir la mano de francis sobre el y le sonríe viéndolo a los ojos* me gustas mas tu...*le da un beso rapido en los labios y comienza a desabrochar la hebilla del pantalon de francis*

fr-que bien haces esto... quien te enseño? *lo besa mientras tmb desabrocha el pantalon de mex con una mano*

mx- pues *terminando de desabrochar su pantalon comienza a masajear la entrepierna de francis* un tipo realmente encantador, un poco lento pero tiene un...como dices, je ne se quoi *besa su garganta y cuello* me tiene loco

fr-*termina de desbrochar y mete directamente su mano en los boxers de mex acariciandolo perversamente* contigo hay tantos je ne se quoi...porque seras tan encantador *besa su cuello* porque reaccionaras asi* otro beso* ni idea...

mx- *Suspirando con cada beso pone su mano libre en la nuca de francia para profundizar sus besos* tal vez con el tiempo lo descubras...*empuja un poco a francis para que le de espacio de terminar de quitarse su playera y pantalones* no ire a ningun lado por algun tiempo

fr-podria estar todo el dia viendote asi...pero hay que *susurra en el oido de mex* desatar las pasiones de vez en cuando

mx- *voltea su rostro para atrapar los labios de Francis y de nuevo jalarlo para que quede encima de el* solo de vez en cuando?

fr-solo se descansan los domingos entre semana...*sonrie*

mx- *le sonríe* puedo vivir bajo esos términos...*siente la entrepierna de francis contra el* si alguien entra?

fr- ya todos se fueron...ademas se toman muy en serio su trabajo, una vez que salen no regresan

mx- entonces...*muerde su hombro dejando una marca* que esperas?

fr-*se quita la ropa, quita unos manteles que estaban cerca y los pone en el suelo, se acuesta boca arriba* espero que vengas eduardo

mx- *sonriendo* de verdad quieres estar tu abajo? *se baja de la mesa y pasando una pierna a cada lado de Francis se inclina apoyándose en sus manos para quedar enfrente de el* aguantaras?

fr-quien sabe...pero me esforzare lo mas que pueda

mx- bien...*se acomoda encima de el bajando lentamente suspirando y gimiendo con cada movimiento* aghn...

fr-uhmm eduardo...ahhh " es un reto aguantar mucho tiempo con el ...cada movimiento que hace es tan perfecto"

mx- *ya completamente apoyado en la cadera de Francis comienza a moverse lentamente encima de el presionando su pecho con las manos*

fr-ahhh de verad no se... como tienes ese instinto...de hacerlo tan bien...cada vez que ahhh mm ahhh lo hago contigo siento que enloquecere y me encanta *sonrie*

mx- *toma las manos de francia y las coloca en su cadera* tu marcas el ritmo francis...*se abre un poco mas de piernas bajando mas su cadera sobre francia*

fr- te amo sabias?* empieza a mover a eduardo a un ritmo medio pero profundo, de repente aveces lo hace un poco mas rapido* me encanta hacerlo contigo... ahhh

mx- *comienza a gemir siguiendo el ritmo de las envestidas de Francis, casi gritando al sentir el aumento del ritmo* ma...mas

fr-*se sale un momento y pone a mex boca arriba, y comienza de nuevo* asi podre darte ese mas que quieres...* aumenta su ritmo con sus manos toma las piernas de mex separandolas* que bonita vista... uhmmm

mx-agh s...sigue asi *al escuchar el tono de fr se cubre el rostro con sus brazos* no digas eso! agh

fr-porque no? ahh* sigue embistiendo mientras habla* tus lindas piernas,y toda esta parte* toca su entrepierna y comienza a tocarlo mientras el sigue moviendose* eres maravilloso hasta en el lugar mas profundo de ti

mx- *gimiendo a cada embestida se descubre un poco su rostro y con una mano acaricia el rostro de francis* tu eres el maravilloso...

fr-de verdad te gusta? * se sonroja un poco, se sale completamente para embestir a mex unas cuantas veces*

mx- *cierra los ojos con fuerza* porque agh...*se encorva un poco queriendo alcanzar el rostro de francis* siempre haces eso *termina abrazandolo por el cuello gimiendo y suspirando en su oido* un poco mas

fr-y porque te gusta?*lo embiste mas fuerte y mas frofundamente, presionando la cadera de mex*

mx- uhm porqueporq-agh francis *lo rodea con sus piernas* un poco mas

fr-que ambicioso...*lo hace mas fuerte* contesta o me detengo*se detiene unos seg y despues continua*

mx- nno! agh lo haces tan bien y tan...tan! *jala aire apunto de...*

fr-*aumenta lo mas que puede el ritmo al ver a mex ya tan howt* ahhmmm que ahhh ahhh

mx- tan...tan rico *rasguña desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca de francis repetidamente sintiendo el incremento de velocidad y fuerza sin poder dejar de gemir* frafraaagh dios * termina enterrando con fuerza sus uñas en los hombros de francia y juntando su torzo al de el lo mas que podia*

fr-uhmmm *besa apasionado a mex y sigue moviendose fuetemente* ahhh eduardo...*lo rodea con sus brazos, y lo embiste lo mas fuerte que puede pasa un momento mas y termina, gime muy fuerte cerca de mex*

mx- *continua el beso lo mas que puede hasta que -tiene- que separarse de francis solo para dar besos mas breves en sus labios, parpados y mejillas, abrazandolo mas fuerte* francis...mi francis

fr- mex...como me encantaria estar siempre abrazado a ti *beso*

mx- *lo rodea con sus piernas y brazos* se que no te lo digo lo suficiente, pero de verdad te amo francis...

Eduardo intentó alcanzarlo, abrazarlo como aquella vez apoyando no solo su cuerpo contra el de el, pero también todo lo que sentía. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en el mismo cuarto de hotel, la misma almohada sin aroma alguno, empapada. Francis no estaba ahí. Ni volvería a estarlo. Estaba completamente solo

* * *

**No menti del todo...Esta cute y lindo XDU solo q no termina tan tierno...Buenobueno, errr de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirnos en formspring, Deviantart y facebook (nop, no tengo vida social) Sus preguntas animan nuestro día INMENSAMENTE XDDD linky, ke bueno que hayas recordado tu nickname. y bueno...solo me queda decir, buen inicio de semana y nos vemos el jueves, los dejo con el preview.**

us-esto NO es mio! es de mexico *le cae el 20* ahhh...POR ESO FRANCIS TE GOLPEO!

uk- no es lo que tu piensas, Eduar-México y yo...

us. que? se acostaban juntos... y EN NUESTRA CASA!

**Los links estan en mi perfil. Ojala las vea por otros lares! :3 Los follows son pasion, pero los coments son amor puro, recuerdenlo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Roni aqui! Bueno chicas solo faltan 2 capitulos mas y esto se termina! w el final de temporada ya se siente en el aigre! Ojala las vea para el final :3 nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Us llega, y entra llega directo a la cocina como de costumbre pero ve a arthur sentado y recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

us-a..arthur! que paso? estas bien?

uk- *levanta la vista hacia us* si, estoy bien. Llegaste antes de lo que pensaba *talla sus ojos con su mano y brazo vendados*

us- como vas a estar bien no seas estupido!quien te hizo esto!

uk- Francia *toma una botella de entre las que tenia debajo de la mesa y toma un largo sorbo* maldito bastardo...no se merece nada de lo que tiene. *se intenta levantar pero esta demasiado EBRIO*

us-le quitaste tierras a francia? como se te ocurre ya no estamos en tiempos para andar haciendo eso

uk- tierras? *bajito* No...No fue eso *tono normal* no importa Alfred, enserio. Podrías venir un segundo?

us- que succede? *se acerca*

uk- *lo jala del cuello de la camisa y lo besa profundamente presionando por su nuca* mío...

us- ahgg arthur sabes a puro alcohol!...dime que fue lo que paso con francis?

uk- *se levanta y avienta la silla* francisfrancisfrancis! Es que todos solo piensan en el! TODOS! siempre es Francis...voy a la cama *camina problemáticamente a su habitación*

us-COMO SEA!IRE CON EL A VER QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!LLEGO AL RATO!

uk- *le cae el veinte* NO ALFRED! *corre y lo toma por la cintura* cuando digo que esta bien, es porque asi es...

us- como va a estar bien esto! debio haber sido un error...hare que me las pague!*forcejea con arthur* o me dices tu o me dice el... y tal parece que tendre que ir con francis

uk- *sin soltarlo* es complicado, mira Alfred yo...*lo suelta y camina hacia la cama para sentarse en ella, pero antes de llegar patea algo...una maleta que no era ni de el ni de Alfred*

us- ire a preguntarle directamente * nota que uk pateo algo y recordo que ahi habia unas cosas suyas* Oye! no patees cosas que no son tuyas! * se pone en cunclillas y toma la maleta "esto es mio?" , en una de laspartes de la maleta encuentra la bandera de mex, eso le intriga mas y abre la maleta,un paquete de condone,un cambio de ropa...una toalla* que... que demonios es esto arthur?

uk- tus...cosas no es así?

us-esto NO es mio! es de mexico *le cae el 20* ahhh...POR ESO FRANCIS TE GOLPEO!

uk- no es lo que tu piensas, Eduar-México y yo...

us. que? se acostaban juntos... y EN NUESTRA CASA!

uk- no me acosté con el, el estaba aquí y Francis llego de imprevisto, lo sorprendió justo cuando se iba

us- *toma el telefono* veamos que dice francis...

uk- PORQUE TIENES QUE METER AL IMBECIL EN ESTO?

**suena el teléfono*

us- ah! te molestas porque metoa francis en esto . *,piensa que el tel deja de sonar y toma el telefono y lo descuelga*

us- no tendria porque meter a francis si tu no hubieras metido a mex aqui! de menos ten coraje para decirme que pasa!

uk- ME ACOSTE CON EL! es eso lo que querías oír? desde antes que estuviera con Francia el era mío!

us-*shockeado* ja...'era tuyo' ,te molesta que te lo haya quitado...no te *nudo en la garganta* importo que estoy yo?*empiezan a salir algunas lagrimas* era demasiado pedir..fidelidad?

uk- tu eres la única razón por la que Francis sigue vivo y México no este aquí...así que no seas ridículo. *le quita una lagrima de la mejilla* Tu siempre fuiste mi prioridad, aún mas que el

us-a una verdadera prioridad no se le es infiel...QUE NECESIDAD? sentirte mas hombre? sentir que eres un seductor? lo hace porque no te basta conmigo? QUE FUE LO QUE TE LLEVO A ESTO ARTHUR QUE!

uk- amor

us- estas enamorado de mexico?

uk- si

us- entonces! que demonios haces aqui conmigo? si te veo muy confiado en lo que dices...

uk- porque por si no lo has captado, tu eres la razón de mi vida idiota. Ni yo mismo entiendo que pasa conmigo, pero...quiero casarme contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no aguantaría que no estuvieras conmigo. Pero no negare mas que estoy enamorado de el

us-eso deberia entenderlo como...una confesion o como arrogancia extrema? eh arthur

uk- es la verdad Alfred, solo eso

us-es que... esto raya en la arrogancia arthur...decirme que soy la razon de tu vida pero que estas enamorado de eduardo,no se de que se trata, quieres ambas cosas al parecer...

uk- *Toma la mano de Alfred* y que quieres tu?

us-yo quiero*mira un momento hacia abajo,de repente avienta a arthur por los hombros*QUIERO SER LO UNICO QUE QUIERAS.!QUIERO...TU FIDELIDAD! y*mas bajito* todo el cariño que tengas.

uk- *chocando contra el tocador ve a us con la mirada baja* muy bien Alfred, acepto, son esos tus términos para seguir conmigo?

us-*se deja caer al suelo* terminos... haces sonar todo como un contrato...y yo*comienza a llorar y se cubre la cara* solo quiero tu amor!nada mas!

uk- Alfred *se sienta junto a el y lo rodea con su brazo por la cintura* lo siento, no quise hacerlo sonar así *lo aprieta junto a el acariciando su cabello* soy muy poco elocuente...sabes que te amo, no es cierto?

us-lo se!creia saberlo!pero de repente me entero de esto! como quieres que me sienta eh!

uk- *lo abraza mas fuerte* lo sé lo sé *recuerda cuando encontró a us con mx* por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quieras Alfred, realmente...estoy cansado de todo esto.

us-yo tampoco...estoy realmente agotado,es injusto que quieras que te ame cuando tu no haces los mismo!*se levanta y se va a la cocina*

uk- *lo ve irse* PERO SI TE AMO! *se levanta y corre tras el* Alfred, claro que te amo

us-pero es lo que deseo saber! que conmigo no basta? que hay en el que en mi no?

uk- no tiene nada que ver contigo! Eres todo lo que quiero y muchísimo mas! México es...no sé que es...*mira hacia otro lado hablando bajo* el recuerdo de lo que llegue a ser...?

us-"el recuerdo de lo que llegue a ser" dime todo sobre eso... no me sentire a gusto hasta de verdad saberlo

uk- ...no será corto ni fácil de oír...

us-crees que eso importa?ya dificil fue...enterarme

uk- *suspira y toma la mano de Alfred guiándolo a la sala para sentarse a hablar* cuando Eduardo era colonia de España yo hacia muchos tratos con Antonio, así que lo veía muy seguido, y siempre me gustó. Cuando se independizo tu ya no estabas conmigo...Decidí apoyarlo, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo una relación extraña, nos hemos dejado de ver por algún tiempo pero siempre terminamos de la misma manera...Estábamos tan acostumbrados a que los únicos perjudicados con lo que teníamos, con nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones éramos nosotros...No pensamos en las consecuencias de esto ni para ti ni para Francis.

us-dices que estas enamorado...algun momento pensaste como progresaria su relacion? o no pensabas ni dejarlo ni dejarme?

uk- realmente nunca hubo una relación con el que terminar...solo eran encuentros de unas horas a lo mucho. Complicamos las cosas demasiado supongo...Pero en ningún momento pensé en dejarte. Hasta el sabe que no soy capaz de hacer eso.

us-valla...yo, te dare otra oportunidad y quiero que des todo de ti!no aguantare otra situacion asi..nunca mas me oyes! NUNCA

uk- *toma el rostro de us y lo besa rápidamente en los labios* nunca mas

* * *

**Bueno gracias por todas sus preguntas, comentarios y follows, enserio q son bastante geniales de leer -w- No tengo mucho q decir esta semana mas q esta es la historia mas divertida q he escrito y les agradezco que me acompañen. **

.me/Eduardomx

.?ref=home

.com/gallery/#viva-mexico

**y el preview del mal...Nos vemos la prox semana!  
**

fr-bueno...uhm paso algo y Eduardo se fue... ya van a ser 12 días que no se nada de el y el único dato que me dio era que no se iría de parís...pero no se donde pueda estar

ch- que paso? No es normal que Eduardo haga cosas así sin una MUY buena razón, que hiciste?

fr-lo lastime...demasiado, mas de lo que creo nadie lo ha hecho

Ch- Eres un imbécil Bonnefoy, y si no estuviera mas preocupado por saber donde está iría hasta allá y te-Agh, Lo buscaré, y reza porque lo encuentre antes de que algo malo le pase


	21. Chapter 21

**PENULTIMO CAPITULOOOOO! La actualizacion del jueves es la última de esta temporada SNIFF no creen que eso es emotivo? XD las veo abajo y disfruten**

* * *

Tras días de no aparecer Eduardo, Francis comienza a sentir una inquietud por no saber nada de el…absolutamente nada, recuerda que Eduardo tenia una libreta conde tenia números de teléfono anotados, la busca y va hacia quien cree puede saber de el, Manuel.  
Fr-*llama por tel* Bueno...Manuel ?

Ch- Estrella porno? Que pasa?

fr-* con tono de voz preocupado* bueno...quería preguntarte si no esta ahí Eduardo...o si no ha hablado contigo últimamente

ch- No...No he hablado con el en un buen rato, espera no sabes donde esta? Que pasó?

fr-bueno...uhm paso algo y Eduardo se fue... ya van a ser 12 días que no se nada de el y el único dato que me dio era que no se iría de parís...pero no se donde pueda estar

ch- *preocupándose y molestándose bastante* que paso? No es normal que Eduardo haga cosas así sin una MUY buena razón, que hiciste?

fr-lo lastime...demasiado, mas de lo que creo nadie lo ha hecho

Ch- Eres un imbécil Bonnefoy, y si no estuviera mas preocupado por saber donde está iría hasta allá y te-*suspira* Lo buscaré, y reza porque lo encuentre antes de que algo malo le pase

fr- si lo encuentras...solo avísame que estas con el me sentiré tranquilo...si Eduardo necesita algo llámame y depositare dinero

Ch- El no te necesita y no tengo la menor intención de hacerte sentir mejor *cuelga bastante molesto*

Después de horas de buscar con sus hermanos, conocidos e intercalar llamadas a su celular por fin logró que Eduardo contestara el teléfono, no dijo mucho, solo que no necesitaba ayuda, que tenia todo resuelto y no era necesario que se preocupara. Normalmente eso lo hubiera tranquilizado de no ser por su voz ronca y apenas audible. Tras mucho trabajo de parte de Manuel, lo convenció de que le dijera donde estaba, sin perder tiempo fue a alcanzarlo

Llegando al hotel plaza en parís, hablo con la recepción y le dieron la llave de la habitación de Eduardo, jamás en toda su vida había estado tan impaciente y preocupado.

Ch-*abre la puerta y comienza a buscar a Eduardo, llega a una habitación y lo ve acostado, desde que entro vio lo mal que se veía...delgado, triste y con una expresión de dolor* E...Eduardo ya llegue

mx- *lo voltea a ver sin levantarse* te dije que no era necesario que vinieras...

Ch* espantado por verlo así* no seas así... como no va a ser necesario! * Lo abraza muy muy suavemente* que demonios paso!

mx- *sin moverse, habla apenas susurrando* Francis me encontró con Arthur, lo lastime así que el...*se voltea dándole la espalda a Manuel* el hizo lo mismo

Ch-*abrazándolo suavemente comienza a llorar* tu no mereces esto...no mereces ser tratado así! ni tampoco mereces estar solo...déjame estar contigo! déjame cuidarte!

mx- *se voltea y abraza a Manuel apoyándose por completo en el* no hagas esto, no digas eso, por favor *toma con fuerza la camisa de Manuel* sabía en que me estaba metiendo, sabía que inexorablemente saldría lastimado solo que-solo que no pensé que-Francis pudiera *se suelta a llorar*

ch-*abrazándolo y llorando* no tenia que pasar!...no llegar a ese extremo! Quizás una pelea pero esto? jamás te había visto así... por favor déjame cuidarte no puedo dejarte así! Te quiero Eduardo no aguanto verte así !

Mx- No llores *se incorpora y limpia el rostro de Manuel sin el dejar de llorar* Solo era cuestión de tiempo realmente...Para que tanto uno como el otro se fueran...Arthur sabia que dolería como dolió antes pero Francis? No termino de entenderlo

Ch-dejare de llorar...*lo abraza recargándolo en su hombro* llora conmigo todo lo que quieras estoy aquí para cuidarte

Mx- Cuando llegue aquí llame a Arthur, quería escucharlo, que me dijera algo que hiciera que lo que acababa de pasar no doliera tanto *se ríe irónicamente* estaba peleando con Alfred, el teléfono debió de descolgarse, lo escuche decirle como el era su prioridad mas grande...'aún mas que el´ no había caído en cuenta que tipo de relación tenia con el, lo sabía claro pero...el aceptar dista mucho del saber. *lo abraza mas fuerte* Solo soy alguien con quien se acuesta, que puede callar y mandar mientras que le siga diciendo que lo ama

ch-yo…no se que hacer para que te sientas bien...*acaricia su mano* estas destrozado por dentro y por fuera... no mereces esto

mx- *sonríe sin dejar de llorar* pero si lo merezco...Francis puso todo su empeño en hacer que las cosas funcionaran y lo engañe con la peor persona posible, Alfred paso tanto para estar con Arthur y que tenga que pasar por esto tampoco es justo, se merece tenerlo por completo y Francis merece alguien que no este enamorado de nadie mas que de el, claro que merezco todo esto!

Ch-pero te conozco Eduardo... se que no estas con Arthur para molestar a Alfred, incluso te cae bien, tu lo único que tienes es que amas demasiado, amas a dos personas pero se que no lo haces por no querer al otro! se que te mueres por ambos, tu no eres malo! por eso no lo mereces... !

Mx- pero de que sirve amarlos y morirme por ellos si lo único que hago es lastimarlos! Manuel yo debería...no debí permitir que Francis me hiciera esto! Tendría que estar molesto por lo que paso y por lo que dijo Arthur pero en lo único que puedo pensar desde que vi la expresión de Francis cuando me vio en casa de Arthur fue "mereces peor" y por mucho que odie ese pensamiento no puedo convencerme de otra cosa

ch-yo te convenceré de que no es verdad...dime que tan mal estas físicamente? quieres tomar un baño?

mx- No lo sé...Francis me dio medicamentos antes de irme, así que todavía debo de estar bien con eso…

ch- Eso fue hace casi dos semanas…un baño no te caerá mal vamos...después de eso preparare comida

mx- no tengo hambre *se intenta levantar pero cae sentado sobre la cama tomando su costado rápidamente* aghn

ch-* corre a levantarlo* aunque no tengas hambre comerás, no puedes mejorarte sin comer nada * lo ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva hasta el baño donde lo sienta* te ayudare a bañarte así que coopera * le quita la ropa y poco a poco va viendo todo lo que le hizo Francis, moretones rasguños...incluso marcas de lo mucho que apretaba*

mx- *viendo la expresión de Manuel* tan mal se ve?

ch-algo...*llena la tina y mete a Eduardo, lava su cabello y lava su cuerpo con una esponja muy suave* ni siquiera te defendiste un poco...

mx- *niega con la cabeza* lo que me defendí fueron mas reflejos que voluntad...*pasa su mano por su cuello quejándose* arde

ch- déjame ver * quita el cabello de el cuello de mex, viendo un horrendo raspón-mordida* te mordió?

mx- entonces no lo imagine...*pasa su mano por la herida que había empezado a sangrar* Cuando termino, el-se molesto mas cuando dije que...ah demonios

ch-cuando dijiste?* toma papel de baño y lo presiona en su herida*

mx- hn el dijo que todo se resolvería si mataba a Arthur y le dije que...Prefería que me matara a mi *masajea sus brazos y piernas comenzando a notar todos sus golpes* no había caído en cuenta de que tan lastimado estaba hasta ahora…Dijiste que han pasado casi dos semanas? No siento que h de hayan pasado mas de dos días, de hecho, no recuerdo…Haber hecho nada en todo este tiempo…

ch-*con una mano mueve la cara de mex para que ya no se vea* ya no veas...no te ayudara en nada* toma la toalla y saca a mex y lo envuelve en ella* Francis ha de verse quedado sin cerebro y solo pensaba en que los encontró

mx- *se apoya contra Manuel* recuerdo sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo contra mi, sus manos, su boca...Todo lo que solía disfrutar sentir, todo dolía *se acurruca mas con el* prometió que no volvería a lastimarme así, no desde esa vez que me apuñalo

ch-quizás...solo estaba con la mente demasiado turbada...por lo general no he visto que sea tan...así *lo lleva ala cama, mientras va por su ropa*

mx- *viendo a la nada* me pidió que no me fuera...no recuerdo porque decidí salir de la casa *se recuesta en la cama*debería llamarlo pero...Mejor esperar un poco

ch-opino lo mismo, espera y recupérate *le pone ropa holgada y cómoda* perdonaras a Francis por esto? y ...que quieres de comer?

mx- sonara estúpido pero...Estoy mas decepcionado que molesto con Francis, quiero esperar porque solo para que no me vea así y quiero dejarlo pensar y enserio no tengo hambre

ch- comerás algo. Aunque sea poco y si no quieres te obligare, y no es estúpido...de hecho suena muy tu

mx- Entonces tu escoge la comida, y porque suena muy yo?

ch-a pesar de todo no eres rencoroso, no le guardas rencor a Arthur y ahora con Francis siento que tampoco le guardas rencor, cuando cualquier otra persona estaría llena de eso

Mx- Miedo...Es lo que mas tengo *le extiende su mano dándole a entender que vaya con el* ven

ch-* va hacia el y toma su mano* que pasa Eduardo

mx- *lo jala para que se suba a la cama y pueda recostarse a lado junto a el, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro* Gracias...Me siento mucho mejor *lo abraza* solo llama a servicio al cuarto, todo lo esta pagando Francis

ch-*lo abraza también* me quedare hasta estés bien, *llama servicio al cuarto* terminando de comer descansaremos esta bien?

mx- *asiente* Manuel...Esta mal que aún quiera regresar con Francis? intentar arreglar las cosas?

Ch-no esta mal, eso demostraría que todavía te importa, estoy aquí por el, llamo porque estaba preocupado y me pregunto por ti

Mx- enserio? y como esta el?

Ch-si, sonaba muy preocupado y te diré también que muy culpable lo note inmediatamente

Mx- imbécil...Manuel me harías un favor?  
*suena el teléfono en casa de Francis*

Fr-*contesta* Diga?

ch- Eres el bastardo con mas suerte del mundo

Fr- Manuel? encontraste a Eduardo?

Ch- si, lo encontré y quería que te dijera algo

Fr- que cosa?

Ch- *suspirando dando a notar que tanto le pesaba* Que por favor esperes a que el te llame, y que promete hacerlo. No vayas por tu cuenta a verlo

Fr-pero...como esta el?

Ch- Como crees que está? Tienes idea de todo lo que hiciste? En que estabas pensando! Sin importar las circunstancias tu bien SABES que no se merecía algo así, eres un cobarde y no mereces que quiera regresar contigo!

Fr-No estaba pensando en nada mas que en el a lado de Kirkland! yo se lo que hice ya lo se! yo no pretendo que regrese conmigo solo necesito saber que esta bien o jamás en la vida me lo perdonare

Ch-y sigues siendo un infeliz egoísta! Que fácil es justificarte diciendo que no pensabas en mas que en el y kirkland pero te has puesto a pensar en que pudo haber estado pensando EL para DEJARTE hacer lo que hiciste? o de verdad te crees tan grande?

Fr- no sabría decirte en que pensaba el, incluso todo lo siento como si hubiera sido un sueño...mas bien una pesadilla…solamente no estaba pensando!

Ch- El no levanto ni un solo dedo para detenerte, creo que al menos le debes salir un minuto de tu zona de confort y pensar en eso. Fue real, lo lastimaste y seriamente. No solo física, también emocionalmente. Me pidió que te diera ese recado para poder recuperarse y que no tengas que verlo en el estado en que está, pero Francis...Te juro que nunca dejaré que olvides que tanto lo lastimaste, y si haces algo remotamente similar a esto te matare

Fr-yo no volveré nunca mas a hacerle nada...y en cierto punto me alivia saber que lo cuidas y defiendes...esperare su llamada solo dale un mensaje de mi parte ,-no quise hacerte daño...de verdad, te amo- por favor díselo, nos vemos.. * cuelga el teléfono*

mx- *voltea a ver a Manuel* No tenias que decirle que lo matarías...

ch-lo se...una acción vale mas que mil palabras, pero no me dejarías matarlo

mx- no, realmente no...*se recuesta en la cama* Gracias por cuidarme Manuel, y espero q entiendas porque pienso perdonarlo y regresar con el si me acepta

ch-me gustaría queme lo explicaras de nuevo...*un poco molesto* y por cierto el dice que no quiso hacerte daño y que te amaba

mx- Porque aunque este decepcionado, dolido y empezando a sentirme molesto...Lo amo, y no dejas a alguien a quien amas. En especial si te ama de regreso. Por eso

* * *

**Que fuerte...Pobre Manuel le toco cuidar a Eduardo, y no se preocupen, no crean que Eduardo ha perdido su naturaleza medio...Bitch/hijo de la mala vida...Es solo algo temporal. GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS por sus coments y preguntas en el formspring. AH CIERTO, este capitulo tiene ilustración que encontraran en mi cuenta de Deviantart gracias a xbersekerx tambien podran ver mas fotos de ed-chan. y las dejo con el preview del mal...**

Mx-...Y al final todo se reduce a una pregunta. Francia...

fr-Dime Eduardo..

mx- Todavía eres capaz de amarme? Confiar en mi? incondicionalmente? a pesar de lo que hice...de que las cosas no serán jamás como fueron?

**XD son las mejores, nos vemos el jueves!**


	22. Chapter 22 FINAL PRIMERA TEMP

**Roni aqui. Bueno despues de unas cuantas semanas esto llega a su fin con este capitulo. Ha sido muymuyMUY divertido hacerlo y conocerlas a todas. Bueno, las dejo con el ficc y nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

Cuidar a Eduardo en estado de depresión era la tarea que Manuel mas odiaba hacer, no por Eduardo en si, sino por verlo sufrir por alguien que evidentemente no merecía la pena. Tenía años desde la última vez que lo vio así y su hermano jamás volvió ser el mismo.

Antes de que el capitán Arthur Kirkland llegara a las playas de casa de Eduardo, el era un chico que ante nada creía en que los únicos verdaderos tesoros que tenía la vida era la libertad y el amor, y en defenderlos hasta la muerte. Que mientras tuvieras en claro a quien amabas tenias resuelta tu propósito en este mundo. Ese día en la playa Eduardo pensó que amaría por siempre a Arthur Kirkland y que su propósito en este mundo era pelear por permanecer juntos. Tal vez lo amaría por siempre. Pero ese día en que negó toda relación con el solo para después decir que jamás podrían tener nada después de años de esperarlo, ¿Cómo podría ser eso todo? ¿Cómo es que algo tan fuerte como el amor que sentía por Arthur puede terminar en un "lo siento, adiós"?

Regresó a su casa en la playa y en medio de una de sus borracheras llamo a Manuel a contarle todo, inmediatamente fue a casa de Eduardo y no salió de ahí hasta dos meses después que estaba seguro de poder dejar solo a su hermano sin que hiciera algo estúpido. Pero el daño estaba hecho. De la persona que espero dos años por su amor, paso a ser…El aprendiz de Francis Bonnefoy. "Es divertido" Decía Eduardo siempre que Manuel lo criticaba por su nuevo estilo de vida.

El coqueteo sin medida o conciencia por las consecuencias de ello, las citas, los encuentros casuales, las fiestas, el no saber de el por semanas, no podía creer que ese fuera su hermano, tampoco cuando le contaba todo lo que había hecho para "darle su merecido a kirkland". Entendía porque lo hacía, era una reacción directa a las agresiones de parte de uk, pero que fuera capaz de lastimar así a la persona que de la que evidentemente estaba enamorado, no cabía en su cabeza.

Las cosas se tranquilizaron bastante cuando empezó a salir con Francis, sentía como si el Eduardo de antes estuviera saliendo de nuevo. Inclusive pensaba que había dejado atrás todo el asunto con Arthur al oir de su compromiso con Us, y luego las noticias de su "trato" con Arthur, una vez al mes…Una absoluta invitación al desastre. Y así culminaba. Con Eduardo herido en una cama de hotel peor que la última vez. No solo había perdido a uk esta vez, también a Francis y lo único que iba a regresarlo a la tierra era el.

Una vez que había conseguido que Eduardo hablara sobre lo que había pasado y de lo que sentía podía empezar a arreglarlo, pieza por pieza. Justo como la última vez.

Sabía que terminaría regresando con Francis, a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, pero el tema con Arthur, que una vez mas le recordaba que había otra persona que si era su mayor prioridad era uno completamente distinto que tendría que sortear solo. Manuel hacía media hora que había regresado a casa con la promesa de que Eduardo le hablaría todas las noches para saber como estaba. Ahora podía tener una larga platica con su conciencia

Conciencia- Que es lo que realmente te estas debatiendo aquí? Tú sabías desde un inicio que estaba Alfred, que se iba a casar con el, y que nunca lo dejaría, al igual que no ibas a dejar a Francis

Mx- ¿Pero eso justifica que diga que no soy su primera prioridad?

Conciencia- Lo justifica si piensas que el nunca quiso que escucharas eso y que estaba peleando con Alfred, y si lo piensas la razón por la que peleaban es –obvia- Dejaste tus cosas en su casa.

Mx-¿y por evitar peleas tiene que decir cosas así?

Conciencia- Tu le dijiste a Francis que lo amabas mas a el que a Arthur y enfrente de el…Eso no es precisamente exacto, los amas con la misma intensidad o si no, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Mx- Bien bien, comprendo tu punto… ¿Pero ahora que hago con el? No quiero que…termine como terminó. *Mira su celular* Un mensaje de despedida…No sería hacer mucho daño

Celular a celular:

Mx- Uk: Arthur, perdona por la última vez y que realmente fuera la última vez. Francia no me dejará tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo o terminara todo conmigo...Yo acepte su ultimátum. Perdóname.

Uk-Mx: Te dijo eso? Yo...Hable con us e igual quiere que no te vea de nuevo, pero lo que te dije también es verdad, te amo Eduardo.

Mx: Cpt. Kirkland, has sido de lo mejor de mi vida, y jamás querré superar lo q siento por ti. Sin importar cuanto llegue a amar a Francia. Lo que diga o haga, siempre estarás tú al final. Siempre serás mi amor.

Uk: Eduardo tu me cautivaste desde el 1er momento en que te vi, y a medida que te conocí me encantaste y me enamoré de ti. Es imposible que olvide eso. Que haremos ahora?

Mx: No hay nada que hacer. No puedo hacerle lo mismo a Francia, y tú aún tienes a Alfred...Cásate y olvídate de esto.

Uk: Me casaré...Pero no cuentes con que me olvidé de esto. Seria traicionarme a mi mismo porque te amo. De menos puedo mandarte correos para de vez en cuando solo para saber como estas?

Mx: Estaríamos en problemas si los encontraran Francis o Alfred...Arthur, dime la verdad...Si Alfred no estuviera o no sé...Podría haber sido yo en el altar a tu lado?

UK: Solo necesito una señal para saber que estas bien, y sobre tu pregunta, estaría encantado de casarme contigo y vivir para siempre contigo.

Mx: Eres un idiota Kirkland, sin importar que pasé NUNCA, me escuchas, NUNCA te dejaré de amar. Encontrare una forma de contactarte. Espera por ello y estate atento

mx- *acostado en el suelo de su suite en el plaza cerrando su teléfono* es suficiente...*msj de mx a fr* "Nuestra suite en media hora"

Francis recibe el msj e inmediatamente va hacia allá, toca la puerta...

mx- *la abre* Francia *se sienta en un sillón de la pequeña sala de la suite*

fr-como estas? me sorprendió tu msj...

mx- *se apoya en su brazo recargado en el descansa brazos del sofá mirando a Francia a los ojos* recuperándome...Pensando

fr- quiero disculparme por lo de la otra vez, se que te lastime, y que te hice demasiado daño... estaba realmente enojado y...no pensaba en nada, se que no es mucho pero *saca una caja mediana* te traje tu pastel favorito...y jurarte que nunca te pondré jamás la mano encima de nuevo

mx- *toma el pastel y sonríe* ¿enserio? pastel y un `perdón por lastimarte, golpearte y violarte en nuestra cama´?

fr-*toma un cuchillo* yo juro que si vuelto a tocarte así desapareceré para siempre de tu vida...pacto de sangre?

mx- *toma la mano con la que Francis estaba sujetando el cuchillo y se lo quita* tal vez mas tarde, por el momento escúchame. Pase las últimas semanas pensando en que debía hacer, que conclusiones podía sacar de todo lo que paso contigo y con Arthur...En sus situaciones. Y al final todo se reduce a una pregunta. Francia...

fr-dime Eduardo..

mx- Todavía eres capaz de amarme? Confiar en mi? incondicionalmente? a pesar de lo que hice...de que las cosas no serán jamás como fueron?

Fr-nunca he dejado de amarte, en ningún momento he dejado de hacerlo, yo confiare en ti hasta el final...pero espero jamás volver a estar en una situación así

mx- Francia *se levanta y se le deja caer abrazándolo* perdóname

fr-*responde el abrazo* tu también perdóname a mi...te amo mas que a nadie ...nunca había amado a alguien como lo hago contigo

mx- *acomodándose sobre Francia acaricia su nuca y cabello* lo sé... te extrañe

Fr-no mas que yo...*besa su mejilla*

mx- *se acurruca como un gato sobre el pecho de Francia frotando su rostro contra el* quiero regresar a casa

fr-regresaremos cuando quieras *lo abraza* yo quiero recuperar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos *se acerca mucho a su rostro* puedo…Besarte?

mx- *Sonríe y se acerca para besarlo brevemente* claro que puedes besarme

fr-*toma el rostro de mex y lo besa muy suavemente* quieres hacer algo hoy?

mx- *menea su cabeza y se acerca a su oído mordiendo su cuello* nada de sexo por un tiempo...*besa un punto entre el hombro y el cuello de Francis que siempre lo hace gemir* de acuerdo?

fr-*gime y después ríe nerviosamente* de acuerdo pero...no hagas ese tipo de cosas...

mx- no? *pasa su mano por el vientre de Francia con la punta de sus dedos y pone carita de inocencia mientras se desliza sobre el presionando con su espalda su regazo...*

fr-o…oye! si haces eso no puedo evitar excitarme...

mx- *sonrisa malévola* enserio? *se pone entre las piernas de Francia y se acerca hacia el muy provocativamente*...abajo chico. *sonríe al ver que Francia se sonroja y se levanta rápidamente* iré a empacar

fr-si..."es un poco frustrante que el sepa donde como y cuando y que hacer para excitarme, demonios...tardara un rato en bajar "

mx- *empacando sus cosas* nada de sexo al menos por medio año! *pensando en todo lo que le hará* definitivamente...eso me pone de buen humor...también regresar a casa *suena su celular*

mx-...*bajito* y en esto trabajaré después...*va a la sala y tira su maleta junto a Francia mientras extiende su mano* a casa?

Fr-medio año! y que hare entonces?...*le cae el 20 de lo que dijo al final* me encantara volver contigo a casa

mx- vamos a casa...

Msj De Uk: Gracias, sabes, de menos me hubiera gustado saber que ese erá nuestro último beso, lo habría disfrutado aún mas...Esperare tu mensaje, te amo, recuérdalo.

Fin de la primera temporada.

* * *

**Como iba diciendo. Ha sido genial conocerlas y leer sus comentarios y preguntas y ojala siga viendolas en los proximos episodios. Con la ligera advertencia de que si esto ha sido en cierto punto irreverente y hasta cierto punto no demasiado formal en la proxima temporada hay si, MAS drama y MAS irreverencias pasando por algunos clishes demasiado tentadores para ser pasados por alto. Si no te laten los puntos anteriores ha sido un gusto conoceros y gracias. A las demas...Chicas esto se va a poner bueno! Porque NO Eduardo no es del tipo de personas que se quedan sin hacer nada ante tales circunstancias, Francis tiene que pagar por el semi-rape y Arthur...oh Arthur maldito casanova XD ironicamente...Las dejo con el Preview del mal de lo que pueden esperar para la siguiente temporada que Empezara la segunda semana de Noviembre con el preludio del especial de dia de muertos el día primero. **

mx- *besa su cuello y tomando su mano la pone sobre su pierna* te extraño tanto...

uk-*bajito* tambien yo * roza su mano con la de mex*

mx- *se empuja cn las piernas hacia adelante presionando su cadera contra la de el susurrando aun mas bajo* te amo *en tono normal* que lastima, pero como digas...*se levanta* quedate con tu palo de escoba


	23. Chapter 23 Especial de dia de muertos

**Roni aqui y afuera u solo xq las quiero y lo prometi subo hoy porque me muero de nauseas y dolor d estomago, pero bueno, he aqui! El especial de día de muertos, ojala lo disfruten -w- coments sobre el nuevo personaje no tan regular?**

* * *

Arthur hab a pasado el d a entero con Alfred buscando el disfraz m s perfecto, m s terror fico y genial EVUR , su fiesta de Halloween iba a ser la mas grande y fant stica de todos los tiempos. Al final se decidi con ir como el asesino psic pata con la sierra el ctrica. La fiesta fue ruidosa, salvaje y honestamente desde que apareci Francia con su mezcla especial de vinos mixtos no recordaba demasiado. Se despert la tarde siguiente con un dolor de cabeza infernal, mas de la mitad de la casa pr cticamente derrumbada y Alfred estaba pr cticamente muerto, decidi ir por un paseo que no tomar a demasiado, pero despu s de todo su casa estaba cerca Y Francis dijo que estar a en su casa un par de d as. Por qu no visitarlo? Mx- capit n Kirk Mis disculpas, deber a de ser conde kirkland, pr ncipe de las tinieblas?  
Tan fuerte hab a sido su dolor de cabeza que solo hab a salido de la casa sin siquiera molestarse por quitarse la capa, el traje o sus colmillos falsos, sonroj ndose ligeramente y explic ndole a Eduardo que acababa de salir de la fiesta de Alfred, M xico lo llevo a la sala donde ten a un gran n mero de cajas llenas de fotos. Uk- Estabas ocupado?  
Mx- No realmente, estoy terminando de poner mi ofrenda, estaba buscando unas fotos para terminarla Porque lo hab a abrazado no estaba seguro pero cuando Eduardo se inclino apoyando todo su peso sobre el supo que hab a echo lo correcto Mx- Me gustar a tener al menos un retrato de mis padres pero todos se perdieron Siempre siento que falta eso Uk- Porque no me explicas un poco de las ofrendas Es para d a de la muerte? Mx- De muertos, d a de muertos kirkland. Y no es TAN distinto al Halloween que conoces A finales de Octubre inicios de Noviembre las barreras entre este mundo y el otro se debilitan y les permite a los esp ritus caminar con los vivos. Hasta ah es la misma historia. Solo que en lugar de esculpir calabazas y ponerme un disfraz para ahuyentar a los esp ritus yo los invito a comer. El d a primero de Noviembre llegan los esp ritus de los ni os peque os o que no pudieron nacer y el d a dos llegan los dem s, es por su viaje tan largo entre mundos que ponemos comida y cosas que disfrutaban en vida para ellos. Las fotos son una parte importante, m s que nada para nosotros, nos ayuda a no olvidar a los que ya no est n...  
Mx- Por eso me es tan importante este d a, puedo estar de nuevo con mis viejos amigos de cierta forma Uk- Y como evitas que lleguen esp ritus malos o que no quieres ver de nuevo?  
Mx- Hago un camino de sal hacia el altar, as solo pueden pasar los que son inofensivos. Uk- Estas bien?- Dijo preocupado mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte hacia su pecho Mx- Claro, ya te dije que me gusta esta fecha, pero tambi n a veces es un poco solitario pensar que ya no est n En fin, te quedaras esta noche?  
Claro que se quedar a, no le gustaba verlo as y har a lo posible por cambiar esa mirada melanc lica. Ayudo a buscar fotos de viejos amigos y parientes queridos de Eduardo y a terminar de poner en orden todo para la ofrenda para despu s su acostumbrada sesi n de abrazos y caricias desenfrenadas hasta bien entrada la noche dej ndolos a los dos exhaustos. Sin embargo a la mitad de la noche el sentido de alarma de uk hace que despierte, jalando instintivamente a Eduardo hacia el, protegi ndolo Mx- uhn kirkland d jame dormir amor!  
Uk-suena algo extra o en la sala Eduardo... Mx- un pirata bajar a a ver que pasa, un caballero me abrazar a y esperar a con su revolver a punto, que ser s hoy? uk- un pirata- Besando a Eduardo en la frente, toma algo de su ropa para bajar las escaleras, vislumbrando una silueta al final del sal n- quien eres y que haces aqu ?  
?- Vine a visitar, soy una vieja conocida. Uk-eres conocida de Eduardo?  
La silueta se aproximo a Arthur quedando completamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, era muy similar a Eduardo en rasgos y hasta en el tono de hablar suave pero firme, posiblemente si fuera una chica su tono de voz seria casi id ntico - Tu debes de ser "el"...Soy madre de Itzmin ahm, Eduardo.  
uk-la madre de Eduardo? sorprendo enciende la luz, mir ndola detenidamente unos pocos segundos - Arthur Kirkland - toma la mano de la mama de mex y la bes ndola- mdm- d jame verte Arthur , si, eres como un libro abierto para mi hijo, sabias eso?  
Uk-lo se mdm-Tienes un pasado interesante Arthur Kirkland. Eres todo un guerrero, no temes hacerle frente a lo que no conoces, crees en los c digos de honor, y te riges por ellos tanto en batalla como en tu vida, tienes un buen coraz n y de verdad, de verdad amas a mi hijo uk-tiene raz n, de verdad amo a Eduardo, tambi n puede preguntarme cosas y no solo ver mi mano mdm- Soy aztlan, pero puedes decirme Aquetzalli, as me conoc a Eduardo y creo que ahora mismo tu tienes mas preguntas que yo uk-porque no la hab a conocido hasta ahora? mdm- solo puedo regresar en esta fecha y en momentos muy especiales, adem s, mi hijo tenia sus reservas sobre que me conocieras uk-y...el padre de Eduardo no vino? mdm- Esta por aqu , pero quer a hablar contigo a solas. Iba a pasar por tu casa mas tarde pero me has ahorrado un viaje y ahora tendr que hablar sinceramente Le has hecho da o, y te duele saber eso, cierto? uk-creo que con usted nadie puede mentir ...se que lo he lastimado, pero jam s quise hacerle da o mdm- te ama mas all de lo que imaginas Arthur. Incluso mas de lo que el se da cuenta, y no tiene mas remedio que hacerlo. Ya est en su naturaleza hacerlo. Pero eso es tanto su regalo como su peso mas grande comprendes que quiero decirte?  
uk- lo entiendo...es igual conmigo, lo amo y no me gustar a dejar de hacerlo por mas problemas que conlleve mdm- el es mi tesoro, y estoy confiando en ti para que lo resguardes uk-yo prometo protegerlo, aun a costa de mi vida y creo que sabe que no estoy mintiendo mdm- la familia que imaginas, con la que llevas so ando desde siempre , el te la dar , y cuando eso suceda no habr nada que pueda separarlos, pero depende de ti y de tu resoluci n que este destino que comparten no se altere uk- le prometo que pondr todo de mi parte, toda mi energ a para estar siempre a su lado "el...me dar un familia?" cuidando de mi familia mdm- ruego porque as sea, el te extra a all arriba uk-que hay de usted? no lo saludara?  
mdm- el sabe que estoy aqu , cuenta con que te regrese a salvo con el, no hace falta mas saludo uk-de todos modos le mandare saludos de su parte...me alegra haberla conocido Tomando el collar de perlas y coral que llevaba en el cuello se pone de pie para entreg rselo a Arthur- para que recuerdes que siempre tendr s una aliada en mi, ahora despierta

mx- *abrazando a arthur, acariciando su cabello * despierta arthur , vamos imb cil uk-uhhhmmm Aztlan...*abriendo un poco los ojos* mx- eh? *le quita el cabello de los ojos* estas bien? uk-*abriendo bien los ojos*Aztlan...tu mama era muy bonita mx- ahm, si lo era, viste a mam ? uk-si hable con ella y me dio... *abre su mano derecha y hay un collar en su mano* esto mx- hey, yo le hice esto Creo que le agradaste bastante uk- tu crees? *sentandose a lado de mex viendo el collar* mx- estoy seguro uk- ahora ya se de donde eres tan lindo

mx- hush kirkland- Sonriendo lo besa castamente vi ndolo a los ojos- te amo uk-tu crees que yo te ame? mx- me gusta pensar que si, aunque sea un poco uk-recuerdalo...si te amo, te amo y mucho mx- *lo abraza por el cuello pegandose mucho a el* Te adoro kirkland Desde un remoto lugar del cielo, Aztlan ve como su hijo esta en perfecta sincron a con su destino en brazos de Arthur Kirkland, y lo nico por lo que rogaba es que nada ni nadie lo sacar de ese camino, que lo que ve a mas adelante en su destino pasar de largo y no tuviera que escoger Dividir su coraz n en dos.


	24. Segunda Temporada cp1

**RONI AQUI! XD Les gusto el descanso de 1 semana? No? Bueno ya termino y ahora con mas debrayadas para animarles el día en especial este inicio de semana que esta helando. Y ahora...La primera parte del primer capitulo de la segunda temporada. Disfruten**

* * *

Uk dormia en su lado de la cama, como era ya costumbre de esos dias hacia mucho calor...tanto calor que lo hizo soñar ciertas cosas *en sueños* "esa vez...alfred y eduardo al mismo tiempo" todas las imagenes regresaban a su cabeza, entre las sabanas, sexo apasionado...manage au trois , todos tenian ese ligero sudor cuando todo es realmente excitante, podia recordar la cara de placer de las personas por las que se volvia loco...alfred y eduardo...esas expresiones,esos sonidos que salian de su boca en forma de gemidos El Gran Capitan Arthur Kirkland estaba teniendo el mas magnifico sueño humedo de todos los tiempos...y su magia se desato ..

En casa de francia y mexico ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la gran pelea, y ya todo regresaba a su cause normal. Lo único que hacia complicadas las cosas era la aversión de Eduardo por tener sexo con Francis, aún algo molesto y asustado de la última vez. Pero eso no evitaba que durmieran juntos y tuvieran sesiones de largos besos y caricias. Ahora era de mañana y ya hacia calor dentro de la habitación de los chicos  
mx- *medio dormido* hnnn Francia, haste a un lado, estas caliente

fr-uhmmm tu tambien..*se hace a un lado y por innercia recorre la cintura y cadera de mex y nota... que esta muy muy curvilineo* eduardo?

mx- *se despierta mas volteando a verlo* uhmm?

fr-*toca de nuevo a mex y recorre su cuerpo rapidamente* tu... tienes caderas y pechos grandes ? ?

mx-...EH? *se termina de despertar y pone sus manos en su pecho* ten-ten-tengo pechos! y y y *se jala el elastico de sus shorts para ver abajo* DONDE ESTA! FRANCIA QUE ME HICISTE?

fr-YO TE QUIERO TAL COMO ERES PORQUE HABRIA DE CAMBIARTE! no he hecho nada!

mx- Y QUE LE PASO A MI VOZ? SOY UNA CHICA! ¬¬u quien mas me haria esto precisamente a mi?

fr-TE AMO Y JAMAS TE HARIA ALGO ASI! ni siquiera puedo! *idea loca atravieza por su mente* KIRKLAND...ES EL UNICO QUE SABE HACER COSAS ASI!

mx- *procesando la informacion* hey si...puede ser...tenemos que ir a verlo que revierta esto! _u

fr- vamonos inmediatamente! que se cree que puede andar metiendose contigo! Yo... LO VOY A MATAR!"despues de que revierta esto"

mx- ahm francia...Tienes algo que pueda ponerme? *acomodandose sus shorts* no me queda mi ropa...*mx esta solo en una playera y shorts blancos y ya levantado francia puede apreciar todos los atributos femeninos de eduardo*

fr- ehhhmmm* escanea a mex* mexico tengo que hablar seriamente contigo...puedo..pedirte algo un poco fuera de lugar?

mx- ahm...depende, que quieres?

fr-me dejas*mas bajito* verte y tocarte ?

mx-...*se acerca a el y le alza el rostro* eres un pervertido bonnefoy...Consigueme algo de ropa y lo consideraré

fr-si! * va y sale a la calle, regresa en aprox 35 minutos* ya te traje ropa Eduardo...ojala te guste me costo trabajo encontrar ropa tan temprano en la mañana

mx- *viendose en el espejo arreglandose* sabes, no estoy nada mal...*Se levanta viendo su figura* digo, sigo pensando como chico -creo- y definitivamente soy linda...Aún si lo digo yo *lo voltea a ver sonriendole y le quita la ropa que le habia comprado* porque no te sientas? *lo sienta en una silla enfrente del tocador y pone musica suave* mereces algo lindo por salir a comprar ropa tan temprano *comienza a moverse al ritmo de la musica subiendo un poco la playera*

fr-eres la mujer mas sexy y hermosa que he conocido,por eso naciste hombre, todos acabarian enamorados de ti..

mx- *se muerde el labio inferior mientras sonrie bajandose los shorts y subiendose a las piernas de francia lo besa brevemente* prends-moi?

fr-cuanto esperaba oir eso*francis quita toda la ropa a mex, y lo besa, mientras que toca su nuevo par de pechos *

mx- hmm! *gime muy fuerte en el beso al sentir las manos de francis en sus pechos* se siente raro...*ve hacia la entrepierna de francis debajo de el* tambien eso...

fr- nerviosa? Francis nii chan te guiara en tu primera vez...* sigue manoseando a mex*

mx- *se abraza a francia y sonrie* le dices eso a todas tus chicas Francis?

fr-*nota el francis* solo a mi consentida...*besa a mex y lo sigue manoseando* esta bien que lo haga ya?

mx- no sé...*lo besa de nuevo cerrando los ojos y presionando su cuerpo contra Francis* pero confio en ti

fr- *empieza entrando muy suavemente* uhmmm mexico...te sientes bien?

mx- *gimiendo y respirando pesado junto al oido de francis* aha...creo

Fr- *francis se confia y empieza con el ritmo que ya se sabia con mex,pero mex...*

mx- ah espera espera mas...mas lento *se jala mas a francia y entierra un poco las uñas en su espalda* puedo sentir todo...*blushed*

fr-pero te gusta sentirlo?*lo empieza a hacer mas lento para incrementar sensaciones a mex*

mx- *asiente jalando mas y mas aire segun sentia moverse dentro de ella* ssi ah francis *dice el francis de una forma muy...porn*

fr- ERES TAN SEXY! * sin poder evitarlo lo hace un poquito mas rapido y besando a mex*

mx- HM! *sin querer muerde a francis en los labios al sentir que aumenta la velocidad, pero realmente le gusta* ah ahí

fr-puedo...ahh*esta a buen ritmo* puedo acabar ...ya sabes?

mx- *esta demasiado exitada y solo atina a gemir y jadear junto al oido de francis* si, si, mas rapido francis

fr- ahhmmm mexico! eres lo mejor siempre...no importa si eres mujer o hombre... AHHH TE AMO! ahhh * happy ending*

mx- Mi francis! *termina gritando toda salvaje encima de francia, cuando se calma le rodea el cuello con sus brazos* ser chica tiene sus ventajas...

fr-*todo jadeante y cansado* cuales?

mx- *toma el rostro de francis y lame sus labios* orgasmos multiples...y siendo contigo...no sé como puedo respirar

fr-*lo abraza* eres increible...*le cae el 20 de nuevo* AAHHHHH tenemos que ir con ese maldito cejon!

mx- bien, bien, solo dejame asearme un poco y vestirme *se levanta de encima de francis y entra al baño con su ropa nueva* -1 hra despues- *sale completamente arreglada y ve a francis dormido en el sillon del cuarto y lo pica en el costado* francis, despierta...

fr. ahhh... dios como tardaste...*abre los ojos* pero...cada minuto valio la pena

mx- *sonrie y le da un beso en la mejilla* vamonos ya  
*Mas tarde en casa de uk*  
uk- *despertando con una sonrisa en su cara* que buen sueño -w- hey, alfred *lo menea* despierta

us- uhmmm nooo arthuuuuur

uk- ! alfred? *lo destapa por completo* oh dios...me mataras por esto...*le pica un costado *cofcofboob**

us- Arthur* se levanta y grita* QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DESPIERTES TEMPRANO! *nota su voz nueva* eh... eehhh?* se ve y ve a arthur*

uk- buenos...dias? *lo ve de arriba a abajo* en mi defensa te ves -muy- bien

us- como dices eso en este momento! que me hiciste! yo no quiero ser mujer!

uk- no tengo idea como paso esto! enserio! ni siquiera sé si fuí yo! ademas...que tan malo puede ser? estas exagerando!

us- que tan malo? QUE TAN MALO! SEARS NO ESTA!

uk- _ ...pero si los montes roshmore...

us- si te gusta tanto vuelvete tu mujer no a mi!

uk- peroperopero *lo abraza de la cadera hundiendo su cabeza en su vientre* es realmente tan malo? *carita de estoy en demasiado buen humor*

us- *con lagrimas en los ojos* Ttu te diviertes y yo no! yo... se van a burlar de mi!

uk- porque se burlarian de ti? estas preciosa! *le quita las lagrimas de los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla suspirando* buscare si es que puedo hacer algo de acuerdo?

us- arthur * lo abraza* ayudame a volver a ser yo u3u [pd. us solo traia una playera grande para dormir y algo transparentosa a lo cual ahora esta muy flojita y deja ver varias cosas]

uk- uhum...*mientras lo abraza baja la mirada hacia abajo quedándose viendo fijamente*...

us-*nota que uk esta de miron* eres un viejo pervertido... *se quita rapidamente la playera pero luego con esa misma se tapa enfrente y pone sonrisita malvada* capitan kirkland~

uk-...*sonriendo se levanta y toma a us de la cadera* creo que tendré que hacerte mi prisionera *besa su cuello suavemente* nadie le llama viejo al capitán kirkland

us- kyaaaa alejese! *se va a un rinconcito y se tapa con la playera que se quito*

uk- si te mueves de esa manera solo empeoraras las cosas! *lo sigue por toda la habitación hasta que lo acorrala contra una pared y lo toma por los hombros* quieta...*le quita la playera y la tira a un lado tomando sus muñecas cn una mano y besa la parte baja de su garganta, casi pecho* te quiero

us-yo tambien pero*nervioso* no quiero hacerlo me da miedo!

uk- *comienza a besar su cuello y sube su mano a su pecho* seré gentil, lo prometo...*suelta sus muñecas y cn su mano libre sube de su cadera a la cintura acariciando su piel* nunca te lastimaria

us-mmmm*abraza a us y tiembla* o..ok

uk- *la apoya contra su cuerpo levantándola y mientras la besa la lleva a la cama dejandose caer en ella cn us encima de el* relajate un poco...*comienza a acariciar sus costados y a besar desde su vientre hasta debajo de su busto donde se detiene para besar y lamer en circulos*

us-aaahmm...arthur *tiembla y se sonroja*

uk- *la voltea y la tira sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla* te ves linda sonrojada *suena el timbre de la puerta* ignoremos eso

us-N-no digas esas cosas! Haces que me sienta raro...

uk- pero es cierto *muerde la piel de las costillas de us dejando una marca* mia *suena mas insistentemente* por todos los cielos...si me voy no te encerraras en el baño?

us- no me encerrare...lo juro

uk- *lo besa rapidamente en los labios* continuaremos en cuanto vea quien es *tocan a la puerta casi tirandola* dios...*sale del cuarto gritando* YA VOY! demonios quien diablos es tan *abre la puerta* ...wow

mx- que diablos me hiciste kir kland!

uk- * su cabeza le chafea por 35 segs* wow...hermosa y sexy... * le cae el 20* uh eh.. yo no hice nada!

mx- *zape a su cabeza* concentrate! si francis no te esta arrancando la cabeza es porque tuve que pasarme media hora convenciéndolo de que me dejara hablar contigo primero, aunque esta vigilándonos claro...así que, a menos que quieras morir, revierte esto!

uk-pero si yo no lo hice! y...tendria que buscar como hacerlo...

us-*grita* quien es arthur?

mx- ...le estas poniendo el cuerno a alfred con alguien mas que conmigo? *golpea el brazo de uk* que demonios te ocurre!

uk-*hablando bajito* no seas idiota, con lo unico que quisiera ponerle el cuerno es contigo! ...*ya hablando normal* yo tmb tengo problemas aqui...lo que oiste es alfred...

mx- alfred?  
fr- *se desespera de esperar y va con uk y mx poniendo a mx detras de el* kirkland, revierte esto -ahora-

uk- es lo que le decia a mex... YO-NO-FUI pero aun asi estoy pensando como revertir esto...  
-mientras…us se vistió con lo que encontro y baja-  
us-que es todo ese escandalo arthur te dije que quien e...ra...*ve a francis y a mex* JAJAJAJA te volviste mujer!

mx- *sale de detras de fr* JA-JA tu tambien! y en una FEA!  
fr- *se voltea con uk* alfred esta igual?

us- a quien le dices fea! tu...tienes tanto por aca y tanto por alla que te ves gorda!

mx- ! *le aprieta los costados* tu eres la que esta gorda! Y PLANA!

us-AAAAARRRRGGGGG TE ODIO! * se le avienta y hace que se caiga, mex esta en el suelo y us sentada arriba, rapidamente le agarra sus montañas nuevas* ya visteee*se los estruja* es demasiadooooo DEMASIADOOOO*se los sigue apretando y moviendo*

mx- ESO DUELE IDIOTA! *la jala del cabello para que la suelte* SUELTAME WERA DESABRIDA!

uk-"si hubiera lodo esto estaria mejor..."

us-FOCA GORDA! cuidado con las orcas FOCA GORDA!* se jalan del cabello , se revuelcan en el suelo*

Mx- *la tira y se sienta sobre su cadera como puede arañando lo que puede* PALO DE ESCOBA DEFORME!  
Fr- *suspirando va detrás de méxico y la carga para separarla de uk mientras que mx sigue pataleando y manoteando para golpear a us* cejon un poco de ayuda con tu vaquerita?

uk-hay que agarrarlas fuerte...*va por us y lo sostiene*

us- UK SUELTAME SUEEELLLTAMEEE! FOOOOCAAAAAAA!

mx- FRANCIS! ESA MALDITO HUESO NO ME VA A GANAR! *se quita el zapato y se le habienta en la cabeza a us*  
fr- no queria hacer esto pero...*sube sus manos a los pechos de mexico acariciando despacio pero firme*  
mx- *se queda quieta y se sonroja soltando un gemido involuntaria al sentir a francis* francia!

us y uk se shockean por el gemido de mex

us-je... foca escandalosa *cara de indignada, abraza a uk *

mx- vieja chancluda *se queda quieta en brazos de francia mientras le hecha una mirada a uk* ni siquiera sabrias usar ese cuerpo...

us-hace unos minutos ya lo estaba usando! *abraza mas a uk*

mx- cualquiera puede restregarse contra alguien! pero no sabrias ni como empezar a emocionar a un chico sin quitarte la ropa ¬¬ tipeja barata!

us-CLARO QUE SÉ! YO * arthur le tapa la boca a us*  
uk-ya basta us! *ve a francis y con esa telepatia de hombres le da a entender que ya calle tmb a mex*

mx- JA-JA TE CA-HMKASD!  
Fr- *le cubre la boca a mx mientras la rodea cn su otro brazo por la cintura* eduardo, deja a la flaca desgarbada, no es su culpa ser así,es del cejon idiota. Que estas esperando para buscar una solución a esto?

uk-*se molesta* NO HICE NADA! yo buscare como arreglar esto pero por el momento no hay nada que hacer mas que esperar! yo les llamare si averiguo algo...mientras lo mas que podemos hacer es comprarles ropa

mx- *se quita la mano de francis de la boca* con cualquier andrajo que le pongas al palo le bastará, al fin siempre termina quitándoselo *voltea a ver a Francis* pero a mi me encantaria ir de compras!  
Fr- bien, iremos donde quieras...Cuanto tiempo te llevará resolver esto? *a uk*

us-yo me puedo vestir mejor que tu, y hacer lo que sea mejor que tu! todavia me debes dinero! ademas miraaaaaa* le enseña texas* se me ve mejor a mi que a ti!

mx- lo único que puedes lucir con ese cuerpo es una funda de tabla de surf, y solo te dí texas porque me diste lastima...  
fr- *jala mas lejos a mx d us* a donde quieres ir de compras? *se le queda viendo a uk como diciendole "ayudame imbecil cejon"*

us-POBRETONA!  
uk- ya us! *lo toma de la mano y lo mete a la casa* yo...les avisare si averiguo algo

mx- SI HUBIERA QUERIDO YA TE HUBIERA QUITADO TODO LO QUE TIENES! INCLUIDO A TU CHICO!  
fr- MEXICO! *lo jala fuera* intenta apresurarte

us-ARTHUR ES MIO! Y SOLO REACCIONA CONMIGO! AUQUE TE LE PARARAS ENFRENTE ES FIEL!

mx- *se suelta de francis y corre a empujar a us* ES ESO UN RETO!

us- ESO ES UN RETO FOCA!

* us voltea a ver a uk como diciendole pobre de ti si me decepcionas!*

fr- *junto a uk* nosotros no tenemos opinion en esto? *ve a mx* eduardo...  
mx- ehm...*va cn francis y le dice al oido* es solo para dejar en su lugar al palo de escoba cariño...porfavor? *carita inocente* te dejare hacerme cosas mas tarde...  
fr- ...*voltea a ver a uk* si te pasas de listo te mataré sin importar que diga mx

uk- intenta matarme y yo te matare antes!

mx- *se pone entre los dos* francis, recuerda lo que hablamos, uk si lo matas yo mato a la vaquerita

uk- yo no hare nada *voltea hacia otro lado*

mx- *voltea a ver a us* da tu mejor intento escoba

us-*va y besa a uk , mete las manos en su camisa y gime suavemente,le dice al oido* al rato acabaremos lo de hace rato arthur?

uk- *pensando q cn el tono mas agudo us suena raro pero se deja querer* uhum *le sonrie* mia

us-"dios no se que hacer! PERO CON ESO BASTARA PARA GANARLE!" tu turnoo!

mx- *se voltea cn francis y le da un beso en los labios rapidamente* nada de esto es cierto, de acuerdo? *va con uk y se sienta enfrente de el* hola...*le sonrie toda inocentona y se acerca a el poniendose a gatas quedando su escote enfrente de el* Francis cree que soy linda...tu que opinas?

uk-*viendo rapidamente su escote* er..estas bien *mira hacia otro lado*

mx- sabes algo curioso?*se queda apoyada en sus rodillas pero con el torzo derecho discretamente se desabrocha uno de los botones de abajo de su blusa y se baja un poco la falda* aun tengo esto...*le enseña parte de su abdomen, cadera y la cicatriz en forma de "k" que tenia*

uk-*sin poderlo evitar empieza recordar esas veces...su pulso se acelera por los recuerdos y su cara se enrojece*

mx- *se abre mas de piernas dejando ver un liguero y se sienta sobre las piernas de uk susurrandole al oido* enserio no te gusta nada de mi?

uk*diciendo bajito* que cruel eres...

mx- es culpa de tu vaquerita *besa su cuello y tomando su mano la pone sobre su pierna* te extraño tanto...

uk-*bajito* tambien yo * roza su mano con la de mex*

mx- *se empuja cn las piernas hacia adelante presionando su cadera contra la de el susurrando aun mas bajo* te amo ...

**continuara...**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? XD Termino la primera parte y oh dios...Se pondra TAN bueno. -w- Alguien le cree a Arthur? Serán capaces de mantencerse alejados por el bien de sus chicos? pampampam...Quien sabe...Bueno! Noticias! En el facebook de Eduardo subi una sesion fotografica de unos peluchines que hice de Arthur y Eduardo pleno XXX hay bondage...69...cosos así así que vayan a visitar el facebook -w- encontraran el enlace directo en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por usuario **facebook. com / eduardomexico. garcia

**Y el preview del mal para el jueves...**

mx-vete arthur, le gritare a francis si te quedas

Uk-no me importa..no me ire sin saber que tienes

mx- no quiero que termines conmigo idiota, es eso tan dificil de entender para ti?

**Nos vemos el jueves! :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Roni aqui con el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada y solo dire que la avalancha de drama comienza aqui!...**

* * *

mx- es culpa de tu vaquerita *besa su cuello y tomando su mano la pone sobre su pierna* te extraño tanto...

uk-*bajito* tambien yo * roza su mano con la de mex*

mx- *se empuja cn las piernas hacia adelante presionando su cadera contra la de el susurrando aun mas bajo* te amo *en tono normal* que lastima, pero como digas...*se levanta* quedate con tu palo de escoba

us-TE DIJE QUE ES SOLO MIO!

mx- sehsehseh *va con francia y lo abraza por el cuello* a ti si te gusto?

fr- claro que si* lo besa apasionadamente y se separa y ve a uk con ojos de yo tengo a mex y tu no *

mx- *le susurra en el oido* me llevas a casa?

fr- claro amor * lo abraza* contigo voy a donde sea

mx- *lo abraza mas fuerte* mi francis *voltea a ver a uk que esta abrazando a us pero que lo esta mirando fijamente* cuando sepas como revertir esto comunícate con francis...

uk- *abraza cn mas fuerza a us* claro...

Mexico saliendo bastante deprimido de casa d uk y us, hizo lo que toda mujer en su deprimido juicio haría, llevar a su novio de compras por todo el camino de regreso a casa, cuando porfin llegarón eran pasadas las 11 de la noche  
mx- *con un helado en la mano entrando en la casa dando de saltos* no tenía idea de que tantas cosas puedo lucir en este tipo de cuerpo! No te parece increible francis?

fr-*casi a punto de morir del cansancio* te ves mejor sin tanta ropa...

mx- *se tira sobre el sofa de la sala lamiendo su helado provocativamente* sabes, no podrías desvestirme si no trajera ropa, le quitaria parte de la diversión

fr-uhm...buen punto, pero que necesidad de escojer algo con tanto esmero si al final acabaras sin el?

mx- *lo jala de la hebilla del cinturon para que se siente cn una rodilla apoyada a cada lado de ella sobre el sofa* no te gusta ir a cualquier sitio, que los demás me vean *va desabrochando su cinturón* que me deseen *abre su camisa* y -saber- que solo soy tuya?

fr-*se sonroja* claro que me encanta...*lo besa* pero amor...me estoy muriendo de sueño

mx- francis bonnefoy rechazando sexo por sueño? debes de estar muriendote...*le toca la frente como checando si tiene fiebre*

fr-estoy cansado...muy cansado, ademas si no lo recuerdas de aqui salimos a las 4 de la mañana...no he dormido bien

mx- *acaricia su rostro* ok, ve a la cama, ire mas tarde

fr- ok gracias... te juro que te lo pagare despues pero... practicamente si no duermo ahora morire...te amo *lo abraza y sube las escaleras a su cuarto *

mx- *lo ve subiendo las escaleras y asegurandose de oir la cama rechinar bajo su peso saca su laptop y se pone a trabajar en un proyecto secreto* esto te enseñará maldita güera desabrida...

De repente le llega un msj a su cel de arthur "Mex, ya se como revertir esto, tienes tiempo ahora mismo? "

mxj de mx a uk: "si, tengo algo de tiempo, pero francis esta dormido/mediomuerto sería mejor mañana?"

msj de uk a mex "como quieras,si quieres esperamos a mañana cuando este francis"

mx a uk: "...y la escoba con patas no se molestará de que vengas cuando Francis este dormido?"

uk a mex-"ehm mi escoba con patas se enojo tanto que esta dormida...no le veo intencion alguna de despertar"

mx a uk- "me mandas mensaje cuando llegues para no despertar a francis?"

uk a mex " claro, llego en 45 min"

xD y el tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
uk a mex-" ya estoy afuera"

mx- *que se habia cambiando y arreglado con algo que francis le habia comprado salio a abrirle* capitan kirkland

uk*mira a mex*"que necesidad de arreglarse para verse tan..bonita!" *intentando verse desinteresado*ah... tienes ropa nueva

mx- tengo todo nuevo*lo toma de su abrigo pasandolo a la casa* y ni pienses que me creo por un segundo tu acto de "ah, tienes ropa nueva"

uk-"fuck "

mx- que piensas hacer al respecto? *se desabrocha un poco la blusa dejando ver un corsette de encaje color vino* capitan kirkland?

uk-pues..*se sale por la tangente* encontre una forma, el unico inconveniente es que el proceso tarda una semana

mx- de verdad? bueno, me dará tiempo de usar toda la ropa que compro francis...*lo sienta en el sofa de la sala* que necesitaras? *cruza la pierna dejando ver un liguero*

uk*pasando saliva, toma la pierna de mex para que la ponga en posicion normal* necesito...ah, una prenda tuya de cuando no eras mujer, justamente la ultima que usaste

mx- ...aha que mas? *se acerca un poco mas y arthur puede oler el nuevo perfume que llevaba encima*

uk-perfume...el...el perfume cuando eras hombre *se separa un poco de mex*

mx- nunca usé perfume hasta ahora *se suelta su cabello largo dejandolo caer sobre sus hombros y pechos* a veces usaba colonia, pero rara vez, servirá eso?

uk-*poniendose mas nervioso*s..si..SI eso funcionara! donde esta tu baño?

mx- *señalando hacia una puerta pasando el corredor* a la derecha primera puerta

uk-*casi corriendo* ahora vuelvo! *ya en el baño"que adiccion tiene a andar seduciendome! sabe que cosas usar conmigo...tranquilo kirkland...tranquilo, sale y regresa a donde estaba sentado con mex *

mx- *lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa peligrosa inclinado sobre la mesa de la sala viendo el papel que habia dejado arthur con las cosas que necesitaria para revertir todo, haciendo mas evidente el escote del corsette* solo necesitas lo que dice en el papel?

uk-si...solo eso y volveras a ser hombre "es demasiado hermosa para ser una mujer.."

mx- de acuerdo *se levanta y se detiene junto a uk* te las traere en un segundo *sonrisa numero 7 solo para emergencias* espera aqui *sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto lo mas sigilosamente que puede para no despertar a francis coje todas las cosas metiendolas en una bolsa * todo listo Arthur

uk- bien... *empieza a hacer trazos extraños con sal,mientras pronuncia cosas raras,* coloca aqui tus cosas y di lentamente esto * le da un papel con cosas escritas*

mx- *toma el papel y comienza a pronunciarlas siguiendo las indicaciones de arthur, al final una extraña luz sale de entre todo eso y se apaga lentamente* eso es todo?

uk- si...creo, espero que funcione, bueno... me voy "antes de que termine enloqueciendo por tu escote,tu liguero y tu perfume"

mx- espera! *lo toma del brazo deteniendolo* hay otra cosa que queria darte...*toma un cd de debajo del cojin* dijiste que querias saber de mi, esto fué lo único que se me ocurrio para que no tengas problemas con la escoba...*le da el cd* pero entenderé si no quieres hacer nada mas por mi *carita triste*

uk-*se le remuerde la conciencia al verle su carita y lo abraza fuertemente*sabes que es mentira lo que dijiste? "si no quieres hacer nada mas por mi " ...cualquier cosa que necesites dimelo eduardo ...

mx- *lo abraza mas fuerte* te quiero a ti Arthur, odie verte ignorándome por Alfred *apoya su rostro bajo la barbilla de uk* odie la idea de que no me quisieras

uk*toma su rostro* sabes que no es verdad! pero francis me ve viendote acabare matandolo por intentar matarme

mx- besame?

uk-pero *sonrojado*no esta bien...

mx- ...pero, bueno...*se suelta y se da vuelta suspirando* como gustes

uk*cerrando los ojos fuertemente* sabes que estoy con alfred... y Francis esta arriba "pero sabes que te amo...te amo..." no podemos..

mx- *asiente con la cabeza* ya lo se arthur, mejor que te vayas en ese caso no? *se le quiebra la voz mientras dice esto, pero como esta de espaldas uk no ve q d hecho ya esta llorando* "porque diablos estoy llorando? esto es tan ridículo, malditas hormonas, pero..."

uk-*abraza por atras a mex* no dudes que te quiero *pero en eso siente los sollozos de mex* eduardo estas bien?

mx- no *se suelta de uk y se va a la cocina*

uk*sigue a mex a la cocina y lo toma del brazo y lo gira para que quede frente a el * dime por favor que pasa Eduardo

mx- *con la cabeza baja para q no lo vea llorar intenta soltarse de el* nada, sueltame!

uk*levanta el rostro de mex* estas llorando... porque eduardo!*lo abraza*

mx-nononono *se queda quieta en los brazos de arthur queriendo dejar de llorar sin lograrlo* vete arthur, le gritare a francis si te quedas

uk-no me importa..no me ire sin saber que tienes

mx- sueltame! *lo toma de su sweater y se suelta a llorar* no quiero que termines conmigo idiota, es eso tan dificil de entender para ti?

uk-*abraza a mex y sin dejarlo de abrazar le dice al oido* yo no quiero dejarte ir...

mx- entonces porque lo haces? *lo jala mas fuerte* porque te rindes tan facil?

uk-tanto tu como yo tenemos ya una vida..tu tienes a alguien que te ama...NO CREAS QUE ES FACIL PARA MI DEJARTE IR Y VERTE DEL BRAZO DE FRANCIS!

mx- *le tapa la boca* shh! lo despertaras! *mueve su mano dejandola en la mejilla de uk* yo sé, incluso te casas en unas semanas pero no quiero renunciar a lo poco que tengo de ti arthur *lo besa rapidamente en los labios* jamas entregare eso por nadie

uk-siempre sere tuyo...de una u otra forma, quizas...contigo no pueda estar como quisieramos, pero todo lo que necesites dimelo y lo hare!

mx- ya sabes que quiero *pone la mano de uk en el boton de su blusa* solo a ti

uk-que puedo hacer para que no importa que pase...sepas lo que siento por ti

mx- hmm *ve a la alacena y lo jala dentro* retoma lo que dejaste incompleto ese día...romance que me hará sentir bien

Una vez cerrando la puerta de la alacenita ...extrañamente arthur se transforma, y toda su pasion reprimida sale ...

Uk*acorrala a mx y empieza a besarlo de esa forma en que un beso te puede excitar increiblemente...pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de mex*

mx- *continua con el beso sorprendiendose de lo mucho que las sensaciones eran intensificadas en ese cuerpo, podia sentir cada caricia sobre su piel tener efecto en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, cada una haciendolo sentir mas y mas excitado* adoro como besas

uk-y a mi me encanta*lo besa de nuevo mientras pasa su mano por la cadera de mex* la forma que me miras cuando lo hago

mx- *guia la mano de uk por debajo de su falda* ahh como te miro? *blushed*

uk-si...no hay nada que me guste mas que ver que lo disfrutas *pasa suavemente su mano por su pierna, y lo empieza a tocar ligeramente encima de la ropa int.*

mx- hnnn~ *cierra los ojos al sentir a arthur y se apoya contra la puerta para no caer* m-mas

uk-estamos haciendo mucho ruido...* se quita la camisa y lo besa de nuevo mientras le va subiendo la falda dejando ver su ligero nuevo *

mx- *hecha el pasador de la puerta y separandose un poco de arthur se baja su ropa interior quedando solo con el liguero y la falda abajo* no podre quedarme callado, es como si jamaz hubiera sentido esto

uk-*abraza a mex y coloca su cabeza en su pecho* gime contra mi para hacer menos ruido...*baja su mano y empieza a tocar su entrepierna *

mx- *toma con fuerza el sueter de arthur peleando por jalar aire conforme sentia como subia por su pierna* hmm arthur se siente raro

uk-*se detiene un momento* raro es malo?

mx- *lo voltea a ver* no te detengas! raro es...*se apoya en su pecho de nuevo* fantastico...

uk-asi eres tan lindo...*lo besa y luego baja para besar su cuello, mientras sigue tocandolo abajo*

mx- hmmm ah arthur *se sonroja mas sintiendo cada vez uk toma mas confianza haciendo que cada caricia la haga batallar por aire* me...agh

uk-*sube un poquito mas el ritmo, va hacia su oreja y lame suavemente su lóbulo y le dice con su fucking acento hot*eres verdaderamente linda..asi

mx- ha..*gime arqueando su espalda presionando su cadera contra la de uk*hazlo ya por favor *el por favor iba cargado de una necesidad y suplica que jamas habia dicho en voz alta junto con sus gemidos que era imposible controlar*

uk-*abre su pantalón* estas seguro de que esta bien..?

mx- *lo jala por el cuello y se acerca a su oído* por favor!

uk-*entra lentamente y se queda sin decir nada pero esta increíblemente sonrojado*

mx- *intenta rodear con sus piernas a uk pero por las sensaciones le comienzan a fallar las piernas y se sujeta con fuerza de sus hombros* ah ah ayuda—ahme

uk-*acomoda bien a mex y lo sostiene con sus brazos, al oido le dice* pero...así solo puedo hacerlo de esta manera..*comienza a moverse, por la posición todo se limita a estocadas firmes y profundas*

mx- *sujetándose de los hombros y espalda de Arthur al sentir las envestidas tan profundas comienza a enterrar sus uñas arañando su espalda intentando así reprimir un poco sus gemidos sin mucho éxito* Arthur así ah perfecto

uk-ahhh...ahmm es tan extraño...estas muy húmedo... ahhh *tiembla*

mx- nno digas esas cosas! *se sonroja mas atrayéndolo mas con sus piernas* es natural

uk-tu naturaleza...me esta poniendo mas duro que de costumbre...*sonrojado*

mx- lo sé *entierra su rostro contra el hombro y cuello d uk* lo siento...no te detengas amor

uk-*sujeta mas fuertemente a mex*eres delicoso de principio a fin..un dia morire ahhhmm ahh de tanto placer que me das

mx- no mueras *arquea su espalda sintiendo cerca el fin* agh no antes que yo hnn arthur no mas

uk-y...donde acabo? ahh mmm ahhh dime... antes de que no me pueda hhha ahhh controlar

mx- sigue, sigue! *empieza a arañar la puerta detras de el sujetando la perilla en medio de la accion* arthur

uk-ahhhh ya no...puedo... ahhh mex... ahhh! *termina empujando lo mas fuerte que puede gimiendo muy cerca del oido de mex* ahhhmmm ahhhh

mx- *sintiendo la ultima envestida de Arthur grita muy fuerte sujetándolo cerca a el por las piernas y sin querer gira la perilla de la puerta abriéndola con el peso de los dos* Arthur!

uk-*gime bastante fuerte* ahhh dios... te...termine dos veces...que demonios sucedió para que pasara eso!

mx- no sé...*en el suelo con Arthur encima de el sin recuperar aun el aliento* por el susto de la caída?

uk-no..es que se sintió tan bien caer sobre ti* voltea a otro lado*

mx- heh *calmándose poco a poco, acomoda a uk sobre su pecho acariciando su cabello mientras intenta regular su respiración* dolió sabes...pero se sintió tan bien esto

uk-te amo tanto..."y me duele mas no poder estar contigo y dejarte en brazos de bonnefoy"

mx- por siempre kirkland...por siempre sentiré lo mismo. *suspira sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y rostro por fin se tranquiliza un poco* se enojará tu escoba si te quedas aquí un poco mas?...

uk-*se rie* mi escoba ha de estar dormida todavía...y tu francés?

mx- * lo jala un poco para que queden acostados al mismo nivel y lo voltea a ver* medio muerto en el cuarto seguramente, ni siquiera quiso XXX cuando llegamos

uk-"idiota...rechazar esa oportunidad..." ahh

mx- así que ni con un tanque lo despertarías ahora *pone sus manos en su vientre* fue muy raro todo esto

uk- porque Eduardo? *lo mira fijamente*

mx- no lo sé...en la mañana lo hice por primera vez con Francis después d meses *esta demasiado distraída/complacida para pensar que esta diciendo* y se sintió bien pero esto fue...algo más

uk-porque llevas tanto tiempo de abstinencia?

mx- ! ahm...*se voltea dándole la espalda a uk* no puedo...decirte

uk- uhmmm, pero...estas bien?

mx- creo que si...*se medio voltea y toma la mano de uk para que lo rodee por la cadera* solo no quiero recordar eso...

uk-*lo rodea por la cadera y lo abraza* no lo recuerdes entonces, solo cuídate mucho siempre Eduardo*lo besa*

mx- *se acurruca en su pecho* tengo muchísimo sueño Arthur...

uk-ve a dormir... y yo regresare

mx- *se cuelga a su cuello* no, cárgame! por tu culpa no siento de la cadera para abajo

uk-te llevare hasta arriba de las escaleras, y ya...aunque si quieres te dejo en tu cama y le digo buenas noches a Francis

mx- *le da un beso rápido en sus labios sonriendo* porque no? y no te olvides del beso de las buenas noches y arroparlo también

uk- ok con gusto...! *carga a mex* ya tienes sueño

mx- uhum *ya mas dormida q otra cosa* porqué tienes que regresar?

uk-no tengo otra opción...

mx- porque? *siente como la baja lentamente llegando a la puerta de su cuarto*

uk-me comprometí con Alfred...muy pronto, pero lo hice

mx- uhm...*le da un beso en la mejilla y sonríe* no pensé que llegaría el día en que estaría celosa de la escoba...en fin...buenas noches amor

uk-*abraza a mex* eres increíble Eduardo... y te diré un secreto ...tu eres lo único que le envidio a Francis...*besa a mex* solo tu

mx- *sonríe* no olvides el cd de acuerdo? creo que te gustará *Abre la puerta de su habitación* te amo...*se encierra junto con Francis*

uk-*se queda afuera pensando un momento en mex* "bien... a casa con..la escoba *se da risa a si mismo xD*

mx- *se cambia por un camisón nuevo y se mete en la cama con Francis abrazándolo por la espalda* mucho te he de querer para no dar pelea por el...*le da un beso en su nuca* mi Francis

* * *

**Bueno y gracias por sus comments y preguntas en formspring y ojala se pasen por el nuevo album de fotos pornosas de arthur y eduardo -w- y proximamente el francisutra en plushies. y bueno sin mucho mas que decir los dejo con el preview del mal**  
fr-me encantaría estar así siempre, como de luna de miel contigo  
Mx- sabes que para eso tendrías que casarte primero conmigo?...Eso es para siempre  
Fr-cuando iras a pedir mi mano?


	26. Chapter 26

**Roni aqui! Olvidandose de que es lunes y no domingo _ pero aqui esta la siguiente parte del ficc. Para las que tengan dudas. El lunes seguira siendo día de extras en CUANTO HAYAMOS ESCRITO MAS EXTRAS por el momento solo tenemos la historia principal...Pero prometo mas extras muy pronto 3 **

* * *

En casa de Francia y México…

Fr-*besa mex cerca de la comisura de la boca* ya que no quieres que te vean así...te parece si vamos a algún lugar a unos días de vacaciones? Te parece ir a España?

mx- ir a España...No recuerdo la última vez que estuve ahí, si...será interesante, pero Antonio no se sentirá incomodo?

fr-para nada...pero si quieres puedo hablar con el

mx- *sonríe* por favor? así nos evitamos problemas

*Francis llama a Antonio y después de un rato regresa*  
fr-listo...ya le llame a Antonio y *lo abraza* como te dije dice que no hay problema

mx- *lo abraza de regreso* no deberías consentirme tanto, me malacostumbraras

fr-te malacostumbrare lo mas que pueda porque te amo te amo te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi* lo abraza* quiero darte siempre lo mejor

Mx- *le da un beso rápido* tu eres el mejor, empaquemos pues!

-En casa de España-

Mx- *tomando una nota en la mesa de la sala de España* "Francis y Eduardo. Romano y yo fuimos con Ita-Chan que aparentemente esta enfermo. Fue de ultimo minuto, pero están en su casa..." Sabes que significa esto Francis?

fr- que tenemos una casa para nosotros dos*sonríe maliciosamente*

Mx- y la cama gigante de roble que el jamás me dejo usar cuando era pequeño para destrozarla si queremos...*le regresa la sonrisa* ideas de como hacerlo?

Fr-pensemos en eso luego, quieres ir a comprar un helado?

Mx- si! Y podemos ir a pasear por el centro?

fr-claro ...a la única persona en mi vida lo que sea *toma su mano y la besa*

y se quedan paseando por el centro hasta bien entrada la noche de sitio en sitio hasta terminar en un restaurante-bar cerca de casa de Antonio

*suena su teléfono y habla un momento y cuelga*

Fr-mex, recibí una llamada de mi jefe, saldré un momento, iré al teléfono de la casa de Antonio, si pasa mas de una hora regresa a casa si?

Mx- si, no te apures *le da un beso* cualquier cosa háblame al celular ok?

fr-si…cuídate mucho, si algo pasa ve a la casa

mx- claro, ve o tendrás problemas *ve a Francis irse* ...no me quedaré haciendo nada por una hora...*ve a su alrededor* que quiero comer...chico o chicas...*ve al ganador* al parecer chico *se le queda viendo hasta que voltea a verlo y sonríe* te tengo…

*El tipo complexión media cabello café oscuro, corte tipo Antonio pero menos alborotado, observa que mex lo mira y le regresa la mirada sonriéndole *

mx- *se levanta y se pasea por el bar moviéndose según el ritmo de la canción de fondo consciente de que lo seguía con la mirada hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a un pequeño jardín interno*

Arm-*sigue a mex hasta el jardincito, hay suficiente gente para que se vea lleno , pero se alcanza a ver todas las personas que están ahí, se sienta en una banca donde sabe que mex tiene que pasar para salir*

Eduardo sigue caminando, de repente platicando con personas que le iniciaban la conversación, pero sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el chico y mandándole sonrisas e indirectas, al cabo de un rato decidió no esperar mas por Francis e ir a casa, pero antes, pasando por la banca donde estaba el chico se detuvo frente a el  
mx- como te llamas?

Arm-Armando... y usted señorita?

mx- *sonriendo* donde estaría la diversión si te lo digo? nos vemos...*sale del restaurante marcando el número de Francis pero lo manda a correo de voz* amor, voy camino a la casa, y mas te vale tener ideas de como destruir esa maldita cama

Arm-*a mitad del lugar donde hay bastante gente, mex va directo a la salida pero la intercepta, lo toma por la cintura* Y donde esta la diversión si la dejo ir tan pronto?

Mx- para ti? *Se encoje de hombros* esperarme? para mi...saber que estas esperando *le sonríe de nuevo y se suelta* ahora de verdad me tengo que ir, me están esperando

arm-es lo que las chicas lindas como tu siempre dicen...*rápidamente besa a mex en la mejilla pero llegando a tocar la comisura de su boca*

Mx- *se hace para atrás y lo empuja del pecho* muy bien, con eso es suficiente, ahora me iré *se da la vuelta y va lo mas rápido posible a casa pero sin dejar las multitudes y le sigue hablando a Francis* la única maldita vez que necesito que tengas el teléfono a mano...

Arm-*se adelanto por otra calle y intercepta de nuevo a mex pero esta vez de frente* venia a despedirme , y a decirte que ojala nos veamos de nuevo *repite el mismo beso* me encantan las chicas lindas como tu...

Mx- *se quita del camino de armando* acabas de pasar oficialmente a la categoría de acosador, así que no, no nos veremos...*le faltaba solo una cuadra mas para llegar, podía ver la casa y las luces encendidas marcando de nuevo el numero de Francis* "contesta idiota" ahora podrías irte?

arm-solo por hoy...pero el destino se encargara de unirnos preciosa

mx- *por fin le contesta Francis* ven por mi, estoy a una cuadra junto al parque *con tono de "AHORA"*

arm-ya lo veras...hasta luego *sonríe*

mx- *be irse a armando y por otro lado la puerta de la casa abrirse y a Francis ir hacia el, lo encuentra a medio camino y lo abraza* estoy bien, no es necesario que pongas esa cara

fr-pero porque llamaste en ese tono pensé que algo te había pasado

Mx- solo un tipejo raro que me andaba siguiendo *lo abraza mas fuerte* solo me puse nervioso...

fr-discúlpame por dejarte solo...*se apachurra* no debí haberte dejado

Mx- *le jala el cabello haciéndolo para atrás y plantándole un beso* solo porque tenga esto *le pone la mano en su pecho* no significa que no me pueda cuidar solo así que quita esa cara...*le sonríe* y dime...se te ocurrió algo para destruir esa cama?

fr-no importa como...mientras sea contigo

mx- *pasa a besar su cuello y morderlo levemente* o prefieres el parque? no creo que pase nadie...quien sabe

fr-aquí en la cama esta bien...*ve a mex de forma sexosa*

*Entonces mex y Francis XX en la cama de Antonio toda la noche, Eiffel que aguante tienes!*

A la mañana siguiente México despertó junto a Francis en la cama -no tan destrozada- de España  
mx- *se acurruca junto a Francis abrazándolo por la cintura* Francis

Fr- que pasa Eduardo..?*lo mira tiernamente*

Mx- me gusta decir tu nombre *le hecha encima sus piernas* despertaste hace mucho?

fr-una hora

Mx- no has hecho más que leer periódico y verme dormir por una hora? *Se estira encima de el quedando "casualmente" encima de el* estas loco

fr-no leía el periódico, tapaba el sol, si te da el sol despiertas y me encanta como te ves dormido *besa a mex*

Mx- *sonríe* eso lo hace peor! * Lo besa* actúas como si estuviéramos de luna de miel!

fr-me encantaría estar así siempre* lo abraza* de luna de miel contigo

Mx- *lo besa entre cada dos palabras que dice* sabes que para eso tendrías que casarte primero conmigo? *se apoya en el pecho d Francis y delinea sus facciones con su índice* eso es para siempre

Fr-cuando iras a pedir mi mano?

mx- oye, yo soy el que tiene boobs, tu eres el que tiene que pedirla con cena, anillo y Francis bonnefoy en una rodilla *Se sienta en la cadera d Francis, los dos sin ropa por la noche anterior* Antonio me crío a la antigua, así que quéjate con el

fr-tendré que planearlo muy bien...quizás para dentro de 10 años... o quizás 15

Mx- *le jala el cabello* ja-ja, desayuno?

Fr-lo haces tu o yo?

mx- me sorprende que hayas salido vivo con lo de ayer, quédate en cama yo lo haré *toma la camisa de Francis y se la pone para cubrirse antes de salir de la cama* pon la televisión o algo, me asusta que sea tu único entretenimiento *pero le sonríe antes de bajar a la cocina*

fr-pues a mi me encantaría pasar un día entero viéndote...eso te pasa por estar tan lindo

Mx- *desde la cocina le grita* no es mi culpa! tu eres el perver...*ve a alguien por la ventana y baja la voz* tido *se acerca mas al cristal* el tipo de ayer...

arm.*ve a mex, le sonríe y se va*

Fr-*grita* quieres que te ayude Eduardo?

Mx- *Bajito* no...Ahm *le grita* no esta bien, tu quédate ahí..."en que te metiste idiota..."

durante todo el desayuno Eduardo se la paso distraído y mirando por la ventana e (inconscientemente) muy cerca de Francis

fr- que pasa Eduardo...estas extraño *lo abraza y besa su frente*

Mx- *se sienta sobre las piernas de Francis y se acurruca en su pecho* nada...

Fr-esta bien...hoy que quieres ir a hacer mex?

mx- *lo abraza* hm salir por provisiones y regresar a ver películas con un francés pervertido

Fr-me parece...nos bañamos juntos? y luego salimos por las cosas

Mx- *sonríe* bañarnos juntos señor bonnefoy? eso seria tan inapropiado...

Fr-porque inapropiado...?Si no quien le lavaría a usted la espalda?

mx- usted con una chica desconocida *se levanta y se va quitando la ropa mientras se acerca al baño* sin nadie mas en la casa...que dirán los veci *voltea por la ventana y ve por el parque alguien parecido a armando* ...

fr-ocurre algo? de repente te pusiste un poco pálido *va y lo abraza y toca su frente*

Mx- no...Pensé ver a alguien, no es nada. Y bien señor bonnefoy corromperá mi frágil inocencia?

fr- con gusto...*lo besa cuteosamente, de repente lo carga hacia el baño, y ya en el baño lo baja* listo

Después de unos cuantos litros de agua e infinidad de besos y caricias  
mx- *Caminando por la calle del brazo de Francis* Crees que haya posibilidades de que me afecte tanto XXX siendo chica cuando cambie?

fr-ya estabas bien acostumbrado a...*se acerca a su oído*Eiffel, *tono normal* no creo que pase nada

Mx- *se sonroja* es bastante distinto Eiffel como chica que como chico sabes...Francis, como te gusto mas?

Fr-sinceramente...*se acerca a su oído* como chico, hay algo que tienes como chico que siendo chica no puedes alcanzar...aunque como chica estas muy muy bien...

Mx- *sonríe y se apoya contra el sin dejar de caminar* estupido Frances, cuando te hiciste tan increíble?

fr-*besa a mex* desde siempre...pero tu me has hecho aun mas increíble

Mx- eso si lo creo! que se te antoja para botanear? *tienen que pasar la calle y esperan a que se detenga el trafico, pero al voltear ve una cara familiar* diablos...

Fr- AHHH! * Francis va directo a armando sin dejar de soltar a mex* como has estado armando!

Mx-...EH? *Se sujeta mas fuerte a Francis* lo conoces?

fr- el era un muy buen cocinero pero de repente ya no pudo ir al restaurante

Arm- Un hecho que hasta el día de hoy lamento en el alma, y esta preciosa señorita es...

fr-mi amante verdad *sonríe a mex*

Mx- *viendo a Francis feo* -su novia-  
arm- novia? *ve a Francis* como! Francis bonnefoy en una relación así de seria? *lo mira como diciéndole "nah enserio"*

fr- es verdad* abraza a mex y luego lo besa* es maravillosa

Mx- *se abraza a Francis* ...  
arm- *la ve y sonríe* ya veo, debe de serlo realmente. Tengo que irme, pero tenemos que hablar mas adelante *le da la mano a Francis*

fr-será un placer Armando espero verte pronto

arm- ten por seguro que así será *toma la mano de mx y la besa* -muy- pronto  
mx- *se tensa y le quita la mano* vamos Francis...  
arm- *se va riéndose bajo*

fr- que pasa mex ? acaso lo conoces?

mx- *toma la mano de Francis y lo jala a la tienda* tengo antojo de chocolates, vamos a ver de cuales hay

fr-claro, de que tienes ganas el día de hoy*besa suave a mex*

Mx- rellenos de cereza!  
Mas en la noche después de unas cuantas películas y muchas golosinas después  
mx- *se estira en el sofá junto a Francis* estoy entumido necesito caminar

Fr- quieres que te acompañe? *se ve un poco adormilado*

Mx- estas mas dormido que despierto *la da un beso* duerme un poco y regresare para la cena de acuerdo?

fr- me parece... cuídate mucho *besa a mex*

Mx- *sonríe* solo iré al parque, estas a una cuadra de distancia *se levanta poniéndose un abrigo ligero* regreso en un rato amor. *sale de la casa caminando hacia el parque* maldito tipo, tener el descaro de saludar a Francis...*se sienta en una banquita* eso me saco por idiota

*pasa un rato que mex esta sentado y de repente siente que le pasan los brazos por atrás para abrazarlo*

Mx- Francis? *Se voltea* tu? *Se intenta levantar pero lo sienta en la banca empujándolo por los hombros* que quieres?

arm-a ti *lo abraza y lo tiene sentado e inmovilizado* que curioso...tienes a Francis y coqueteas con extraños *le dice al oído* eres una chica muy traviesa

mx- solo estaba aburrida *lo empuja para hacer el mayor espacio posible entre los dos* quítateme de encima *le quiere plantar un golpe en el rostro pero no calcula que sus brazos son mas cortos de lo que esta acostumbrado y armando logra atrapar su mano*

Arm- debes cuidar con quien te quitas tu aburrimiento...no parare hasta que seas mía..eres terriblemente hermosa, sexy...no puedo dejar de mirarte

mx- *se mueve intentando sacárselo de encima pero es mas pesado que el en ese cuerpo* por ultima vez, suel-ta-me *sube su rodilla para pegarle donde no brilla el sol*

arm-*sujeta las manos de mex con una mano y con la otra detiene su rodilla* entre mas te resistes...mas me excitas *acaricia la pierna de mex*

Mx- *se queda quieta cuando siente la mano de armando en su pierna* no...no me hagas nada

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**PAMPAMPAAAAAAAM...Gracias por sus coments y preguntas en el formspring -w- **

FORMSPRING .me/Eduardomx

DEVIANTART .com/gallery/#viva-mexico

FACEBOOK .

**y el preview del mal...**

Fr-Arthur, hay algo que...realmente me molesta, tu ya estas con Alfred, pero no le quitas la vista a Eduardo..eso me molesta

uk- y te seguirá molestando hasta que el lo quiera bonnefoy

fr-el esta conmigo...no contigo, aléjate de el

Uk-es eso una orden o un reto?

fr- ambas

uk- heh, como gustes Francis, pero por hoy el me llamo a mi para ayudarlo, no a ti...Que pases buena noche


	27. Chapter 27

**Roni aqui! intentando tejerse una bufanda para el frio y ponerle pins de hetalia wU pero el punto ingles es casi tan difícil de conseguir como Arthur...De kirkland tenia que ser. En fin. La continuación y si la inocencia de mexico femme sera arrebatada comienza ahora...**

* * *

arm-*sujeta las manos de mex con una mano y con la otra detiene su rodilla* entre mas te resistes...mas me excitas *acaricia la pierna de mex*

Mx- *se queda quieta cuando siente la mano de armando en su pierna* no...no me hagas nada

arm-Ok...entonces tu lo harás?*sujeta a nuca de mex y lo besa*

Mx- hmm! *intenta hacerse para atrás pero esta presionada completamente contra el asiento de la banca* "Arthur..."

arm-*se separa* deliciosa...tal como pensé, si te resistieras menos...disfrutarías mas

mx- *lo ve a los ojos y se queda completamente inmóvil* Fra...Francis? no hagas esto de nuevo

arm-puedes imaginar que soy Francis...pero hoy no te escaparas de mi, llevo días así por ti *toma su mano y la pone en su entrepierna,*

Mx- *cierra los ojos* FRANCIS YA BASTA!

arm-haré que disfrutes esto...*lo besa para callar a mex, y pasa su mano por su pierna acariciándolo por debajo de su falda y subiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a su ropa interior* aquí quería llegar...*sonríe malvadamente agachándose para besarla de nuevo*

mx- *grita lo mas fuerte que puede dentro del beso de armando ya demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa*

Uk- *iba pasando cerca del parque*" eso sonó...como Eduardo…Estoy alucinando cosas"

arm- solo un poco mas...* mete mano salvajemente*

Mx- FRANCIS POR FAVOR YA NO! POR FAVOR! *intenta cerrar sus piernas pero el cuerpo de armando se interpone entre ellas haciéndolo imposible* ya basta...

UK- eso no fue imaginación, ES EDUARDO! *corre intentando seguir su voz*

arm-se que te gusta...ahhh que hermosa *sigue metiendo mano sin importarle nada*

Mx- NOOOOO! ME-ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!

arm-todavía no acabo...*termina de recostar a mex en la banca y se sube encima suyo*

Uk-*llega y ve que "Francis" esta encima de mex* MALDITO DESGRACIADO! * agarra a armando y con una mano lo quita de encima de mex y empieza a golpearlo*

Arm- *detiene con una mano el puño d uk y le logra meter otro al estomago* esto no te incumbe! ella quería esto!

Uk-ELLA NO QUISIERA NUNCA ESTAR CON UNA BASURA COMO TU! * le abre la guardia y empieza a golpearlo*

Arm- *haciéndose para atrás intentando evitar los golpes d uk se tropieza y cae al suelo* ya la viste! una chica como esa esta HECHA para esto, y para nada mas

uk-hecha para esto?...*se mega encabrona y toma a armando por la camisa* es la persona mas linda del mundo! esta hecha para ser feliz no para que un IMBECIL como tu la lastime! *lo empieza a golpear en la cara* ponle una mano encima y te juro que te mato, no me importa ir a la cárcel pero tu quedaras bien muerto *pone cara que da miedo*

arm- *se queda quieto y baja la mirada ante Arthur* s-si *se suelta de uk y volteando de ves en cuando sigue su camino*

Uk- estas bien Eduardo? *voltea a verlo*

Mx- *estaba todo encogido abrazando sus piernas sobre la banca llorando en silencio* ya basta Francis...

uk-eduardo soy yo...Arthur

Mx- *lo voltea a ver* Arthur? *le "hecha los brazos" para que lo abrace*

uk-*lo abraza suavemente* dime que paso Eduardo *nota que mex esta temblando* dime por favor

mx- *se sube en sus piernas para acomodarse mejor y que la este "acunando"* Francis me lastimó

Uk-que fue lo que hizo Francis? "ese desgraciado..."

mx- ese día que me prohibió verte, me lastimo...*se acurruca mas contra el pecho de Arthur* me sujeto y...y yo le dije que no quería enserio le dije Arthur

Uk-te..Obligo a hacerlo? *queda pasmado pensando en eso*

Mx- le decía que me estaba lastimando que...que se detuviera pero el contestaba que yo también lo había lastimado *se cruza de brazos abrazándose a si mismo* dolió...

uk-debió...*lo abraza consolándolo* yo te protegeré Eduardo...por el momento duerme *besa su mejilla*

Mx- *cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se va relajando* no te vayas hoy...

uk-estaré cerca de ti te lo prometo *lo abraza y acaricia su cabello* descansa

mx- Arthur *se queda dormido*

Arthur carga a mex y lo lleva hasta la casa de España tocando a la puerta

Fr-*abre la puerta y ve a uk cargando a mex* que demonios esta pasando?

uk- *con cara de pocos amigos* -muévete-*lo sujeta mas fuerte contra su pecho* necesita una cama

fr-* con una cara de pocos amigos al igual que uk* su cama esta arriba a la derecha

uk- *se mete a la casa y sube a mx a su cama donde lo recuesta y lo arropa, se lava la sangre de las manos en el pequeño baño del cuarto y baja con Francis* tenemos que hablar bonnefoy

fr-primero dime que demonios paso para que me trajeras a México en esas condiciones

Uk- un imbecil pensó que era muy fácil y divertido abusar de el en la oscuridad del parque, el no esta acostumbrado al cuerpo que tiene, por lo tanto no se puede defender *se pone enfrente de Francis* y termina gritando "Francis detente" tienes alguna idea de porque gritaría eso?

Fr-*se queda pensando y se sienta* si...

Uk- Ni siquiera tengo nombre para lo que eres...Tal vez no entienda porque, tal vez el no lo sepa, pero te ama, termino escogiéndote a -ti- y así se lo agradeces?

Fr-como crees que es enterarte de que la única persona que amas te engaño con la persona que mas mal te cae?

Uk- como crees que es comprender que la persona que amas escogió a la peor persona en el mundo y que dicha persona abusa de el y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto?

fr- estaba realmente molesto...tan molesto que no me importo lo que pasara ese día

uk- *toma el rostro de Francis para que lo vea a los ojos* abusaste de el, lo lastimaste a tal grado que ahora cualquier tipo de abuso físico lo relacionara con esa noche

Fr- se que es lo peor que he hecho! *se tapa la cara con una mano* y no me lo puedo perdonar

Uk- *toma por las muñecas a fr descubriendo su cara* lo peor que has hecho es dejar que permanezca a tu lado después de lo que hiciste, sabes que no eres bueno para el. *lo suelta bruscamente* lastimar gente, es lo único que sabes hacer, tendrá suerte si logras alejarlo de ti a tiempo

fr-no pienso hacerlo! no me separare de el! y tampoco volveré a lastimarlo, nunca*mira directamente a uk*

Uk- si vuelves a hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias haré que lo único que desees en este mundo sea la muerte. Comprendes? *le sonríe como solía hacerlo cada que le declaraba la guerra* Esta noche te quedas aquí, subiré con Eduardo y ver que no pase nada, no se que tanto le lastimo el idiota ese

Fr-Arthur, hay algo que...realmente me molesta, tu ya estas con Alfred, pero no le quitas la vista a Eduardo..eso me molesta

uk- *subiendo las escaleras* y te seguirá molestando hasta que el lo quiera bonnefoy

fr-el esta conmigo...no contigo, aléjate de el

Uk- *se voltea a ver a Francis* es eso una orden o un reto?

fr- ambas

uk- heh, como gustes Francis, pero por hoy el me llamo a mi para ayudarlo, no a ti...Que pases buena noche

Mx- *escucha la puerta cerrarse y voltea a ver quien es* Francia?

Uk-*sonríe* Inglaterra, como estas?

mx- *sonríe y se acomoda mejor en la cama* no sé, posiblemente sigo dormido

Uk-crees que seria bueno que tomes un baño?

mx- no creo poder sostenerme, me duele mucho la cadera

uk-te ayudare, espera *va y abre el agua para llenar la tina* el baño esta listo *carga a mex y lo lleva al baño, comienza a quitarle la ropa y lo mete a la tina*

Mx- *se sonroja un poco cuando le quita la ropa y dejar ver varios arañazos e inicios de moretones* te quedaste...

Uk-te lo prometí cierto?*sonríe* quieres que te deje solo mientras te bañas?

Mx- no...*toma un poco de jabón y comienza a frotar sus brazos con el* gracias por no romper tu promesa Arthur, no tenias porque hacerlo

Uk-tu eres mi razón para estar aquí, lavo tu cabello?

mx- *Sonríe y asiente con la cabeza* gracias

Uk-*toma shampoo con sus manos y frota el cabello de mex* porque gracias?

mx- porque esto es lo que quería desde un inicio...Algo normal, cotidiano, un pedazo de vida contigo...Romance que me hará sentir bien

Uk- cierra los ojos * le quita el shampoo de la cabeza* puedes vivir solo de romance?

mx- *sigue con los ojos cerrados haciendo su cabeza para atrás* No lo sé...Pero si es contigo o Francis estaría dispuesto a intentarlo

Uk-ya no tienes miedo de Francis?

mx- un poco, pero...Son mas mis ganas de intentar hacerlo bien, que el miedo

Uk-te contare un secreto, a veces, desde la parte mas alta de mi casa, puedo verte cuando caminas por la tarde en el parque...

Mx- *se voltea en la tina para quedar apoyado contra el borde viendo de cerca a Arthur* porque mis chicos son vouyeristas sin remedio? *Acaricia su cabello y rostro* sabes que estoy enamorado de ti?

UK-lo se, y no es que seamos vouyeristas..es solo que al enamorarse de ti no hay cosa mas interesante que verte de un lado a otra con esa hermosa sonrisa

Mx- *se sale un poco de la tina y tomando a Arthur del cuello lo jala para besarlo* creo que te estoy mojando...

Uk-es una de las tantas cosas que no me importan...*lo abraza*

mx- *se le sale un sollozo* perdón, son las malditas hormonas *lo abraza mas fuerte*

uk-estoy aquí por ti y para ti...*besa su mejilla*

mx- no quiero que te vayas...No quiero ver a Francis ahora mismo, ni quedarme con el en la misma cama, no ahora mismo

uk-*pone su mano en su espalda* no te fuerces a hacer nada *sonríe* es lo mejor para ti en este momento

Mx- *le abre un poco la camisa* come inside?

Uk*se sonroja un poco, pero después se quita toda la ropa y entra* si Francis me ve así contigo intentara matarme otra vez...

Mx-*la tina es bastante amplia y profunda así que puede ponerse encima de el y seguir cubierto por el agua, toma las manos de uk y las pone en su vientre bajo* no quiero pensar en Francis o en armando...

Uk-y en que quieres pensar?

mx- *acurruca su cabeza junto al cuello de uk* en ti *mueve las manos d uk d forma que froten su abdomen* en que quites esta sensación

Uk-en mí? *con sus dedos índices empieza a hacer figuras en el vientre de mex*

mx- cuando todo estaba pasando pensé en ti...Probablemente hubiera sido mas lógico pensar en Francis pero estaba convencido que era el quien hacia todo eso *toma por debajo de las rodillas las piernas de uk y las posiciona a sus costados para quedar el en medio sentado encima de el* solo te quería a ti

Uk-porque nos será tan imposible separarnos? *con una mano toca la cara de mex y después toca sus labios*

Mx- porque...*se recarga por completo pegando su espalda en el pecho de Arthur mientras que toma la mano libre de Arthur y la toma entre la suya posicionándola debajo de su busto* somos masoquistas?

uk-nos gusta estar en problemas...*comienza a besar su cuello*

mx- *Sonríe sintiendo los besos d uk* solo un poco...*acaricia con su pulgar el costado de la mano d uk* no se que tan lejos pueda llegar hoy...podría decepcionarte

uk-*lo abraza por la cintura* estamos los dos juntos en la tina, puedo besarte y estar contigo...con eso me doy por bien servido *sonríe*

Mx- *pone sus manos sobre los brazos de Arthur suspirando aliviado* que hacías pasando por el parque? no estabas con la escoba?

uk-tenia asuntos que arreglar aquí en españa, iba caminando a ver que cenar y oí tu voz

mx- reconociste mi voz en medio del centro de España...Definitivamente Arthur kirkland

Uk-*abraza fuertemente a mex* me dio mucho miedo..saber que algo podría pasarte y pensar que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarte

mx- *se deja abrazar* pero si llegaste *se voltea y lo besa en la mejilla* lléveme a la cama, capitán kirkland

Uk-*sale de la tina y se seca, con otra toalla envuelve a mex y lo lleva a la cama* deberías tomar clases de defensa personal...

Mx- *en brazos de uk lo golpea en la cabeza* es este maldito cuerpo, normalmente sabes bien que no hubiera necesitado ayuda!

uk-*lo abraza y no lo suelta* no aguantaría que algo te pasara, no de nuevo

mx- *se queda quieto un segundo y luego lo abraza tmb* no fue tu culpa idiota, nada de lo que paso, así que no pienses en eso *acaricia el cabello de la nuca de Arthur y besa el lunar q tiene debajo de la barbilla*

Uk-*el beso le da escalofríos* ahh...eso es trampa *mas bajito* besar mi lunar...

mx- nunca he jugado limpio *sigue besando su cuello y garganta, respirando cerca de su oído* ni tu tampoco

uk.*pone a mex boca arriba y el se pone encima de el, besando su vientre* propiedad de Arthur kirkland *besa la cicatriz de mex*

mx- exacto...*lo mira estando recostado acariciando sus labios* me marcaste sin consideración alguna, hablando de ser injustos

uk-no es tan difícil cambiar la K por una B de bonnefoy...podría arrancarte también ese pedazo*acerca su boca y da un pequeño mordisco que después se vuelve beso en su cicatriz*

Mx- *se incorpora y tomando a Arthur de los hombros lo apoya contra la cama acostándose encima de el* y esto? *acaricia su lunar* esto también lo conoce Alfred *besa sus labios* y esto *pasa sus dedos por la cicatriz que le hizo el jaguar cuando fue a su casa* nadie sabe porque fue esto realmente. Soy completamente circunstancial

Uk- te gustaría que desapareciera? *besa a mex tan suave que apenas sus labios se tocan*

mx- me gustaría desaparecer...*se deja caer encima de el* yo, jamás tú

Uk-*lo abraza* no me gustaría que desaparecieras..nunca *lo abraza y pasa sus manos acariciando su espalda*

mx- no desapareceré hasta que tu me lo pidas de nuevo *cierra los ojos relajándose cada vez mas* te lo prometo

uk-*besa sus parpados* descansa Eduardo

mx- te quiero

Uk-también yo..*tapa a mex con una cobija* duerme Eduardo

Arthur espera hasta que Eduardo esta profundamente dormido para tomar su ropa y bajar a la sala

uk- sigues aquí

Fr-si, no pensaba dejarte solo aquí con Eduardo * lo mira como diciendo que fuck has estado haciendo con mex?*

uk- *sonríe mientras se sacude su cabello aún húmedo* no soy tan insensible para querer hacer "algo" como eso después de lo que paso

Fr-gracias por ayudarlo..pero ahora vete y no te le vuelvas a acercar, el ya esta conmigo

uk- será divertido ver cuanto dura eso *se acerca a la puerta de salida y al pasar empuja a Francis* imbecil

fr-*toma a Arthur de la ropa* y tu no te quedas atrás, eres un cobarde...ya tienes a Alfred y vienes aquí con mex, no tienes el valor para estar solo con us, o quitarme a Eduardo

Uk- el no es ninguna propiedad para que pueda quitártelo, es una decisión que el tomará por su cuenta. *se suelta de el* ten una buena noche en el sofá bonnefoy, el saldrá cuando así lo desee

fr-eres la persona mas odiosa que conozco...aléjate de mex, o tendrás problemas con Alfred

uk- *se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y voltea a ver a fr* deja a Alfred fuera de esto

Fr- o que? sabes que Alfred no te perdonara si se entera que estas viendo todavía a Eduardo, decide tu. Alfred o Eduardo

uk- ...juro que si dices algo te arrepentirás Francis *abre la puerta* Me alejaré de el..."por el momento"

fr-*va a la puerta* hablare si así es conveniente, no te tengo miedo Arthur *lo ve retándolo*

Uk- ese siempre ha sido tu primer error, no dejaré las cosas así. Te lo prometo *sale de la casa bastante emputado*

fr-"maldito cejón engreído...que le habrá visto Eduardo"

A la mañana siguiente México se despierta rodando buscando a Arthur, y en su lugar solo encuentra una breve carta, escondiéndola entre su equipaje baja a la cocina  
mx- *viendo a Francis dormido apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina pone su mano sobre su hombro* Francis?

fr-*se estira* buenos días Eduardo

mx- *se sienta junto a el* hay unas 7 habitaciones sin contar la mía, no tenias que dormir aquí

Fr-"ah que imbecil olvide eso!" Tenia ganas de dormir aquí...como estas?

mx- *Se encoje de hombros* me duele un poco la cadera y las piernas...pero mis muñecas están mucho mejor *se cubre con la blusa los brazos con moretones*

Fr- quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

Mx- lo que sea esta bien, solo...Hay té?

Fr- si tenemos unos cuantos, te parece tostadas francesas y te?

mx- suena bien, desde que desperté tengo muchas ganas de té, de limón seria genial

fr- en un momento lo preparo...* Francis prepara rápidamente el desayuno y lo pone en la mesa* listo

Mx- *medio recostado en la mesa voltea a ver el desayuno tomando la tasa de té la pone enfrente de el y sonríe* "Arthur me preparó esto alguna vez..." Gracias amor

fr-espero te guste * besa a mex en la mano*

mx- *sonríe y toma su mano* Francis...Tenemos que hablar

fr-*se sienta* que sucede

Mx- por...lo que paso contigo quise esperar un poco para volver a estar contigo en ese sentido, y pensé que ya había pasado el miedo *voltea a ver su taza de té* pero con lo que acaba de pasar...

Fr-comprendo... quieres esperar mas tiempo?

mx- No quiero irme a la cama contigo temblando sin saber como reaccionaré...*se pasa la mano violentamente por los ojos*

fr-*toma su mano* lo entiendo, si hubiera sido alguien mas, de verdad que no estaría dispuesto a eso, pero por ti esperare el tiempo necesario

mx- *se acerca mas a el y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de fr* no sé cuanto tiempo sea eso Francis, no sé cuando dejare de recordar una y otra vez lo que paso, pensando que eras tu quien lo hacia

Fr- yo no volveré a hacerte algo así jamás *muy bajito* además ese idota quiere protegerte..

Mx- *toma la camisa de fr y se ríe al escuchar lo ultimo q dijo* yo lo sé pero...no sé. Simplemente no sé porque pensé eso o porque me siento así.

fr-haré cualquier cosa por mantenerte mas tiempo a mi lado lo juro

mx- Te amo Francis...*lo abraza por la cadera* solo dame tiempo

fr- *responde el abrazo*le daré lo que sea al único amor de mi vida

mx- único...*se separa de el y sonríe* Gracias

* * *

**Y maldito punto ingles difícil _*** Gracias por sus preguntas en formspring y sus comentarios y visitas al facebook y ojala les alegre el día aunque sea un ratito. No hay muchas noticias por ahora mas que...No querrán perderse los dos siguientes capitulo w Ya lo verán con el preview del mal**.

FORMSPRING .me/Eduardomx

DEVIANTART .com/gallery/#viva-mexico

FACEBOOK .

**Preview del mal**

Mx- Es... ¿Es enserio?

fr-Lo mas serio que he dicho jamás amor

Mx- si...acepto


	28. Chapter 28

**INTRIGA Y OMFG! Sip, eso les espera en el capitulo de hoy! Y si creen que saben como va a ir todo esto pues...SE EQUIVOCAN XD porque he planeado que esta historia tenga mas vueltas y giros innecesarios -pero geniales- que el segundo piso del periferico**. LEAN XDDD

* * *

A Habian pasado meses desde la última vez que Francis, Arthur y Eduardo se encontraron en España y desde la petición de México a Francia sobre esperarlo…Pensó que intentaría convencerlo de apresurar el tiempo para que volvieran a tener relaciones físicas pero muy por el contrario Francis encontró mas actividades para que compartieran los dos en las noches que llegaba del restaurante, y a decir verdad…Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca entre los dos. Aunque con Arthur…Las cosas se habían reducido a paseos por las tardes hasta la noche minutos antes de que llegara Arthur escondiéndose de la luz ámbar de las farolas de parís…Escondiéndose en los rincones

uk-*acaricia sus mejillas y besa lentamente a eduardo*

Mx- *sigue el beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al de arthur* Te amo *apoya su frente contra la de arthur* no tiene sentido

uk- que no tiene sentido eduardo * le toma la mano*

Mx- *acariciando la mano de arthur* Nada sobre nosotros...Pero *entrelaza sus dedos con los de arthur* No me interesa que lo tenga ahora mismo

uk- que sentido te gustaría?*se preocupa un poco *

Mx- *se alza de brazos y comienza a caminar de nuevo con arthur a su lado* Algo mas...no sé...*mas bajito* Permanente...

uk-pero esta francis..."y alfred" y no creo que nos de permiso

Mx- Ya lo sé *llegan a la esquina donde siempre se despiden Arthur y Eduardo* Nos vemos Arthur

uk-*abraza por atrás a mex* discúlpame por no poder darte todo, ojala puedas entender…adios

Mx- *se voltea a ver a Arthur* ...adios

=pasa un rato mex en su cuarto y despues tocan a la puerta=  
fr- AMOR!

mx- Francis...*se le echa encima abrazándolo con brazos y piernas* No me sueltes

fr-jamas!*besa su cuello* como esta mi querido y perfecto mexico?

Mx- Increiblemente feliz de que estes aqui *le da un beso en la clavícula enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro* Tenia muchas ganas de verte

fr- *En frances* Que tienes?

Mx- *comienza a sollozar un poco y responde igualmente en frances* No me preguntes y abrazame

fr-*lo abraza, lo lleva la cama y se acuestan todavía abrazados*estoy aqui siempre que me necesites

Mx- *sin levantar su rostro del pecho de Francis* sabes que esa es de las cosas que mas amo de ti?

fr- que cosa *lo mira tiernamente*

Mx- Siempre, siempre, siempre estas cuando te llamo...Amo que seas mio

fr- y siempre sera asi *lo abraza mas fuerte*

Mx- Estaras conmigo siempre? *se le salen mas lagrimas*

fr-para siempre, hasta cuando me lo permitas, siempre contigo * lo abraza*

Mx- sabes que te matare si te retractas de eso? *jala un poco el cuello de su camisa*

fr-jamas me retractaria *toma su mano*

Mx- *entrelaza sus dedos con los de Francis* vamos a la cama…

Esa noche termino la espera de Francis...Y siguió siendo así cada noche hasta los inicios de otoño.

Los días se hacían mas cortos y las noches más largas y frías. Los atardeceres en París tienen un encanto en esta época del año, hay un punto donde el cielo se cubre de nubes rosas y naranjas, el sol se oculta y el aire mueve las hojas secas. Cuando la luz no lastima y te deja apreciar cada detalle de cada esquina y farola. Este era el momento favorito de Eduardo en los otoños de París. Ahora caminaba por sus calles con una carta en el bolsillo y la mirada en el cielo  
Mx- La elocuencia de Francis me asombra "Ven a la suite!"...Y Arthur sigue insistiendo con el télefono...No quiero hablar ahora con el.

Al llegar al hotel ya casi era de noche, la temperatura era mas baja y se alegraba de entrar en su suite habitual, sobre la cama había una caja con un traje y abrigo nuevo y una nota con instrucciones de salir a la calle a una hora especifica y seguir el camino  
Mx- Camino?

Tenia apenas el tiempo suficiente para bañarse y arreglarse antes de la hora puesta en la nota. No tenia idea de que se trataba pero le encantaba jugar este tipo de juegos con Francis. Al bajar por las escaleras del lobby envuelto en su abrigo nuevo pudo ver a que se refería Francis con "camino". Toda la calle estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos, sonriendo bajó corriendo los escalones hasta llegar al centro caminando preguntándose que tan largo seria este "camino" hasta que noto un par de detalles interesantes.

Toda la calle estaba a oscuras, ni una sola casa o local tenia la luz encendida, solo las farolas de la calle y una serie de luces pequeñas entre ellas alumbraban el camino delineándolo a la perfección, y una melodía conocida lo había estado siguiendo desde que salio del hotel, al principio pensó que había sido una coincidencia extraña, pero al llegar a la calle principal la escucho por unos grandes altavoces. Petite fleur.

Siguió el camino de rosas, luz y música hasta la torre Eiffel, al acercarse hasta el ascensor había una nota diciéndole que Francis lo esperaba en el piso mas alto, al llegar, las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba el, al borde del barandal en su traje favorito y su cabello recogido en una sola coleta cayendo sobre su espalda  
Mx- Francis?

Francis volteo mirándolo a los ojos, camino hacia el y lo tomo de la mano acercándolo al barandal posicionándose detrás de el aprisionándolo con sus brazos y el barandal.  
fr-*susurrándole al oído* por años me sentí solo, sin motivo o rumbo para vivir, no había un porque o un para que. La magia y el encanto de tu persona me han enamorado, me han hecho amarte locamente, para mi ya no existe un mejor porque y para quien; hace tiempo te robaste completamente mi corazón, yo no quiero que sea de nadie mas así que el día de hoy te lo obsequio completamente, deseo mas que nada que nos pertenezcamos por siempre *saca una caja de su bolsillo y la pone en las manos de México* Eduardo... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mx- *abre la caja y ve el anillo * Es... ¿Es enserio?

fr-lo mas serio que he dicho jamás amor

Mx- *se voltea quedando frente a Francis y con su mano libre lo toma de la nuca para besarlo y susurrar en el beso* si...acepto

fr-*abraza a mex y comienza a besarlo amorosamente* Mi Eduardo

mx- *lo abraza por el cuello y le sonríe sin separarse demasiado de el* cubriste cuatro cuadras de Paris de rosas, y pusiste petite fleur en los altavoces de la ciudad para esto?

fr-exactamente, ya sabes que por ti llenaría el mundo con rosas

mx- y te amarraste el cabello...Eres un cursi Bonnefoy *lo abraza susurrando contra la piel de su cuello* cursi cursi cursi

fr-*lo rodea con sus brazos* te amo tanto

Mx- y yo a ti...

* * *

**okok, talvez esto es un poco predecible...Pero les aseguro que no lo que viene -w- (y si...d nuevo se me fue el avion d q hoy tocaba actualización...Neko (la coescritora de esta historia) dice que deberia de hacer cosplay de Eduardo, yo digo que esta loca, ustedes que opinan? Comenten y si tengo suficientes requests talvez de hecho lo haga XDD porque asi de facil soy**

FORMSPRING .me/Eduardomx

DEVIANTART .com/gallery/#viva-mexico

FACEBOOK

**PREVIEW DEL MAL**

mx- *se despierta alarmado* arthur! *se suelta de el y se talla los ojos* que demonios te ocurre pasa algo?

Uk- si * toma su mano donde esta el anillo* esto pasa


	29. Chapter 29

**ashu! roni aqui...Sé que dije que esto iba a estar el jueves pero me dio un ataque de virus invernales...En fin. Aqui está el siguiente capitulo! -w- ojala les guste...Y conste que no me ando con clishes. **

* * *

"Ven a la torre exactamente a las 9 pm, es sobre Eduardo y es urgente" Eso fu todo lo que Arthur necesitó saber para ir corriendo a París desde Londres dejando todo lo démas. Llego y una multitud de gente estaba rodeando la explanada de la torre, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando se dío cuenta de que todos estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Alguien se había declarado y estaba haciendo una peque a celebración improvisada, aparentemente había recibido un "si".

Arthur se abrío paso por la multitud buscando a Francis o a Eduardo, seguía intentando llamar al celular de los dos pero ninguno contestaba, casi suelta el teléfono al llegar al centro de la reunión. Eran ellos. Francis era el cursi ridículo que se había declarado en la torre Eiffel y Eduardo había dicho que si.

Tan de Francis Bonnefoy llamarlo solo para que viera eso. Para asegurarse de que supiera quien había "ganado" y as lo demostró cuando en un momento Francis volteo a verlo reconociéndolo entre la multitud y jalando a Eduardo de la cintura lo abrazo y beso apasionadamente causando una explosión de aplausos y gritos. No supo cuantas cuadras tuvieron que pasar para que la música y voces de toda esa gente se silenciaran. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo deambulando, ni siquiera le importo el frío que empezó a hacer, solo se ajusto su abrigo y siguió caminando sin rumbo, pensando "por que"...No quería quedarse con esa duda. Camino de prisa entre las calles ahora casi desiertas, casi no había ni ruido ni luz en ningún lado, solo sus pisadas aceleradas en dirección a la casa de Francis. Cuando por fin llego vio una luz encendida en la planta de abajo, espero a que se apagara y segundos después salio Francis. Posiblemente tenía que abrir el restaurante temprano, no lo pensó dos veces y al asegurarse de que el auto se había ido entro en la casa.

Uk-*parado en la puerta de la habitación de Eduardo* Eduardo, necesito que despiertes ahora

mx- *profundamente dormido se queja en sue os volteandose buscando a francis* hnnn francis

Uk-* se acerca a el y lo mueve firmemente* soy yo Arthur, despierta Eduardo!

mx- *se despierta alarmado* arthur! *se suelta de el y se talla los ojos* que demonios te ocurre pasa algo?

Uk- si * toma su mano donde esta el anillo* esto pasa

mx- ...*se suelta y se levanta* que quieres que te diga?

Uk- que es lo que estabas pensando para decir eso?

mx- decir que arthur? decir "si, acepto"? bueno para empezar una cosita insignificante realmente. Uhm, que era...? ah si, que lo amo

Uk- ah...entiendo, entonces supondria que esto es un ya no nos veamos mas cierto...*molesto* entonces me largo para dejarte con tu prometido

mx- no te mordiste la lengua? En cuanto te casas arthur? tres semanas? o eran dos?

Uk- y que importa ya quien se casa primero? el punto es que a final de cuentas esto termino

mx- si eso es cierto tu lo decidiste arthur no yo! O no quedo mas que claro el otro día? No podemos tener nada "permanente", o mas bien, TU no quieres nada permanente conmigo, pero sin con Alfred la escoba jones

Uk-y tu con la cursilería de músculos sin cerebro que es tu prometido!

mx-No me vengas con eso kirkland! al menos le importo lo suficiente para ser cursi! Sabes que hizo Arthur? Lleno de rosas 3 malditas manzanas y un camino de luz y música! a ti te intereso lo suficiente para darme...que? Noches en un hotel de paso? Algunos cds y uno que otro mensaje de texto...Tanto te importo

uk-y dime tu quien eres para saber lo que pienso o siento eh? Ya se que no te he dado un camino de rosas con luz y música! LO SE! es cuestión de a ver quien da mas? POR TI LLENARIA TODO MEXICO DE FLORES, solo por ti arriesgo lo que tengo con Alfred, si no existieras no voltear a a ver a nadie, pero eso a ti te da ABSOLUTAMENTE IGUAL!

mx- si me diera igual crees que estar a discutiendo contigo y dejando que me arruines esto! dijiste que no era posible no es cierto? que ojala y pudiera entender porque no puedes darme todo? Lo entiendo bien pero entiende que francis si quiere y PUEDE dármelo, y si lo amo porque no voy a aceptarlo! Te di tu lugar al pedírtelo antes que a nadie mas! YO QUIERO ESTO CONTIGO...Pero a ti si te da igual, no a mi.

uk-Por dios Eduardo, crees que me metí a tu casa de madrugada porque me da igual? pero ya...ya me harte ya no te arruino tu día y me largo esta bien? por mas que te diga no entiendes y creo que jamás lo harás

mx- pues entonces explícame! *lo toma con fuerza de la muñeca* Aquí estoy...justo enfrente de ti

Uk-llevo años diciéndote lo mucho que te amo, que si no fuera por ti solo tendría ojos para Alfred, que se me hace tan estúpido que estés con Francis y que te mociones con sus pequeñeces cuando yo haría mas que eso

mx- pero no las haces arthur...De que sirve saber que puedes darme las estrellas si solo se las das a Alfred? *se acerca mas a el* Te espere dos años en la playa día tras día, y muchos años y peleas mas para tener lo que tenemos ahora...Y dudas de que siento igual de fuerte que tu?

Uk-* dando un golpe fuerte a la pared* YA SE QUE NO LAS HAGO!

mx- arthur! *toma su rostro con sus manos viéndolo a los ojos* aqui estoy! quieres una oportunidad? te la doy, haz algo! pero no te quejes conmigo de que no las haces y me regañes de que aprecie cuando Francis si las haga

Uk-*entrando a modo capt kirkland* Bien! eso quieres? Vamos ahora al muelle, a casarnos por nada mas fuerte que la ley del mar, jamas se rompe una pacto o promesa hecho ahí , oiste? JAMAS

mx- *con cara de wtf* ...que?

Uk-*carga a mexico poniéndolo boca abajo sobre su hombro y corre hasta llegar a los muelles * Llegamos

mx- *emputadisimo* que parte de "bajame" "hace frio" y "muerete" no me comprendiste kirkland? y que demonios hacemos en el muelle? no hablaras enserio...

Uk-*Se sube a un barco,y habla fuerte*Eduardo Garcia Carriedo, Itzmin ,casate conmigo ahora o nunca * extiende su mano*

mx- "fuck" si hablas enserio...*extiende su mano pero antes de tomar la de arthur se detiene* haces esto por coraje con Francis o porque de verdad quieres hacer esto?

uk-porque no crees lo que siento por ti, quieres que lo demuestre no? *grita* TE AMO CON TODO MI MALDITO CORAZON EDUARDO!

mx- *suspira y de un salto sube a donde esta arthur * bien kirkland *toma su mano* escojo el ahora, soy todo tuyo

uk-*lo besa apasionadamente, quitandole el aire y dejando a eduardo con nada mas que el en su cabeza*

mx- *abrazandolo sujetandose a el lo mas que puede toma con fuerza su mano viendolo a los ojos* me casare contigo ahora mismo si tu quieres arthur

Uk- porque crees que estoy aqui besandote y diciendote que te cases conmigo? que tan directo debo ser? *Eduardo te casas conmigo?

mx- *asiente y lo besa de nuevo* claro que me caso contigo arthur

Uk-*corta de la bandera del barco un pedazo de tela quedando solo un liston* puede que parezca solo un liston, pero no es mas que un recordatorio visible de lo mucho que te amo, que me importas, que daria por ti hoy y siempre* lo parte a la mitad * no quiero que lo olvides jamas

mx- Desde ese día que desperte junto a ti en tus brazos me quedo en claro que nunca seré capaz de sacarte de mi sistema, y nunca querre hacerlo arthur *lo sujeta con fuerza* siempre ha sido asi y siempre lo será tampoco olvides eso

Uk-* le amarra el liston*primero muerto que lejos de ti * lo abraza lleno de deseo y amor, susurrando levemente en su oido* te amo

mx-tambien te amo *responde el abrazo rodeando el cuello de arthur besando su mejilla y cuello*gracias arthur esto era lo que mas quería

Uk-soy tuyo * pasa las manos de mex por su rostro, su pecho su espalda, recorriendo su cuerpo*

mx- *sonrie* siempre nos pertenecimos...solo no lo sabiamos *lo besa y ve al cielo* todavia podemos alcansar unos cuantos minutos de nuestra noche de bodas...llevame a casa *susurra en su oido* esposo

Uk-vamos * sonríe y le toma la mano *

* * *

**y antes de que vayan corriendo a su muelle mas cercano o enfrente de la fuente de su plaza con su novi...NO NO TENGO IDEA DE SI ESO SEA VERÍDICO XDU pero Dios fue tan bueno...Nop, no tengo idea de como va a salirse Eduardo con la suya, maldito Kirkland se aprovecha de su debilidad que tiene con el y...Pobre Francis!**

Formspring - .me/Eduardomx

Deviantart /gallery/#viva-mexico

**y este jueves el primer extra de la temporada! y presentando a...SCOTT Y COLIN KIRKLAND! X3 ESCOCIA E IRLANDA -w- ¿No me creen? vean el preview del mal**

esc- ESCANDALO REAL! La reina con una profesional!

Uk-QU... QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS DEMONIOS!

ir-Tus gustos han mejorado reinita!

esc- De donde sacas presupuesto para alguien así? No me gustan los hombres y con gusto le pagaría por hora, no aceptas crédito amor?

mx- ...PROFESIONAL!


	30. Chapter 30 Extra 1 Hermanos kirkland p1

**Roni aqui! ou mejor del virus infernal/invernal...y tenemos el primer extra de la segunda temporada xD que lamentablemente tendrá que ser en dos partes porque esta larguisimo...Enserio, no se de donde salio tanto. Disfruten y nos vemos abajo **

* * *

Era el tercer día seguido que México se encontraba en la residencia kirkland. Alfred y Francis estaban ocupados haciendo un nuevo tratado y sería hasta el final de la semana que siquiera pensarían en regresar a casa. Ni Arthur ni Eduardo pensaban desperdiciar esa oportunidad  
mx- *arriba de Uk moviéndose desenfrenadamente gimiendo sin reparo alguno* HNNN ARTHUR! AGHN!

uk-HHNNNM LO HACES... TAN INCREIBLE...* enterrando sus manos en la cadera de mex*

mx- AHHN! SI AHI! pre...presiona mas fuerte!

esc- *abriendo la puerta de la mansión después de 5 min de estar llamando sin respuesta* vamos Colin, veamos que hace su alteza serenísima que no puede ni...*escucha los gemidos* abrirnos. Estoy alucinando o tu escuchas también eso?

ir-si...escucho eso también, será que ve cosas o...las hace?

es- quien querría acostarse con semejante reina? vamos a ver que demonios esta haciendo *camina hacia la habitación de Uk* pero si suenan como dos personas...Sera que haya nacido alguien tan desesperado?

ir-como para querer a nuestro monstruoso hermanito? no creo no se... Quizás pago por ello ya sabes una …ejem..

mx- AHN ARTHUR! YA CASI YA CASI! *Se escucha la cama rechinar y la cabecera pegar contra la pared*  
es- creo que tienes razón, suena a que tiene practica, escucha sus gemidos son incitantes y sugerentes TIENE que ser profesional *en la puerta de Uk* que dices? vemos que tipo de profesional consigue la realeza?

ir-debe ser profesional...abre la puerta despacio para ver como cuanto pago *golpecito en el hombro*

esc- nada de despacio quiero ver su cara cuando todo vaya "cuesta abajo" *abre la puerta de trancazo gritando* ESCANDALO REAL! La reina con una profesional!

Uk-QU... QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS DEMONIOS! *tapándose el y a mex*

ir-Tus gustos han mejorado reinita!

esc- De donde sacas presupuesto para alguien así? No me gustan los hombres y con gusto le pagaría por hora, no aceptas crédito amor?  
mx- ...PROFESIONAL! *le esta dando algo...*

uk-hey! No es ninguna especie de chico pagado si? PAR DE IMBECILES!

ir-*a es* espera que le creamos algo asi?

esc- la realeza siempre querrá quedar bien Colin. *A mx y uk* pero vamos, nunca podría conseguir que alguien como el gima de esa manera sin pago por anticipado *se acerca a mx y lo toma de la barbilla* te aseguro que si lo hiciéramos no querrías aceptar mi dinero amor  
mx- ...ah enserio? *Agarra con todo la entrepierna de Scott apretando con fuerza* DIME DE NUEVO PROFESIONAL Y VEREMOS QUIEN TIENE QUE PAGAR POR CUALQUIER CLASE DE SERVICIO!

Uk-JAJAJA IDIOTA!

ir-*quita la mano de mex de la entrepierna de Scott* bien entendimos eso pero *mirada dulce* como es que alguien tan perfecto como tu esta con un adefesio como el? *señalando a uk*

mx- *ajustándose la sabana alrededor de el* resulta que me encanta ese adefesio  
esc- *jalando aire agarrándose XD* uffufff...tiene espíritu! Como logras manejarlo reinita? o el te maneja a ti?

ir-oíste Scott? le encanta el adefesio!  
Uk-solo es así con los que se pasan de idiotas...

esc- *sentándose comenzándose a reír* sin duda dios cuida a los imbéciles...Tienes demasiada suerte hermanito  
mx- *a uk* son tus hermanos!

Uk-supuestamente si... el monstruo que casi le arrancas la entrepierna es Scott, Escocia, y el que según parece inocente *lo señala* es Colin, Irlanda

mx- ni que hubiera tanto que arrancar...  
esc- te gustaría comprobarlo? Pero antes...Colin podrías correr por algo de hielo? ;¬;

ir-al estar hinchado estará mas grande, anda enséñaselo!*se queda sentado*

Uk- y...a esto que demonios se meten en MI CASA SIN MI PERMISO?

esc- es NUESTRA CASA...y te avisamos pero estabas tan ocupado presionando no se que cosa de...como decías que te llamas amor?  
mx- *mirada de muérete* soy México, Eduardo y si me dices amor tendré que terminar de hacerte la nueva hermana kirkland

ir-JAJAJAJA una reina y una princesa eso me encantaría verlo! *roza levemente la mano de mex* Eduardo disculpa su rudeza es un pobre tonto que no sabe tratar bien a las personas

Uk-hasta donde yo se esta es MI CASA ustedes tienen la suya!

esc- que hayamos decidido escapar de aquí y no tolerar tus reverendas pendejadas es otra cosa! Pero como sea estamos aquí y será mejor que hablemos a Francia  
mx- porque a Francis?

ir-porque la reina no cocina nada comestible y preferimos que Francia cocine

Uk-c...claro que puedo hacer cosas comestibles! Y aunque lo llamen no podrá venir hasta acá saben? porque no se van a su casa y nos dejan en paz eh ?

esc- Donde está? antes no salía de tu casa, parecían esposos! seguro que si le hablas vendrá corriendo y nada de eso reinita nos vamos a quedar aquí al menos unos días, no es cierto Colin?

ir- claro unos días con la reina mas cejóna de todos los tiempos! Y si...de seguro Francia vendrá *codazo a scott* el también nos gustaba para la reinita verdad? de menos cocina y...uff hermoso cabello *bajito* y todo lo demás...completamente en su lugar  
Uk- yo no quiero nada con el ni el conmigo! El al igual que ustedes solo venia a molestarme!

mx- Yo cocinare!  
esc- *a Colin* dice que cocinara...

ir- *sorprendido* cocinas? solo dime... no eres peor que la reina verdad?

mx- *le avienta la sabana* que opinan de una apuesta? si hago que se terminen absolutamente todo lo que haga ustedes dejan de joder y de decirle reina a Arthur

esc- *a Colin* tu sabes que opino de las apuestas, que dices?

Ir-me parece bien si nos acabamos todo llamaremos a la reina por su nombre...tenemos gusto exigente así que será un buen reto para ti

esc- es verdad, te advertimos que no aceptamos nada menos que la cocina de Bonnefoy!  
mx- perfecto *se inclina y besa a Arthur* crees que puedas con ellos una hora?

Uk-que mas me queda se que estos no se irán...siempre han sido así una TOTAL Y COMPLETA MOLESTIA

ir- pero Eduardo pensaras en cocinar así para nosotros? *señalando lo absolutamente desnudo que esta*

mx- *sonriendo presuntuosamente y poniendo una mano en su cadera voltea a verlos* que? los distraigo?

ir-*ligeramente rojo* un poco...

esc- *sonriendo lo ve de arriba a abajo sacando un cigarro* distracción, tentación, cual es la diferencia?  
mx- que la distracción es pasajera, la tentación a menos que caigas en ella...*va vistiéndose lentamente saliendo de la habitación* no es cierto Arthur? *baja a la cocina*

Uk- y tenían que agarrarnos justo en este momento...me encanta lo oportunos que son

esc- *enciende el cigarro* pfft, entiéndenos reina, pensamos que estabas viendo una porno o con una profesional, nadie gime así sin algo de efectivo a lado

ir- y especialmente CONTIGO

Uk- para su información...no le pague nada y ando con el...andar de que podemos hacer el amor, besarnos y cosas así, se divierte conmigo...

esc- no, enserio que le hiciste? fueron las hadas cierto? le lavaron el cerebro! *Suena un celular junto a Scott* uhn? esto es tuyo reina?

Uk- solo cállense un momento *Contesta* si ?

esc- *le quita el teléfono a uk y le pone el altavoz*  
Fr- kirkland que haces tu con el teléfono de Eduardo?  
esc- BONNEFOY! Amor de bastardo donde demonios estas?

Fr- Scott? tenia milenios de no escucharte! * Usa el cerebro* que hacen todos ustedes con el celular de Eduardo?

Uk-* haciendo señas de que se callen la boca*

esc- estamos teniendo una pequeña reunión familiar y Eduardo esta cocinando para nosotros, dejo su celular olvidado pero dime tu que tienes que ver con el?

Fr- yo seré su esposo muy pronto... con eso digo todo

Ir-* captando la situación y a punto de reír *

Fr-claro que no! El es diferente a todo lo que paso antes... es…especial

esc- vamos Bonnefoy, eres un bastardo precoz que quería a la reina envuelta para regalo en navidad, te lo regalo con todo y moño por un ratito con Eduardo...Por lo que escuche al llegar se nota que es un muy buen rato

Fr- YO NO QUIERO NADA CON ARTHUR! y NO..NO SE LOS PRESTO NI POR NADA DEL MUNDO! y ... como que muy buen rato ?

esc- *viendo a uk maquiavélicamente* de verdad quieres saber?

FR claro que quiero saber!  
uk-* rogando en forma de señas que no digan nada*

esc- tsk, pues veras la reina y Eduardo estaban gritando realmente fuerte cuando llegamos, parecía que uno estaba matando al otro, no es cierto Colin?

Ir- aha  
Fr- te refieres a que...ellos estaban ...

esc- peleando como perros y gatos porque kirkland estaba de reina queriendo controlar cada detalle de la comida? si, pero fue realmente divertido ver a alguien dejar callado a su alteza

fr-deben de probar la comida de Eduardo...cocina realmente delicioso! Cuando nos vemos ustedes los deliciosos hermanitos kirkland?

esc- cuando pierdas el miedo a estar debajo de mi

Fr- hey sabes que eso nunca pasara! además…te gusta estar abajo, aunque a Colin le gusta estar encima de mi ...  
Ir- cállate maldito mentiroso!

esc- cuídate Bonnefoy, nosotros te cuidamos a tu Eduardo y a la reina y aparécete mas seguido se extraña ver tu francés trasero

Fr- amas mi francés trasero Scott, a Colin le gustan mas otras cosas... nos vemos y les encargo a mi prometido! * cuelga*

esc- *a uk* Reina...No sabia que andar con personas comprometidas era algo que usted estaría dispuesto a hacer...y comprometidas con TU Francis Bonnefoy nada menos

Ir-* a colin* venir fue interesante... la reina con el prometido de Bonnefoy, un delicioso espécimen que se fija en nuestro hermanito

Uk-porque siguen insistiendo con que Francis es mío! El ya no lo es !

esc- *enciende el cigarro y da una larga calada* y que pieza de ingeniería tiene que ser también Eduardo para tener a la reina así y a Francis a un paso del altar no crees?

Ir-hablemos mas con el...veamos si es tan merecedor de estar con el amor platónico de nuestro hermanito y con nuestro hermano...

esc- me parece bien *se levanta cuidando su entrepierna* reina quédate aquí, vamos a interrogar a Eduardo a gusto

Uk- si como no que mas quieres Scott? yo bajo con ustedes!

esc- que mas quiero? un trio con Francis y Eduardo *va bajando con Colin y uk* siempre gime de esa forma?

Uk- si siempre gime así, y como si te fuera dejar a Eduardo o a Francis

Ir-Eduardo como va la comida?

esc- *a Colin bajito* y lo bueno que no es "su Francis" *a mex* Huele a que es comestible!  
mx- *terminando de servir* es lo mejor que comerás en tu vida, ahora cállate y siéntate estas por perder una apuesta

Ir- pues huele muy bien...ahora veamos...* da una probada* w-wow es… delicioso * come mas *

mx- *mirando a Scott* tu turno  
esc- *deja el cigarro a un lado y coge un bocado con la cuchara* dejaste tu teléfono olvidado amor...Te hablo tu prometido *prueba la comida* te sacaste la lotería reina. infiel, sexy y sabe cocinar

Uk-* pisotón por debajo de la mesa* IMBECIL

mx- bien, hablando claro le dirán a Francis o no?  
esc- que los encontramos en la cama como en película porno? que opinas Colin? *sigue comiendo*

Ir-no...dejémoslo para otro día * come* aunque wow... la posición y todo fue MEJOR que en una película porno

esc- *mira a mx* no le diremos amor, pero eso nos da ciertos derechos  
mx- que derechos?  
esc- decirte amor sin que me arranques mis preciadas herramientas y que nos prepares mas de esta deliciosa comida y...que tomes un par de copas con nosotros

Ir-y por cierto nosotros no somos como la re...como Arthur, no nos emborrachamos tan fácil  
Uk-y que? cuando se van?

esc- cuando se vaya Eduardo, sin el no eres divertido. Que dices? *Saca unos naipes de su chaqueta* ¿Una partida?  
mx- *ve los naipes* si están dispuestos a perder...

Ir- si que eres divertido... hagámoslo de verdades y retos esta bien?

mx- perfecto, la reina también juega?

uk- claro que juego !* se pone entre Scott y mex *

mx- *recoge la mesa y pone unas botellas al centro* no vale la pena jugar naipes sin tragos *se sienta y le sonríe a uk* creen poder aguantar mi ritmo?

ir- también tomas?

mx- nah casi no...

esc- muy bien amor *reparte las cartas* el ganador decide que reto o verdad y el segundo decide a quien

Ir-preocupado Arthur? tu eres un asco para estos juegos

Uk- si como no... cállate y juguemos

*gana Colin seguido de mx*

Ir-veamos... uhmmm... reto!

mx- *toma un trago* la primera va por mi cuenta, tu y Scott pónganme un reto

ir-* se acerca a Scott y le habla bajito* que será un reto divertido?

esc- depende que queramos averiguar...que te apetece saber primero?  
mx- *a uk bajito* ok, en cuantos problemas me acabo de meter?

uk-con esos dos juntos... en muchos, lo que no se le ocurre a uno se le ocurre al otro

ir-que tal si solo lo torturamos un poco ?

esc- me parece bien, averigüemos sus limites, que se te ocurre?

mx- *se acerca mas a uk* realmente te mueve que estén aquí verdad?

uk-si no fueran mis hermanos preferiría no verlos nunca

mx- *acaricia su rostro* Arthur...

uk- que pasa?

mx- *lo besa* sonríe un poco

uk- solo por ti * sonríe y lo besa tmb*

ir-sus limites...que tanto se resistiría a ti ?

esc- eso suena a que me gustara *mas fuerte* dejen de comerse la cara, Eduardo ven acá y súbete a mis piernas tu reto será el no responder a ninguno de mis movimientos sin importar como te hagan sentir

uk- hey como que te estas pasando un poco no?

ir- el acepto jugar... y ya sabes Arthur hay que aguantarse

mx- que te parece si incrementamos la apuesta? veamos quien excita a quien, es el punto de todo esto no?

Uk- EH?

Ir- jajajaja este chico me agrada es inteligente, a ver quien pierde Scott!

esc- *se impulsa con las piernas haciendo para atrás su silla y se da una pequeña palmada en la pierna invitando a mx* arriba amor, no te arrepentirás

mx- *se levanta y pone su mano en el hombro de uk* es solo un juego de acuerdo? *se sube en las piernas de Scott viéndolo a los ojos y sonriéndole* no creo que seas tan bueno

esc-yo creo que *da un beso en el cuello de mex* no soy tan malo

mx- creo que *se acerca y besa la mejilla de scott mientras se acerca mas a el cosquilleando su cuello con su respiración* soy mejor

esc- que te hace pensar eso? *pasa su mano por la cintura de mex*

mx- *se acerca a los labios de Scott acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su garganta y cuello* experiencia...*se mueve suavemente encima de el*

esc-has tenido mucha experiencia? *lo agarra del trasero y lo acerca mas a el *

mx- *sonríe y presiona su cadera contra Scott gimiendo levemente en su oído* la suficiente *muerde el lóbulo de su oreja para después bajar a besar su cuello mientras acaricia el cabello de su nuca*

esc-*roza sus labios con los de mex*interesante...sabes eres muy...muy sexy * mete su mano y toca su pecho*

mx- te gusto? *muerde ligeramente el labio inferior de Scott mientras sigue meciéndose suavemente encima de el*

esc- eres sexy no importa de donde o como se te mire * levanta la playera de mex y besa su pecho * y hueles delicioso

mx- *baja su mano a la entrepierna de Scott sin dejar de mecerse y besa su cuello* quiero besarte

esc- no te detengas entonces * sonríe*

mx- *toma a Scott por la nuca y lo besa de lleno sin dejar de mover su mano intensificando los movimientos al ritmo del beso, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios* ahn que tal?

esc- increíble...pero así lo hago yo * lo besa presionando fuertemente su labios, sin dejarle aire o espacio, acariciando su entrepierna*

mx- hn! *continua el beso presionando con mas fuerza su cuerpo contra el de scott aprisionandolo entre sus piernas* scott...tengo que decirte algo

esc- que cosa ?

mx- *se levanta* estas a punto *a uk e ir* creo que gane yo

esc-escuchaste algún gemido de mi parte? no he perdido *se estira un poco inclinado su cabeza*

mx- *lo levanta y le baja los pantalones* y eso es un...que?

esc- siempre esta así, deberías verlo cuando esta listo para la acción

mx- bien si necesitas mas *se pone detrás de el y presionando su abdomen muerde un poco detrás de su oído, el punto mágico kirkland*

esc-* sin saber que paso presiona los ojos fuertemente, siente un escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo y un gemido involuntario sale de su boca*AHHNNMMM AHHNN

Ir- O_O perdió

mx- *volteando a ver para abajo a esc* wow tan rápido hace eso?

esc- *se cubre la entrepierna y voltea a ver a mx* que...que me hiciste?  
mx- *va y se sienta junto a uk* nada~

Ir- Scott ¿que demonios te paso?...tu no gimes así y mucho menos tan rápido o por algo tan simple!

uk-* bajito a mex* no parecía que te disgustara mucho

esc- el me hizo algo! No se que fue pero el hizo algo! *se sienta* y no es justo que no lo termine!  
mx- *besa el lunar d Uk ligeramente* no te enceles

Ir-jajajaja si quieres ve a terminar al baño Scott, es la primera vez que veo que te pasa algo así

uk-*se estremece un poco* luego lo compensaras

mx- *sonríe y presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Uk susurra* en cualquier forma que me pidas  
esc- cállate Colin, reparte las malditas cartas

Ir- puedes? o tu erección te distrae?

Uk- déjalo no puede contestar su sangre se le fue de su primer cabeza a la otra

mx- *a Colin* yo no hablaría Colin, hay una buena razón por la que no cierras las piernas y eso que solo observaste *sin despegarse d uk* no aguantarías mas

Uk-* lo abraza y besa su mejilla* eres increíble

Ir-* absolutamente rojo* bu…bueno iba a repartir cartas verdad... * comienza a repartir*

* * *

**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios y preguntas, hacen mi día enteramente, nada mas un comentarío...Si no se registran aunque aparezca su nombre no da link para contestar su mensaje XDU lo cual no es demasiado bonito, que claro puedo hacerlo aquí. Pero eso hace mas fácil que se pierda entre uno y otro. Lo digo en especial por un comentario que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado de la boda de uk y mx (dios que drama) de creo es una chica se puso "YO" ...YO, me intereso bastante lo que propones pero como ya dije ni como contestarte de otra forma que esta -w-U mandame review de como contactarte o a alguna de mis cuentas. Te espero. **

**NOTICIAS!**

**La bella y adorada madrina de este ficc ha terminado dos ilustraciones mas de Eduardo. Podran verlo con Francis y con Uk...Y en una de ellas méxico sale como chica xD asi que corran a la cuenta del deviantart o a la pagina de facebook.**

Formspring - .me/Eduardomx

Deviantart /gallery/#viva-mexico [usuario roni2690]

**Preview del mal:**

uk-*bajito* ahora si... ya te callas!

esc- no-oh! eduardo! quedate conmigo amor yo te satisfacere mejor que la reina y bonnefoy juntos!

uk-como si puedieras tarado!

esc- mejor que tu seguro que si reinona

**Nos vemos el lunes! besos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Roni aqui! y antes de que haya confusiones. Esta es la continuación de la historia regular de viva México. Seguiremos leyendo mas de los hermanitos Kirkland este jueves 9 de Diciembre. Por lo mientras...Disfruten de la cerecita del pastel que es la situación de Eduardo, su marido ingles y su prometido Francés... **

* * *

Desde que había pasado esa semana en casa de Arthur y sus hermanos las cosas entre ellos dos iban fantásticas. Algo sobre Eduardo resistiendo la tentación de hacerlo con Scott le agradaba demasiado a Arthur que según el "Nunca había podido derrotar a escocia en ese sentido" y siempre terminaba haciéndolo con cualquier persona con la que Arthur podría haber deseado algo. Pero inevitablemente la semana termino y Eduardo regreso a París con unas ganas increíbles de seguir comiendo cosas típicas de la casa de Uk.

Fr-pero amor... es...un desayuno corriente puedo hacer pan francés... verdaderas delicias!

mx- ...Pero tengo ganas de comer mis huevos con tomates, lechuga, patatas, champiñones, y mi earl gray...Pero seria bueno tostadas francesas dulces a lado

fr- pero..puedo preparar ricas pastas, un pollo o un pato con salsa de vino tinto... porque comer huevos con tomates... y cosas tan simples?

mx- hm...*busca en la cocina* Yo sé que todavía había algunas empanadas por aquí

fr-*llora* amor... porque! Por que comida corriente!*corre hacia la puerta de la calle y se detiene sin voltear* ire... por tu desayuno ingles *llora y sale por la puerta *

Mx- Drama queen *le habla a uk* Arthur estas en tu casa?

uk- Eduardo! si… aquí estoy

Mx- Ahm...Necesito un favor...Podrías mandarme algunas cosas sin que Francis se de cuenta?

uk- claro! que necesitas?

mx- unos cuantos paquetes de Earl Gray, empanadas de cordero, roast beef y bacalao, algo de custard, y...Que era ese pastel raro de carne que me diste el otro día?

uk-mi Shepherd's pie?

mx- Ese! Unos 7 de esos

uk- *sorprendido* porque quieres de mi comida? Por lo general no te gusta "estoy mejorando? y...le gusta a Eduardo! No como el mocoso ese que... prefiere comer hamburguesas..."

Mx- De un tiempo para acá no estoy satisfecho si no como tu horrible comida! Pero si sigo pidiéndole a Francis que cocine eso creo que morirá de un sincope o algo así

Uk- "T3T horrible comida...horrible comida" yo... te enviare la comida pero necesito un favor también

Mx- Claro, que necesitas?

uk-bueno...llevo varios días sin comer mucho y.. no puedo olvidar la comida que una vez me preparaste, quiero comida de tu país lo que sea por favor

Mx- heh, que te gustaría amor? *le dio ternura el "lo que sea por favor!"*

uk- esa vez... me diste agua de horchata, cochinita pibil...uhm enchiladas, me gustarían unos tacos de pastor, algunos tlacoyos, tamales...romeritos, molletes, chiles en nogada... que mas es bueno?

Mx- jajajajaja ahm, creo que no has probado las arepas o ninguno de mis moles...Todo eso para ti solo?

uk- uhm si*suena bien emocionado* probare lo que tu me des! de seguro estará delicioso *se suena el estomago a Arthur tan fuerte que hasta se oye por teléfono*

Mx-...eso fue tu estomago?

uk *avergonzado* uhm si... si! es que no he comido casi...

Mx- *se ríe en el teléfono* bien bien, mandare a alguien con la comida lo mas pronto posible, Te adoro amor.

uk- gracias, también te llegara mi comida...te amo

mx- *le manda un beso por teléfono* realmente debemos de bajar el nivel de azúcar entre los dos

uk-tu crees? pero a mi me gusta decirte que te amo

mx- Y adoro escucharte decirlo, pero Alfred no se molestará de que ni con el eres así?

uk-Alfred es diferente, me quiere de una forma tan extraña...por eso no puedo ser asi con el

mx- Si...Creo que entiendo eso...

uk- te mandare tu comida...y aunque digas *suspira* que es mi horrible comida, ojala te guste u3u

Mx- No te pongas igual de dramático que Francis -_-||| Si no me gustará crees que te la pediría de contrabando?

uk-pero dijiste que era horrible... y yo ... te la preparo con mucho cariño

Mx- Esto es chantaje emocional, sabes eso kirkland? *suspira* Adoro tu comida y sabes bien que amo el hecho que me la hagas a 'mi'

uk -en cambio tu ... tu comida es deliciosa... siempre me ha gustado pero últimamente se me ha antojado demasiado

Mx- Estamos igual, sin importar que haga Francis simplemente...Me falta probar algo que sepa a ti

uk-exacto! algo que sepa a ti, las texturas, el olor el sabor... cuando como tengo tu imagen en mi mente

Mx- si me pasa igual!...diablos, creo que ese es el carro de Francis

uk- bueno…nos vemos, te mandare las cosas... te amo sabias?

Mx- Igual, te mandare todo lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que mueras de inanición...Sabias que también te amo?

uk- lo se.. cuelga o tu Francés te descubrirá, adiós cuídate... te amo

mx- *Cuelga cuando Francis estaba entrando a la casa* Francis?

fr- ya.. ya traje tu comida *cansado* iré a prepararlo

Mx- *toma las bolsas y le da un pico en los labios* Te amo Francis

fr- y yo a ti *lo abraza y empieza a besarlo* que ha hecho mi Eduardo mientras no estaba?

Mx- Pensar en un chico alto, rubio con ojos azules, Frances y tiene cierta habilidad en la cocina "...No, simplemente no me sale con Francis" *toma las bolsas con las cosas* Porque no descansas en lo que yo cocino algo?

fr- mejor hacemos el desayuno juntos y después los dos descansamos? *va hacia la cocina y empieza a preparar el desayuno ingles*

*Mas tarde en la cumbre de naciones unidas…*

Después de desayunar y alistarse México y Francis salieron camino a la cumbre de las naciones unidas en América. un largo largo LARGO viaje desde Europa y que culmino en un dolor de espalda mortal para México

Mx- *llegando junto con francis* No entiendo como podias viajar hasta mi casa tan seguido como si nada

fr-cuando se trataba de venir a verte era divertido además me entretenía mucho en el avión

mx- *sobándose la espalda baja* No entiendo como...*entra en la sala y escoje un lugar entre italia y us*

fr-porque no te sientas a lado mio? *cara de perro triste*

mx- *suspirando* porque los asientos están asignados *señala unos gafetitos sobre las sillas*

fr- ahhh... me toco hasta... a lado de china esta muy lejos de ti!

mx- solo sera durante la reunión, vamos, corre a tu lugar y te vere después *le da un empujoncito en la espalda*

fr-*avanza y le manda un beso*

mx- *suspira y se hace para atrás en el asiento de su silla volteando para saludar a los demás* hola, Alfred, Feliciano

it-buenos días Eduardo!

mx- *voltea a ver a italia y nota su panzota* wow! ya falta poco cierto? aun sigo sin entender como paso eso...

it-bueno...fue un día apasionado y *recuerda y se sonroja* veeeee!

Mx- heh, si entiendo eso...agh diablos *se hace un poco para adelante sobándose su espalda baja* moriré

it-te duele la espalda? has hecho mucho ejercicio?

Mx- no realmente, culpo a una serie de malos días que he estado teniendo

it-en que parte te duele? * con su mano va pegando suavemente desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda de mex*

mx- *llega a la espalda media y baja y comienza a quejarse levemente* ahi,ahi ya tiene unos días así, pero por el viaje se empeoro

it- uhm te has acostado mal o trabajado mucho?

mx- no...últimamente he estado demasiado cansado para hacer algo demasiado tiempo, pero eso si cuando intento dormir simplemente no me acomodo, claro cuando de hecho lo logró parece que me morí…Hasta que me dan mis ataques de hambre, dios he tenido tanta hambre últimamente! Aunque las nauseas…Me matan

it-*le susurra al oido* estoy 40% seguro...creo que tendrás un bebe

mx-...EH? nononono...no...es solo un dolor de espalda y fatiga...por...todo lo que ha pasado y...*voltea a ver a Arthur * porque crees eso Feliciano?

it-porque así sentía yo! en cierto momento me dolía horriblemente la espalda, de repente estaba de mal humor y le gritaba a Ludwig "hey tu!" ,era sensible a los olores y mi cuerpo se sentía muy delicado y...ahm! todavía tengo antojo de la comida de Ludwig!

mx- comida de...oh dios...*se pone las manos en el vientre* ahm...Feliciano, donde están viviendo tu y Alemania?

it-Ludwig y yo estamos en mi casa, como una linda pareja * voltea a ver a Alemania y le manda un beso*

mx- *ve a Ludwig sonrojarse y sonríe* si...tengo dudas esta bien si te hablo a tu casa?

it-claro! y para tu dolor de espalda, toallas con agua caliente y un masaje suave harán que se calme un poco

mx- gracias...*lo voltea a ver* tal vez si es verdad el tuyo y el mio serán amigos

it-veras que todo saldrá bien!

De regreso en su casa y después de haber corrido a Francia por comida y golosinas y cualquier otro pretexto que se le ocurrió México se sentó a la computadora investigando un tema escandaloso…

Mx- Síntomas de embarazo…bueno checar si me salte mi periodo seria DEMASIADO desquiciado…Siguiente síntoma dureza de pecho…Yo no tengo pechos…Aunque…

_fr- como esta mi amor* lo abraza por atras * _

_mx- bien *toma las manos de francis y se acomoda en su pecho* perfecto_

_fr- perfecto como siempre verdad? * mete las manos__ debajo de la playera de mex y va directo a su pecho*_

_mx- hmm no tan duro amor...*muev__e un poco las manos de francis*_

_fr-no estoy haciendo nada duro *en __su cabeza piensa que eso es un mas duro, y aprieta mas * _

_mx- OUCH FRANCIS! *se levanta y lo voltea a v__er con sus manos en el pecho* te dije no tan duro...eso quita bastante las ganas sabes_

_fr-pensé que lo dacias...para que lo h__iciera así, por lo general eso no se te hace duro_

_mx- pues hoy si dolío! *se v__a todo indignado*_

Mx- Coincidencia! Pura y yana, siguiente sintoma fatiga…

_fr- eduardo...ahhh*abrazado a el* me encanta tanto estar asi contigo * lo besa*_

_mx- *Responde suav__emente el beso* Francis...*lo abraza y se acomoda entre su cuello y hombros disfrazando un bostezo por gemido* yaaaaghnnnn_

_fr-bien...seguire *besa su mejilla y comienza a embestirlo suavemente* _

_mx- naagh...*se acomoda en la cama debajo__ de Francis* hmmmm *sin querer va cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos de golpe con cada embestida súbita de Francis* agh... "siento que...me esta arrullando..."_

_fr-*sigue embistiendo suavemente, Francis esta cerrando los ojos disfrutando las sensaciones* ahhh Eduardo te gusta? _

_mx- s...si "es tan cálido..." *cierra los ojos aflojando su abrazo con Francis* "y relajante" uhum..._

_fr-*abre los ojos y ve a mex con los ojos cerrados y con nada de pasión* te-estoy aburriendo?_

_mx- uhm...*ya bien dormido* _

_fr-*se sale y queda en shock y su ego se baja* Eduardo? soy tan aburrido ya? estas bien?* lo sacude*_

_mx- aaaah! * se da la v__uelta buscando su almohada y la abraza acomodándose mejor* ñamñam...el barco es mejor..._

_fr-*se pone enfrente de mex y le habla fuerte* BARCO?_

_mx- *se despierta un poco* donde? _

_fr-hablabas de un barco y ..te quedaste dormido mientras lo estábamos haciendo...*depre*_

_mx- hm...*lo abraza y lo jala para que queden recostados y sigue durmiendo en su pecho* _

_fr-*lo abraza* h__ablaremos seriamente cuando despiertes me oíste?_

Mx-…Curiosidades del destino…Ademas todo el mundo de repente solo quiere dormir. Nauseas y sensibilidad a los olores, nauseas matitunas…oh diablos…

_mx- *camino a una junta con uk con francis* vamos tarde..._

_fr-una buen__a opcion es vaciar toda tu vejiga y no vaciarle solo 5% a cada ida al baño amor ..._

_mx- *lo v__e feo* No es gracioso y...y...*se pone la mano en la boca* ugh...es una colonia nueva? _

_fr-me la reglaron hace poco, huéle bastante bien no? * le acerca su cuello a la nariz de mex*_

_mx- *le llega el olor de la co__lonia y le dan muchas ganas de vomitar, lo aleja de el y abriendo la puerta de su lado del carro renuncia a su desayuno* no tanto francis, realmente no..._

_fr-quieres comprar algo en la farmacia? estas demasiado pálido_

_Mx- ya estamos cerca, y quiero terminar con esto rápido e ir a casa...*se apoya en el hombro de Francis pero le llega el olor d__e la colonia y se hace a un lado* piedad véme a dejar con uk _

_fr-solo porque estas realmente mal te daré permiso...entonces vamos a la junta y te quedas un rato con Arthur?_

_mx- *asiente con la cabeza* y te dejare comprarme cualquier loco remedio Frances __que tengas para esto mientras descanso un poco_

_fr*llegan a la junta* iré a comprar medicina, entra tu y en un rato te alcanzo si? _

_mx- Corre Francis *entra en el salon de juntas y se apoya contra la puerta dejándose caer sentado al suelo* ugh piedad..._

_uk-*ve llegar a mex* Eduardo! *le pone la mano en la espalda baja* _

_mx- *se queja y se "deja caer" encima del hombro de uk* estúpida colonia, estúpido francis_

_uk*lo abraza* estas bien? *le pone la mano en la frente* te veo algo enfermo ..._

_mx- v__omite camino aquí...*se deja abrazar y nota que se siente mejor* Estas usando algo?_

_uk-mi colonia normal porque? huelo mal? _

_mx- al contrario *lo abraza y se apoya en su hombro* huele mejor_

_uk- que bien* comienza a acariciar su cabello * y aparte de esto como estas?_

_mx- raro...*se muev__e para que puedan estar los dos cómodamente* pero bien...tu? como va la...boda?_

_uk-es de las cosas mas complicadas que he hecho en mi vid__a...ser pirata era mas fácil, y si te vez extraño...tienes mucho así?_

_mx- un poco después de todo el asunto de ser chica...creo que ya esta pasando lo peor...*se acerca mas a el* te extraño Arthur_

_uk- y yo a ti*besa su mejilla* me preocupa que estés así _

_mx- *se inca frente a el* vamos, ayudame a levantarme, si Francis nos v__e así sin importar que tan enfermo este te intentara matar y no tengo ganas de detenerlo_

_uk-*lo ayuda a levantarse* esta bien _

_mx- *le entrega un folder* los papeles acostumb__rados y...*le da un cd* uno nuevo _

_uk-gracias luego te dare el tuyo *roza su mano con la de mex y sonrie antes de que la puerta se abra subitamente* _

_fr-como sigues Eduardo? *ve a arthur* ya acabaste tus negocios Kirkland? _

_mx- mejor Francis, y si casi termina...*Francis se acerca un poco mas h__acia ellos y de nuevo regresan las ganas de vomitar, al sentir la primera arcada cubre su boca empujando un poco a Francis* _

_uk*-voltea a ver a fr como diciéndole apestas* ya terminamos... _

_fr-ya vámonos a casa Eduardo *cara arrogante a uk * _

_mx- *con otro paso de fra__ncis y regresan las nauseas se voltea instintivamente con uk susurrandole* me llevo esto o morire...* toma su pañuelo de su bolsa interna y se voltea con Francis con el cubriendo su boca y parte de su nariz* uhum..._

_uk-hasta luego mex ..._

_fr- vamos , regresemos _

Mx- …Adversidad a ciertos alimentos, antojos súbitos, nononono…Cambios de humor, bueno Francis se ha estado quejando pero…Dolor de espalda…Carajo…Creo que si estoy embarazado…

* * *

**Entrando al mundo de lo fucking bizarro...En fin _u Gracias por sus comentarios y ALGUIEN QUIERE A MI GATA?**** AGH la terminare aventando por la ventana...en fin. Los links. **

Formspring - .me/Eduardomx

Deviantart /gallery/#viva-mexico [usuario roni2690]

Feisbuk-

**PREVIEW DEL MAL (de la historia principal que se actualizara el dia 13 de diciembre. **

Uk-Eduardo

Mx- kirkland...o es Jones ahora? ... Felicidades...ahm, tengo...que hablar contigo Arthur.

**Nos vemos el jueves! ;3  
**


	32. Chapter 32 Extra 2 Hermanos kirkland p2

**Roni aquí ñamñamñam, ya se siente el frío XDu Weno aquí tenemos la última parte de los hermanos kirklands, ojala hes haya gustado, la próxima semana también es jueves de extra! Con Eduardo y su querido hermanito/clon/mejor amigo Manuel jugando con un regalo de Francis... -w- nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Uk-* lo abraza y besa su mejilla* eres increíble

Ir-* absolutamente rojo* b…bueno iba a repartir cartas verdad... * comienza a repartir*

esc- *acomoda sus cartas* si,si,si Eduardo es toda una joya cierren la boca y jueguen

*2 botellas mas tarde*  
mx- *curiosamente con la camisa de uk en lugar de la suya desabrochada* no les creo!  
esc- no es cierto amor, la reina hacía eso, siempre a la misma hora bajaba a ver las estrellas y les pedia con lujo de detalle a su pareja ideal

ir-absolutamente cierto!era...ridiculamente tierno!

uk-*borracho* solo...solo lo hacia hic de vez en cuando!

mx-ven aca! *lo apoya en su pecho acariciando su cabello*y siempre te quejas de que bonnefoy es el cursi!

uk* cierra los ojos no soy cursi ni lindo! hic! soy...hic UN PIRATA!

mx- si amor sisisisi *lo sigue acariciando* lo que tu digas  
esc- nunca habiamos visto a la reina tan docil con nadie! ni con bonnefoy...Bueno tal vez cuando era pequeño y todavia agradable pero una vez crecido se arruino

ir-tenemos miles de anecdotas embarazosas por si quieras oirlas...la reina ha hecho tantas cosas! por eso nos odia...porque sabemos de verdad como es el !

mx- claro que quiero oirlas! *sirviendo otra ronda*  
esc- perfecto tenemos toda la noche! pero a cambio tu tendras que contarnos historias que solo ustedes dos saben

uk-*dormido*

mx- *acomoda a uk sobre unas sillas y su cabeza en su regazo* bien, que quieren saber?

ir- como es que alguien * lo mira de arriba a bajo* como tu esta con algo como eso?

mx- hmmm *voltea a ver a uk y sonrie mientras acaricia su rostro* tiene mas sentido que este con Francis?  
esc- son cosas dela vida amor, hay jerarquias y se respetan aún inconsientemente. No decimos que sea completamente horrendo pero...lo que podria tener de atractivo su actitud lo aniquila

ir-y es que antes era lindo! pero creo que de todo lo que paso con francis acabo amargandolo

mx- Puede ser todo un bastardo, lo fué conmigo por muchisimo tiempo, si supieran la mitad de lo que nos hicimos...Pero al final termino ganando nuestras ganas de estar juntos y ahora es la persona mas dulce y atenta *lo acerca mas a el y uk lo abraza acercandose a el* lo amo

Scott-cuentanos algo.. como te va con su big ben?* sonrisa maliciosa*

mx- *le regresa la sonrisa* respeta al big ben, es asombroso lo que logra con el, su tecnica es incomparable...Mejor a la de eiffel al menos

ir-wow en serio ? digo es que ...eiffel tiene buena reputacion sabes tan seguro estas de que es mejor tecnica la de arthur?

mx- *asiente* eiffel estara mejor construida pero big ben tiene mas tecnica...*sonrie* y los kirklands besan mejor

ir- tu que has de saber si no me has besado?

mx- a menos que vengas aqui eso no cambiara  
esc- vamos collin enorgullece el nombre kirkland

ir- a ver si acertas con eso de que los kirklands besan bien...* se acerca a besarlo iniciando suave y poco a poco aumenta su intencidad, haciendo un beso profundo, saboreando los labios de mex a mas no poder* y bien?

mx- *se acerca un poco mas para dar un ultimo bese breve* malditos kirklands...seran mi perdición

ir- porque lo dices? somos demasiado atractivos para ti ?

mx- talvez *sonriendo* pero jamas le haria eso a tu hermano  
esc- pero si a Bonnefoy?  
Mx- ...ouch

ir-y luego... como es que los dos al mismo tiempo...no hay uno que te guste mas?

mx- Claro que si...Pero si llegara a admitirlo en voz alta seria demasiado triste para todos

ir- valla dilema tuyo ...

mx- *se toma lo que restaba de la botella* si no me quede con tu hermano fue por su pendejada de casarse con Alfred asi que culpalo a el  
esc- Pero pensando que tu no seguiste peleando por la reina, pelea que posiblemente hubieras ganado, Francis debe de ser tambien una prioridad...No me malentiendas, culpo a Arthur pero tambien tienes que ver en eso. Hasta cierto punto es comoda tu situacion

ir-pues como es que se caso con ese tal alfred antes que contigo..digo eres lo que siempre quizo!

mx- *sonriendo* se caso antes conmigo, solo que tambien con Alfred...yo que se! mira *levanta a arthur y se lo pone enfrente* preguntale anda anda

scott-esa cosa esta tan borracho que no puede pronunciar dos silabas juntas!,vamos ni collin ni yo sabemos de ese tan Alfred

mx- nunca conocieron a su hermano pequeño america?

ir-jamas lo vimos, lo mas que sabemos es por francis

mx- pues...proximamente será su cuñado

ir-que? se...se casara con el?

mx- *asiente y empina mas la botella* en un par de semanas...Creo que es hora de ir a la cama, tu hermano esta empezandoa querer estirarse

scott-dejalo en el suelo, el no se quejara, pero necesitamos saber eso...como es que no esta contigo y esta con el tal alfred?

mx- no lo dejare en el suelo y no hablare de eso, solo escogió a Alfred se casará con el y yo con Francis *se levanta tambaleandoze* no sé sus razones

ir-* se pone junto a mex y pasa su brazo por sus hombros*con calma eduardo...deja que scott se lleve a arthur y yo te ayudare a subir te parece bien?

mx- *suelta a uk dejandolo en la silla* saldre por aire...*se suelta de collin y se sale al jardin*  
esc- La reina de verdad que hizo un númerito con ese chico

ir-siempre ha sido tan extraño...creo que por eso no me sorprende tanto

esc- segun lo que hemos visto que opinas? Esta jugando con el o de verdad le interesa?

...engaña a su futuro prometido, lo defiende, y le hecha bastante ganas a la hora de XXX...creo que de verdad le interesa

esc- y si tan ancioso esta de irse al altar porque no lo lleva a el?

ir-debemos hablar con el cuando este consiente...o crees que borracho nos diga algo?

esc- *se inca enfrente de uk y le da unas pequeñas cachetadas* oy! arthur! eduardo esta en problemas

uk-uhnnn e...eduardo? yo..yo te defende- hic- re!

esc- aham, porque no te casas con eduardo?

uk-ahhnnn al..fred

esc- *lo cachetea mas fuerte* entonces dejalo ir

Uk-ahmn! n…no puedo

esc- *otra* deja de ser un cobarde y dejalo

uk-n…no quiero  
ir- ok eso fue interesante

esc- *se levanta* uhum? ire a hablar con el otro, tu lleva a la reina arriba *sale junto cn mx ofreciendole un cigarro*  
mx- no fumo *toma uno y prendiendolo da una laaaarga y profunda calada*

esc-ni se nota lo mucho que te molesta que la reina no este contigo

mx- se me hace estupido estar casado con alguien que solo ves a espaldas de todos y una vez al mes, eso me molesta

esc-no se la situacion de ninguno de los dos pero, que no si sienten lo mismo uno por el otro no deberian estar juntos?

mx- Posiblemente, lamentablemente cuando se dío cuenta que sentía lo mismo que yo el ya estaba comprometido con Alfred y yo saliendo con Francis

esc- y eso que? pueden dejar tanto arthur a alfred y tu a francis y ya, no ?

mx- arthur no esta...dispuesto a lastimar a Alfred de esa manera *le sigue al cigarro* y mientras no seá distinto no dejare a Francis, curiosa y tal vez ironicamente lo amo

esc-nunca he entendido a arthur siempre ha sido muy raro a decir verdad

mx- uh-hum y yo...debo ser o estupido o masoquista

esc-*expulsando una gran bocanada de humo* o quizas lo amas mas de lo que crees

mx- y eso...de que me sirve, a estas alturas del partido? al final...Alfred se queda con el, no yo

*se rie dejando salir una gran nube de humo* y talvez así sea mejor

esc-estan los dos en una situacion bastante comprometedora, ambos engañando a sus parejas

mx- gracias scott *tira lo que queda de cigarro pisandolo* casi olvidaba ese detalle. me voy a la cama

scott-bien...ve a dormir

mx- *se detiene antes de entrar a la casa* es solo que...ya no sé como no estar con ellos. Tanto con Arthur como con Francis

esc-a que te refieres con eso ?

mx- que no puedo dejar a ninguno de ellos, posiblemente es por eso que no le exijo nada a uk

esc-todos sabemos que francis no es el tipo mas listo, solo...si vas a engañarlo cuida de que no se entere...

mx- no le diran nada?

esc-nos veriamos mal si andamos metiendonos en lo que no nos importa...asi que lo dejamos en tus manos, tanto a la reina como al encantador francis

mx- *asiente* adoro a tu hermano scott, y se q tienes tus diferencias con el pero lo quieres, y te preocupas o no lo molestarias como lo haces, pero te aseguro que hare lo posible para que esté bien

esc-* sonrie* me preocupa mas que te lo vallas a acabar, un dia lo mataras de tanto movimiento *haciendo señas y refiriendose a XXX *

mx- she, te encantaria estar en su lugar

esc-por supuesto

mx- *viendolo de arriba a abajo* talvez algún día..*sonrie y entra a la casa* fucking kirklands adictivos

Eduardo se despide con un travieso beso en la comisura de los labios de scott y sube al cuarto de uk donde collin lo habia dejado literalmente tirado con la mitad del cuerpo en el colchon y la mitad colgando, suspirando se cambia de ropa y subiendose a la cama lo jala junto a el apoyandolo en su pecho  
mx- porque tomas si no lo aguantas?

uk-n...no lo se aghhh

mx- estas despierto? quieres algo?

uk-algo de tomar tengo hmnn la boca seca

mx- *se separa de el y va a la mesita de noche que tenian a servirle agua* de todos los kirklands me toca el que no aguanta tomar *le da el agua* que suerte

uk-*toma el agua* pues mis hermanos han de estar por ahi...todavia puedes botarme por alguno de ellos

mx- no te pongas roñoso reina *voltea a verlo acostado junto a el* hoy no tengo ganas

uk-*se hace bolita en la cama sin decir nada*

mx- *se pone de lado para quedar frente a el* arthur...si haces eso pareces un gatito pequeño

uk-*maulla*

mx- voltea a verme gatito, quiero ver tus ojos verdes *lo acerca a el por la espalda baja*

uk-*voltea ver a mex y le sonríe levemente*

mx- *se acerca mas a el* amo cuando sonries *lo besa rapidamente* no lo haces lo suficiente *lo besa d nuevo* y amo tus ojos *otro* y como me miras

uk-*besa a mex , acariciando sus labios con los suyos* porque te gustan mis ojos?

mx- que pregunta *lo ve a los ojos* porque son tuyos

uk-nada mas? *lo besa dejando sus ojos abiertos*

mx- uhn y...bueno...*bahito*parecen esmeraldas...

uk-*sonrojado*

mx- ven *lo abraza y lo pone encima de el acariciando su cabello* eres tierno cuando estas ebrio

uk-no me importa serlo contigo

mx- maulla

uk-uh..*maulla bajito, y se le restriega en mex como si fuera un gato*

mx- *sonrie y lo acaricia* mi amor, me estas haciendo cosquillas!

uk-mi amor...* sigue restregándose en mex y comienza a lamer un dedo de mex*

mx- uhn gatito, estas demasiado ebrio para terminar asi que mejor...*muerde su cuello ligeramente* no empieces

uk- si puedo...* toma la mano de mex y la pone en su entrepierna* lo ves?

mx- *mueve su mano acariciandolo restregandose de la misma forma contra el* te encelaste mucho? con scott?

uk-*asiente* el es un maldito aprovechado

mx- *besa su cuello* pero tu eres mi kirkland favorito, eres mi amor, mi gatito, eres mi marido

uk-*lo abraza* te amo

mx- duerme arthur *acaricia su espalda* lo necesitas

uk-* comienza a besarlo mas apasionadamente* ahhn eduardo

mx- *se le escapa un gemido involuntario* arthur...

*se escuchan unos golpes en la pared*  
esc- *desde su cuarto a lado del d uk* DEJEN DE COJER Y DEJEN DORMIR!

uk- CELOS ? ES MI CASA Y COJO CUANDO QUIERO!

esc- CELOS DE QUE GATITO? ADEMAS EL QUE ESTA DICIENDO QUE NO ES EDUARDO!

uk-CALLATE SCOTT!

esc- MIAUMIAU OBLIGAME!  
mx- CALLATE SCOTT

uk-*besa su mejilla* dormimos?

mx- *asiente y lame la comisura de sus labios* meow

uk-*mete la mano para tocare el mecho de mex*vamos a dormir entonces amor *lo besa*

mx- nunca dejes de decirme así arthur *se cuelga de el* nunca

uk-* al oido de mex* mi amor ...te amo

scott- REINA MIA TE AMO MUAMUAMUAMUACK OH EDUARDO TE ADORO Y ME CASO CON OTRO MUACMUACMUAC

uk-*bajito* ahora si... * sale hacia el cuarto de a lado* ya te callas! * empieza a darle de golpes*

esc- *se escapa y saltando en la cama se rie escapando d uk* no-oh! eduardo! quedate conmigo amor yo te satisfacere mejor que la reina y bonnefoy juntos!

uk-como si puedieras tarado!

esc- mejor que tu seguro que si reinona  
mx- *en la puerta* scott hazle un favor al mundo y DUERMETE, amor...ven a la cama

uk-*se pone de pie en la cama y patea a scott*soy mejor que tu por eso el esta conmigo

esc- *se sienta en la cama viendolo* sigues pateando como nena, por eso siempre pierdes en soccer. y esta contigo porque se puso estupido  
mx- scott...quieres ser la nueva princesa kirkland?

uk-y tu jamas has ganado un mundial Scott...

esc- prefiero sobresalir en otras cosas *se recuesta* ahora vete ya me aburriste

uk-lo unico que sobresale es tu espantoso cabello de zanahoria!

esc- *le da la espalda* eduardo retira a la reina de mis aposentos *imitando a uk* y asegurate de que duerma hasta tarde

uk-*va y le da un zape* CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! * abraza a eduardo y sale*

mx- *ignorando el ultimo grito de scott se tira en la cama abrazando la almohada* hasta mañana minino

uk-*se acuesta a lado de mex y lo besa* hasta mañana te amo eduardo

mx- *se acurruca como gatito a lado de uk y se queda dormido*

*En el cuarto de Scott…*

ir-la reina te dejo golpeado cabeza de zanahoria

esc- dejame en paz duende

ir-bien que quisieras estar en su lugar admitelo...si no fuera arthur quien estuviera con eduardo ya se lo habrias quitado

esc- si realmente quisiera estar con eddy importaria poco que fuera la reina o cualquier otro

ir-ja-ja como no, eduuardo tiene todo lo que te gusta o no ?

esc- lo conocemos de un día! tu sabes la lista! Que tome, que fume, que tenga sentido del humor, que no sea una nenaza como la reina, pero que tenga su lado sensible, que sepa de actividades al exterior y que no tema jugar fuerte

ir- veamos, eduardo toma,fuma, tiene mucho sentido del humor, absolutamente no es una nenaza, es sensible cuando lo requiere, le gusta hacer de todo y puede jugar fuerte...ademas tiene el fisico que te gusta, es absolutamente sexy, y se nota que le encanta el sexo...creo que es mas de lo que te gusta

esc- si pero...no tiene ese..."algo" no me veo queriendo golpear a la reina SOLO por defenderlo o hacer que se sienta mejor...o algo

ir-no es que no lo tenga...quizas es que sientes feo por tu amado hermanito

esc- si claro, y luego la reina...es mas facil que lo sienta contigo que con arthur

ir-si como no...cuando estas bien dormido dices su nombre asi * lo imita* arthur...hermanito te quiero

esc- *se sonroja* callate maldito lucky charms! es la reina y a la reina se le jode! asi de facil! y mañana, si se me antoja, le robare a su eduardo!  
HE DICHO!

ir-hermanitooo~ , eduardo te encanto mas de lo que pensaste

esc- no es eso! es solo para recordarle a la reina quien manda aqui!

Ir- se te caia la baba al ver a eduardo encima de arthur, si se notaba que se te antojaba estar ahi

esc- que no! he tenido chicas mucho mejores que el

ir-no es cierto...entonces solo dejalo pasar digo has tenido mejores que el asi que hablemos de las otras que han sido mejores que el

esc- tengo sueño, ya vete a buscar tu olla con oro

ir-aha quien quieras que te crea scott, si te dejo solo en este cuarto acabaras masturbandote pensando en el *imitandolo* ahhh si eduardo..ahhh mas...deja a arthur y hmmnnven conmigo ahhh

esc- collin me estas poniendo con ganas...asi que decide. podemos hacer esto de dos formas, termino violandote o te vas y me dejas en paz

ir-no te atreverias a hacerme nada *al oido* ahhnn eduardo...quieres mas fuerte? ahhhhh ahhh

esc- *lo jala y pone debajo de el* collin...callate

ir-*sonrie* hhnm ahhnn a..asi ahhh

esc-...haras que termine violando a mi propio hermano! "...o al novio de mi hermano"

ir-si como no *pasa su mano por el cuello de scott* hhnnn scott ahhhmm...mas,,,~

esc- *baja al oido de collin* o seria mejor tumbar a arthur y propasarme con su novio? porque eso hare si sigues haciendo eso

ir-has lo que quieras a mi que me preguntas? * besa el cuello de scott*

esc- *se termina acostando encima de collin* dejarias que hiciera una cosa asi?

ir-es divertido verlos pelear a ti y a arthur...a menos que quieras quedarte *pone sus manos en la cintura de scott*

esc- *suspira* no estoy de humor para incesto ahora mismo...Es tu culpa, ahora no me quito de la cabeza la mirada de Eduardo cuando abri la puerta

ir-yo soy el unico que te soporta y no te sientas tan genial scott, jamas en la vida lo haria contigo , estas muy feo...y sobre eduardo recuerda su expresion cuando estaba encima de el, la forma que su cadera se movia

esc- porque sigues con la firme intension de dejarme prendido toda la noche! y si quisiera podria tenerte a ti y a la reina a mis pies si quisiera

ir- como si puedieras scott...al ver tu ridicula cara y tu extraña cabeza naranja me distraeria tanto que no podria tener una ereccion

esc- porque no mejor vas a tu cuarto y te-*se escucha que se abre una puerta* eduardo? pasa algo?  
mx- *dormido sigue la voz de scott y se tira en la cama*

ir-*se hace a un lado y habla bajito* que demonios ?

esc- yo que se!  
mx- uhm! *jala a scott por la cadera pegandose a el* kirklands

ir-*hablando muy bajito* viene a *señas de XXX* contigo~

esc- *igual de bajito* oye! tienes idea de cuanto tomaron esos dos? *jala a mx junto a el acomodandolo en su brazo y hombro* posiblemente piensa que soy la reina  
mx- scott...howt

ir-*bajito* aha si como no... *se acerca a mex e imita la voz de scott* eduardo...me gustas...podemos hacer el amor?

mx- hnnn *se voltea quedando boca arriba* uh-hum

ir-*bajito* o haces algo o se lo hago yo

esc- bien! *carga en su hombro* lo llevo con la reina!

ir-*lo detiene* hey creo que no entendiste...tienes aqui a eduardo !captas?

esc- esta mas ebrio que la reina en navidad y año nuevo! posiblemente apenas hizo efecto y no pienso hacerle...cosas y dios mueve su mano de mi trasero!

ir-*le quita a eduardo y lo pone en la cama, hablando bajito* te dije que si no hacias algo tu lo haria yo, por cobarde y nena no lo tendras! *respira cerca del cuelo de mex dando ligeros besos*

esc- collin! *jala a collin lejos de mx* dejalo en paz o no tendre mas remedio que partir esa carita linda que tienes

ir-cobarde...ademas resistete a esto * toma la mano de scott y la pone en la entrepierna de mex*

mx- *al sentir la mano de scott se despierta viendolo de frente* que...demonios...  
esc- he...no, no es lo que piensas amor  
mx- ARTHUR!

ir-*le tapa la boca a mex* shhh no grites!

mx- HNASDAS! *sin moverse porque scott lo estaba sujetando*  
esc- si la reina nos ve haciendo esto nos asesinara!

ir-ademas tu viniste por cuenta propia, llegaste y empezaste a decir que scott se te hacia hot, tampoco quieres que le digamos eso a arthur verdad asi que…no grites *le quita la mano*

mx- de verdad vine aqui?  
esc- eres sonambulo o una cosa así?  
mx- no...solo...me levante y debi de contar mal el numero de puertas

ir-y pensabas decirle a arthur que scott es hot?

mx- ya se lo dije! bueno...algo así...el punto es que sabe que aunque sea así no pasará nada! *ve a scott* manten alejadas tus manos de mi!

ir-sabes...tu cuello huele muy rico

mx- que no tu eras el niño bueno? *pone su mano en su cuello* par de rapers...  
esc- incitador

ir-solo bese levemente tu cuello una vez, scott es el que queria violarte y el tiene razon, incitador

esc- oy! yo queria llevarlo con la reina de regreso a su camita marital y tu fuiste el que incistio en ponerme a mil poniendo mi mano en su entrepierna!  
mx-y porque te pone a mil algo así si querias llevarme de regreso con arthur?

ir-pervertido y lo bueno que no querias

esc- no quiero! bueno si pero, no pero...YO ME VOY! *se sale dando un portazo*

mx-...entonces quiere o no quiere?

ir-quiere tanto que prefiere irse antes de hacerlo, pero no quiere porque le da cosa por su dulce hermanito

mx- no entiendo, si se quieren tanto porque tanta pelea? si arthur no lo quisiera no le haria caso, asi de fácil

ir-siempre han sido asi, se quieren pero ninguno de los dos lo dice, solo hacen cosas uno por el otro sin que el otro se entere

mx- "como francis y arthur" *asiente y voltea a verlo* bueno, regresare con la reina y tu alejate de mi cuello, es de tu hermano

ir-*se acerca como si fuera a besarlo* no te hare nada esta vez

mx- *sonrie* ni nunca lo haras, realmente eres el inocente de los tres y no me harias nada...seria meterte con tus dos hermanos *se levanta* hasta mañana

* * *

**les gusto! x3 A ver...Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y preguntas del form, últimamente han estado bien épicas. Yo ya me llego tu msj pero creo q no te has conectado. En fin en mi pagina del deviantart o en mi perfil encuentras mi nuevo que reportar del ficc. Solo que posiblemente no haya especial de Navidad porque...No se me ocurre nada.**

**LINKS**

Formspring - .me/Eduardomx

Deviantart /gallery/#viva-mexico [usuario roni2690]

Feisbuk- Eduardo_ (sin el guion bajo)

**PREVIEW (del proximo extra)**

mx- peropero...Esto se debería de hacer con tu pareja con "esa" persona no con tu hermano...y claro que me encanto pero ese no es el punto

ch-todavía sigues siendo virgen, además cosas así llegan a pasar, solo disfrútalo, sigues sin estrenar para la persona que ames

**Nos vemos el lunes!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Roni aqui! Con lo que parece la secuela del virus invernal...En fin. La boda mas temida del ficc...Alfred jones y Arthur Kirkland. Sufran**

* * *

Por fin el día que Eduardo había temido desde que se entero del compromiso de Alfred y Arthur, la principal razón de que empezara a andar con Francis y por la que estaba a dos segundos de plantarle un golpe en la cara.

Mx- Francis no QUIERO ir...

Fr-Alfred nos invito...nos veremos muy mal si no vamos

Mx- Entonces tu ve, yo no pienso ir *se levanta del sofá y sube a su habitación*

Fr-*sube al cuarto de mex y dice en tono mas duro* arréglate, vamos a ir los dos en media hora

Mx- *lo voltea a ver* Perdón, ¿me estas dando una orden?

Fr- *en el mismo tono* Si, arréglate , iremos a esa boda

Mx- Entonces, me estas ordenando que me arregle para ir a una boda a la que no quiero ir...No, no lo creo Francia

Fr-*se acerca a mex y le sube 1 grado mas a su tono* vas a ir quieras o no, aunque te arrastre y te lleve sin arreglar, sabes porque? para que entiendas que Arthur no te quiere ya que se casara con Alfred

Mx- y si no lo hago que vas a hacer Francia? *Toma la mano de Francia y la pone sobre la cicatriz en su nuca* Obligarme? de nuevo? *lo suelta bruscamente y se separa de el* Se de sobra lo que siente Arthur por mi, no tienes porque recordármelo

Fr-nunca volveré a obligarte así, pero si ya sabes toda esa situación no importa a que lugar vallamos si esta Arthur no querrás ir. Le das mas importancia a el que a mi si ese es el tipo de relación que quieres que llevemos; yo no estoy dispuesto te amo y es injusto que te preocupes mas por el que por mi...como dije yo iré, salgo en media hora

Mx- *suspira y voltea a ver a Francis* Si voy a esta boda entenderás que no es cierto lo que dices? que entiendo bien la situación en la que estamos, y que estoy contigo y el con Alfred?

Fr-si, quiero ver que ya no te doblegues ante el cuando lo veas

Mx- Si voy es por ti Francia, solo por ti. *se mete al closet a sacar sus cosas para arreglarse, adentro busca dentro de su pantalón el listón azul de su boda con Arthur* Arthur...

= Mex y Francia llegan a la boda, como en todo evento empiezan a saludarse unos a otros con su típico como has estado, que has hecho=

Eduardo a lado de Francis saluda a todo el mundo, haciendo plática con sus amigos, intentando parecer lo más alegre posible. Así pasaron un rato hasta que fueron llamados al salón para el "evento principal". Con cada paso que daba Eduardo se sentía cada vez mas deprimido, todo se hacia mas nítido, etiquetas sobre asientos designando sus lugares, el suyo junto al de Francis, el altar arreglado, azul, rojo y blanco, el gusto de Alfred predominaba en la sala, solo podía reconocer a Arthur en unos cuantos detalles aquí y allá

Fr-espero que viéndolos juntos ...a Arthur y a Alfred entiendas que solo estaba jugando contigo...haré que veas eso hasta que lo entiendas

Mx- " el me ama..." si, Francis...

Fr-...*toma el rostro de mex * obsérvalo bien...esta con Alfred, esta sonriendo, esta feliz SIN TI

Mx- *lo intenta empujar para que lo suelte*" ya lo se! no tienes que seguir repitiéndolo cada que tienes oportunidad -lo sé- ...me estas lastimando

Fr-te equivocas *lo abraza* yo repetiré esto todas las veces que sean necesarias...tu solo te estabas lastimando creyendo que podría haber algo mas profundo entre el y tu...pero mira, yo te amo y estoy aquí, y el...a pesar de todo esto esta allá, lejos, tu mismo puedes verlo

mx- lo se *lo abraza tmb enterrando su rostro soltando un par de lagrimas* por eso...eres mi Francis, sigues aquí "pero...el siempre será mi Arthur"

MIENTRAS TANTO ALFRED Y ARTHUR...

Uk- *suspirando y suspirando viendo hacia donde esta mx y Francis* bastardo...

Us- Arthur! Que haces? que estas vien...*ve a mex y Francis* ah...valla

Uk- *lo empuja un poco sonriendo* nada en lo absoluto, pensaba que los arreglos no son como los pedí, pero no importa supongo, es decir...estamos aquí

Us-te conozco desde siempre...se que eso no era nada, no dejas de verlos en cuento tienes oportunidad...

Uk- *suspira* me conoces desde siempre...entonces sabes que no estaría aquí junto a ti, si no lo deseara realmente...

Us-y eso es lo que mas me intriga e inquieta, se que lo que sientes por mi es verdad, entonces por que el? para que?

Uk-...nunca lo supe...

Us-tonto...*cara de tristeza y enojo* siempre dices eso...

Uk- lo digo porque es verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa con el o por el...Pero si se que...*toma a us por la cadera acercándolo a el* si puedo estar contigo entonces el que el no este...*besa su cuello* no importa

us-*cachetada* todavía no estoy tan feliz contigo...*voltea hacia otro lado* diciendo esas cosas pero no le quitas los ojos de encima...hipócrita

Uk- *se soba la cachetada suspirando* no pensé que vendrían eso es todo! además...Francis esta actuando raro con el, demasiado brusco..." de nuevo"

Us- y entonces porque no lo defiendes! yo te amo Arthur pero...con todas estas cosas me confundes, no se que hacer...no lo se

Uk- es solo que odiaría que el tuviera problemas por algo que yo cause...es mi sentido de responsabilidad. Sobre que hacer...*toma la mano de us y se inca en el suelo en una rodilla* cásate conmigo? *besa su mano*

us- yo no estoy listo! Primero arregla todos tus asuntos...cuando de verdad ya no tengas mas asuntos pendientes...hablaremos de nuevo...*empieza a notarse que quiere llorar* ve y arregla tu sentido de responsabilidad!

Uk- Alfred...Estoy aquí enfrente de ti, diciéndote que quiero hacer esto, te prometí no volver a verlo de nuevo, tenemos 'literalmente' a mas de la mitad del mundo ahí afuera...*lo toma de la muñeca* no te vayas

us-dame...un buen trato y lo pensare

Uk-...*lo apoya contra la pared y le sonríe* que quisieras tener de mi Alfred? *Toma la mano de Alfred* mi atención? *La apoya contra su pecho* mi corazón? *La baja un poco mas abajo de su estomago* que deseas?

Us- quiero todo de ti Arthur, el problema no es que yo lo quiera...el problema es me lo darás todo? o una minúscula parte se destinara a alguien mas?

Uk- "si" no...nunca mas

us-entonces...serás la mujer de un héroe *sonríe*

Uk- *suspira y sonríe tomándolo del brazo* Vamos héroe, nos esperan

= Us y Uk entran juntos, tomados de la mano, pasa la ceremonia como debe y llega el momento en que los dos se deben de besar =  
us-con esto afirmaras que eres mío Arthur!

Uk- con esto afirmamos que nos pertenecemos *se hace para adelante para besarlo*

Desde su lugar Eduardo observa a Uk besar a us, mientras que todo el mundo a su alrededor aplaude, el es el único que permanece inmóvil sujetando con fuerza el listón escondido en la bolsa de su pantalón. Al terminar la ceremonia todos pasan al comedor a cenar y celebrar, terminada la cena, habiendo rechazado toda copa de cualquier alcohol que había ahí, se aseguró de que Francis estuviera lo suficientemente entretenido con España y Prusia para salir al jardín a lado del comedor.

Era una noche fría, pero el cielo estaba completamente despejado, ya estaba bien entrada la noche y caminó sin rumbo por el jardín de Arthur que ya conocía tan bien. Encontró su sitio favorito al fondo de el, entre los rosales y se sentó en su banca de siempre, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ver y lo que sabía que tenía que pasar

Arthur un poco harto de tanto bullicio sale del salón a caminar un poco, el aroma de su jardín siempre era relajante, caminaba lentamente viendo a su alrededor su jardín iluminado con una luz muy tenue, de pronto llegando al fondo del jardín vio una silueta muy familiar para el sentado ...  
Uk-Eduardo *sonríe ligeramente*

Mx- *sube la mirada y le regresa la sonrisa* kirkland...o es Jones ahora? *se levanta y va con el* Felicidades... *baja la mirada* tengo...que hablar contigo Arthur.

Uk-que pasa Eduardo?

Mx- Antes que nada...No te quiero obligar a nada, ni comprometer en lo absoluto, solo...Mereces saber

Uk-*se preocupa por lo que mex dice, y lo toma por los hombros* que merezco saber?

Mx- *toma la mano de Arthur y la pone en su vientre* No duermo demasiado bien, pero cuando consigo dormir parece que estoy muerto, vomito a la misma hora todas las mañanas, lo único que quiero comer es tu comida...*se mueve algo dentro de Eduardo y Arthur, por muy leve que eso haya sido, puede sentirlo* Arthur...

Uk-estas...tu...tendrás un bebe?

Mx- *se le salen unas lagrimas* No se quien...Francis pero...también tu...

Uk-*al verlo llorar lo abraza*pero…aunque no lo sepas debes de estar feliz por eso no lo crees?*le limpia las lagrimas con su mano*

Mx- *lo abraza con fuerza* Lo mas posible es que haya sido Francis pero...esa vez en la alacena, sentí algo raro...

Uk-como que algo raro?*mientras abraza a mex pasa su mano por su espalda* sabes...a pesar de que fuera de Francis me alegra mucho

Mx- Porque te alegra? *se acomoda entre el hombro y cuello de Arthur*

Uk-*toma el rostro de mex para verlo de frente* porque es tuyo y de una persona a la que quieres, podría ser yo...o Francis

Mx- *le da un beso a Arthur en la mejilla* Gracias amor

Uk-*del bolsillo del saco saca el pañuelo de adorno, lo abre y saca el listón de su boda con mex, lo pone en la palma de su mano y se lo muestra a mex* sin importar lo que has visto hoy, no significa que haya olvidado esto *sonríe*

Mx- heh *saca el suyo de la bolsa del pantalón* lo sé...Solo por esto pude estar aquí

Francis lleva rato buscando a mex pero no lo encuentra, va a buscarlo al jardín y en cierto punto nota a lo lejos a Uk y a mex hablando, logra acercarse lo suficiente para oír su conversación, escucha a mex hablando de que tendrá un bebe, pero que no sabe si es de Arthur o de el, y nota a Arthur demasiado alegre por la noticia  
Fr-" con que un bebe...ya fue suficiente Kirkland te metiste de nuevo con Eduardo y resulta que quieres involucrarte, me quitas la atención de Eduardo y ahora pretendes también quitarme a ese bebe...SEA DE QUIEN SEA LLEVARA BONNEFOY EN SU APELLIDO, YO SERE SU PADRE, y aunque tu lo fueras el amor de ese bebe me lo quedare yo, que mejor que ver a tu hijo siendo criado por alguien mas y sin poder acercarte "

Fr-*se aleja un poco y marca al cel de mex* ¿Eduardo? donde estas amor ya es tarde

Mx- Estoy...paseando por la casa, te alcanzo en la entrada para regresar?

Fr-si ahí te veo, ya no tardes, te amo Eduardo

Mx- *cuelga y voltea a ver a Arthur abrazándolo* Cuando regresaras de tu viaje con la escoba?

Uk-regresaremos en 3 semanas, te llamare cuando regrese esta bien?

Mx- *lo toma del rostro y lo besa lentamente* no me olvides Kirkland...

Uk-no lo hare… tu tampoco a mi esta bien? *besa mex disfrutando de como se sienten sus labios*te amo... el Frances debe de estar esperando Eduardo

Mx- *le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza regresándole su pedazo de listón y poniendo su mano de nuevo sobre su vientre* 50-50 kirkland...Tampoco olvides eso

Uk-50-50 ... " a favor yo" no lo olvidare *lo abraza* te llamare cuando regrese

Mx- mas te vale *le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a la entrada donde ya estaba Francia* Nos vamos?

Fr-claro * lo toma de la mano* regresemos a casa

* * *

**ah dios...si vuelvo a caer en cama les avisare de acuerdo? En fin, que les pareció la actitud de Kirkland? Sería un buen padre o resultara como con Alfred...Ok, pensamiento demasiado perturbador. ñamñam. No hay mucho mas que decir, solo que no se pierdan este jueves el siguiente extra. No sera de los hermanos kirkland, pero si de los hermanitos Garcia, Manuel y Eduardo 3 Diganme que opinan de Manuel. **

**LINKS**

Formspring - .me/Eduardomx

Deviantart /gallery/#viva-mexico [usuario roni2690]

Feisbuk- Eduardo(todojunto)mexico (punto) garcia

**PREVIEW **

Mx- Francis...estoy embarazado

Fr-y porque habría de dejarte por eso? sabes que te quiero como eres y tendremos un bebe

Mx- porque...porque...AGH! porque podría ser de Arthur

Fr- de…kirkland? Me has estado engañando otra vez!

**Con esos...Bachocos de hombre, le dice a Francis, pero Francis como lo tomará? Se enterarán la próxima semana! **


	34. Chapter 34 Extra 3 El vestido de Francis

**Roni aqui que antes que nada quiero felicitar a Berseker que hoy es su cumpleaños, la querida madrina de este ficc y responsable de las ilustraciones oficiales. Que no los estafen! Solo se consigue en el feis buk oficial o en Deviantart -w- **

**Querida este es para ti de parte de oyu y mia xoxo 3  
**

* * *

Es la época de oro de La nueva España, su comercio internacional esta en su apogeo, el dinero fluye a caudales y Antonio no podría estar mas orgulloso de su "joya del nuevo mundo". Presume de el a cada oportunidad que tiene mostrando retratos e historias de su querido Eduardo. Historias que llegan a los oídos de Francis Bonnefoy, conocido casanova que ha decidido hacer de Eduardo su mejor trofeo y captura. Le manda cartas, sonetos, rosas, regalos, todo lo que una chica podría soñar recibir de su pretendiente…El único problema era…

mex-* bien bien borracho* Bonnefoy me mando un vestido! que no sabe que soy hombre? * se va al vestidor y se pone todas las cosas, saliendo completamente vestido* como me veo* pose estúpida* sexy? *trago*

ch- eheheh? *le levanta la falda* te pusiste todo!

mex- si iba a ponérmelo de menos quería ver como se veía todo...*sube una pierna* te gusto en vestido?

man- "sisisisisi" te ves bien...para ser un chico

mex-*se le acerca provocadora mente y con voz sexy dice...* ahora...es tu turno, póntelo

ch- eh! no, no pienso hacerlo, no...*acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca* pero adoraría quitártelo

mex- te dejare quitármelo si es para ponértelo tu *besa su mejilla*

ch-en...enserio? *se acerca mas a el tomándolo por la cadera*

mx- enserio...* toma la mano de ch y la mete por el vestido para que toque su pierna

ch- bi-bien, acepto *mueve su mano acariciando su pierna, jalando ligeramente la liga de las medias hacia abajo*

mex-*poniendo su mano sobre la de manuel le ayuda a deshacerse de las dos ligas para después ponerlas en la base del corset * desamárralo * mirada sexy*

ch- *sonríe y pasa sus manos a la espalda de mex desabrochando el corset lentamente* no tienes idea cuanto quiero besarte ahora mismo

mex-cuando me quite todo esto señor Manuel...con gusto le daré un beso *acaricia los labios de Manuel*

ch- no se me concede ni un adelanto? *termina de desabrochar el corset y pasa a bajar lentamente las dos medias de méxico*

mex-*saca un pañuelo muy fino y lo pone entre los labios de el y chile y le da un beso suave* considere esto un adelanto

ch- *sonríe* y que pasa si...*lo empuja al suelo poniéndose encima de el jalando el vestido para que salga por arriba, besándolo en cuanto sale* lo robo?

mex- haría todo lo posible para detenerlo...* fingiendo* ahhnnn joven Manuel...Deténgase...por ahhnnfavor

ch- no hagas eso *comienza a bajar la crínolina *

mex-*sigue en su imitación* no...ahn no por favor

ch- enserio Eduardo *lo hace con mas rapidez en insistencia hasta que consigue dejarlo solo con un camisón delgado* no quiero hacer algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos

mex-*desliza un tirante por su hombro* arrepentirnos?* ladea un poco su cuello para dejarlo a disposición de Manuel* si se arrepentirá no lo haga…no lo estoy obligando

ch- claro que lo haces *se acerca al cuello de México besándolo lenta y suavemente mientras lo acerca por la cadera subiéndolo a su regazo lentamente* es tu culpa si no puedo detenerme ahora

mex-no lo obligo joven Manuel...solo que *besa su cuello* usted no puede resistirse

ch- *termina de levantar el camisón hasta dejarlo en la cintura de mex y acaricia sus piernas de arriba a abajo* mismas consecuencias, misma culpa *toma su rostro para besarlo*

mex-* se emociona por el beso* hnnnmm ...usted sabe provocar mas que felicidad con esos labios…* se resistirá a mi? o se dejara llevar?

ch- *abre las piernas de México escuchándolo gemir y se pone entre ellas* usted que cree que hare?

mx- creo que estamos ebrios...*se abraza de el pegando su cuerpo al de Manuel* pero no me lastimaras sin importar que

ch-bien sabes que jamás me permitiría lastimarle

mx- esta tan...*gimiendo levemente* cálido ahn *presiona los costados de Manuel con sus piernas*

ch-*besa su cuello y recorre la cadera de mex con sus manos*

mx- Manuel...*hace para atrás su torso rindiéndose a chile* muévete hnn

ch-n…no puedo hacerlo

mx- ahn solo *pega mas a chile a su cuerpo pero sin llegar a entrar* muévete, si puedes

ch-ahnn *abraza a mex y empieza a frotar su entrepierna contra la de mex *

mx- ahm así...*abre mas las piernas dándole mas espacio* mas rápido

ch-*excitándose al escuchar a mex así, se mueve mas rápido* hhnnmm Eduardo...ahhnn

mx- *susurrando contra la piel del hombro de Manuel* me gustas, te quiero *muerde su hombro con fuerza*

ch-hhnnm * moviendose mas fuerte sin llegar a escucharlo* e...eres increíble hhmmn AHHHHH

mx- Manuel! ahn se siente tan aghn! *Se sonroja* tan caliente y...ahn! mas cerca!

ch-*acomoda a mex abajo y el encima*hagámoslo mas interesante...*le quita la ropa interior y el se la quita también, para después seguir en lo que se habían quedado, pero ahora uno podía sentir la piel del otro* AHHHNNN *sonrojado*

mx- ahn Manuel! *lo rodea con sus piernas rodeándolo para ponerse encima de el sentando el en su cadera sujetando a Manuel y a si mismo mientras se movía de atrás hacia adelante sin dejar de gemir*

ch-Eduardo...HHHHNNN espera ahhhhh *sujeta sus piernas y mex puede sentir que las manos de Manuel tiemblan ligeramente*

mx- ahm q-que pasa? *también temblando ligeramente* estas temblando *pone su mano sobre la de Manuel*

ch-sentirte así hhmnnn me...excita mucho ahhhnn

mx- ven * Abraza a chile mas cerca de el meciéndose de nuevo cada vez mas fuerte * quiero oírte, verte así *muerde su labio* ahn Manuel no te detengas ahora

ch-*gime mas fuerte oyéndose cada vez mas agitado* AHH...HHHH! AHHHH

mx- ahn ahm ahn! Manuel ya...ya casi! *sigue moviendo su cadera siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por las manos de Manuel sintiendo la fricción entre su abdomen*

ch-*lo sujeta de la cintura haciendo mas fuerte la fricción, mientras besa su cuello entre gemidos* yo...ahhhn tam...bien AHHHNNN! *termina*

mx- MANUEL! *termina abrazando muy fuerte a ch sin dejar de temblar* Manuel...

ch-ahnn que Eduardo?*sintiendo todavía el orgasmo en su cuerpo*

mx- *lo besa ligeramente* siento que acabo de abusar de ti...

ch- me violaste

mx- perdón...*lo abraza* perdonperdonperdon! enserio lo siento

ch-lo dices ya que acabaste y me hiciste acabar?

mx- *sin despegarse de el, escondiendo su cara en su cuello* no pude hacerlo antes...Perdóname Manuel!

ch-*lo abraza* no te preocupes tanto si? solo ...pasó, además te gustó

mx- peropero...Esto se debería de hacer con tu pareja con "esa" persona no con tu hermano...y claro que me encanto pero ese no es el punto

ch-todavía sigues siendo virgen, además cosas así llegan a pasar, solo disfrútalo *sonríe* sigues sin estrenar para la persona que ames

mx- si pero...no te molesta haber hecho esto...conmigo?

ch-*niega con la cabeza* esta bien por mi, pero se que querías entregarte por completo a la persona que ames...esta bien por ti ?

mx- esto fue...culpa del estúpido Bonnefoy y su vino extraño y sus vestido, además...*ve a otro lado* hmm...ahora que se como se siente no estaré tan sorprendido cuando...pase

ch-digamos que fue un entrenamiento para ambos *toma la mano de mex*

mx- entonces no estas enojado conmigo?

ch-*sonrie* sabes que jamás me enojo contigo

mx- *sonríe y se apoya en su pecho* creo que el vestido de Bonnefoy esta arruinado ahora

ch-igual y se puede lavar...

mx- *comenzando a reírse* creo que no funcionará es...mucho que lavar

ch-*besa su frente* será la persona mas afortunada del mundo la persona que tenga tu amor "daria todo...todo por ser yo "

mx- Manuel te quedas hoy conmigo? *lo abraza fuerte* si?

ch-claro! solo...deberíamos bañarnos primero

mx- ahm...si, creo que si...caballeros primero? *ósea Manuel*

ch-esta bien * se levanta y va al baño y regresa con mex* toma Eduardo en lo que te bañas esto será útil *le da una toalla pequeña húmeda*

mx- gracias *se levanta quitándose el resto de su ropa pasando la toalla por su abdomen y piernas*  
*camara lenta para manuel pppoooorrrr ssssussss pieeeeerrrrnnnaaaaaasssssss*

ch-*se empieza a emocionar de nuevo* v…voy a bañarme " si me quedo...acabare haciendo cosas que no debo"

mx- uhum! *se tira en la cama cerrando los ojos* es solo tu hermano! tu mejor amigo! no quiere nada contigo! solo...Concéntrate en ese rubio imbécil de kirkland...Arthur Kirkland...*se queda dormido*

ch-*regresa de bañarse y ve a mex dormido, habla bajito* Eduardo...*con su toalla un poco húmeda lo termina de limpiar lentamente* si supieras tantas cosas que siento por ti, lo mucho que sueño contigo...no soy de nadie mas que tuyo *besa ligeramente sus labios* te amo

* * *

**ah que deprimente el final...Pero bueno XD Noticias como la mayoria vamos a estar ocupadas en navidad con nuestras familias les parece si el lunes es el último día que subo y nos vemos hasta el próximo año? Que claro, regresaremos. De eso no se preocupen. Ene, ok, me gusto bastante la adaptación! **

**LINKS**

Formspring - .me/Eduardomx

Deviantart /gallery/#viva-mexico [usuario roni2690]

Feisbuk- Eduardo(todojunto)mexico (punto) garcia

**PREVIEW (hasta el proximo año~)**

mx- que quieres que te diga? que para que dejes de estar molesto, porque enserio no entiendo que estoy haciendo mal!

ch-ser tan despistado!

mx- ya se! ya se que tienes que deletrearme muchas cosas! pero tu también hablas en acertijo! así que Manuel, EXPLICAME

ch-* va hacia mex lo toma de los hombros y lo besa* Eduardo...*tomándolo de los hombros* TU ERES DE QUIEN ESTOY ENAMORADO! DE TI!

**xD lo sé, soy mala**


End file.
